


Suspicious Minds Series

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Secret Crush, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 106,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins after the Justice League episode “Secret Origins”. Batman is very suspicious of the newly arrived Amazon princess, but he isn’t the only one. Beginning of BMWW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicious Minds

Suspicious Minds

Batman sat in the dark silence of the Batcave, an elbow resting on his desk with his hand supporting his chin as he intently studied the woman on his computer screen—the same woman he had been staring at for the last half hour. 

It was actually hard to say how long it had been because for some reason time seemed to grind to a halt whenever he found himself looking at her. Everything around him seemed to fade into the background, leaving only her.

It was a rather strange phenomenon to say the least, one he couldn’t begin to explain or understand. It had never happened to him with anyone else that he’d ever met before, only ever with her. It defied logic, a mystery he was more than determined to unravel.

Ever since meeting her for the first time a month ago, he had made it his business to learn everything he possibly could about this mysterious Amazon from a mythical island that was populated with nothing but women. He’d learned a little about the mythos of the Amazons in school, but had always just chalked it up to being just that—a myth.

Now, he had a living, breathing Amazon staring back at him with metahuman powers that rivaled Superman’s, but without any obvious Achilles’ heel that he had been able to ascertain as of yet. On top of that, she was supposedly a princess, but beyond that he knew next to nothing about her except what she had told them.

She was absolutely flawless which only seemed to help substantiate her claim that she had been sculpted from clay and gifted by the gods and goddesses themselves, but he still wanted more concrete proof then just her word. 

Honestly, he didn’t yet trust any of his new teammates, save Superman, and that was only because of their history and the investigations he'd already conducted into the Kryptonian. Though she'd proven herself a competent warrior during the invasion, Bruce wasn’t ready to trust the Amazon…at least not yet.

Still, there was something about her that had aroused his curiosity and he couldn’t shake it. He was suspicious of her and her reasons for coming to Man’s World, as she'd put it. No one could be that pure of heart and that compassionate, naïve and yet extremely intelligent. She radiated light, drawing people to her like a magnet with her smile and her openness, her sincerity.

He even found himself being drawn to her, discovering that he wasn’t immune to the warmth and charm that she exuded. To say it was unnerving was an understatement, but what was even worse was the fact that she wasn’t intimidated by him in the least. His fiercest batglare and brusque demeanor bounced off her as easily as she deflected bullets with her bracers.

His icy bearing towards her didn’t seem to affect her at all, didn’t diminish the warmth of her smile or crush her optimistic spirit. Of course, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her dark side, the way her temper flared like an inferno or the pure passion that blazed in her eyes when she believed in something with her whole heart.

One day, though, her temper was going to get her into serious trouble, or worse, if she didn’t learn a little patience and finesse. Not every situation called for a charge in with guns blazing mentality. He had to acknowledge the fact that she was very well trained, though. She was intelligent and fearless in the face of battle, thinking only of the innocent or her fellow teammates, but never herself.

Taking another drink of his coffee, Bruce continued to study her League picture, hoping to discover something about her that would unlock the mystery. Just because he was suspicious of her didn’t mean that he wasn’t impressed with her. Even he had to admit that her courage and fierce warrior’s ethos was quite extraordinary even though he thought she could use some one-on-one training to help broaden her skills further.

The one thing he did discover was that the more time he spent mentally dissecting the princess over the last month, the more of a mystery she had become to him. With a snort of annoyance, he decided an intense workout might help him figure her out or at least sweat her out of his system for a little while.

Ever since those red boots had touched down right there in front of him, he hadn’t been able to get her out of his head. She had lingered there in the recesses of his mind, sneaking up on him when he least expected it and it was frustrating him to no end.

There had to be a reason why she was having such a profound effect on him, some magical spell or maybe some sort of pheromone she was emitting. It was only serving to fuel his paranoia that there was far more going on than what she appeared to be. It was as if she was too good to be true, his mind refusing to accept what he was seeing in her.

One way or another, he would get to the bottom of the enigmatic Amazon princess and when he did, he’d finally be free of her, able to move forward and concentrate more fully on Gotham and his mission. He didn’t have time for distractions and she was quickly becoming one that he couldn’t afford.

She had somehow managed to work her way under his skin since meeting her which had to be a record of some sort. Very few had ever been able to do that. It was like he was being drawn in by her like Poison Ivy drew her prey to her, but Diana rarely paid him any overt attention. He wondered if she was even aware she was doing it at times, causing his suspicions about what her true motivation was for being here to intensify.

What was she really after? Could she be here in “Man’s World” to gain their trust in order to eventually pave the way for a Themyscirian invasion? He wasn’t putting it past her or even Hawkgirl at this point.

It sounded ridiculous and paranoid even to him as he made his way to the training room, but he wasn’t taking any chances by overlooking a possible alternate explanation for Wonder Woman’s appearance. He knew that J’onn had summoned her here like he had summoned the rest of them to stop the alien invasion, but could she have some hidden purpose for staying?

Donning his boxing gloves, Bruce began to attack the punching bag with a vengeance, channeling every thought from his mind into each pound of his fists against the dense leather bag. He was more than determined to discover what made Wonder Woman who she was, what made her tick, why she was here and what she was really after.

There was no denying her effectiveness in the face of disaster or her desire to work together with her fellow Leaguers as a team in order to promote peace and justice. At the same time, he couldn’t accept it at face value. It might all be nothing more than a very convincing act.

He jabbed with his left before striking with his right, connecting with the bag in a punishing blow and causing it to shudder. Sneering, he growled with mounting frustration as he quickened his attack on the bag. He wished he could just come to some sort of an understanding about her, one that he could accept so he could just move on.

He told himself that the only reason he was doing all of this was because he wanted to make absolutely certain that she could be trusted, to ensure the safety of the world. He loathed surprises and refused to be caught unaware because he wasn’t prepared for every eventuality.

Any other possible reasons for his interest in Wonder Woman would not even be considered or admitted to because they held no merit whatsoever. This was strictly professional. Nothing more. It could never be anything more. He didn’t have time for anything else except for his mission.

He wasn’t in the Justice League to make friends and he sure as hell wasn’t looking for a girlfriend to get in his way or break his heart. He’d had enough of that in the past and wasn’t about to go down that thorny path ever again.

No, this was strictly for security reasons only—both domestic and international. They couldn’t afford to have a crazed Amazon on the loose, one that would be next to impossible to take down. They were still learning what she was actually capable of, what her exact skill set was composed of.

He had just finished designing a series of tests that everyone was going to take so they could record the level of each founder’s skills, their degree of strengths and weaknesses. J’onn was going to help him run the tests as well as do full physicals on every one next week. He wanted thorough records of blood type, history of illnesses, and family histories. Nothing was off limits. If there was an accident, they needed to be prepared for all possible medical emergencies.

He had to admit that he was most interested in the Amazon’s test results. It would definitely help to establish what exactly she was capable of, the results of her physical helping to prove where she really came from and her claim that she was immortal.

“What is it, Alfred?” Bruce asked between bone-rattling blows to the bag’s exterior.

Alfred hadn’t announced his presence, standing silently just inside the door waiting for his one-time ward to pause in his brutal attack of the poor punching bag that was once again taking the full brunt of Bruce’s frustrations at that moment.

“The books that you ordered on Greek mythology and the Amazons have arrived,” he informed him. “I placed them at your workstation for you.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” he replied in acknowledgement as sweat trickled down his face, neck and back.

Alfred stood there for a moment, studying the young man who continued his assault on the bag, punching and jabbing and grunting with the force of his blows. Bruce finally paused in his attack, grabbing a clean towel off a nearby rack and wiping his face with it before turning an annoyed glare at his butler.

“Is there something else?” 

“Just curious about your current obsession with the Amazon princess,” Alfred confessed with a cheeky smile that instantly raised Bruce’s hackles as well as his eyebrows. 

“It’s not an obsession. It’s purely professional—nothing more so don’t even go there,” Bruce heatedly insisted as he removed his boxing gloves before snatching the bottle of water out of Alfred’s hands.

“Of course it is,” Alfred said, his smile not waning for even a second. “I never would’ve insinuated otherwise, sir. Heaven forbid you ever consider pursuing someone as genuine and compassionate as she appears to be.”

Bruce shot him an irritated glare. “Appearances can be deceiving.”

“Ah, yes,” Alfred agreed with a slight nod of his head. “You should know that as well as anyone.”

Bruce released an annoyed breath. “What do you want, Alfred?”

“Just making conversation, Master Bruce,” he innocently claimed. “I have to admit that it’s very hard to believe that Wonder Woman is anything other than what she claims to be. Have you considered that she just might be telling the truth?”

“Yes, I considered it and then I discounted it,” he snapped, adding under his breath, “…at least for now.”

“Well, I think she is a very beautiful young woman,” Alfred maintained.

Bruce snorted in response, rolling his blue eyes. “Young is the incorrect adjective to describe her, Alfred. She claims to be almost a thousand years old. She told us that she’s immortal.”

“And you certainly don’t believe her,” Alfred patiently observed, his hands clasped before him. “You know just because you hide your true identity from the world doesn’t mean that everyone else does too.”

“I’m well aware of that fact,” Bruce coolly stated. “You know that I can’t let anyone find out about Batman or Bruce Wayne.”

“And now we’re talking about ourselves in the third person,” Alfred replied with a frown. “At what point do I decide this is highly abnormal and consider having you committed?”

Bruce leveled him a fierce batglare that silently dared him to try it, but the British butler was the only other person besides Wonder Woman who was obviously immune to it. “I know what you’re thinking and the answer is an explicit no. I am not interested in a romantic relationship with anyone let alone an immortal Princess of the Amazons. It would never work. We’re nothing alike. Besides, I’m not about to give up my mission for anyone, especially not a teammate.”

Alfred nodded his head in response, a twinkle of mischief gleaming in his eyes. “Of course, Master Bruce,” he replied. “How foolish of me to think that you might actually be interested in a stunning woman such as Princess Diana or would be willing to momentarily set aside your mission for even a morsel of happiness or normalcy in your life.”

Bruce’s shoulders sagged slightly under his surrogate father’s sarcasm. He knew that Alfred worried greatly about him and the dangers that he put himself in every night, wondering if he would come home in one piece or not. There was a part of him that truly wanted to give Alfred that normal life that he knew the butler wanted him to have—a wife and children, being at home every night with his family instead of out swinging from one rooftop to the next fighting crime.

Maybe someday he could cut back on his patrols a little, find someone to actually love and build a life with. Right now, though, it was nothing more than a pipe dream that would probably never come true. For some reason, dying old and alone was the only thing he could picture in his mind, never seeing himself actually falling in love and marrying someone.

Besides, what kind of a man would he be to drag a woman of pure brilliance like Diana into the harsh gritty world that he immersed himself in every night? He couldn’t taint her like that or diminish her light in any way.

Bruce mentally shook himself, unsure of where that thought had suddenly come from. Turning to his butler, he finally answered him. “I’m sorry, Alfred, but love and happiness is not meant for someone like me.”

“Maybe it’s because you just haven’t found the right woman yet, one who isn’t a thief or has a psychopath for a father,” he said. “Seems to me that Princess Diana just might be what you’ve not been looking for all along.”

“Alfred…please,” Bruce groaned, raking his fingers back through his damp hair.

Alfred could tell that he had pushed his surrogate son far enough for one day. Knowing him as well as he did, he was positive that he’d be mulling it over in his head for a couple of days at the very least, trying to talk himself out of what Alfred knew in his heart that Bruce actually wanted, but was determined to deny himself as some sort of self-imposed punishment that he felt he deserved.

“Also, Miss Lane called for you,” Alfred informed him as he turned to leave. “I left her phone number on your desk with your books.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce mumbled as he headed towards the showers, wondering what Lois could possibly want from him.

XXX

Drying his hair, Bruce pitched his bath towel into the laundry bin as he made his way back to his workstation. His gaze settled on the large stack of books that he had ordered on anything that had to do with the Amazons or Greek mythology.

As badly as he wanted to know everything he could find about the Amazon princess in case she wasn’t who she appeared to be, he also wanted to make sure he was prepared if her so-called Greek gods and goddesses decided to make an unexpected appearance.

He didn’t believe in her gods, but he also didn’t want Zeus suddenly showing up in Gotham any time soon. Diana was adamant that they were real, believing in them with her whole heart, but he had a feeling that she put her whole heart and soul into every single thing that she did or believed in. That was just the way that she was. All or nothing.

He had to acknowledge that he did appreciate that about her. He knew that if she were ever to fall in love with someone, she would give all she had to him, all the love that her enormous heart could hold. It almost overwhelmed him just thinking about it.

He scowled darkly to himself as he stood before his workstation, wondering where all of these thoughts kept coming from. He ultimately decided it was Alfred’s fault for trying to plant seeds in his mind about being something more than just a teammate with the Amazon princess.

It wouldn’t work, though. He was done with romantic entanglements of any sort. He was only going to do the bare minimum that he had to in order to maintain his famous womanizer status. He’d had enough of having his heart broken. He wasn’t going through that ever again. No matter what it took, he was going steel his heart against anyone trying to get inside of it.

There was him and his mission. He had no need of anything else in his life.

Bruce began to sort through the pile of books he had ordered; trying to decide which one he wanted to start with first before getting ready for patrol later. His eyes fell on one in particular that looked very promising, containing the information that he was looking for.

Picking it up, he began to flip through it when his commlink went off. “Wonder Woman to Batman.”

Bruce instantly froze, his body growing tense as his eyes narrowed. _“Speak of the devil herself,”_ he thought, wondering if she was somehow spying on him.

“Batman here. What do you need, Wonder Woman?” he deeply rasped.

“Superman asked me to contact everyone for him,” she explained. “He is calling a League meeting for tomorrow afternoon.”

Bruce ground his teeth as he thought for a long moment. “Why?”

Diana was momentarily taken aback by his bluntness, but took it in stride. “He did not say, but told me to tell you it was very important that you attend.”

“I’m busy,” came his clipped response, curious to see just how she would react to him.

“Superman told me you would say that.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smirk with her words. He could hear the amusement lacing her voice, could picture the smile playing on her lips. “He knows Gotham comes first before League business.”

“He said that you would say that too.”

Most people would be growing exasperated with him by now, but the Amazon seemed to be enjoying this little repartee. It intrigued him. “And you know nothing about what he wants, Princess?”

Bruce frowned to himself, unsure where the moniker had unexpectedly come from. It had held no derision or disrespect, no icy chill or scathing heat to it. In fact, it had held a certain fondness to it. He could tell by the silence that she had noticed it too.

Dammit.

“Honestly, if I knew I would tell you, but I’m just as much in the dark as you are about it,” she confessed with a sign.

“Fine,” he bit out a little harsher than he had intended in order to cover for the earlier ‘Princess’ moment. “I’ll be there, but this had better be crucially important or he’ll meet the little green rock I keep in my utility belt just for him.”

To his utter amazement, beautiful lilting laughter filled his ear, causing all of the tension to melt from his body. “Kal said that you’d say that.”

Kal? He felt a certain annoyance with the sudden familiarity she seemed to share with the Kryptonian. He found he didn’t like it one bit. He was going to have to make sure that nothing but friendship developed between the Man of Steel and the Amazon Wonder Woman. Any romantic interest between the two of them would only lead to utter disaster that he was not about to deal with.

“Well, he obviously knows I’m serious then,” he bluntly stated.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Diana spoke again, a certain tension he felt that he wasn’t certain she did. “You know if you ever need help in Gotham, I’m more than happy to help, Batman.”

“Stay out of my city, Wonder Woman,” he snapped. “I handle Gotham myself.”

“And somehow _I_ knew you would say that,” she teased with a grin that could easily be detected over the commlink. “My offer still stands. Wonder Woman out.”

Bruce looked down at the book in his hand, finding himself staring at a picture of what Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons supposedly looked like. “What is it now, Alfred?” he asked without looking up.

“What is that on your face, Master Bruce?”

Bruce looked up sharply. “What are you talking about?”

“I do believe I saw a genuine smile on your face,” he commented. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you wear such a smile since you were a boy. I have to say that it’s rather nice to see it again.”

The smile that was on his face was swiftly replaced with an expression of pure exasperation. “Is there something I can do for you or do you have more commentary you’d like to add on my lack of a love life?”

“Answering the phone would be sufficient for now I believe,” Alfred replied, unfazed. “Miss Lane is on the phone again for you.”

“What does she want?” he asked. “I’m busy.”

“I tried telling her that, but she said that you better make time for her if you know what is good for you or you might find your black boots in a rather unpleasant place.”

Bruce snapped the book shut before dropping into his chair like an insolent child, huffing under his breath. “Fine, I’ll take it down here.”

“As you wish, sir,” Alfred said with a slight bow of his head before turning on his heel.

Picking up the phone, Bruce immediately assumed his playboy persona even though the Metropolis reporter already knew his secret. “This is Bruce Wayne.”

“You can drop the playboy pretense, Bruce. I know you, remember?”

“Always a pleasure to talk to you too, Lois,” he said with a forced smile. “What can I do for you?”

“I want information,” she replied, her voice holding a frosty edge even more so than it usually did.

“What kind of information?” He warily sat up a little straighter in his chair.

“I want to know about the new Amazon in town,” she told him. She was never one for beating around the bush and yet she didn’t like showing all of her cards at once either.

Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed despite the surprise that her words had created. “What kind of information are you looking for?”

“Everything and anything,” she flatly stated.

He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk, his gaze falling on the Amazon in question. Her picture still filled one of his computer screens. “Why the sudden interest in Wonder Woman? If this is for a headline for your newspaper, just ask her for an interview.”

“It’s not for a headline, Bruce,” she revealed, worry creeping into her voice. “Let’s just call it professional curiosity.”

There was a long pause before Bruce eventually responded. “Superman wouldn’t tell you anything, would he?”

“Not a damn thing,” she bit out in overt exasperation. “He has shot me down at every turn. It’s like he’s protecting her or something. I don’t get it. What is he hiding about her?”

“Jealous, Lois?”

“What? No!” she exclaimed with growing frustration. “I’m just worried, Bruce. I mean what do we really know about this Amazon princess who just showed up out of nowhere to help save the day. I’m sorry but no one can be that perfect or look that incredible and not be a complete fake. Something is very off about her. What if she has some sort of magical power and is gaining control over Superman’s mind to turn him against us?” 

Bruce considered her words, knowing that he could find no real argument with her. She shared some of his very same uncertainties, voiced some of his same concerns. If Diana ended up capturing Clark’s heart, there would be no stopping him if anything happened to her.

“What do you want me to do about it, Lois?”

“You know what you can do,” she hissed into the receiver, knowing that he was just toying with her because she couldn’t come right out and say it over the phone. “Just do something already. Spy on them and find out what’s going on.”

Bruce chuckled softly as he leaned back in his chair once more; picking up one of the books again as he propped his feet up on the desk. Holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder, he began to flip through the book once more, anxious to learn more about the enigma known as Wonder Woman.

“You can rest assured that I’m already looking into things,” he cryptically admitted.

“So you’re suspicious too, aren’t you?” she quickly gathered. “I should have known that your dark paranoia would get the better of you. 

“Flattery will only get you so far, Lois,” he flatly said.

“Just don’t let her get her claws into you too.”

“So you are jealous,” he snorted with amusement.

“For the last time, I am not jealous,” she ground out through clenched teeth. “I’m only looking out for Superman and the welfare of mankind especially if she turns out to be a crazy spy or something.”

“If she’s a spy, Lois, I’d certainly love to know where she hides her mini voice recorder and camera in that uniform of hers,” he told her, a smirk curling his lips knowing he was getting to her.

“You are impossible, Bruce Wayne!” she growled. “Just get back to me when you have something.”

Bruce was met with an angry dial tone…if a dial tone could ever be angry. It most definitely was when Lois Lane was the one slamming the phone down. Hanging up the phone, he turned his attention back to the picture on the computer screen.

“Just who are you really, Princess?” he thoughtfully murmured to himself.

XXX

Batman exited the Javelin Bay, his black cape swishing behind him as he made his way down the long winding corridor that would lead him to the monitor womb. He wanted to see what more he could find out about Wonder Woman before this supposedly important meeting that Kent had called.

He had been trying to keep a particularly close eye on her, but it was difficult with Superman hovering near her most of the time. The Man of Steel could hear him coming long before he actually landed the Batwing in the Javelin Bay, adding another degree of difficulty when it came to tracking them on the Watchtower. Thankfully, the visual feeds in the security system had helped to provide some measure of reassurance that he could keep an eye on things.

With a frown etched on his face, the Dark Knight silently slipped into the monitor womb, hoping to gather more intel. He immediately spotted Diana sitting on the edge of the large desk, her red boots gently swinging back and forth. She had a huge dazzling smile that lit up her whole face as she talked to Superman who was supposed to be focusing on monitor duty, not the Amazon.

It caused Batman’s frown to deepen even further. He definitely didn’t approve of how friendly the two were becoming. He was beginning to think that maybe Lois’s concern wasn’t so misplaced. It was obvious there was some sort of connection between the two. How far that connection ran still remained to be seen.

The ramifications of a romantic relationship between the pair were not lost on him. To say that it would be a catastrophe if it ever fell apart would be an understatement. He feared that if the two strongest people in the world became involved, they would choose each other over the safety of the world.

He scowled to himself. Dating within the League should be absolutely forbidden, but he knew Superman would never go for any such rules nor would the Flash for that matter. Wally was nothing more than raging hormones in a flashy red suit.

Resting his back against the wall, Batman folded his arms against his chest, his jaw tensing and relaxing as he listened to them talk. The familiarity they shared put him on edge in a way that he hadn’t anticipated. It annoyed him to no end that the Boy Scout was so trusting all the time.

“So what did he do then?” she asked, her hands lightly gripping the edge of the desk.

Superman laughed as he thought back on that day. “Batman wasn’t very happy with me after that,” he revealed, his blue eyes shining with pleasure. “He dove headlong into a scathing lecture about invading his city and ruining his reputation. I just nodded my head. If I hadn’t flown away, he’d probably still be there lecturing me now.”

Diana shook her head, her raven curls bouncing gently with the movement. “I can imagine,” she sympathized, her forehead creasing in thought. “He’s a very hard man to understand.”

“You have no idea,” Superman said with a roll of his eyes, his voice abruptly growing louder. “Right, Batman?”

Bruce instantly grew rigid, his lips twisting into a sneer. He should’ve known that Kent had known he was there. He immediately glanced at the Amazon, a perplexed expression replacing the relaxed amusement of just a couple of moments ago as she met his cowled gaze.

A smile tugged at the corners of her red lips as she stared at him. She didn’t seem to be the least bit annoyed that he had been there listening in on their conversation or unsettled by his unexpected appearance. She continued to swing her legs back and forth as he approached them, completely unruffled by him.

“Hello, Batman,” she pleasantly greeted him. “Didn’t expect to you see before the meeting this afternoon.”

“I had some things I needed to check up on before the meeting,” Batman flatly replied, turning his attention to the Kryptonian. “Anything exciting happening in the world or are you too busy talking to notice?”

Superman glanced up at the Dark Knight’s forbidding presence now standing to his right looming over him. “Actually, it’s been rather quiet. A little too quiet if you ask me. Makes me wonder when the other shoe is going to drop?”

“Other shoe?” Diana inquired, her face revealing her confusion.

“It’s just a saying,” Batman explained. “It means that inevitably something bad is going to happen sooner than you think.”

Diana still looked rather puzzled as she mulled it over in her mind, but accepted Batman’s explanation for the moment. “I guess there is an element of truth to that. There will always be evil in the world that will need to be defeated.”

“We can only hope the day will come when we won’t be needed,” Superman said with a measure of hope.

“Wishful thinking, Pollyanna,” Batman huffed under his breath as he turned on his heel to leave.

“Is he always so pessimistic?” Diana asked Superman as she watched him leave.

Clark laughed in response as he leaned back in his chair. “That wasn’t Batman being pessimistic,” he explained with a smile. “That’s just Batman being Batman.”

Diana pursed her lips. “There’s a difference?”

“Not much some days,” Clark admitted with a shake of his head.

J’onn entered the monitor womb at the same moment the Dark Knight exited, both silently nodding to one another in acknowledgement. The Martian Manhunter smiled to himself. Though he was unable to read Batman’s mind, he gathered enough to know that he was annoyed with the two superheroes already occupying the monitor womb. 

Well, more annoyed with one than the other. The other had become a rather intense obsession and source of interest for reasons that the black-clad superhero had yet come to realize. J’onn had a feeling it would only be a matter of time before Batman discovered the real root for his curiosity and suspicions.

“I am here to relieve you,” J’onn evenly announced.

Superman glanced at the clock at the bottom of the computer screen. He’d completely lost track of time. Talking to Diana had made his shift fly by faster than normal. “Great, thanks,” Clark replied. “I needed to take care of some things before our meeting this afternoon.”

J’onn bowed his head stoically as he took the suddenly unoccupied chair. “I will notify you if there is trouble.”

“I’m sure that sandal will drop sooner than later,” Wonder Woman confidently said as she left the monitor room with Superman.

Clark couldn’t contain the laughter that spilled from his lips as they began to make their way towards the living quarters on the Watchtower. “Its shoe, but you get the idea.”

“Oh, sorry,” Diana replied. “Man’s World is much more confusing than Themyscira ever was.”

Hidden behind them in the dark shadows, a certain Caped Crusader couldn’t help the slight upturn of one corner of his mouth with the Amazon’s word choice. She was definitely making a good case for having been raised on a magically protected island away from society, untainted by the world.

She was so naïve and pure that it was surprisingly endearing in a way that he hadn’t anticipated. Following them from a distance, he couldn’t help but notice the way she walked with her arms behind her back, her fingers wrapped around her opposing wrist as she fell in step next to the Kryptonian.

Clark was so at ease with her, so natural. He wondered what his friend thought about the Amazon princess, what his true intentions and feelings towards her were. He was going to have to corner him sooner or later if he didn’t get to the bottom of this soon.

Following them, he picked up on bits and pieces of their conversation, trying to stay far enough back so as not to get caught and yet close enough to learn what he needed to know. He hoped that Clark would be so deep in conversation with her that he wouldn’t pick up on the fact that he was being tailed.

As they made their way towards the living quarters, Bruce felt tension begin to settle in his muscles, his hands curling into fists. What were these two up to? They couldn’t be involved in a romantic tryst already. Clark had drooled over Lois for years before he’d ever acted on it. He couldn’t imagine Kent bedding the princess within four weeks of meeting her.

Batman hung back as they slowed to a stop outside of Superman’s quarters, his narrowed gaze practically boring through the Man of Steel as if his eyes were made of pure kryptonite. His hands were clenched in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

He watched as Superman said goodbye to the princess before turning and entering his quarters. Diana continued on, heading towards the kitchen at the far end of the corridor. He felt his body begin to relax a little as he followed her, curiosity getting the best of him.

He didn’t know what he could possibly learn now, but he lingered outside the kitchen anyways, peering through the doorway to see what she was up to. He studied her as she picked up the blender, examining it closely before she began pressing various buttons on it. It was obvious that she had never used anything like it before, her forehead creasing in confusion.

Setting it down, she turned her attention to the coffee maker. Taking the full pot, she poured half of the caffeinated contents into the blender before replacing it on the coffee burner. She folded her arms across her chest, biting at her bottom lip as she studied the blender for a moment as if silently willing it to do whatever it was she wanted it to do.

Bruce tilted his head as he continued to watch her, his curiosity skyrocketing. It was clear that she was trying to figure something out, but what in the world was she trying to do? 

She finally unhooked her arms, reaching out a finger and tentatively pushing a button on the blender. It quickly whirled to noisy life on command, the gears spinning and causing coffee to splash everywhere. Greek curse words filled the air as she began pushing buttons in an effort to stop the blender as coffee sprayed all over the place.

Reaching for the electrical cord, Diana quickly pulled the plug, growling to herself as she grabbed a nearby towel. She began wiping up the coffee that dripped off the counter and onto the floor, causing a slight smirk to play on the Dark Knight’s lips.

Unable to bear it any longer, Batman entered the kitchen. “What you doing?”

Diana nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected appearance, her surprised expression turning into one of sheer frustration. Her uniform was soaked in coffee, her hair wet and hanging in limp curls about her face. She attempted to blow a curly lock out of her eyes, but it refused to comply.

“Nothing,” she insisted as she grabbed another towel before kneeling on the floor to clean up her mess.

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” he bluntly stated, careful to keep his amusement out of his voice. “It looks like a mess.”

Diana looked up at his tall forbidding form looming over her, blowing again at the offending curl that refused to move from her line of sight. “I was just getting some coffee,” she claimed.

“Do you always drink your coffee out of a blender?”

Diana could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, a combination of both embarrassment and anger. She didn’t particularly care for his mocking tone or the fact that she had been caught in such an awkward situation where she wasn’t at her best.

She was still trying to get to know her fellow teammates, Batman proving to be the most difficult to get to know out of all of them. He barely spoke to her and if he did it was curt and usually contained three syllables or less. She didn’t know why but she felt an overwhelming need to make him see that she was meant to be a part of this team and knew what she was doing.

It was disconcerting and aggravating to say the least. She’d never truly felt the need to prove herself to anyone least of all some arrogant man who dressed like a flying rodent and yet he made her feel that she needed to do just that. 

Straightening up to her full height, Diana looked him directly in his cowled face as a hand found her hip, her bright blue eyes practically daring him to continue down this path he had chosen. “I was trying to make a coffee drink. It obviously didn’t work out so now I am cleaning up the mess I had made.”

“That’s abundantly clear,” he retorted with a snort. “What were you trying to make?”

She drew a deep breath in an effort to calm the swelling anger that was brewing inside of her before responding, more than stunned that he was actually talking to her. “I don’t remember exactly what Flash called it,” she replied indignantly as she laid aside the wet towels before turning to face him once more. “It was some chocolate coffee that was very cold and very good. I was trying to make one, but that is clearly impossible.”

“Iced mocha,” he flatly stated.

“What?” she asked, taken off guard as she watched him turn towards the freezer.

“It’s an iced mocha,” he repeated, retrieving a tray of ice cubes. “To make iced mocha, you need ice.”

She watched in amazement as he began to put the ice cubes in the blender that now had barely enough coffee left in it for even a sip. He turned back towards the refrigerator, pulling out some chocolate syrup and some cream. He proceeded to put the ingredients into the blender before adding the rest of the coffee.

“You also need the lid,” he told her as he reached past her to pick up the top to the blender, noticing how she smelled like coffee and jasmine. It was an unexpectedly intoxicating combination.

Diana blushed as he put the lid on the blender before pushing the button, realizing what she had forgotten. She leaned forward, resting her elbow on the counter with interest and propping her chin up with her hand as she watched him work. Her anger was suddenly forgotten as he stopped the blender and poured her sweet concoction into a glass for her.

He turned and handed her the iced mocha, a faint smirk tugging at his lips. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you,” she softly replied, surprised by his willingness to help her. 

This was the closest thing to friendship that he’d ever displayed towards her as well as the longest amount of time he’d ever spent with her outside of a mission. She took a long drink, her eyes falling closed as ecstasy washed through. She knew Batman was still there watching her, but she didn’t care. She’d discovered paradise in a cup.

“Where did you learn to—” she finally began, opening her eyes to find herself standing alone in the kitchen once more.

She cursed again, this time a “Batman” added into the Greek mix of expletives. He totally and utterly infuriated her to no end and at the same time she felt such an intense draw to him unlike anything she’d ever known before. She’d never experienced his feeling before and it made absolutely no sense to her.

Maybe someday she’d be able to figure him out, but for now she was going to enjoy her drink.

XXX

Batman swept into the medical bay like a black hurricane, more than anxious to get Diana’s testing started. They had done Superman’s yesterday. He hadn’t learned anything new that he hadn’t already known. Today, however, would be a different story.

Once he learned what he needed to know, he could finally let go of his suspicions and move on to other things like his never-ending work to clean up the streets of Gotham. Nothing was more important to him than that.

Making his way to the back where they had set everything up, he nearly faltered in his steps when he spotted Diana standing there talking to J’onn wearing nothing but a black sports bra and fitted shorts. The outfit only seemed to accentuate her god-given feminine curves, covering even less than her star-spangled uniform.

She was running her fingers through her jet black hair that shined like spun silk before pulling it back into a high ponytail. She turned at that moment to notice him standing there, a bright smile forming on her face. “Batman,” she greeted him. “We were just talking about you.”

“About what?” he coldly asked as he made his way to the computer station, avoiding making any eye contact with her. He couldn’t let her get any further under his skin than she already was.

“I was wondering when your testing was scheduled for,” she replied, her hands finding her hips.

“I’ve given J’onn all of the necessary information already,” he informed her as he settled into his chair. “There is nothing else I need to do.”

“Oh really?” Diana asked with a curious tilt of her head. “I thought we were all required to perform these tests.”

“You are,” he brusquely confirmed.

“As a founding member, I believe that makes you one of us which means you should perform the tests as well,” she continued.

J’onn forced his face to remain emotionless despite the amusement he was finding with this conversation. “She has a point, Batman.”

“Fine,” he spat out. “I’ll take the tests too. Let’s just get this done so I can leave.”

“Oh, right,” Diana said with a smirk. “Gotham. I’m beginning to think that this Gotham is not a city, but a woman you must be dating.”

Batman’s head shot up from the computer he was typing on, the white lens of his cowl narrowing. “I assure you Gotham is a city and there is no woman. I can’t be distracted from—”

“Gotham,” Diana interrupted with a sweet smile. “Let me see if I understand you correctly. Gotham is definitely not a woman because you have no time for them, but it is a city, one that I’m not allowed to enter or help you with and occupies all your time.”

“Correct, Princess,” he snapped.

“You are an unusual man,” she replied with a sigh as she walked towards the treadmill.

Batman stared at her for a long moment as he watched her step onto the treadmill. “You’re going to do this test with bare feet?”

Diana gave him a confused look before staring down at her feet. “Yes, is that a problem?”

“It’s your test,” he retorted with a shrug. “I just would’ve thought you would do your best with shoes on.”

The Amazon princess leveled him with a deadly serious glare that actually gave him pause. “I always give my best, Batman.”

He curtly nodded his head in response, mildly impressed with her response. He was glad that she was intent on giving her all, but to be honest he hadn’t expected anything less from her. She was wholly committed to her duties and viewed her responsibilities with a serious determination that rivaled his own.

It made her a very valuable teammate, but it also made her a very dangerous enemy if she ever turned on them.

“Let’s get this show on the street,” she happily announced.

“Road, Princess,” Batman corrected her with a slight smirk, deciding she’d been spending far too much time with Flash. “It’s get this show on the road.”

“Oh, well then that too,” she responded with an unruffled grin that was endearing even to someone as dark and grim as he was.

He just shook his head as he started the program. “Begin, Princess.”

J’onn settled into the chair beside Batman, doing his best to ignore what he sensed between these two. It was more than apparent that there was an underlying tension between them though neither of them realized it. It was subtle, but it was definitely there and would no doubt build with time. 

He just hoped that Batman would allow it take its natural course.

XXX

Diana quickened her step as she made her way to the kitchen on the Watchtower. After an extensive workout session in the training room, she was in dire need of an iced mocha and now that she knew how to make them thanks to Batman, she was more than anxious to try her hand at it for herself.

It couldn’t possibly go any worse than it had a week ago when Batman had walked in on her and the mess that she had made. It had been embarrassing to say the least, being caught standing there drenched in coffee. And of course, it had to be him of all people.

Why couldn’t it have been Kal or Flash?

Even now a week later, she left herself flush with the memory, her cheeks growing warm with mortification. Batman was the only one who had ever captured her attention or fascinated her like that, piquing her curiosity and desire to know everything about him.

Getting to know him had proven to be quite tricky so far, but she had always loved a challenge and he was already proving to be the most difficult that she’d ever encountered.

It wasn’t romantic interest in her teammate by any means. It was merely professional. She was intrigued by him. He was a mortal man with no Meta powers, relying solely on his mind and gadgets as well as the various fighting skills that he had learned over the years.

He was a true warrior in so many ways, fearless and self-sacrificing for the good of mankind. He never ceased to amaze her with his bravery, allowing not even preconceived physical limitations to keep him from doing what was necessary in order to protect the world. He always pushed his body and mind beyond what any seemingly ordinary human being should be able to do, always without a second thought about the cost to himself.

But, of course, he was anything but ordinary.

She knew that she had so much to learn in Man’s World and while the others had been helpful, she felt she could learn the most from the dark hero of the night. The problem was cornering him and asking him to teach her what he knew.

Entering the kitchen, Diana made a direct path for the blender and coffee pot only to discover a new appliance she’d never seen before sitting on the counter beside the others. With a curious tilt of her head, she inspected it to find a label on the side of it that read “iced mocha machine”.

Diana quickly looked for a glass, unaware that the superhero who had been occupying her thoughts was secretly watching her at this very moment on the security feed that he had linked into the Batcave. A smile attempted to break through the stony expression currently cemented on his face. He studied her as she filled her glass to the top with the cold treat, a pleasant smile on her face.

Her happiness filled him with an unusual sense of peace, a contentment that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. It was startling to him.

Her tests the other day had proved very valuable, revealing the true extent of her strength and abilities. She was actually far more skilled than even he had first realized, confirming what they were truly up against if the princess ever went rogue or proved to be a spy for the Amazons.

His suspicions, however, were diminishing the more that he learned about her. He’d informed Lois yesterday that Diana was definitely not brainwashing Superman nor did she possess any magical abilities save for her Meta powers instilled in her by her gods.

While somewhat relieved to learn that nothing was going on between Superman and Wonder Woman but friendship, Lois was still skeptical, as was he. There was no denying that they appeared to share a familiarity and closeness that he didn’t quite understand nor did he want to right now.

There was still more investigating that needed to be done before he would allow himself to trust her. “What is it, Alfred?”

“Still contemplating the princess’s credibility, sir?” Alfred asked as he set down a hot cup of coffee and carafe, noticing the way he was watching the princess on the Watchtower as she exited the kitchen.

“Just covering all my bases, Alfred,” Batman informed him as he cut the security feed to return to the research he had accumulated on the Amazon. “She still might not be who she appears to be.”

“Yes, I’m sure she’s a monster underneath all that charm and beauty. She’s certainly a hideous looking creature, isn’t she?” Alfred commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“She could be a wolf in sheep’s clothing,” he snorted with a glare.

“She’s a very exquisite wolf,” Alfred pointed out. “It almost seems to me as if you want to find her guilty of something so you can remove her not only from the League but from your life completely.”

Bruce’s head snapped up from his computer with Alfred’s observation, an incredulous look on his face. “That couldn’t be furthest from the truth, Alfred. I’m investigating each of the new members, not just her. I can’t just sit back and hope these Metas don’t suddenly turn on us someday. I want to be prepared for every eventuality.”

“Funny, I don’t recall the Flash taking nearly this long to investigate,” Alfred innocently murmured to himself with a small grin as he turned to walk away.

Bruce scowled at his butler’s retreating form. “I heard that! I never said Diana wasn’t beautiful,” he yelled before adding to himself, “God knows that I’m still a man.”

He began punching at the keys of his computer in irritation, inputting the information he had gleaned from Diana’s tests into his own set of files. Hearing the sensor alerting him that someone was approaching the manor, Bruce immediately checked the security camera to find a certain red caped superhero rapidly approaching. He scowled at the image of the Kryptonian, wondering what he wanted now.

He closed the open files on the Amazon before opening a current case file he had also been working on in Gotham. He didn’t bother turning around as Superman flew through the secret entrance to the Batcave. At least he hadn’t used the front door this time.

Bruce typed on his computer as Clark approached him from behind. “What are you doing here?” he gruffly demanded to know.

“I’m doing well, Bruce,” Clark responded with a grin. “Thanks for asking.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to know why you’re spying on Diana,” he replied, crossing his arms against his muscular chest, “and don’t deny it because I know you have been for the last couple of weeks.”

Bruce never missed a single keystroke as he continued typing, his jaw set like granite. He should’ve kept his investigation confined to monitoring from the cave through the security feeds. He should’ve known Clark would become the overprotective brother—or worse—boyfriend. The thought grated on his nerves, causing all sorts of warning signals to go off in his paranoid mind.

“Are you in love with her?” Clark asked after receiving no response save for icy silence. 

That caused the Dark Knight to pause in what he was doing. “No, I am not in love with Wonder Woman,” he grated with a rasp. “I’m just making sure that she is who she says she is.”

“Right,” Clark drawled, shaking his head in amazement. “Because Diana is probably really a man parading as a woman with her sights set on conquering earth. You really have got to get a grip on your paranoia, Bruce.”

“You can never be too careful,” Bruce bit out, unamused by his analogy. Diana was most definitely a woman in every sense of the word. There was no disputing that.

“Has Alfred considered having you committed?” Clark asked with a serious tone.

“Joke all you want, but we don’t know much about her except what she had told us,” Bruce shot back as he stood up from his seat before making his way to his supply locker to prepare for patrol.

“Actually, I know a lot about her,” Clark revealed as he followed him. “You’d be amazed what you can learn just by talking to someone instead of secretly stalking them like a psychopath.”

Bruce snorted. “You should for as much time as you’ve spent with her.”

Clark’s gaze narrowed with the jab. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Just seems to me that the two of you have grown quite close… _Kal_ ,” Bruce replied, emphasizing Superman’s Kryptonian name. “I can’t help wondering how Lois would feel about it if she knew.”

Clark’s anger began to simmer as he leaned forward, placing his hands firmly on the table that separated them. “Diana is nothing but a friend and Lois knows that.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Sure about what? That Diana is my friend or that Lois knows about her?”

“Either one,” Bruce evenly said.

“Are you jealous, Bruce?”

Bruce stopped sorting through his various batarangs to glare at his friend. “Diana is nothing more than a colleague. I do not now nor will I ever feel more for her than professional respect and admiration. I have no time or need for a romantic involvement with her or anyone else for that matter.”

“If you say so, Bruce,” Clark replied, not buying it. Something was definitely going on with him. It seemed that the Amazon had gotten under his cowl whether he was willing to admit it or not. “Since you want to know all about Diana, I’m more than happy to tell you, but you better have your notebook handy to write it all down so you don’t miss a thing.”

“Funny,” Bruce growled as he began to check the compartments in his utility belt one by one. “Tell me what you learned so far, detective.”

“She’s lonely and is looking for friends,” Clark confessed. “She feels lost and she misses her home, but knows she can’t go back just yet. She doesn’t feel like she fits in anywhere. She’s filled with questions about the world and is anxious to learn everything she possibly can, but do you know what she asks me about the most?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” he snapped, feeling an unexpected sense of guilt weighing him down with what Clark had told him so far. 

He had never considered that she might be feeling lost or alone, trying to figure out where she belonged. He had known that feeling soon after losing his parents. It still haunted him at times now even with Alfred, Dick, and Tim in his life, his mission.

“You, Bruce,” Superman simply stated as he watched his friend for a reaction. “She asks about you.”

Bruce looked up sharply, nearly dropping his batbombs in shock as his eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare. “Me? Why me?”

“I have asked myself that very same thing, but for some crazy reason she’s fascinated by you,” Clark told him.

Bruce stared at his friend in stunned disbelief as he tried to process what Clark had just revealed to him. What could be her motivation behind her curiosity in him? It made absolutely no sense to him. He rarely carried on a conversation with her, giving her a cold shoulder and keeping her at arm’s length.

Clark studied him, wondering if he was going to respond as he returned to checking his utility belt. He was about to give up and walk away when Bruce’s voice broke through the eerie silence of the Batcave, his tone surprisingly softer than he had expected.

“What have you told her about me?”

“I told her some basic things, but never your identity or why you became Batman,” Clark reassured him. “That is not for me to reveal or discuss with her. It’s up to you if you feel the urge to reveal that information.”

Bruce thought for a long moment before abruptly stiffening, the mask of the Bat returning to his face despite not having his cowl on. “There’s no need for her to know that,” he decided. “It’s irrelevant to the League. Besides, the fewer people who know who I am the better.”

Clark shook his head, not the least bit surprised by his reaction. “Somehow I knew you would say that,” he said. “Just please give her a chance, Bruce. I think you’ll find a very devoted friend in Diana, one who would protect your identity no matter the cost and I know you of all people could use more than just me and Alfred as your friends.”

The Man of Steel watched him a moment longer before eventually turning to leave the man alone with his thoughts. Bruce paused what he was doing, a batbomb clutched tightly in his hand as he began to consider what Clark had just told him.

Maybe he could learn to trust Diana someday.

 

_A year and a half later in Paris…_

He stood talking to a fellow business man from America, biding his time for someone to make their appearance. He had known she was going to attend tonight the moment she had sent in her reservation. He had been keeping close tabs on her since the moment the alien invasion had ended; needing to learn everything he possibly could about her.

It had started out as nothing but pure suspicion and curiosity, a necessity to know everything about her in case she turned out to be someone she was not. However, over time, that suspicion had morphed and grown, becoming something altogether different.

What had started out as suspicion had become admiration and respect, followed by trust and true friendship, finally leading to something that he had not anticipated or seen coming—attraction and desire and could it be…love?

He scoffed at the notion of love. He didn’t know for sure how it had happened or when, but she had somehow managed to not only capture his attention but his heart along the way. While he was not willing to admit it was love to anyone, least of all her, he had been forced to acknowledge that it might actually exist. 

After all, admitting it was the first step to eradicating it, right?

Bruce sipped his glass of champagne as he made small talk, his eyes constantly searching the room, not wanting to miss her entrance as if that would have been possible. The sudden eruption of chatter, the flutter of excitement that abruptly permeated the room told him that she had arrived.

He turned slightly in order to face the door, finding her surrounded by a mob of cameras and fans all barraging her with questions. It would have been overwhelming for anyone in her position, but for someone unaccustomed to the ways of the world it had to have been downright disconcerting to her.

He felt that all-too familiar tug inside of him, that powerful draw to her that overpowered him every time she entered the room…the need to protect her despite her not needing it. Excusing himself, he quickly set his drink down before making his way to her.

Bruce knew that it was dangerous, but he lived dangerously. He knew that he shouldn’t do it and yet he wasn’t sure he could’ve stopped himself if he had wanted to. He was falling in love with her and as desperate and determined as he was to stop it; his heart was equally determined to see it through to its sweet ending.

He wondered which side of him would ultimately win the battle.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Mind Your Own Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Suspicious Minds. Soon after the formation of the Justice League, the seven founders are invited to a government appreciation gala in Washington D.C. Pre-BMWW.

Mind Your Own Business

Sitting in the conference room of the Watchtower, Batman found his mind wandering and his patience running very thin. He was acutely aware of everything going on around him—the way Flash was drumming his fingers at an insane speed, how Hawkgirl kept glancing at Green Lantern out of the corner of her eye, the alluring scent of the Amazon princess sitting to his right, Lantern incessantly tapping the end of his pen against the table, the gentle back and forth sway of Diana’s crossed leg, the occasional orange glow of the Martian Manhunter’s eyes.

The one thing that he was supposed to be paying attention to, he was not. It’s not that he had attention deficit disorder or that he couldn’t focus. It’s just that Kent had been droning on for almost an hour now about friendship and team spirit, attempting to rally the team into working together as a cohesive unit.

While he couldn’t fault the blue Boy Scout for his efforts at trying to coax the newly formed League into a harmonious relationship, he seriously didn’t have time for this. Crime had been skyrocketing at an alarming rate in Gotham and he had to do something to put a lid on it fast before it spiraled out of control.

It’s not like the seven of them had been arguing or not getting along. In fact, things couldn’t have been better, especially seeing how they’d only been together for a little over five months. It was going to take some time to truly get to know each other and learn everyone’s idiosyncrasies. 

Each member had their own strengths and weaknesses that they brought to the team. They just needed to gain each other’s trust and try not to work independent of each other, but he knew it would all come together eventually.

“Before I adjourn the meeting, I need to make an announcement. The Justice League is being recognized for our extraordinary work so far,” Clark proudly announced. “The United States government is hosting a gala in our honor a week from this Friday. It’s formal attire so come dressed appropriately. I expect you all to attend.”

Everyone noticed how Superman’s gaze fixed on Batman while the Dark Knight noticed how Diana’s shoulders slumped slightly as an excited buzz filled the room. Bruce couldn’t help wondering what had the Princess of the Amazons so worried about a formal party. Didn’t they have parties on Themyscira?

Images of wild Amazon toga parties danced through his mind as Clark dismissed everyone. Flash, John, and Shayera quickly left together, talking excitedly about the upcoming gala. Clark and J’onn fell into step behind them, discussing the monitor duty roster.

Normally, Batman would’ve been the first one out the door before Clark could finish his last sentence. Today, though, something held him back, making him stay with the unusually quiet Amazon who was still sitting alone at the table lost in her thoughts.

Maybe it was sheer curiosity getting the better of him or perhaps it was the fact that she’d just been banished from the only home that she’d ever known for the last few hundred years not even two weeks ago, but he wanted to know what was bothering her. He chalked it up to nothing but professional concern, refusing to even admit that it was anything beyond that when it came to her.

“Are you okay, Princess?” he rasped something dark and rough and far harsher than he had intended. 

He silently cursed himself for sounding so cold and gruff, reminding himself that she wasn’t the scum that he fought every night in Gotham. Reaching out to others was definitely not one of his strong suits, but he also didn’t need to sound like a detective questioning a suspect.

She turned to look up at him, somewhat startled that he was actually talking to her. He felt a momentary stab of guilt with the unexpected realization. “I’m fine,” she softly replied. “Thank you for asking.”

He couldn’t help thinking that it was a good thing that she was the embodiment of truth because she was a lousy liar. Instead of minding his own business and moving on to more important things, he pulled out his chair and sat down, wondering what he thought he was actually doing here playing the part of a friend.

“You don’t seem fine,” he pressed with a definite frown.

A faint blush crept up her neck to her cheeks as she nervously tucked a few strands of raven hair behind her ear. It abruptly struck him that he’d never seen the powerful Amazon warrior actually nervous or apprehensive about anything before.

 _“Interesting…”_ he thought to himself, filing it away to dwell on later.

“It’s…silly actually,” she finally said, averting her eyes.

Before either of them could say another word, both of their comms went off simultaneously, signaling them there was an emergency. “On my way,” the both responded nearly in unison.

Diana was more than thankful for the unexpected distraction as she raced out of the room right behind Batman. She wasn’t really sure who she should talk to about her unexpected problem. The only people she knew in Man’s World so far were the six other members of the League.

She guessed that she could talk to Kal about it. He was her closest friend so far, but he was a man. She wasn’t so sure that he’d be able to help her. She could ask Shayera, but she felt ridiculous asking her. She’d been here for five months now. She should know more about her new home and the world that she now lived in, but, truth be told, she’d been so busy with missions and monitor duty that she’d had little time for anything else.

She had to admit that Batman had totally surprised her with his concern. It had been very sweet of him to show such kindness to her, but it felt even more ludicrous asking him of all people. He would probably just growl at her and stalk off, further adding to her embarrassment and sense of shame.

She did have to admit, though, that his concern for her had cast a new, intriguing light on him that she was more than anxious to see more of. He had fascinated her since their first meeting, appearing and acting so differently than anyone she had ever met before and definitely unlike her other male teammates.

He stood out from the rest, a mortal who stood shoulder to shoulder with his fellow teammates, garnering their respect as well as their full attention whenever he spoke. There were gods that garnered far less esteem than this mortal man.

Entering the Javelin and sliding into the co-pilot’s seat to the Dark Knight’s right, she found herself momentarily forgetting her worries, growing more than eager to find out even more about this remarkable man. 

XXX

Batman headed towards the kitchen of the Watchtower, searching for some coffee before he got to work on some maintenance issues that required his attention. Entering, he found a sole occupant sitting at the table with her hands wrapped around a cup.

He silently made his way to the coffee pot, grabbing a cup and pouring himself some much needed caffeine. He turned to look at the princess who had yet to even acknowledge his presence which was highly unusual for her. Ever since the meeting last week, he’d been absentmindedly wondering what it was that had been bothering her. It was obvious that whatever it was had not gone away.

She was staring into her cup, her forehead creased in thought. It wasn’t until Batman noisily pulled the chair back from the table, allowing the legs to scrape loudly along the floor, that she realized she was no longer alone in the kitchen.

She looked up at him, stunned by his appearance. “Batman,” she murmured in greeting, forcing a smile that never reached her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t notice you came in.”

“All right, Princess,” he began as he sat down, knowing he was going to regret this. “What’s going on with you?”

“I guess I’m just a little homesick,” she tried to tell him.

He stared at her for a long moment, knowing there was far more to it than that. “You’ve handled your exile with incredible strength and dignity,” he told her, hinting at the respect that he held for her. She’d been dealt a very cruel blow, one that she had not deserved. He would have liked to given Queen Hippolyta a piece of his mind, but had held his tongue out of respect for his teammate’s feelings. “I know you miss your home, but that’s not what has been bothering you lately.”

They sat in silence for several long moments, Diana trying to figure out how to tell him and Bruce trying to get to the bottom of it.

“This is about the gala,” he evenly stated. It was more of an observation than an actual question. “Why are you so worried about it?”

Diana stared at him in stunned disbelief, wondering how in Hera he was able to read to people so well. Most people would never have questioned the words of the princess of the Amazons, but not him. He was definitely not like most people and he continually proved that to her over and over again. 

She drew a deep breath, trying to determine the best way to tell him without sounding silly especially to the Dark Knight of Gotham. “I…I don’t have anything to wear,” she softly confessed, her gaze focusing on the tea in her cup, refusing to make eye contact with him. “All I really have is my uniform and nothing else. Because of my exile, I can’t even return to Themyscira to retrieve my royal ceremonial chiton to wear to represent my home…or what used to be my home. I guess it doesn’t really matter now that I’m homeless, does it?”

Her attempt at humor fell flat as well as the faint smile she struggled to produce. He felt his fury swell like a dangerous thunderhead in his chest, his resentment and anger with Hippolyta flaming even hotter as his grip tightened on his cup of coffee. It felt an unexpected ache in his heart for her. 

If he could, he’d fly there right now and steal her chiton for her as well as delivering a few choice words to the Queen of the Amazon who favored her royal title over her very own daughter. He knew how it felt to lose a mother, but he’d had no choice in his situation. Hippolyta had had a choice and had made the wrong decision, willing giving up her daughter because of some stupid law. 

It was somewhat surprising how much he and Diana actually had in common, the exiled princess and the orphaned billionaire—both born into privilege and high society, both losing the only family that they’d ever had, both fighting for the same thing despite how much it isolated them.

The silence that filled the kitchen as they both became entangled in their own thoughts was suffocating, Diana taking it as disapproval of her foolish emotions. “I know I’m being ridiculous,” she tensely scoffed, embarrassed by her confession and desperate to change the subject. She’d revealed far too much to someone who was more isolated than Mount Olympus. “It’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m sure I’ll figure something out. How are things in Gotham?”

“Could be better,” he said with a grunt as he stood to his feet, knowing that he needed to get out of here before he did something stupid. He could feel a fine crack beginning to form in his impenetrable wall, one that she had somehow managed to create. “I’ve got work to do.”

“Will you be attending the gala?” she asked before he could reach the door.

He paused in the doorway, glancing briefly over his shoulder. “Can’t,” he stated. “Patrol.”

Diana sighed as he stalked away, leaving a cool chill in his wake. It was strange how for a few moments Batman had seemed so human, almost warm and reassuring. It had been very brief, but it had definitely been there. It was as if they had connected with one another for a fleeting moment. 

It made her that much more determined to learn even more about the elusive Bat, more fascinated than ever.

XXX

Heading towards her quarters on the Watchtower, Diana pulled her damp hair away from her neck in an effort to cool off. She had been training for the last two and a half hours, trying to decide how she was going to find a gown before the gala tonight. It had snuck up on her, the last week filled with endless rescue missions and villains wreaking havoc.

The more she thought about the gala, the more anxious she became. She was beginning to think that maybe she shouldn’t go. She should volunteer to stay behind on the Watchtower to cover monitor duty so everyone else could go, but Kal and Batman had already decided to route the Watchtower computers to the Batcave which would signal Batman if there was an emergency.

She had talked to Shayera over breakfast this morning, the Thanagarian more than anxious to reveal the new emerald colored gown that she’d bought specifically for this event. She had subtly hinted that she hoped someone in particular would like her dress, but Diana had been too preoccupied with her own problem at that point to pick up on who she was talking about.

She had tried to act as excited as Hawkgirl was about the gala, but she just couldn’t muster the enthusiasm, knowing that she had absolutely nothing to wear. She was going to be the embarrassment of the League, showing up to a formal government ball in her uniform.

Her chin felt to her chest in humiliation with the thought alone. She had never really cared what others thought of her, always confident in who she was and what she was capable of, but things were a little different now. She was part of a group of heroes who were constantly in the public eye, role models for others. What she did or didn’t do reflected on the League, reflected on her own personal mission.

Coming to stand before her quarters, she punched in her security codes, contemplating contacting her mother to see if Hermes could deliver her ceremonial chiton. Right now, though, her mother was the last person she wanted to talk to.

Though a part of her understood that her mother had to uphold the laws of Themyscira, the part of her that was a daughter was deeply hurt by her mother’s decision, loneliness her constant companion since the moment her boots had left Themysciran soil as she began to walk up the ramp of the Javelin.

Entering her quarters, she decided a long, hot shower was definitely in order. After that, she’d try to figure out how she was going to find a dress and shoes before night. She had no money and absolutely refused to use the League charge account for something as frivolous as an outfit that would only be worn for a few hours.

Turning the light on, Diana was stunned to find a large box lying on her bed covered in silver wrapping paper with red ribbon and bow. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she carefully pulled the ribbon free before removing the wrapping paper, her mind a whirlwind of curiosity and questions.

She opened the box, gasping as she pushed the layers of tissue paper aside to find the most beautiful gown she’d ever seen. It was a white Grecian gown, one-shouldered with gold detailing around the waist. It was more exquisite than her own ceremonial chiton or any of the clothes that she’d had to leave behind.

Pulling it out, she held it up in front of her as she stood to her feet, looking down at how the gown flowed like liquid. Glancing at the box, she spotted a pair of golden sandals that were reminiscent of the ones she wore at home along with matching jewelry.

She looked around for a card or some sort of indication of who it was from, but there was nothing to be found. She felt her emotions lodge in her throat, knowing that it had to have come from Batman. He was the only one she had confessed her dilemma to, but who was he really? 

Who the man beneath the mask…the man who had a heart of gold despite his terror-inducing façade?”

XXX

Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy of Gotham, mingled with honored guests and government officials, sipping gingerly from his flute of champagne. He’d been nursing the same drink ever since he’d arrived, appearing on time for a change and anticipating the arrival of the rest of the League…namely one in particular.

Though he knew he needed to avoid having direct contact with her for fear she’d discover his alter-ego, he was still anxiously awaiting her arrival. He’d made sure everyone knew that Batman was not attending tonight, volunteering instead to cover monitor duty from the Batcave while he also guarded Gotham.

Bruce smiled over the lip of his glass at Superman who was standing next to Lois Lane who was covering the event for the Daily Planet. Superman subtly nodded his head towards him, knowing that Batman was indeed present, but not in the expected way.

Flash was zipping about the room like a little boy let loose in a candy store. He wore a tux over his red uniform, keeping his identity a secret, though Bruce already knew he was Wally West. The Martian Manhunter had just arrived and was speaking with the Vice President of the United Stated. 

Looking to his left, he noticed Shayera and Green Lantern entering the ballroom together. He small smirked formed on his lips at the sight of them. He’d had a feeling something was beginning to brew between the pair. He didn’t exactly approve of it, but he certainly wasn’t going to stand in their way. As long as it didn’t interfere with their work, he didn’t care what they did during their time off.

He watched as they began talking to some politicians from California, Shayera looking beautiful in an emerald green, backless dress. He wondered what they were discussing, but didn’t have time to contemplate it for long when a wave of gasps filtered through the enormous ballroom, heads snapping to attention and conversations coming to a screeching halt in order to catch a glimpse of the famous Princess of the Amazons.

Bruce looked up to see Wonder Woman standing just inside the doorway in the dress and shoes that he’d had Alfred order for her. She looked positively radiant standing there, the Grecian style dress displaying her perfect curves. Her raven hair was curled and pulled up on the sides, a golden arm band adorning her upper arm. A simple gold necklace and matching earrings completed her outfit.

He had never dreamed when he had found the dress that she would look so absolutely breathtaking in it. It was as if the gown had been made especially for her. Although he couldn’t go to Themyscira to retrieve her chiton, he had done the next best thing that he could possibly do for her, hoping that it helped to make up even a little bit for her loss. There was absolutely no one who deserved it more than her.

“Keep looking at her like that and I’ll be forced to wipe drool from your chin.”

Bruce turned to find the Kryptonian standing next to him, a sly grin on his face. “I’m not drooling,” he quietly bit out, sounding more like Batman than the playboy he was supposed to be tonight.

“That was a very nice gesture, Bruce,” Clark softly said, touched by his friend’s actions. “She hasn’t smiled like that since we left Themyscira.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Bruce evenly maintained, his eyes never leaving the princess as she began to move about the room.

“Sure you didn’t,” Clark countered with a roll of his blue eyes, “and Lois is like a sister to me.”

Bruce shot Clark a sidelong glare that lost a measure of its usual heat considering he was sans uniform. “You shouldn’t be standing here talking to me. You need to be mingling or people will get suspicious.”

“Fine, but go talk to her,” Clark told him. “You have a lot more in common with her than you think.”

“I don’t have time for a relationship,” he spat out, forcing a smile as a governor passed by. “Besides, she’s a teammate. Never mingle business with pleasure.”

“You really need to get a life and loosen up a little,” Clark replied with growing exasperation. “Diana just might be the best thing that’s ever come into your life.”

Before Bruce could get in a scathing retort about minding his own business, Clark turned away, shaking hands with a female senator and doing what he did best as the poster boy for the League. Bruce just scowled darkly at the Boy Scout before schooling his features once more into the womanizing playboy he was notorious for.

He quickly scanned over the crowd, searching once more for the princess. He spotted her talking to the Speaker of the House, her dazzling smile warming him clear to his toes from across the room. She had already managed to create a fine crack in his wall. He couldn’t allow her to effect him any more than she already had begun to.

Clark needed to keep his nose out of it and stop reading more into a situation than what was really there. Diana was a teammate—nothing more. He was simply doing a favor for a friend who was hurting. He would have done it for anyone.

Turning, Bruce decided it was time to leave. He needed to get back to Gotham to get ready for patrol. He’d left Dick and Tim in charge of monitor duty while he was gone, but he wouldn’t be completely at ease until he was back in his city, doing what he had sworn to do.

Diana looked about the ballroom, hoping that Batman would make an appearance despite his refusal to come. She had to admit that she was disappointed that he wasn’t here. Even though he was a recluse, he was still a part of their team regardless of his part-time status and she couldn’t help wanting to learn everything about him.

She just wished that he could have seen her in her dress, wanting to personally thank him for the beautiful gift. She would have to thank him Monday at their next League meeting, though she was sure that he would deny knowing anything about it.

“Wonder Woman?”

Diana turned at the sound of the deep baritone voice to find herself staring into the handsome face of a man she’d never seen before. “Please, please call me Diana,” she politely responded with a smile. “Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

“I’m Special Agent King Faraday,” he introduced himself with a charming grin, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. “The pleasure if certainly all mine.”

Diana felt someone brush against her; a hand briefly coming to rest on her forearm as they passed by her, but her attention was locked on the man before. If she had turned, she would have come face to face with the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne. She would have also noticed the dark scowl that adorned his face as well as the heat that blazed in his dark blue eyes at that moment.

Bruce ground his teeth as slipped out of the room like a disappearing shadow. He had heard of Special Agent King Faraday, but now he wanted to know everything there was to know about him. He had fought the overwhelming urge to cut in and ask Diana for a dance, but Gotham was calling and Diana was free to do whatever she wanted to with her free time.

He just didn’t like the idea of someone hitting on her or taking advantage of her right now when she was vulnerable. She was still dealing with the aftermath of what had happened on Themyscira. Though she tried to hide, he could tell it had affected her deeply, far more than any of them truly knew. He didn’t want Faraday taking advantage of that, worming his way into her life or her bed.

 _“Mind your own business, Wayne,”_ he silently thought to himself with a curse, annoyed with how way the agent had been gushing all over her. _“She’s just a colleague —nothing more. It’s time to go to work and focus on more important things.”_


	3. Inquiring Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Batman is busy investigating Special Agent King Faraday, Wonder Woman is busy investigating the enigma known as Batman. Pre-BMWW.

TITLE: Inquiring Minds  
AUTHOR: LOTSlover  
CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: While Batman is busy investigating Special Agent King Faraday, Wonder Woman is busy investigating the enigma known as Batman. Pre-BMWW.

Inquiring Minds

Diana sat all alone in the Monitor Womb, propping her head up her hand, her elbow resting on the desk. She scrolled through countless articles that she’d found on the internet, scrutinizing one website after another in hopes of uncovering as much information as possible. Her inquiring mind wouldn’t let her rest until she had found out everything about her.

Her monitor shift had been absolutely dead which was a blessing and a curse, allowing her time to do a little investigating. She was glad it was actually quiet for a change, but it also made for a very long shift. It didn’t help that it was also…what had Flash called it? The grave-something shift? 

It was supposedly considered the worst shift to be stuck with, but she actually didn’t mind it. It gave her time to sort through her thoughts and to meditate when it was slow, to have a little alone time without the hustle and bustle of Flash that was usually going on around here.

She released a deep sigh as she continued with her research project, wondering what a certain superhero was doing right now. Even if she was free at that moment, she couldn’t exactly just show up in Gotham to see what he was up to. 

Everyone was banned from Gotham unless personally invited which made absolutely no sense to her in the least. It seemed to her that he would want help with his city if it was truly as miserable and depraved as Kal had told her it was. Superman had explained that it had something to do with metas and his criminals, but she was still a little confused on the details. It had absolutely no sense to her.

She paused to tuck a raven curl behind her ear, her brow creasing in thought. Ever since she’d first met him, she’d found herself more than a little intrigued with the enigmatic Batman, curious as to what drove him to dress and act the way that he did, what made him so reserved and difficult to get close to.

There had to be a reason that he was so closed off towards everyone, something in his past that caused him to allow people to only get so close to him before his defensive walls deterred them. Had there been someone special in his life that had brought him immense pain? Had he lost a wife? A child?

It broke her heart to think that he had suffered some traumatic loss or a horrific event that had caused him to become so distant and closed off to personal connections. Something made him keep everyone at arm’s length, choosing rather to keep to himself and speaking only when and if absolutely necessary.

Despite all this, Batman had done the unbelievable the other day, something that still amazed her even know. It had occupied her thoughts ever since it had happened.

While trying to stop a missile from destroying Gorilla City, she had suddenly found herself pinned beneath a deadly rocket that had burrowed its way into a deep trench in the earth’s crust. Once she’d regained consciousness, it had taken her several moments to realize where she was—the jagged rocks digging into her back, the inability to draw a breath, the heavy missile trying to crush her into dust, the heat of the metal against her skin.

The world that she had just been a part of was suddenly so distant. It seemed to have ceased to exist, the missile encasing her in darkness and dust like a coffin. She had to admit that the first thing that had entered her mind was the hope that no one had been hurt, but the second had been a certain black-clad superhero. She had felt immense sadness with the thought of not seeing him again if this was truly the end.

Batman both baffled and fascinated her to no end, leaving her a little flustered and unbalanced at times. She’d never met another man like him since coming to Man’s World over six months ago, no one else coming close to creating the puzzling feelings that sparked inside of her whenever he was around her.

It was after she had escaped her would-be grave that she had noticed the soot on Batman’s gauntlets, exposing his heroic actions to her despite his wish otherwise. He had then tried to hide his attempt to rescue her, fully cloaking himself within his cape, but she had noticed.

A man who always thrived in the darkness had just been exposed in the light. The frosty Batman did have a heart. It was actually large and it felt far deeper than anyone had ever realized.

Without a second thought, she had leaned towards him, softly pressing her lips against his partially exposed cheek. Lightly touching her lips now, she swore she could still feel the electrifying tingle that had enveloped her in that singular moment of friendly gratitude.

What had started out as a simple gesture of appreciation for his efforts had awakened something inside of her that she couldn’t quite describe, something that both excited and scared her. It was as if all these unusual feelings and thoughts that she’d experienced since meeting him had suddenly been woven together in one defining moment.

She felt an indescribable pull towards him as if an invisible force was drawing her to him. She couldn’t help wondering if he felt it too. Did he notice the faint shift in the air around them when they were in the same room? Did he feel the subtle stirrings inside that she experienced every time he was near?

Diana rubbed her forehead, trying to ward off the pull of fatigue that was nagging at the corners of her conscious mind. She really needed one of those iced mochas that Batman had taught her how to make, but she knew she couldn’t leave to get one. She’d never hear the end of that lecture if he ever found out.

Sitting up, Diana stretched her arms, rolling her neck in an attempt to get the kinks out. Since returning from Gorilla City, Batman had been more than a little scarce around here, his disappearing act even more impressive than ever before. 

It was as if he was avoiding her, doing his best to keep from having any interaction with her. With his dark demeanor and brusque bearing, Batman was an enigma to say the least, his icy exterior concealing a warm heart that he didn’t seem to want anyone to know that he possessed.

She frowned as she considered it, trying her best to understand him. She couldn’t figure out why he hadn’t been on the Watchtower since that happened over two weeks ago. Had she embarrassed him by kissing him on the cheek? Had she made him mad…crossed some invisible line that she didn’t yet know about in Man’s World?

She did her best to clear her mind of the conflicting thoughts swirling around in her head. She wasn’t going to get any answers by replaying everything that had happened in Gorilla City. She was going to have to find out more about the elusive Batman if she was ever going to understand him and these feelings she was experiencing.

Diana pulled up another article that focused on how Batman had rushed into a burning building to save a little girl still trapped inside. He had barely made it out in time, escaping with the girl in his arms just as the building fully succumbed to the flames.

The next article was about a sex trafficking ring that Batman had been able to take down, sending several men to prison and saving many women’s lives. The next told of his help saving some Gotham policemen who had been trapped in a shoot-out with some criminals. They had been pinned down and under heavy fire when Batman had come to their rescue, saving their lives and helping to capture the criminals.

One newspaper clipping after another spoke of the heroic deeds of the Dark Knight of Gotham and yet no one would ever have guessed that he was a mortal man, performing the deeds of a god without any concern for his own welfare. He was truly the bravest man she had ever known, his razor-sharp focus on his duty and his city beyond compare. 

She had witnessed his immense bravery firsthand when they had first fought together during the alien invasion. He was truly a heroic man in every sense of the word, one that defied all odds and everything that her mother had ever told her about men.

“Who are you beneath the mask?” she murmured to herself as she stared at the computer screen.

XXX

Batman sat at his computer in the Batcave, his cowl and gauntlets lying on the desk next to him. He’d finished patrol already, coming home a little earlier than usual thanks to a somewhat quiet night. He had filed the last of his reports, turning his attention now to the research he’d started a few weeks ago.

He glared at the picture of Special Agent King Faraday, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He definitely hadn’t cared for the way the agent had stared at Diana at the government gala last month or how he had held her close while they’d danced.

He hadn’t been able to get that night out of his head no matter how hard he had tried. Not only could he not forget how exquisite Diana had looked that night, but the way it had made him feel when he saw her and Faraday together.

He didn’t like the fact that a government agent was showing special interest in one of his teammates, especially when he knew so very little about that agent. It could seriously compromise the League if Diana began seeing Faraday in a personal manner, opening them up to a lot of issues that they couldn’t afford to deal with.

He definitely didn’t want the government sticking their noses into League business. They already had a tenuous relationship with the government without having them send some spy into their midst. While he was beginning to trust Diana, he didn’t trust this Faraday as far as he could throw him.

There was something about him that he just didn’t like, something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. While he didn’t believe that Diana would intentionally give any information up, he knew that she was still very naïve and trusting, full of immense curiosity and endless questions.

Bruce felt the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement as he thought about her and her fascination with the world around her. She never ceased to amaze him, intriguing him more than any of the other women he’d ever known…and he’d known countless women over the years.

He leaned back in his chair, thoughtfully running his finger back and forth against his bottom lip as he stared at the computer screens before him. One screen held everything he’d gathered so far on King Faraday, the other screen a picture of Diana from the government gala.

His mind quickly took him back to two weeks ago and their mission in Gorilla City. A shudder of dread trembled through him as memories of that missile burying Diana in the ground replayed in his mind for the millionth time. It still unnerved him to think of how she’d nearly been crushed in her efforts to save the city.

Her courage and compassion knew no limits, surprising him time and again. She consistently threw herself into danger without pause, without concern for her own welfare. She was fearless, facing everything that was thrown at her with unbelievable strength and a fiery spirit to match.

He’d never known another woman like her and he was sure that he never would again. There was truly something special about her, something extraordinary and rarely found in another. She radiated so much light and warmth and energy that just naturally drew people to her.

Bruce raked his fingers back through his hair as he drew a deep breath, recalling the fear that had torn through him like a bolt of lightning as he’d watched her being slammed into the ground by that missile. His heart had nearly stopped beating in those few seconds of realization as it finally skidded to a stop.

Without a second thought, he had raced to her aid, leaping into the trench and frantically moving the rubble out of the way in an attempt to get to her. Now, he realized how futile that attempt had truly been, but at the time he’d have given anything to save her.

He couldn’t help remembering the absolute relief that had washed through him when she had thrown that missile off of her, gracefully landing on the ground beside him with only a few scrapes for her heroic effort. His body had been rigid with tension as he stood next to her, trying his best to slow his pounding heart, but it had become next to impossible when she had kissed him on the cheek.

His hand unconsciously moved to lightly stroke his cheek where her lips had touched him in that moment when time had seemed to abruptly stand still. He swore she had burned him with that kiss, his entire body flushing with a heat so intense it startled him.

It had awakened something inside of him that he had long thought dead, a part of him that he had summarily locked away and buried where no one could ever find it let alone reach it. Somehow, she had managed to breech his walls and he had no idea what to do about it.

So, he did what he knew best—he ran. Ran away from her, ran to the safe seclusion of his sanctuary, ran away from the feelings that she stirred inside of him.

He couldn’t keep running forever, couldn’t avoid her much longer. He needed to return to the Watchtower to do some maintenance work and system upgrades. He had to quite thinking about her. He had more important issues to deal with then the Princess of the Amazons who had somehow managed to get under his skin and capture his attention.

He didn’t know why she continually invaded his thoughts like she did. He’d already put to rest his suspicions about her true heritage as well as his concerns about her motives. She’d done nothing to convince him that she was here for reasons other than to promote peace and help protect Earth.

And yet, there was that kiss so sweet and so innocent, born out of gratitude and bestowed out of camaraderie.

He found it rather startling that she was already gaining his friendship let alone his trust. Very few people had ever managed to fully do that and in such a short amount of time. Diana wasn’t just his teammate, but his friend. It sounded and felt right and at the same time it didn’t feel like quite enough, bringing with it a sense of peace and yet a desire for something else that he couldn’t quite give voice to…or maybe he just didn’t want to.

Whatever it was that lingered in his veins for her was inconsequential. He couldn’t deal with it now. He had Gotham to think about, not friends or Amazon princesses. It was officially time to close the file on Wonder Woman, confident now that if trouble ever did come their way from her gods or the Amazons, it wasn’t going to be Diana’s doing.

Bruce rubbed his eyes, knowing that he needed to get a couple of hours of sleep before leaving again. Shutting down the computer, he got up and made his way to the medical bay of the Batcave. Stripping off his uniform top, he laid down with a weary sigh, closing his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, but he found her there behind his eyes waiting for him.

He ran through a few meditation exercises to clear his mind, sleep finally taking him only to find her there again waiting for him in his dreams.

XXX

Diana ran her fingers through her hair as she attempted to stifle a yawn. She’d spent the last three hours reviewing everything that she could possibly find on Batman, her respect and admiration for him only deepening and expanding.

She had always known him to be an impressive hero, but it had somehow taken root in her heart in a way that she hadn’t expected. She wished she knew who he was beneath all the black Kevlar, the extraordinary man hidden beneath the cape and cowl. All he allowed her to see was that chiseled jaw line of his, his mouth that barked orders in the field, and the occasional glimmer of deference that he paid her.

“Who are you?” she asked no one in particular.

The sound of the monitor doors swished open and closed, causing her to instantly straighten up in her seat. She quickly closed down her online search, spinning around in surprise to find Batman standing behind her in the Monitor Womb.

“Batman,” she nervously greeted him, feeling a flutter in the pit of her stomach.

“Princess,” he greeted her, noticing the blush that suffused her cheeks.

“You know I’m technically not a princess anymore,” she reminded him.

His expression hardened with the reminder of her exile and the cold cruelty of her mother. “I don’t care what your mother says,” he stated with a razor-sharp edge to his voice. “You are still Princess of the Amazons.”

Diana smiled softly, touched by his words. She averted her eyes under his intense gaze, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I have monitor duty,” he replied as he closed the distance between them, wondering what she had been up to before he’s arrived that had her acting so flustered now with his presence here.

“I haven’t seen you for a couple of weeks,” she commented.

“I’ve been busy,” he evenly replied.

She studied him for a moment, knowing deep down there was more to it than that, but she ultimately decided not to push it. “Anything I can help with?” she asked instead.

“No,” he adamantly stated, relieved that she didn’t bring up the kiss in Gorilla City. “It’s my city, my problem.”

Her shoulders slumped slightly with his brusque demeanor, wondering what had him so tense this time. She couldn’t help wishing that he’d open up to her a little. “Well, I’m here if you need me, Batman,” she told him. “Even if it’s just to talk or—”

“That won’t be necessary,” he snapped, immediately regretting his harsh response as sadness filled her blue eyes. He adjusted his tone, softening his rigid stance. “Thank you, but I’m fine.”

Her eyes brightened slightly as she stood to her feet. “Well, I guess I’ll get some breakfast before heading to bed,” she said, standing so close to him.

They stared at one another for a long moment, so many things waiting to be expressed hanging silently in the air between them. His fingers twitched to touch her silky raven hair. Her lips yearned to kiss him again, but not on the cheek.

“Glad to see you back,” she softly murmured.

“Sleep well, Princess,” he told her.

She smiled as she turned to leave, feeling his gaze boring into her as she exited the Monitor Womb. Batman released a long, slow breath in an effort to calm his racing heart. Sliding into the vacant chair, he did a brief check on things before turning his attention to the computer on the left.

“Let’s see what you’ve been up to, Princess,” he muttered to himself.

He quickly brought up the various sites that she had been on before he arrived, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he discovered what the Amazon Princess had been up to. She’d been doing some research of her own—on him.

Batman sank back in his chair as he considered this new revelation. He couldn’t deny the feeling of pleasure that filled him, knowing that she had been secretly researching him. At the same time, it created a sense of panic, awakening his fear.

He couldn’t afford to allow any distractions in his life and she was most definitely becoming one. He was going to have to keep his distance from her, make sure that he kept her at arm’s length. He reminded himself that nothing but friendship could exist between them. The problem was going to be trying to convince his heart.


	4. A Change of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has a change of mind about men after her encounter with Aresia. Set right after Fury.

A Change of Mind

_“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, Princess.”_

Shayera’s words continued to roll through in her mind, piquing her inquisitiveness and raising questions she had no answers for. She had to admit that a certain dark-clad hero had managed to capture her attention, but, in what way…she still wasn’t quite certain. 

Exiting the Javelin bay, Diana found herself more confused than ever about what she truly felt for Batman. She was definitely fascinated by him, intrigued to the point that she had actually started investigating him in an effort to learn everything that she possibly could about him. But it didn’t go beyond mere curiosity…did it?

An unquestionable sense of panic and fear had gripped her when he had suddenly fallen ill in her arms, causing her heart to nearly stop beating. It had undeniably affected her far deeper than when Superman or the others had fallen ill.

She made a beeline towards the infirmary, deciding to check on her friends and dwell on her feelings later. She felt guilty for what they’d been put through; despite the fact she’d had absolutely nothing to do with Aresia’s plans to destroy all the men in the world.

Diana ignored how sore she was as she made her way through the Watchtower, her body aching from head to toe. Aresia had put up an admirable fight, but it had been all for naught. She ended up losing her life over her deluded belief about men.

She had to admit that she had held a similar belief, one that had been instilled in her from birth by her mother and sisters. Men were basically useless with nothing but wicked intentions and ulterior motives, inferior in every way to a woman.

Since coming to Man’s World, though, it was an absolute belief that she had come to learn was untrue. Day in and day out, her teammates had more than proven her mother wrong. She’d witnessed firsthand the selflessness that had been displayed by her male colleagues, the nobility of character that had earned her utmost respect.

_“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, Princess.”_

Didn’t Shayera realize that what she was suggesting went against everything that she’d ever known or been taught? 

Entering the medical bay, she found Superman and John talking to J’onn who was already recovering as well. “Diana,” Kal greeted her. “Are you all right?”

“Sore, but nothing an iced mocha and a hot shower won’t cure,” she reassured him.

“You certainly saved the day, rookie,” Green Lantern complimented her with a grin.

The term “rookie” still bit at the edges of her pride, but she’d learned months ago that was just John’s way…or at least according to Kal. In the beginning, it had been almost derogatory in nature, but now it seemed to be meant as a term of endearment and respect on his part…if the smile that accompanied it was any indication.

She glanced over at Flash who was munching on a burger as he lounged in bed, still looking a little worse for wear. “How are you, Flash?”

“Still feeling a little puny, but I’ll be back on my feet in no time,” he assured her. “In fact, I think I’m going back to the kitchen to see what else I can find to eat.”

In a blur of red, the scarlet speedster was gone in a literal flash, causing her to chuckle in amusement. “We need to get that antidote out there as soon as possible,” Superman told John.

“Yah, we better hit it,” John said. “Are you okay, J’onn?”

“I feel my strength is improving,” the Martian Manhunter replied. “I will be fine.”

“We’ll see you guys later then,” John said.

Diana’s worried gaze fell on Batman still lying in the last bed on the right, his uniform top missing, but his cowl still firmly in place. “Will Batman be all right?”

“Yes, it is just taking him a little longer to recover due to his human physiology, but he should be up and around soon,” he revealed.

“Why don’t you go get some rest, J’onn?” she suggested. “I’ll stay with Batman.”

J’onn studied her for a long moment, a slight upturn of his lips preceding his response. “I should only need an hour or so. I will be in my quarters if you should need me.”

“I will,” she told him as she took a seat next to Batman’s bed.

Diana winced as she adjusted her position in the hard chair, her body reminding her of the beating she’d been subjected to. Forcing her aching muscles from her mind, she turned her focus to the man lying in the bed to her right, her eyes falling on his cowled face.

She smiled to herself as she studied him, amazed by just how much strength and authority he held in that chiseled jaw alone. In addition to his deep baritone voice and muscular physique, he certainly made for a very imposing figure.

Without even seeing the rest of his face, she imagined that he was a very handsome man, if his jaw and profile were any indication. She tilted her head slightly as she considered his lips. They looked so soft and perfect, a striking contrast to the sharp angle of his defined jaw and chin.

“Who are you beneath that mask?” she softly asked to no one in particular as she lightly ran her fingers along the side of his cowled face.

Her brow furrowed as she continued her intense scrutiny, her eyes following the deep contours of his muscular chest and abdomen. She was stunned by the countless scars that riddled his torso—the criss-crossing lines, the puncture wounds, jagged lacerations expertly sewn back together by someone who obviously cared for him. 

Instead of being repulsed by it, she found herself even more captivated than ever before.

She leaned forward as she studied the myriad of scars, some faint and others far more pronounced. Her profound respect for this man was growing with every blemish she drank in, her desire to touch him becoming too intense to ignore.

“Hera,” she whispered with a gasp.

Not only did this mortal man appear to be sculpted by the gods themselves, he possessed a true warrior spirit that she found was kindred to her own. This was something that she truly understood above all else, what she knew and held such high esteem for.

_“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, Princess.”_

Diana bit at her bottom lip as she glanced at the door, finding it still closed. They were all alone. Holding her breath, she leaned in even closer, her curiosity getting the better of her. She cast a sidelong glance at his cowled face, making sure he was still sleeping. Of course, it was next to impossible to tell with those lenses of his.

Deciding to take the chance, she tentatively extended her forefinger, not realizing that her long raven hair was brushing along his abdomen as she moved closer to him. She focused on a particularly fresh scar on the far side of his chest, one that appeared to be only a week or so old. She lightly traced the ragged edges of it, noticing how it was slightly raised compared to some of the others.

She couldn’t help wondering how he had gotten all of these injuries, but this one in particular raised questions in her mind. It had an odd shape to it, one that she couldn’t quite make out. She tried to think of a weapon that would have created such a savage wound like this, but came up empty.

She couldn’t help but wonder who took care of him when he returned to his…home? Who made sure that he was safe at the end of the night, tended to his injuries and healed his hurts?

Someone clearly cared for him, helped him in his mission to protect Gotham. She felt a pang of regret for not knowing more about him, but more so with the thought that the person closest to him could possibly be a woman. Was it a wife he came home to every night after patrol? A girlfriend? The thought created a knot of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Pushing the thought away to dwell on later, her eyes flickered back to his masked face to see that he was still sleeping, his breathing steady and even. She bit at her bottom lip again as her gaze settled on his nipples. She knew she shouldn’t, told herself to just forget the thought that so unexpectedly popped into her head, but she couldn’t…not after what Shayera had told her.

This was as close as she’d come to a man like this, uncovered and basically at her mercy to explore. She would never take advantage of him when he was in a vulnerable position such as this, but it couldn’t hurt to touch…could it?

She ran her finger around his nipple with a feather-light touch, releasing an audible breath that caressed his skin as sure as her finger. She circled his nipple, pausing to rub her finger across it before quickly retracting her hand as if she’d been burned.

“Hera, what am I doing?” she softly scolded herself. “Pull yourself together, Diana.”

She sat back in her chair, tucking her hair behind her ear before folding her arms firmly against her chest in an effort to keep herself from doing any more exploring. She could still look, though. She gazed down the length of Batman’s body, taking in his narrowed waist and long legs that were no doubt as muscular as the rest of him. 

She couldn’t help but notice the defined cut at either side of his hips that drew her attention down to the edge of his uniform pants, the muscle disappearing beneath the black fabric. She slowly licked her bottom lip, wishing she could see more of him, wished that she could…

“Hey, Wondy,” Flash softly called to her from the doorway.

Diana looked up sharply, startled by the unexpected intrusion. She felt her face instantly grow warm with where her thoughts had gone, wondering if anyone had seen her exploring him like she had. Sweet Aphrodite, what on earth had come over her?

“Are you all right?” he softly asked.

“I’m fine,” she told him a little too quickly and a little too firmly.

“Shay needs to see you in the monitor womb.”

“Okay,” she relented as she stood to her feet, “but I can’t be gone for too long. I promised to sit with Batman so J’onn could rest.”

“I’ll sit with Bats for you,” he promised her. “I just have to get my cell phone from my quarters and I’ll be right back.”

“Fine,” she replied, taking one last look back at the sleeping man, Shayera words still lingering in her mind.

She quietly exited the infirmary, softly closing the door behind her. After a long moment, Batman suddenly released the gasp that had stuck in his throat the second she’d touched him. His eyes flew open as he sucked in a sharp breath. It had taken every single ounce of self-restraint that he’d had to keep from reacting to Diana’s caress.

The feel of her silken hair lightly dancing across his abdomen, her finger so tentatively exploring him, the brush of her warm breath against his skin had excited him unlike anything he’d ever known before. She was so innocent in her touch, her curiosity nearly driving him crazy. He couldn’t help but wonder at that moment what being with her in every way would be like.

He angrily growled to himself as he quickly sat up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. His fingers curled around the edge of the mattress as he struggled to catch his breath, his chin falling to his chest as he tried to calm the wild hammering of his heart.

He had been stunned when she’d agreed to sit by his bedside, causing him to play opossum. He told himself it was only because he’d needed a little more time to recover, but, truth be told, he’d just wanted to spend a little time alone with her.

He could still feel the way her gaze had practically scorched his skin, slowly and methodically travelling over his face and body. It had been highly erotic to say the least, the naïve princess examining him. He’d held his breath, waiting anxiously to see what she’d do next, secretly hoping for something more and yet knowing this was so very wrong. 

But that was why it had been so damn sexy. She had been so innocent and curious in her exploration that it had been one of the biggest turn-ons of his life. She had no idea how unbelievably seductive she was, how her virtuousness only added to her intense allure.

Batman cursed to himself at how aroused he felt, knowing he could never let anything like this happen again. He needed to keep her at a respectable distance. They were teammates…even friends, but definitely nothing more.

“Bats, are you feeling all right?” 

Batman looked up to find Flash entering the infirmary. “I’m fine,” he gruffly stated as he stood to his feet. “I’m going to get a shower and change into a new uniform.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Flash replied, sounding unconvinced. “You looked like you were struggling to catch your breath there for a moment.”

“It’s nothing…just a delayed reaction,” he snapped as he made a quick exit.

XXX

Diana felt herself flush inside with the nervous flutter that had settled in her stomach. She couldn’t believe she’d touched Batman like she had. She felt like she’d invaded his privacy somehow, uncovering some hidden secrets that she was not meant to know.

And yet, she couldn’t help herself.

She silently cursed to herself, annoyed with Shayera for even putting that thought in her mind in the first place. If she hadn’t listened to the Thanagarian, she wouldn’t be in this quandary right now, dealing with things that she’d been trained not to think let alone feel for a man.

Her shoulders slumped slightly, knowing that wasn’t the whole truth. She’d felt an inexplicable pull towards Batman for months now, one that had started during their battle with the aliens. Shayera hadn’t known that she’d hit upon something that had been lingering in the outer recesses of her mind, slowly arising in that unnamable place inside of her where subconscious thoughts and desired dwelt.

She’d felt safer when those thoughts and feelings had stayed in her subconscious mind beneath her notice. Now, they were being drawn out and into the light, making her acutely aware of something that she had chalked up to nothing more than just simple wonder and fascination.

Was she beginning to have feelings for this man, something that crossed the line of friendship and comradery?

The thought caused the nervous flutter in her stomach to unexpectedly shoot through her veins. It both excited her and scared her senseless. It was something she’d never felt before and now to feel like this for a man unnerved her, shook her to the very foundation of her deeply ingrained beliefs. 

She forced herself to raise her chin and straighten her posture as she turned to stare out the window of the Watchtower. She was an Amazon warrior, Champion of the Gods. She feared nothing and she would not fear these feelings she couldn’t quite put a name to.

Diana knew it wasn’t love, but it definitely felt like more than just friendship. Touching him in the infirmary had sparked a flame inside of her that could not be denied, one that she still felt even now as Shayera talked on and on about what she was going to do on her day off tomorrow. She felt guilty for not paying better attention to her friend, but her mind refused to let go of what she’d experienced with Batman in the med bay.

_“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, Princess.”_

Diana was beginning to think Shayera might just be right about it. She was definitely having a change of mind and heart about men and it was starting with a certain mysterious, forbidding hero. She couldn’t help feeling as though she was embarking on a very difficult mission, one that would be a constant, uphill battle.

A smile curled the corners of her lips at the prospect of what lay ahead of her—the thrill of the hunt, the challenge of the pursuit for her prey. She had no idea where any of it would lead her or them, but she was anxious to find out.

And if it turned out they would be nothing more than just good friends, then she would accept that. Still, the prospect of more with him made her tingle all over.

“Earth to Diana.”

The Amazon warrior turned to look at her friend, startled out of her thoughts. She couldn’t help wondering how long she’d been ignoring Shay. “I’m sorry,” Diana murmured. “What were you saying?”

Shayera’s lips quirked into a smirk. “Where were you just now?” she asked. “Something or someone was on your mind.”

Diana quickly turned back to gaze out the window, trying to hide the blush she could feel rising to her cheeks. Had she been that obvious? “Just thinking about everything that happened today.”

“Care to tell me what exactly or, better yet, who you’re thinking about?” Shay pried.

“Who says there’s even someone I’m remotely interested in?” Diana coyly asked. “I come from an island where we are trained to hate men.”

“Don’t play coy with me, Di,” Shay chided her. “I recognize that look in your eye. It’s Superman, isn’t it?”

“What?” Diana exclaimed, turning around to face the Thanagarian. “Why would you say that?”

“You two are always together,” Shayera pointed out. “You’re like two peas in a pod. Your uniforms even match.”

Diana’s brow furrowed, her mind working through the possibility of any romantic feelings for her Kryptonian friend. She adamantly shook her head, pursing her lips in embarrassment. “No, he’s just a very good friend,” she replied. “I have no romantic feelings for Kal.”

“If you say so,” Shayera replied, obviously unconvinced. “I’ll figure it out.”

Diana looked up to see Batman and J’onn approaching them, her breath catching in response to his unexpected presence. “How are you feeling?” she asked, quickly recovering as she squared her shoulders, determined to portray an air of professionalism.

Batman met her gaze, all business and no hint of what was actually storming through his mind at that moment. “Better,” he evenly replied. “It’s a good thing you were able to recover Aresia’s notes from her hideout.”

“Yes,” she agreed. “Without them, we might never have found the antidote.”

“Superman and Green Lantern have almost finished distributing it,” Shayera announced, causing all of them to look at the screen.

Diana looked away, regret and sadness rising to the surface as she thought about her lost sister. “If only Aresia could have learned to see the noble qualities in you men,” she commented, looking directly at Batman.

“I definitely could’ve taught that bad babe a thing or two about guys,” Flash smugly announced as he approached them with a can of pop in hand. “Too bad we never met.”

Flash belched loudly, Diana and Shayera looking at each other in bewilderment. “Maybe it’s just as well,” Diana readily decided.

Batman moved to stand a little closer to Diana as the four of them talked. He was more than annoyed with Flash’s rude behavior. Thank heavens Aresia never had a chance to meet him or they might never have been able to stop her. 

“I can assume monitor duty, Shayera,” J’onn offered.

“Sounds good to me,” Shay readily agreed. “I need some food and a nice long shower.”

“Come on, Shay,” Flash said. “I just put a couple of pizzas in the oven.”

“Just save me at least three slices this time,” she told him as she followed him out.

“I’m going to take a hot shower and get some sleep,” Diana announced, her voice edged with fatigue. “Call me if you need me, J’onn.”

“I need to get back to Gotham,” Batman rasped, turning on his heel to follow Diana from the monitor womb.

Batman fell into step beside the Amazon princess, his attention focused straight ahead of him. “You did a good job today stopping Aresia,” he stated as they walked side by side through the Watchtower. “I know it couldn’t have been easy being forced to fight against one of your sisters like that.”

“Actually, it wasn’t quite as hard as I thought it would be,” she thoughtfully replied. “She was hurting my friends and trying to destroy the entire male population. There was no other outcome in my mind than putting a stop to her. I just wish I could’ve helped her see how wrong she was, but her mind was set on only one course of action regardless of the cost.”

“I’m sorry it ended the way it did,” he replied, his tone conveying his sympathy.

“Me too,” she softly said, stunned by this unexpected glimpse of a side of him that he typically kept so well hidden.

They came to a cross hallway, their destinations leading them in the opposite direction, away from what their hearts were beginning to desire. They came to a stop, an awkward silence growing between them. “Sleep well, Princess,” he finally told her.

Diana smiled softly, her blue eyes brightening. “Thank you,” she said. “Be careful out there.”

Batman watched as she turned, her hands clasped behind her back. He turned to leave as well, his mind a whirlwind of conflicting desires that went against what he’d trained himself to believe. He didn’t think he’d ever forget the feel of her touch that had branded him like an iron, the secret moment no doubt following him into his dreams.

“Batman,” Diana abruptly called to him.

He stopped, turning to find her staring at him with an intensity that sent a shiver racing up his spine, a warm smile lighting her face. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Diana watched him as he gave her a slight nod in response. She could’ve sworn there was the barest of smiles on his lips as he turned away from her before disappearing through the doors of the Javelin bay. She drew a calming breath before continuing towards her quarters, her thoughts consumed with him.

XXX

Batman immediately yanked off his cowl and gauntlets as he slid into his chair at his workstation in the Batcave. He quickly brought his computer system up, his fingers tapping impatiently on the desk as he waited. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened earlier in the infirmary, how intimate it had felt…how right it had somehow seemed.

He growled to himself. It shouldn’t seem right. She was a teammate, a trusted friend. She had merely been curious, nothing more. And yet, he couldn’t deny the kiss that she’d given him in Gorilla City, the hours of research that she’d done in an effort to learn more about him. Did she really feel something more for him?

He tried to tell himself it was nothing more than friendship that had developed between them, the attraction he felt towards her completely natural…a basic male response to a beautiful, intelligent woman. He was still a man after all and trying to control his baser instincts was something that he’d been able to master for the most part…that was until he’d met her. Now, it was growing more difficult.

If all he felt for her was camaraderie, then why had his heart leapt when he’d overheard her tell Shayera that she held no romantic feelings for Superman?

Bruce sat forward in his seat as he began typing away, accessing the security feed for the Watchtower, more than thankful that he’d decided at the last minute to add security cameras to the infirmary. He soon found the feed that he was searching for, going back to the point in time when J’onn had left him alone with Diana to watch over him.

He sat back in his chair as he watched her, a sensation of warmth and peace washing through every inch of him. He felt his heart start to pound a little harder as he watched her study him so intently, leaning closer…touching and caressing him.

Even now, he swore he could feel her finger against his skin, her intoxicating scent blanketing him as her raven hair slid across his abdomen. His fingers instinctively curled around the arms of his chair as he stared at her, locking it in a death grip.

It was so sensual to behold, arousing him all over again. She had brushed her finger along his cowl, asking herself what he hid behind the mask. She’d never even tried to remove his cowl, didn’t even attempt to steal a peek. It both amazed and confused him at the same time, creating a flurry of feelings inside of him that he didn’t want to think about.

She kept him feeling off balanced and unsure of himself and he hated it.

He stopped the video at the point when Flash had made his unwanted appearance. He replayed the recording that he’d made for himself, making sure it contained the exact time frame he wanted before saving it to a file he’d created that was simply tilted “Princess”.

Bruce leaned back in his chair, his elbow propped up on the arm rest. He slowly ran his finger back and forth across his bottom lip as he stared at the picture of her that he’d brought up on his computer screen.

“What happened to make you change your mind today, Princess?” he murmured to himself.


	5. State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is not in a good state of mind after finding out about that kiss Batman shared with Cheetah after being captured by the Injustice Gang. JL S1 Ep 18/19

State of Mind

Diana finished her sweep of the east side of the warehouse, ensuring that the Injustice Gang hadn’t left any traps or surprised behind. She was relieved that they had been able to get out of this close scrape with the super villains with minimal injuries. They might not be so fortunate the next time.

She couldn’t shake the worry that sat like a rock in the pit of her stomach. Batman had been near death, courting Thanatos to deliver him to the ever-waiting Hades. It had unnerved her to see him so deathly sick, battling for his life like that.

He was always so strong and in charge, leading the battle and fighting side by side to the bitter end. To see him so vulnerable like that had created a knot of fear that she hadn’t felt since she thought he’d died at the hands of the alien invaders soon after they’d first met.

This time, however, the fear felt different somehow, the worry heavier, but she wasn’t quite certain why.

She made her way past the heart of Luthor’s work station, pausing by the computer that was still running. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stopped to notice the security feed that seemed to be running on a loop of some sort. She saw a video feed of Batman contained in some sort of stasis field and restraints. 

It caused her insides to clench with raw fury to see him restrained like that, her friend in danger. At the same time, she was angry with him for pulling out his IV and leaving the Watchtower to pursue Luthor and the others on his own without bringing any sort of backup. He was in no shape to be out of bed let alone going up against the likes of Luthor and his gang.

Diana’s fingers curled into fists as she watched Cheetah lean in and kiss Batman passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed herself up against him. The Amazon’s nostrils flared with building jealousy, her chest tightening. Despite being restrained, Batman did absolutely nothing to try to deter her affections. In fact, he actually appeared to be returning the kiss. He was enjoying it.

With a growl of rage, a shower of sparks exploded, glass shattering and wires short-circuiting as she slammed her fist into the screen as ancient Greek curses filled the air. She was fuming with a renewed wave of anger. She had actually felt sorry for that pathetic little man, had worried over him.

“Coming, Wondy?” Flash called to her, pulling her out of her murderous thoughts.

“I’ll be right there,” she called back, doing her best to rein-in her desire to strangle the Dark Knight.

She had begun to feel an undeniable draw to him, an attachment of sorts that she was still trying to sort through and understand. There was undeniable fascination with him and his abilities that seemed so very unreal for a mortal man to possess.

“Princess,” Batman barked from somewhere behind her. “Let’s go.”

She closed her eyes, drawing a couple of deep breaths in an effort to regain some semblance of control or risk throttling him the second she was within arm’s reach of him. Turning on her heel, she stalked towards the door, stepping out into the bright sunlight.

“Took you long enough,” Batman quipped with a small smirk. His tone held an unexpected playful edge to it, one that took her by surprise. She was not in the mood.

Diana lifted her chin with a haughty air as she stormed past him without so much as acknowledging him, mumbling something in Greek that was highly inappropriate for an Amazon princess to be heard uttering. It caused Batman’s head to snap to the side as he watched her stalk past him, wondering if he had heard her correctly. 

Something had clearly set her off, but he had no idea what it could have been. This was definitely not the same Amazon that had so curiously explored his chest with her sensual touch just a couple of weeks ago while he was recovering in the med bay.

“All right, everybody,” Superman said. “Let’s meet back at the Watchtower for a debriefing meeting. We need to analyze every aspect of how things went today.”

“What?” Flash whined, his shoulder slumping. “Why?”

“Because we need to be prepared for something like this happening again in the future,” Batman bit out, ignoring the angry princess to his right standing with her arms crossed against her chest. “They were well organized. Lucky for us, we were able to defeat them. We might not be so fortunate in the future.”

“I agree,” Green Lantern spoke up from beside the Martian Manhunter. “We need to make sure we are well-prepared for the next time.”

“There won’t be a next time,” Flash pointed out. “We just rounded them up.”

“They aren’t the only meta villains out there,” Hawkgirl reminded him.

“There will always be someone to step up and take their place,” Batman agreed.

“Or escape,” J’onn added. “Luthor and Ultra-Humanite were able to break free once. I wouldn’t put it past them or any of the others to find a way of escaping their confinement.”

“Oh, fine,” Flash groused, looking for all the world like a petulant child as he kicked at a stone on the sidewalk. “But can I get a couple dozen hamburgers to go before we leave?”

“Make it…” Superman began, Flash disappearing only to reappear again in the next moment. “…fast.”

“Was that fast enough for you?” Flash questioned him with a full mouth, his arms full of bags of burgers.

“Did you get any for the rest of us?” John asked, reaching for one of the bags.

“Hey!” Flash cried. “Get your own!”

John rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. “You’re insufferable.”

“Can we go now?” Diana angrily snapped, abruptly turning on her heel, her hair whipping behind her as she made her way to the shuttle that Batman had commandeered earlier.

Superman and Batman shared a look with each other as the others followed her without another word. “What’s wrong with her?” Clark asked Bruce.

“No clue,” Batman brusquely stated. “You’re her best friend. Ask her.”

Superman shook his head in amazement. “You could be her friend too if you were nicer and a little easier to get along with.”

“I’m as nice as I need to be to get the job done,” he evenly stated. “I’m not here to make friends or to participate in bonding rituals. I’m here to do a job—nothing more.”

“Always the tactician,” Superman replied as he released a sigh. “Maybe if you stepped outside your comfort zone, you’d find it a little easier to make friends instead of being holed up in that dark, gloomy cave of yours all by yourself.”

Batman gave him a small smirk as he headed towards the shuttle, knowing that he was getting under the Kryptonian’s skin. “I have friends,” he maintained. “Some are just a little more law-abiding than others.”

“Catwoman doesn’t count, Bruce,” Clark grumbled under his breath, knowing that the Caped Crusader had heard him. “I know you have a thing for her, but you really need to find someone better than her.”

Bruce scowled at him, not bothering to tell his friend that he and Selina hadn’t been together in several months. He’d broken things off with her when she refused to give up her thieving ways, knowing deep down that it would never work between them. Despite caring about her, it was more of a physical connection than one that actually involved the heart.

Climbing into the pilot’s seat of the shuttle, Batman was greeted by a silently fuming Amazon sitting in the co-pilot’s seat. Wally, John, and Shayera chatted amongst themselves in the back of the shuttle about some reality TV show, leaving him alone with a potentially violent meta. 

While he normally appreciated, even longed for the silence that enveloped them both now, the lack of conversation with her was beginning to bother him more than he liked to admit. He risked a glance at the stony faced princess who was staring straight ahead as he strapped himself in, his mind racing through various scenarios that would account for her fuming state of mind.

Not even an hour ago, Diana had seemed so relieved to find him alive and in one piece. She had hovered close to him as if making sure he was truly all right before leaving to make a full sweep of the building to ensure nothing potentially dangerous had been left behind by Luthor or his gang.

Now, she appeared as though she would love nothing more than to rip his head off. He knew she probably was none too happy about him leaving the med bay and going after Luthor’s gang by himself, but it was something that he’d had to do it. As the only non-powered member, he had to prove himself capable of being part of this team no matter what it took.

Deciding that was the most logical reason for her icy attitude, he allowed himself to relax slightly, the fatigue of the day finally catching up with him. He was certain Alfred could no doubt share in Diana’s anger when he found out about Copperhead’s attack and his subsequent escape from the infirmary, but he wasn’t about to let that deter him from what he knew he needed to do. 

Letting his mind drift amidst the tense silence, he realized that he missed the post-battle banter that he and Diana shared in the times that he actually allowed himself to decompress with her after a mission instead of racing back to Gotham as was his customary practice. Lately, he’d been finding himself sticking around after a mission for a little longer than was actually necessary; though he was loathe to consider the possible reasons why.

It was a bad habit that he was in desperate need of breaking. He needed to get his head back in the game, focus on Gotham and his mission, not what was happening on the Watchtower or flirtatious banter with Wonder Woman.

“Is everything all right, Princess?” he found himself asking despite his resolve not to as they drew near to the Watchtower.

“Yes…why wouldn’t it be?” she snapped, finally turning to glare daggers at him.

“You seem a little…tense,” he ventured further as he guided the shuttle into the hangar of the Watchtower, wondering why he was even bothering, but for some reason it seemed to matter to him.

“Everything’s fine,” she claimed, but her clipped tone and rigid posture contradicted her response. “You’re safe; Luthor and the others are back where they belong. We won. That’s all that matters, right?”

Batman didn’t get a chance to respond as Flash abruptly stuck his head between the pair, a grin on his face. “Last one to the conference room is a rotten egg!”

Batman growled in annoyance at being interrupted as Diana immediately stood to her feet, following the others out without giving him any answers. He didn’t know what was going on with her, but he didn’t like it one bit. 

He felt his own mood darkening with every step he took, his gaze boring holes into the back of her head as if trying to peel back all the intriguing and complicated layers that made her Diana in order to get to the heart of her current mood. For some reason, whatever was upsetting her was upsetting him.

Entering the conference room, he fought the urge to flee for Gotham. He really didn’t have time for this, but he understood the necessity of a debriefing such as this better than anyone. They needed to make sure they had a cohesive team that was all on the same page in case something like this ever happened again…and he was certain that it would.

Taking his usual seat to Diana’s left, he noticed how she immediately crossed her arms and legs in a very defensive posture, her jaw set with an angry edge. He knew she had a fiery temper, had witnessed it first hand on more than one occasion in the few short months since meeting her. He just couldn’t for the life of him figure out what could have set her off or why he cared so much.

“All right,” Superman began. “I really think things went well for the most part, but I’m sure there are some areas we could’ve done better or done things differently. How about we start first with Batman and his account of what happened?”

“You mean after he stupidly left the med bay to investigate Luthor without backup,” Diana grumbled under her breath.

Bruce clenched his jaw, but ignored her jab. “I went to the warehouse to follow a lead,” he began to explain. “They got the jump on me. When I came to, I found myself in a stasis field and titanium restraints.”

“Wow!” Flash marveled at the news. “They had you locked up but good.”

“Not really,” Batman flatly stated. “I could have gotten out at any time.”

Diana bristled with the newly discovered information, her lips twitching into a sneer. The insolent, despicable piece of dirt had unnecessarily thrown himself into danger only to be captured and he could have escaped at any time? She snorted at the thought as her anger simmered, causing Bruce to glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

She uncrossed her arms, her slender fingers wrapping around the arms of her chair as she focused on her breathing. She didn’t know why all of this was making her so upset. It wasn’t like Batman belonged to her or that she even held any feelings for him apart from admiration and respect. He was a teammate…a friend. Nothing more.

Then why did she want to strangle him with her bare hands?

“Why did you stick around if you could break free?” John asked with a frown.

Diana muttered something under her breath in Greek, Bruce’s jaw clenching and unclenching in response to her curse. Her icy attitude and obvious anger with him was throwing him off balanced and he didn’t like it. He was always in full control, but she was making it more than a little difficult.

“I wanted to see what they were really up to,” Batman admitted, turning his attention to Diana in an unspoken gesture as he tried to make her understand why he did it. “It was better for me to be right there in the middle of it and keep an eye on them then to escape and lose them. That’s why I waited for my chance to contact J’onn to let you know my position.”

“So then you suddenly decided you needed us?” Diana quietly seethed.

Batman shot her a deadly glower, a low growl rumbling from deep in his chest as Shayera spoke up. “Why didn’t they just kill you instead of taking the risk of keeping you alive?”

“Joker wanted to, but Luthor wanted me alive,” Batman replied. “I wasn’t really in that much danger.”

Diana snorted her irritation again, causing Batman to tighten his grip on the arm rests of his chair, his lips twisting into a sneer. Superman either didn’t notice it or decided to ignore it altogether. “Didn’t they try anything? Try to get you to talk?” the Man of Steel asked.

“They managed to open my utility belt,” he told them, obviously unhappy about that fact. He was already thinking of ways to counteract that ever happening again in the future. “That’s how they were able to get into the Watchtower. I was able to manipulate Luthor’s gang into doing what I wanted. That’s how you were alerted to the bomb.”

“How many of Luthor’s gang did you kiss to accomplish that?” Diana muttered, a dark scowl fixed on her face.

Bruce’s head snapped to the side to glare at her, stunned by her words. How could she have known about him kissing Cheetah?

“Whoa!” Flash exclaimed. “Who did you kiss, Bats?”

“Cheetah,” Diana revealed, turning to look at Batman, a single raven eyebrow cocked in question as to the motive behind his actions.

“What is up with you and feline villains?” Superman demanded to know, clearly exasperated.

Batman leveled him with a lethal glare that told him to keep his mouth shut. Diana looked at Batman, wanting to know what Kal was talking about. “Feline villains?” she questioned him with a tilt of her head.

“It’s nothing,” he angrily bit out as he met her scowl, somewhat taken aback by the bewilderment that permeated her blue eyes.

“Oh, you don’t know about Bats and his affinity for Catwoman?” Flash volunteered. “They have a thing going even though she’s a thief.”

“We do not,” Batman ground out with mounting anger, his entire body rigid. He could practically feel Diana’s glare burning a hole in his head. “There is nothing going on between me and Catwoman.”

“But they were pretty hot and heavy if you know what I mean,” Flash clarified with a smirk. “The Bat and the Cat of Gotham.”

Diana’s shoulders slumped with the startling revelation, a stab of dejection settling over her. Batman couldn’t help but notice the change in Diana’s demeanor, the way that her anger seemed to suddenly deflate only to be replaced by hurt.

“Diana, I—” Batman began, feeling the inexplicable need to explain himself.

“Okay, we’re digressing here,” Superman interjected, sensing he was losing control of the situation. “We need to get back on track. Batman clearly did what he had to do in order to help us find that bomb before the Watchtower blew up and to stop Luthor and his Injustice Gang.”

Superman continued on with a lengthy review how the rest of the mission went, the others chiming in and giving their opinions about how they could have been more effective and efficient, but Bruce’s focus was solely on the Amazon princess at his right. She sat with her hands in her lap and her head lowered, obviously not listening to the discussion.

He had baited Cheetah in order to gain her trust, to convince her to contact the Watchtower to warn them about the bomb that had been planted there. Did Diana really think that he was truly attracted to the feline villain?

He felt small measure of self-satisfaction with the notion that Diana was actually jealous, making him even more curious about what was running through that head of hers. Why would she care who he kissed or who he was involved with romantically? She was a warrior princess from a race of women who hated men. Was her time in Man’s World beginning to change those beliefs?

“You know Luthor is going to try something like this again so we need to be on guard at all times,” Superman told them. “If there’s nothing else to add, meeting adjourned.”

Everyone stood to their feet to leave, Diana making a beeline for the exit. She wanted to get out of there as swiftly as possible, returning to her quarters where she could hide and try to sort out these feelings inside of her that she wasn’t sure she should be having. It went against everything that she’d been trained to believe and yet they were undeniably there. She just wasn’t sure what those feelings actually were or what they meant.

“Diana,” Batman called after her, determined to talk to her as he walked out into the corridor.

Wonder Woman came to an abrupt stop, drawing a deep breath before finally turning around to face him. “Batman,” she replied, steeling herself as she tucked her emotions away, somewhat nervous to find herself all alone with him in the hallway.

Coming to stand before her, Batman unexpectedly found himself somewhat tongue-tied. He’d never felt the need to explain himself or the decisions he made to anyone in his entire life, but he felt the overwhelming need to this time. He had to know that things were all right between them again.

“Everything I did was to stop Luthor and his gang from hurting anyone, including the League,” he rasped.

Diana nodded her head, a soft smile gracing her face. “I’m glad you did,” she confessed. “You’re still a πομπώδη κώλο for leaving the med bay and going after Luthor like that without any backup.”

Batman couldn’t help but chuckle with her derogatory term, knowing that truer words had never been spoken, even in Greek. “I’ve been called worse,” he replied with a smirk.

She couldn’t help but laugh as well, feeling a little better about what she had witnessed earlier between Batman and Cheetah. It still didn’t explain everything including his so-called relationship with Catwoman that he vehemently denied, but she’d find out more about that too in time.

Her face grew solemn as they stared at one another. “I’m just relived that you’re safe,” she told him.

Before he could respond, Alfred’s voice filled his ear. “Sir, your presence is needed back in Gotham.”

Batman tapped his commlink. “I’m on my way,” he responded, his expression instantly a stoic mask. “Duty calls.”

She watched as he abruptly turned to leave, a pang of disappointment filling her chest. “Be safe, Batman,” she called after him.

He paused in his step to glance back at her over his shoulder, the corner of his lips twitching slightly. “Always, Princess.”

She smiled to herself as she began to make her way towards her quarters, hooking her hair behind her ear and deciding that a long hot shower and an iced mocha was just what she needed. These pesky feelings for Batman that continuously besieged her could wait for another day to deal with.

At least for now, everything between them was good once more.


	6. One-Track Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of A Knight of Shadows, Bruce contemplates his deepest desires.

One-Track Mind

Batman attempted to stifle a groan as he sank into the co-pilot seat of the Javelin, his hand involuntarily moving to brace his cracked ribs. His Amazonian teammate picked up on his discomfort, smiling to herself as he tried to disguise it with a throat-clearing cough. She knew better than to ask him if he was all right. He would tell her he was fine even if he was bleeding to death.

Deciding to wait until later to ask him how he actually was fairing, Diana started up the Javelin’s engines, preparing for the flight back to the Watchtower. She had to admit that she was feeling pretty sore herself, the battle with Morgaine Le Fay and her son Mordred draining even to her. She could only imagine how much more exhausting it was for Batman and yet, he never let it show or slow him down.

He was remarkable to watch in action, an enigma that she was trying her best to dissect, but he was proving extremely difficult to figure out. He was dedicated to his mission, almost to a neurotic fault and profoundly complicated. It was as if he had a one-track mine—justice and no room for anything else in his life.

She felt at times like she was wandering through a complex maze when it came to Batman, doing her best to find her way only to repeatedly come to a dead end. She knew, though; if she kept working at it, she would eventually get to the heart of what made this mortal man the infamous Dark Knight of Gotham. There were layers upon layers that made up the Batman. All she could do was carefully peel away each layer, climb every wall he put up until she got to the man hidden beneath it all.

Despite the constant confusion that he created within her, Diana couldn’t deny that whenever she needed him, he was always there for her. She was beginning to notice a subtle pattern with him, one that seemed to show a measure of concern for her. He typically paired with her for missions, their monitor duty shifts corresponding or overlapping.

When she had first noticed it, she had been incensed by the thought that Batman didn’t trust her or her abilities in battle. She didn’t need her hand held nor was she some frail damsel in distress in need of protection. She didn’t require some man to look out for her. 

She was an Amazon, trained as a highly skilled warrior for more than a thousand years. She was the Champion of the Gods, blessed by her gods. She needed no man…least of all a mortal man with an ego the size of Athena’s temple.

J’onn had sensed her fury a couple of weeks ago. He had opened her eyes to the possibility that it wasn’t a matter of distrust, but maybe it was the fact that Batman actually did trust her so greatly. It had definitely given her a lot to think about after, constantly occupying her thoughts ever since that revelation by the Martian Manhunter.

She had asked J’onn what else he knew about Batman, but he had refused to reveal any more to her. He had felt it wasn’t his place to expose secrets that were the Dark Knight’s to reveal. On top of that, he’d informed her that he was unable to fully read the Batman’s mind. It had left her to wonder what more he had discovered.

“Penny for your thoughts, Princess.”

The deep baritone grate of his voice shook her free from her meditative state. She glanced at her teammate sitting to her right to find him typing on the computer on the console. “A penny?” she asked, confused.

“It’s an expression,” he clarified. “You seem lost in your thoughts. Something on your mind?”

“Not really,” she replied with mild embarrassment at having been caught thinking about him. She bit at her bottom lip as she quickly averted her eyes for fear that he could actually see inside of her soul. “Just wondering how long before Le Fay will strike again.”

“I think it’ll be some time before we see her again,” he reassured her with his typical confident tone, sensing that she was hiding something more from him. “She will be back, though. She’s far too obsessed. She’ll go to any length to make sure her son gets exactly what he wants.”

“I’d like to get my hands on Mordred,” Diana ground out. “He could use a heavy dose of discipline and a lesson in respect.”

Batman smirked as he glanced at her. “I have no doubt that you could teach him all that and much more, Princess.”

Diana had to chuckle in agreement despite how Le Fay and Mordred had stirred her anger. “Spend any amount of time with my mother and you’ll understand why. Amazons are rigid when it comes to discipline and respect.”

“I’ve met your mother,” he curtly responded with noticeable anger lacing his voice. She detected the sudden tightness in his jaw, the flexing of the muscles. “I’m afraid I was not impressed.”

Diana sighed softly, a frown forming on her face. “It…it was something that she had to do,” she said, her voice reflecting the lack of confidence that she felt at that moment.

“As your queen…maybe,” Batman stiffly conceded. “As your mother, not in a million years.”

Diana turned to look out her window on the left, her throat tightening with the emotion welling up inside of her. This was the most that she’d actually talked about her banishment with anyone since it had happened. She hadn’t even talked to Kal about it, deciding to fully throw herself into her mission of peace and her duties instead.

Batman could feel her pain, immediately regretting his response. He didn’t mean to hurt her, but his anger with the whole situation had escaped before he could rein it in. He wanted to lighten the mood once more, to get back to their post-mission banter that he enjoyed with her.

“So what did you think of your first meeting with Etrigen?” Batman asked with a slight upturn of his lips.

Diana snorted, a lilting laugh following the derisive sound. “He’s certainly…interesting.”

Batman chuckled at her choice of words. “He’s definitely an acquired taste,” he agreed. “Jason Blood is a good man and Etrigen…well, he has his issues, but his intentions are good.”

“He needs a lesson in diplomacy,” she stated, pausing to look over her shoulder to see that Flash and J’onn were lost in conversation in the back of the Javelin. “He treated J’onn badly.”

The smirk returned to the Dark Knight’s lips. “You seemed to handle him just fine,” he told her. “That was some slap you gave him. It’s a wonder you didn’t dislocate his jaw.”

“I wish now that I hadn’t held back as much as I did,” she angrily confessed. “He deserved every bit of it and much more.”

“You have to admit he redeemed himself in the end,” Batman said. “He talked some sense into J’onn and kept him from resigning from the League.”

“That was Jason Blood, not Etrigen,” she pointed out with unmistakable disdain. “I swear by Hera that if I ever see that vile demon again, he’s going to regret it.”

Batman smiled to himself with the princess’s rant. Her fiery spirit was one of the things that had initially drawn him to her. She was full of such passion and fortitude. “Like I said…Etrigen is an acquired taste.”

“Like you?” she teased, flashing him a mischeivious grin that seemed to make her eyes sparkle.

Batman snorted in amusement as he returned to his typing. “I never went into this to make friends,” he admitted. “I don’t have the time or the room in my life for friends. Gotham and the Justice League keep me busy enough.”

Diana turned a thoughtful eye on him, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched in question. “Are we not friends?” she asked him, the sparkle gone from her eyes and replaced with something akin to sadness.

He turned to meet her almost hurtful gaze, realizing what he had just said and how cold it had sounded. “Yes, we’re friends,” he told her. “I just meant that my mission in Gotham comes first. It leaves little time for socializing.”

“Maybe if you allowed a little help in Gotham once in a while, you’d have more time for friends.”

“No…no help in Gotham,” he adamantly stated with a razor-sharp edge to his tone. “I can’t have the League sticking their nose in Gotham. It’ll undermine everything that I’ve accomplished so far. Everyone will think I’m incapable of handling my own city. I can’t have that.”

“I don’t believe that for one minute,” she retorted. “You have proven your skills and abilities as Batman more times than I can begin to recount. Besides, there is nothing wrong with asking for help once in a while.”

“It is when you’re a mortal man,” he snapped.

Diana sighed in frustration, wondering how things had gotten so far off track. “Just because I’m blessed by the gods doesn’t mean that I don’t need help at times. None of us are completely invincible or can we handle everything that is thrown at us in every situation. It would be arrogant to think otherwise.”

“I have enough help in Gotham,” he evenly maintained, pausing to moderate his tone slightly before continuing. He felt the inexplicable need to reassure her. “If you ever need backup, I’ll always be there, Diana.”

His words caused an unexpected flutter in her chest, one that she didn’t quite know how to handle. She smiled softly as she hooked a raven curl behind her ear. “I’ll always be there to back you up too…if you’ll let me that is.”

“You came when I needed help with Morgaine Le Fay,” he reminded her. 

“Yes and I’m feeling every bit of it too,” she replied. “Thanks for that.”

“By the way, you’re on your own if Le Fay electrocutes you again with her magic,” he informed her. “Touching you turned out to be quite a shocking experience.”

“Oh, Hera, I think I may faint,” Diana groaned. “Do my ears deceive me or did the cantankerous Batman just crack an actual joke?”

“There’s a lot more to me than you can possibly begin to imagine, Princess,” Batman flirted with her.

“And here I thought you had a one-track mind,” she quipped.

“I do think of things other than Gotham at times,” he said. 

“Like what?” she asked with a grin. “Criminals? Case files? How to build a better Bat-trap?”

“Funny, Princess,” he responded with a soft chuckle. “I may be Batman, but I’m still a red-blooded male.”

He couldn’t help but notice the faint blush that suffused her cheeks with his insinuation, appreciating the glow on her beautiful face. He was all male indeed as sensuous thoughts about his teammate began drifting through his mind, stirring things deep inside of him long believed buried and locked away. 

He scowled to himself, wondering where these unwanted thoughts were coming from. He didn’t have feelings for the Amazon, couldn’t afford to feel anything more than friendship with her. He needed to be careful about letting their flirtatious banter go too far.

The sound of Flash’s boisterous laughter filled the Javelin, cutting through the sexual tension that had unexpectedly developed between the Bat and the princess. Diana looked behind her, relieved to see J’onn actually smiling at whatever Flash had told him.

“I can’t help feeling great sorrow for J’onn,” she revealed, changing the subject. “He’s lost everything and yet he continues to push on despite everything that he’s been forced to endure.”

“You’re lost everything too, Princess,” Batman softly pointed out. “You have continued to uphold your duties despite your exile. The way you’ve handled everything has been admirable.”

“Yes, but I can go on knowing that my mother and sisters are alive and well on Themyscira,” she continued, her voice laced with sadness that made Batman’s heart clench in sympathy. “I can hold onto the hope that I can return to my home someday. He doesn’t have that luxury.”

Batman became immersed in thoughts of his parents as well as everything that he had lost over the years. The eternal pain that lived in his soul expanded, nearly choking him as he tried to tamp down on the rapidly escalating emotions. Even though he trusted Diana with his life, he was definitely not ready to reveal his identity or divulge his life history.

Sensing his sudden melancholy, Diana continued. “When I went to see Harvey Stickman in order to get the Sorcerer’s Stone, I was angered that he had used its power for such selfish gains. He had wealth, fame…women. It was reprehensible.”

“You can’t tell me that if you had the chance, you wouldn’t have attempted to restore your position among the Amazons,” Batman supposed.

Diana tightened her grip on the handles as she piloted the Javelin towards the Watchtower. “No, I would not have.” Her clipped response revealed her indignation with the very assumption, angered that he didn’t know her better than that. “I broke Amazonian law and deserved the punishment I received for my actions.”

“If it weren’t for you, your mother and sisters would still be nothing more than statues decorating your island,” Batman shot back, his anger flaring once more. “You had no choice, Diana. Your mother and sisters should be thanking you for being alive instead of banishing you from the only home you’ve ever known or had.”

“I know, but it would be selfish of me to use the stone for my own desires when there is so much hurt and injustice in the world,” she replied, turning her attention from the controls to the Dark Knight sitting beside her. “If you could have used the Sorcerer’s Stone, what would you have used it for?”

Batman instantly bristled with her question; the immediate answer that danced on the tip of his tongue was a simple one…obvious to anyone who knew his true identity. He would give everything he had to have his parents back, to erase the heart-rending anguish that had punctuated his life since he was an eight year old boy.

He swallowed hard, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. “We’re here,” he stiffly replied instead. “I’ll file the mission report.”

Diana’s shoulders slumped slightly; disappointed that she had once again hit another dead end when it came to the complicated maze that was known as Batman. Hopefully in time, he’d feel more comfortable about sharing parts of himself with her, opening up a little more to her.

“I’ll help you,” she offered as she landed the Javelin. “There are some things that I want to get down in the report while they’re still fresh in my mind so we’ll be better prepared next time we meet up with Le Fay and her son.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” he asked, unbuckling his harness. “You took quite a few vicious hits.”

“And J’onn told me you have a concussion and cracked ribs and yet you went right back into battle against Le Fay,” she countered.

“Touché,” he said as he stood to his feet, noticing once again how much alike they actually were beneath the surface.

Diana stood as well, her hand automatically reaching out to grasp his forearm to keep him from leaving as J’onn and Flash exited the Javelin. “I hope in time you’ll feel you can trust me enough with your secrets,” she softly said to him, meeting his cowled gaze. “I’m sure even the enigmatic Batman needs a good friend to talk to once in a while.”

Batman stared at her for a long moment as he lost himself in her compassionate gaze, her words warming him clear to his toes. He gave her a curt nod as his lips thinned into a grim line. He was afraid to test his voice, didn’t trust himself not to react to her touch or her close proximity at that point. 

His emotions were too raw from everything that had happened, being forced to grapple with his own deep desire to have his parents back in his life once more. It had left him feeling a sense of vulnerability that he absolutely detested. He didn’t want Diana to see that in him. He had to prove himself strong and in complete control at all times, especially in front of her.

He turned to exit the Javelin, Diana following close behind. She knew that she shouldn’t have expected any more of a response from him than what she had received, but was still a little disappointed. Nevertheless, his brusque manner had done little to deter her curiosity about him or the fact that she was becoming little more enamored with him. She refused to put a name to what she was starting to feel for him, choosing rather to just enjoy the adventure for now.

Batman turned to find Diana turning down the hall instead of following him to the Monitor Womb to file their reports. “Where are you going?” he asked, disappointed she was no longer following him.

“To the kitchen to grab an iced mocha before we start,” she replied. “Go ahead and start. I’ll be right there.”

“Bring me one too,” he unexpectedly requested with the slightest twitch of his lips.

Diana graced him with a warm smile that only seemed to brighten even more as she nodded in agreement before turning on her heel to head to the kitchen. Batman watched her until she disappeared around the next corner before he continued to make his way to the Monitor Womb. 

His thoughts were still consumed with everything that had happened today, but were now intermingled with thoughts of the Amazon princess. J’onn’s words also continued to echo in his mind and lingered within the gaping hole in his heart that his parent’s death had carved out. 

_“I’d sometimes do anything to see my loved ones again. You can’t imagine how that feels.”_

If J’onn only knew that he understood exactly how that felt, far more than the Martian Manhunter could possibly know. Bruce knew that he’d be lying if the thought of getting his hands on the Sorcerer’s Stone hadn’t crossed his mind, but he’d resolutely banished that notion.

Like Diana, he refused to use the stone for selfish motives despite how desperately he wanted his parents back. Her selflessness served to further cement his notion that he had done the right thing. It seemed that when things were darkest, her light brought shined brightly on the truth.

Sitting down at one of the computer workstations, Batman began entering his login information, thoughts of his female colleague floating through his mind. When they had fought Morgaine’s demon army, the first person he had turned to in order to make sure everyone was all right was Diana. And when Diana had been electrocuted by Morgaine, he hadn’t thought twice about racing to her side, fearing the worst as he had reached out to touch her.

He sat back in his chair, folding his arms against his chest as he stared at the computer screen. He had always prided himself on his ability to compartmentalize things, keeping everyone at arms’ length so he could keep his focus on his mission to protect Gotham and keep his promise to his parents.

Diana had said that he had a one-track mind and she had been more than accurate in that assumption. Unfortunately, he was beginning to find that his focus on his mission was starting to waver, his attention being pulled in another…one that was far more pleasing, one that he had not anticipated nor did he have a contingency plan for.

How in the world did his one-track mind become derailed by a certain Amazonian princess?


	7. Mind's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the JL ep The Savage Time, Batman is determined to find out what happened to Diana during her travel back in time.

Mind’s Eye

Batman sat back in his chair at his work station on the Watchtower, staring at the computer screen before him. He had just finished reading everyone’s mission report from their encounter with Vandal Savage…that was everyone save for Wonder Woman’s.

His elbow came to rest on the arm of his chair as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin with his fore and long fingers, staring intently at the file that he was about to open up to read. He drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly through his nostrils. His thoughts were centered on her just as they had been for the last few days since his teammates had returned from their unexpected adventure.

She’d been acting differently since they had set things right in the timeline, a certain sadness pervading her that he hadn’t been able to discover the source of yet. He had been watching her closely, noticing how quiet she had become…almost withdrawn. She had spoken little since returning, staying in her quarters. Her ever-ready smile had been absent, her bright sapphire eyes listless. Something was obviously consuming her mind and tugging at her heart. 

Now, he suspected that he was beginning to understand the reason behind it.

Having read J’onn’s report from the mission, he caught the name of an American spy by the name of Steve Trevor that Diana had rescued when his plane had been shot down. It was because of this Trevor that Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter had ended up parting ways, Diana going with Trevor while J’onn continued on to infiltrate the Germans' central command.

Bruce felt his annoyance begin to simmer, knowing that Diana had separated from her teammate in order to protect Steve Trevor on his mission. His mind worked overtime in an effort to figure out what it was about this military man that had captured the attention of an Amazon who had come from an island populated with women who loathed the entire male race. 

And yet, here was their very own princess clearly smitten with a man…and an average one at that. He had no Meta powers, nothing exceptional save for the fact that he worked for the government and was on a mission for his country.

His lips thinned into a grim line of disapproval as he stared at the picture of Steve Trevor that he’d been able to pull up on his computer. Diana was too naïve at times, always wearing her heart on her sleeve and practically daring someone to break it.

She needed to be far more guarded and closed-off like him. She needed to learn to keep a very tight rein on her heart and her emotions instead of opening herself up to everyone she met. It would only lead to heartache…and it looked like it just had for her.

“What is so special about you?” Batman murmured, displeasure dripping from every word.

Clicking on her file, Bruce began to read through her mission report, noting the methodical nature and the well-written account of the events that had transpired. She had gone into detail about everything that had occurred with Steve Trevor, impressing him once again with the depths of her courage and strength. It also reflected her great intelligence, her willingness to sacrifice herself for the good of everyone around her without a second thought.

Unfortunately, he knew there was more to her encounter with the spy that she had put into her report. It was the reason why she was so disheartened and distant now and he didn’t like it one bit. He feared it was going to start affecting her duties, make her a liability or, even worse, lead to her being injured on a mission.

It prickled his distaste for this man for leading her on, flirting with her while knowing that it could never go anywhere. It wasn’t fair to do that to her. She wasn’t accustomed to the ways of the world, the intricacies and complications of a relationship between a man and a woman. 

While this man was a war hero, Steve Trevor had misled her, trifled with her emotions and toyed with her heart. That did not sit well with him in the least. It inflamed his anger, his protective instincts readily rising up inside of him. His hands clenched into fists, determined to find out exactly what had happened during her time with Trevor.

Closing out the files, Batman logged off before making his way to the Monitor Womb, knowing she would be on duty right now. He needed to talk to her, to know exactly what had happened. It was an overwhelming necessity that he just couldn’t shake.

He had momentarily considered talking to Superman, but quickly thought better of it as his anger caused his ego to bristle. He wasn’t blind. He had seen how incredibly close Clark and Diana had grown since the formation of the Justice League, their friendship indestructible. It was a bond that he didn’t particularly care for.

The Monitor Womb doors swooshed open, his black cape fluttering behind him. His sights were set on the female heroine sitting at the monitor station. The chair swiveled around with the heavy sound of the determined footsteps approaching from behind.

“Batman,” she evenly greeted him with a nod before turning back to the bank of computer monitors.

“I need some information,” he told her in no uncertain terms as he came to stand beside her.

She looked up at him, somewhat taken aback by his abrupt manner, but she really shouldn’t have expected anything less from him by now. She paused to take a drink of her coffee before turning her attention back to the enigma known as Batman.

“You’re going to have to narrow that down a bit,” Shayera Hol told him. “What kind of information are you looking for?”

“Steve Trevor,” he bluntly stated, turning his back to the computer bank as he folded his arms against his chest. He leaned his back against the desk, his legs stretched out before him.

Shayera stared at him for a long moment, trying to figure out what he was getting at. “What about him?” she asked with a frown as she sat back in her chair, her detective mind quickly kicking into high gear.

“What do you know about him and Diana?” he demanded to know, not beating around the bush.

Shayera forced her expression to remain impassive despite the surprised smile that was struggling to rise to the surface. She was now just as interested in getting some information as the vigilante was, but for very different reasons. Why was he so interested in Diana and Steve Trevor?

“What makes you think I know anything? I wasn’t even with her,” she pointed out. “I was on the battlefield with Lantern.”

Batman clenched his jaw with mounting frustration, his patience already quickly running thin. “So Diana hasn’t talked to you about the time she spent with Trevor?”

“Why are you so interested?” she questioned him, her eyes narrowing with obvious suspicion.

“Never mind,” he growled as he began to straighten up to leave, realizing his mistake in coming here to talk to her.

Shayera’s hand shot out, her fingers wrapping around his forearm to keep him there. “Yes, she did talk to me, but why do you want to know?”

Batman sank back against the computer desk again, forcing himself to stay in order to get the information that he needed. “I’m concerned about her behavior lately,” he evenly confessed. “She hasn’t been herself since she returned from that mission. Something happened and I need to know what it was.”

Shayera’s lips twitched with interest as she appraised him, seeing a side of the frigid Dark Knight that she had rarely seen before. “I don’t know if I should divulge what was discussed between friends,” she teased with mild amusement, knowing that she was goading him. “You know girl talk and all. It should stay between girls, Batman.”

“I don’t have time for this,” he bit out with a snarl. “I’ll find out myself with or without you.”

Shayera drew a deep breath, her mind abruptly made up. “Diana said that she met a man that fascinated her,” she admitted, feeling a little guilty about revealing something shared over lunch the other day. “Evidently, he had made quite an impression on her.”

“In what way?” he snapped, not liking where this was going. He had been hoping his suspicions had been wrong.

“He called her ‘angel’ because he said it was like she had descended from the heavens to save him,” she told him. “I think she liked that.”

The muscles in Bruce’s jaw tensed even further, his teeth grinding with anger. It had been just as he had suspected. “Anything else I should know about?”

“Trevor kissed her,” Shayera revealed with a smile, clearly pleased with the development. “She told me it was her first kiss. It took her off guard, but she really seemed to enjoy it because she kissed him again before she left him.”

Bruce’s entire body bristled, his nostrils flaring with the new information. In his mind’s eye, he began imaging their encounter, the way that Trevor had flirted with her. He probably cradled her face in his hands before he had kissed her, savoring the feel of her lips against his, touching her hair. Knowing it was her first kiss only seemed to kindle his anger and dislike for the American spy even further, making it burn even hotter.

Having gained the information that he had been looking for, he straightened up to leave only to be stopped once again, this time by another question…one that he hadn’t anticipated. “Where is this concern for Diana coming from?” she inquired. “Is there something going on?”

Batman stood still as a marble statue, refusing to meet the Thanagarian’s scrutinizing stare. He kept his gaze focused solely on the Monitor Womb doors, his only way of escape from the uncomfortable situation that he managed to get himself into.

“I assure you it is nothing more than platonic concern for a teammate. Diana’s behavior has been off since she returned from the mission,” he stated with unmistakable disapproval. “We cannot risk having a Justice League member not focused on her duties. Someone could get hurt if she’s too busy daydreaming about Steve Trevor.”

Shayera immediately grew angry with his response, fighting the urge to punch him right through a wall with her mace. “Give her a break, Batman,” she irately snapped. “She met someone who had a profound effect on her life, a man who was her first kiss…someone that she grew to care about. She was forced to leave him behind for the good of the mission, knowing she might never see him again. Can’t you even show her just a little compassion or maybe you don’t even know what that is?”

Bruce felt his shoulders sag imperceptibly, understanding all too well the sacrifices that were required in this line of work. He knew what Diana was going through right now far better than anyone could even begin to imagine. Unfortunately, he couldn’t reveal any of it for fear of his secret identity getting out. It was a risk that he couldn’t afford to take, not even for her.

“Where is she now?” he asked, his voice holding a little less disdain than it had a moment ago.

“Diana went to Earth a few hours ago in her jet,” she told him, folding her arms against her chest in a show of defiance, her head cocking to the side. “She actually found Steve Trevor. He’s alive and living in a nursing home. She went to visit him.”

His gauntleted fingers curled into his palms as his lips twisted into a sneer. He swiftly exited the Monitor Womb without another word or a look back at her, leaving a somewhat confused Thanagarian alone once more. Turning her attention back to the computer screens, she mulled over the conversation she’d just had with the Dark Knight.

He was clearly angered about what had happened between Diana and Steve Trevor, but she suspected that it was more than just mere concern for a colleague that fueled that emotion. He seemed to be far edgier than normal even for him, his Bat nose bent out of shape over something that didn’t even affect him in any way.

Diana was not one to allow her personal life or problems to get in the way of her duties. She was just as focused and absolutely dedicated to the job as Batman was, passionate about making sure that justice was dispensed.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Shayera sat forward as an alarm sounded, clicking a few keys to assess the urgent situation. She’d have to sort through it all later as she put together a rescue team to handle the rising trouble in Haiti. She just hoped that she hadn’t made a mistake by revealing what Diana had told her.

XXX

Batman made a beeline for his workstation again, more than determined to find out everything he could about Steve Trevor. If Diana was going to be spending time with him at this nursing home, he wanted to be prepared for every eventuality.

Granted, the man was probably in his late eighties by now, but still he couldn’t let that be a reason to let his guard down. This was Diana. It could be a potential threat to the League if anyone connected Wonder Woman to a former intelligence agent for the United States government. It was potential explosive situation that he wanted to avoid at all cost.

He spent over an hour researching the American spy, reading everything he could possibly find on him and growing more agitated by the moment. His endless list of accomplishments and esteemed awards was rather impressive, but it did little to settle his dislike for the man. He had led Diana on and caused her pain. That wasn’t something he could so easily forgive.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, he glanced at the clock, noticing it was getting late. He needed to return to Gotham in order to prepare for patrol tonight. He’d have to find out more about how the princess’s visit with Steve Trevor had gone tomorrow.

Batman made his way to the Javelin bay, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that he didn’t have time to deal with right now. Passing by one of an observation room, he caught a glimpse of a shadow of someone inside. His brow furrowed as he entered the darkened room, finding Diana standing with her back to him. She was gazing out the window, her arms folded against her chest and clearly lost in her thoughts.

He felt his anger rear its ugly head again with the sight of her looking so sad and alone. Everything inside of him told him to just turn around and return to Gotham…to begin preparations for patrol, but he always felt an unexpected pull when it came to her, one that he didn’t want to consider the reasons behind.

He found his legs moving of their own volition as he silently closed the distance, his gaze never leaving her. After several moments of silence, he finally spoke. “Princess?” he finally uttered her name.

She turned to look at him, obviously startled by his appearance. Sadness permeated her blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds. “Batman,” she murmured. “I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Are you all right?” he asked. The words were out of his mouth before he’d even realized he’d opened it.

She drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she turned her gaze back to the breathtaking view of the Earth. “I’m fine,” she said, squaring her shoulders as if trying to convince not only him but herself as well.

Batman smiled to himself with her response. It was one that he typically gave, not her. “You don’t seem fine. What’s wrong?”

He didn’t know why he was asking her. It was something that went far beyond his comfort zone, but she had a way of pushing him past the numerous boundaries that he had meticulously built up for himself. It was something that he was still trying to figure out. No one else had been able to do that to him. He hated it.

“I went to visit someone this afternoon,” she admitted, Bruce tensing in anticipation of what she would say next. “It was…much harder than I had anticipated.”

“A close friend?”

“Not exactly,” she revealed, pursing her lips and shaking her head as she struggled to find the words to describe what Steve was to her. “I only knew him for a short time, but I believe we could’ve become very close.”

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he softly replied, feeling the heaviness of her heart. Seeing her hurting like this only served to fuel his resentment of Steve Trevor for leading her on and breaking her heart. Why couldn’t he have just stayed away from her and left her alone?

She turned and gave him a small smile that never reached her eyes. “Thank you,” she replied. “I met a man during our mission to stop Savage. He was an American spy by the name of Steve Trevor. When we returned, I did some research and discovered that he was still alive and living in a nursing home so I went to see him.”

Bruce didn’t really want to discuss Trevor or what her feelings towards this man consisted of, but he found himself unexpectedly interested in what she saw in this ordinary man that had so fully captured her attention. 

Maybe it was because underneath the fearsome cape and cowl, the black Kevlar and all the fancy gadgets, he was just an ordinary man as well…mortal and finite, so undeserving of the princess’s notice. 

“Didn’t it go well?”

“It was as if no time had passed at all since I had last seen him and yet he’d lived an entire lifetime since then, one that I wasn’t a part of,” she thoughtfully explained.

“It’s understandable, Diana. You cared about him,” he responded, the words so very bitter on his tongue.

“It was something that was so unexpected,” she continued as if not even hearing him, her mind trying to process everything that she had experienced and felt in such a short time. “I had been taught to despise men my entire life, but I’ve learned time and again that there are truly remarkable men in the world since coming here, many with very noble qualities.”

“Is that was Trevor was? Noble?” Batman asked without pausing to consider his question. It was one rooted in pure curiosity about what she had seen in this man, what had drawn her to him, not in anger for the hurt Trevor had caused her.

“He was an ordinary man…one without special powers who was willing to risk his life for so many people in order to stop a senseless war,” she told him as she thought back on it. “I even questioned him about why he did it, why he put his life in danger like that. He told me that some things are worth dying for.”

“He sounds like a very brave man,” Batman grudgingly admitted. The man was an American war hero regardless of how poorly he’d handled things with Diana.

“He reminds me very much of you,” she mused, giving him a smile that very nearly lit up her blue eyes.

Batman was completely taken aback by her words, his mind spinning with the unexpected comparison. “How so?”

“You both are selfless…willing to sacrifice everything in order to accomplish the mission,” she explained, her expression warming the more she talked about the similarities, her expression growing animated with obvious admiration. “You would both give your life to save a million lives or just a single life and yet neither of you have any special powers. You never let perceived limitations stop you from risking your life every single day for what you believe so strongly in. You have a lion’s heart, but you keep it tucked safely away and out of reach in order to protect it.”

Batman didn’t know what to say, a sense of guilt rising within him. Was she still talking about Trevor as well or him? She seemed to have figured him out without even knowing his true identity. It startled, leaving him feeling so off-balanced.

He realized in that moment that the reason she had been so drawn to Trevor was because of the similarities between him and the government agent. It was something that made his head spin as he tried to process it all. He found himself wanting to flee to the safe sanctuary of his cave where he didn’t have to face these feelings that she always managed to stir and awaken with him. It was emotions that he had long believed he’d buried like a coffin, never to be resurrected or exhumed again.

Several moments filled with pensive silence passed before he was finally able to regain his stoic composure once more. “That’s an admirable comparison, Princess,” he decided as he turned to stare at the Earth, considering her response as he stood in a mirror image of the Amazon warrior.

“For which one of you?” she lightly teased him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

“For me,” he softly admitted, understanding a little more what it was that had interested her in this man.

“Are you getting ready to return to Gotham?” she asked him, feeling a little better than she had before Batman’s appearance. For some reason, talking to him about Steve had helped her.

“Yes,” he evenly stated. “I need to get ready for patrol. I have an open case that I’ve been working on.”

“I’d ask you if you needed any help, but I believe we both already know what your response to that offer would be,” she replied. “You know you should just have it printed on a business card. Then you wouldn’t have to speak at all.”

The corner of his lips twitched at the amusement that laced her voice. He couldn’t help but notice the understanding that permeated her eyes despite the silent pleading that his response would be different this time, but they both knew better. It had to be this way.

“Thanks, but I can handle it, Princess,” he reassured her, his tone far gentler than even he had anticipated.

“The offer will always stand,” she replied, staring intently at him now as if trying to peel away the cowl and all the complicated layers in order to see the real man beneath it. For a split second, he almost wanted to remove it all just for her.

“I’ll see you at the Founders’ meeting tomorrow,” he told her as he turned to leave.

“Thank you, Batman,” she sincerely said. “I’m glad you’re back safe and sound. Things wouldn’t be the same around here without you.”

Batman paused to give her a small smile as he nodded his head in acknowledgment before turning and leaving her alone once more. He felt his anger with Trevor seeping from his body with every step he took, relieved that Diana seemed to be doing a little better. The world wasn’t such a dark place when she smiled.

He was somewhat taken aback that he had been able to do that for her. He was not known for his communication skills or his ability to comfort a friend. He was raw and brutal…razor-sharp pieces and icy demeanor, not a consoling shoulder to cry on like Superman, but seeing Diana hurting had made him want to try for some inexplicable reason.

Now that he knew she was going to be all right, he could finally turn his focus back to Gotham where it belonged. As he headed for his plane in the Javelin bay, he unexpectedly found himself looking forward to the Founders’ meeting tomorrow, his steps a little lighter as well as his heart.


	8. Back of my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following the episode Twilight, Diana reflects on the events of the mission she just completed with Batman and her growing feelings for the Dark Knight, but does he feel the same way?

Back of my Mind

Diana looked on in disbelief as Batman took off after their missing teammate, his black cape snapping behind him like an inky sail. Her forehead creased with worry for both of her colleagues, her lips pursing in disapproval as well as frustration. 

“I hope he knows what he’s doing,” she murmured more to herself than the Martian Manhunter, knowing she needed to get her other teammates out of there.

She watched her darker colleague for a heartbeat longer, tucking an ebony lock behind her ear before forcing herself to enter the Javelin. She didn’t like the dread that churned in the pit of her stomach or the concern that lurked in the back of her mind. While she was worried about both of them, she found her thoughts drifting to one teammate more than the other. 

A frustrated frown was fixed firmly on her face as she made her way to the controls of the Javelin while J’onn tended to an injured Hawkgirl. She knew they needed to make a quick escape regardless of the fact that two of their colleagues weren’t even aboard, but she found it very difficult to leave them behind. An Amazon never left a fight, never left a fellow warrior behind no matter the circumstances.

Starting up the Javelin, she skillfully flew them to safety, anxious to get back to the Watchtower. She was more than ready for a hot shower, an iced mocha and some much needed sleep. She just hoped that her friends made it out of this alive, Batman stopping Kal before he did something that he would only regret. 

She trusted Batman, respected him because of the hero and the man that she had come to know. She knew that he could handle himself better than anyone, but this was Darkseide they were talking about. He was a violent monster bent on domination and devastation, a powerful enemy possessing an unpredictability that made him that much more dangerous to deal with.

Her worry for Batman was swelling the longer time went by without any word from him; her anger with him growing exponentially as she tightly gripped the controls of the Javelin. It was just so like him to throw himself right into the heart of danger regardless of the risks to himself. He’d been doing it from the moment they had first met, risking his life for the good of everyone else with little thought for himself.

Everyone seemed to believe that he was so cold and callous, but she’d come to realize over the last year that the very opposite was true about the mysterious Dark Knight. He cared greatly, far deeper than anyone would ever suspect. No one seemed inclined to delve deeper, to look past the icy demeanor and snarling exterior to what lay beneath the Kevlar and the mask he wore. 

Her wandering mind began to take her in directions that she didn’t enjoy dwelling on, questions that made her insides coil into knots. 

Why did he want people to believe such negative things about him? 

Why did he work so hard to keep everyone at arms’ length? 

Was there a girlfriend that forced him to maintain such a façade? 

What was she like? 

Was in love with her?

What kind of woman was he attracted to?

Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and questions that only deepened her interest in him. She found herself wanting to know more about him, discover what made him the man that he is today. The question was—what was she going to do about this attraction towards the Dark Knight of Gotham?

She mentally shook herself, drawing a deep breath. These feelings went against everything that she’d been trained as an Amazon to believe and to stand for. It defied everything that her mother had taught her about men. Then again, Batman was unlike any man that she’d ever met since coming to Man’s World.

It wasn’t until J’onn placed his hand on her shoulder and said her name telepathically that she realized he had been calling her name. She loosened her grip on the controls, chiding herself for allowing her thoughts about Batman to consume her.

Diana sheepishly glanced over at the Martian Manhunter in mild embarrassment, knowing he had to have picked up on the turmoil roiling inside of her. “How’s Shayera doing?” Diana asked as she averted her gaze, not wanting to talk about what was currently bothering her.

J’onn settled into the passenger seat to her right, a faint smile on his face as if he knew every secret that she kept locked deep inside of her. “Resting for now,” he replied. “I believe she should be up and around in a couple of days.”

“That’s good,” she said with a sigh. “I just hope that Superman and Batman are all right.”

“I’m sure they will be fine,” he reassured her. “I do sense that you are worried about one teammate more so than the other.”

Diana released a frustrated huff, angry with herself for not being in better control of her thoughts and emotions. She knew that J’onn would never invade her mind or purposefully read her thoughts, but she was certain they were impossible for him not to pick up on them.

“He continually lingers in the back of my mind,” she confessed, muttering “the jerk” under her breath.

J’onn chuckled softly as he turned towards her. “Diana, I know that you do not really consider Batman a jerk,” he told her. “You are just upset with him for going after Superman alone.”

“He needlessly throws himself into danger time and time again with no regard for his own safety,” she fumed. “It would have been better for me to go after Kal than for him. I am able to withstand far more than he can as a mortal man.”

“Superman and Batman have been friends for a long time, Diana,” J’onn explained. “Batman probably feels he knows best how to handle him. Not to mention, you know that Batman would never put someone else’s life in danger when he can handle it himself.”

“I know, but he’s just so…so…” Diana began only to abruptly pause and curse in Greek.

J’onn glanced at the frustrated Amazon, knowing exactly what her anger with the Batman was actually rooted in even if she was still trying to understand it all herself. “Diana, I sense that you’re wrestling with some intense feelings for our dark friend,” he carefully proceeded. “If you would like to talk about it, I’m a very good listener.”

Diana thought about it for a very long moment, pausing to glance out the window to her left. “Thank you, J’onn,” she softly said. “I appreciate that, but I feel that this is something that I must work through by myself right now.”

“I understand,” he replied with a nod. “I just want you to know that not everything you were taught on Themyscira is necessarily true. I’m sure that you have seen that for yourself since leaving your home.”

A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered the first time she had met the heroes that would become not only her teammates but her family. “I have learned a great many things that have challenged by beliefs…much to my mother’s dismay if she truly knew.”

“I am going to check on Shayera and then meditate until we arrive at the Watchtower,” J’onn told her as he stood to his feet, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder in comfort. “Please know that I am here for you if you wish to talk.”

“Thank you, J’onn,” she said. “Go get some rest.”

J’onn left her to her thoughts, hoping that both she and Batman would be able to find a resolution to their mutual attraction. He just didn’t know for certain if the recluse Batman would ever truly allow himself to accept love from another. He feared that it might only end with a broken heart for Diana.

The Amazon princess spent the rest of the flight alone thinking about the mission she’d just shared with Batman and how they just seemed to work so naturally together. Her anger with him, however, continued to burn inside of her, seeking some sort of release. She didn’t know how one man could make her want to kiss him one minute and slug him the next.

Landing the Javelin in the Watchtower docking bay, she was more than relieved to find her teammates had just arrived before them. As she unbuckled the harness, she could tell something had transpired between them as the pair waited for them to exit the Javelin. Both looked angry, but Superman more so. Kal stood with his arms crossed against his chest while Batman stood with his black cape draped around him like a death shroud.

It made her wonder what had happened between the close friends. She knew that Kal would end up confiding in her while Batman would remain as tight-lipped as ever. Diana only hoped that someday Batman would feel as though he could talk to her about the things that obviously weighed so heavily on his mind. 

“How do you feel?” Diana asked as made her way to the back of the Javelin to find J’onn helping a now conscious Shayera to her feet.

“Like hell,” she uttered with a groan as she leaned heavily on J’onn for support.

“Get some rest, Shay,” Diana told her. “I can take your monitor duty shift tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks, Diana,” she muttered as they exited the Javelin.

Diana’s gaze fell on the Dark Knight as she approached him, a flutter erupting inside of her as she recalled flying arm-in-arm with him, bodies locked as one. She was still angry with him for going after Superman, but she couldn’t deny the deep admiration and respect for him that his selfless actions seemed to always stir within her. She just wished that he didn’t have such a profound effect on her.

“Here, Shay,” Superman said, quickly moving to her other side, “let me take you to the infirmary.”

“Thanks,” Shayera reluctantly surrendered, allowing the Man of Steel to pick her up and carry her out of the Javelin Bay. She hurt too badly to argue despite how it prickled her pride to be carried like some frail invalid. 

“Glad to see you two made it out of there in one piece,” J’onn said to Batman.

“You’re still a jerk,” Diana angrily muttered as she marched past him.

“What was that all about?” Batman asked the Martian Manhunter, the white slits of his cowl narrowed in confusion as he watched her leave.

“I’m afraid you will have to talk to her about that,” J’onn suggested with a small, knowing smile. “I need to finish tending to Shayera.”

Batman frowned as he swept out of the Javelin bay like a cyclone in pursuit of the angry Amazon princess. He quickened his pace in order to catch up to her, greatly annoyed by her comment. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been called far worse by others, but, for some reason, it bothered him considerably now.

He’d never really cared what people thought of him or said about him, but it mattered to him what Diana thought. He didn’t want to consider why her opinion of him had come to mean something to him. Instead, he felt the overwhelming need to just make her understand.

“Princess,” he roughly growled as he fell in step beside her.

Diana stared straight ahead of her, refusing to acknowledge him for fear she’d punch him right through a wall. Her fingers curled into her palms, the urge to beat some sense into him becoming harder to ignore. “Batman,” she curtly recognized his presence in hopes he’d leave her alone. She wasn’t really in the mood to talk to him at that moment. He taking his life in his hands if he continued down this path.

Batman glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, but with the cowl it was impossible for her to tell which was just how he liked it. “Care to explain to me why I’m a jerk?”

“One would think you could figure it out for yourself,” she spat out. “Aren’t you the World’s Greatest Detective?”

His eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching and unclenching with an unexpected wave of jealousy. “You’re mad at me because you wanted to be the one to save Superman,” he stated, his own anger rising now. He knew how close Clark and Diana were and he didn’t particularly like it. “I know you two are best friends, Princess, but I needed to go after him.”

Diana stopped abruptly, spinning on her heel to glare daggers at him. Her long raven hair whipped with the sudden movement, falling over her shoulder and creating a fierce air about her. “Is that what you really think this is about?” she seethed.

Batman was taken aback by her angry outburst as well as her question. “Why don’t you enlighten me if I’m so wrong?” he challenged her, folding his arms against his chest. 

He wasn’t about to back down, not even in the face of an Amazon who somehow managed to look even more beautiful when she was furious with him. Her vibrant blue eyes were blazing like infernos of pure emotion and it was directed solely at him at that moment. Instead of being afraid, he found himself completely captivated by her fiery spirit.

“You constantly throw yourself into these impossibly dangerous situations with no regard for yourself,” she spat out, throwing her hands up in the air in heated frustration.

“We all do,” he pointed out, leaning towards her. “It’s part of the job and you know it.”

“Yes, but it’s like you have some sort of death wish,” she ground out. “I could have gone after Superman while you got the others out of there.”

Batman’s arms fell to his sides, his hands balling into angry fists as his lips twisted into a sneer. “I can take care of myself, Princess,” he hissed with equal ire. “I don’t need you to hold my hand or protect me.”

“I know you can take care of yourself,” she snapped, her hands finding her hips.

“I didn’t think I still needed to prove myself as a competent member of this team,” he rasped. “I guess I was wrong. Just admit it, Diana. You don’t think I can handle myself.”

Diana’s eyes flashed with fury bordering on physical harm as she closed the distance between them without another thought, coming to stand a breath away from him. “You just don’t get it, do you?”

“Obviously not,” he snorted with a dark scowl. “Why don’t you explain it to me?”

“It isn’t about you being able to handle yourself, you jerk!” she shouted, fighting back the urge to hit him.

“Then what’s it about, Princess?”

“I respect you more than anyone else on this team,” she heatedly revealed. “It’s the fact that you place so much value on everyone else’s life except for your own.”

Her words stung him as sure a slap for a brief moment, his heart skipping a beat with the knowledge that she held such deep respect for him. He quickly recovered, however, tucking away his shock and the accompanying warmth of desire that filled him.

“I did what I had to do to keep Superman from making the worst mistake of his life,” he icily spat out, concealing his growing feelings for her. “You don’t know him like I know him, Diana. I knew I could keep him from killing. Besides, there was no way in hell I was sending you into a deadly battle between Superman and Darkseid. Your life is far too valuable to risk.”

They stared at each for several long moments, glaring hotly at each other and breathing heavily with the anger coursing through them. They both tried to rein in their heated emotions that had spiraled out of control and was rapidly hurtling towards that unspoken boundary between them that had never been crossed before. 

Diana was the first to look away from his piercing gaze that seemed to sear straight through to her soul, though it stung her Amazonian pride to do so. She couldn’t handle the onslaught of emotions that were bombarding her at that moment, the fact that he had been worried about her being injured. 

She didn’t know whether to slap him for trying to protect her or kiss him senseless for caring about her safety. She needed time to think, to sort it all out.

“Fine,” she relented, folding her arms against her chest. “I just wish you would understand that some of us value your life a lot more than you seem to.”

Batman swallowed hard, stunned by her heartfelt confession. It hadn’t been at all what he had been expecting. He had allowed his jealousy to taint his thoughts, believing that Diana had wanted to be the one to save Superman. That hadn’t been the case at all. She had actually been worried about him and not just because he was man without special powers, but because she actually cared about him as a person. It caused his heart to pound a little harder with the rising attraction that she seemed to inflame in him.

“I’m expendable, Princess,” he softly murmured as he turned his head away from her. “You aren’t.”

The feel of her hand so warm and gentle against his face sent a bolt of electricity through him, forcing him to meet her tender gaze. “I don’t ever want to hear you say that again,” she sharply reprimanded him. “You’re not expendable to me.”

Batman lost himself in her eyes that were the bluest he’d ever seen, reveling in the admiration that he found swimming there. It stole his breath to think that she actually valued him so much. At the same time, it scared him senseless. She was getting too close, his defenses beginning to waver in her presence.

It was not lost on him how well they worked together, so seamlessly and without any effort. It felt at times as if she was an extension of himself when they fought together in a battle or worked on a mission. It was a little unnerving to know that there was a woman that could work so well with him, one that awakened feelings he could’ve sworn that he had locked away long ago.

“I have to return to Gotham,” he stoically stated, withdrawing once more.

He missed the warmth of her touch the second her hand fell away, but resisted that thought. Things were growing too heated too fast; things confessed that should have remained unspoken. He shouldn’t have revealed that he was trying to protect her or insinuate that she might actually mean something to him.

“I am in dire need of a shower and some sleep,” she said with a forced smile, trying to hide her disappointment with how he was withdrawing again. She’d gotten a brief glimpse of the man behind the cowl and she wanted more.

“Get some sleep, Princess,” he replied as he turned on his heel, making a quick retreat down the hall.

She watched him walk away, knowing there was a whole other world awaiting her discovery on the other side of that damned cowl. She just had to find a way to get past his prickly defenses and the walls that he seemed to throw up in her face every time she got too close to him.

Flash had told her last week that Batman seemed less grumpy when she was around, but she didn’t believe this to be a true observation. Shayera hadn’t been so quick to agree with Flash, but she did say that Batman seemed to give Diana a little more consideration than the rest of them at times.

Diana thought Batman treated them all equally, but, then again, she wasn’t affected by his brusque demeanor or his curt responses. She didn’t feel threatened nor did she take offense to his rude behavior. Instead, it intrigued her and piqued her curiosity even more. She wanted to know more about the man that lay hidden beneath the Bat.

She had a felt an unexpected flutter inside of her when she’d first opened her eyes to find Batman and a stranger leaning over her after her battle with that creature. Her head had been pounding mercilessly, but she could have sworn she had seen concern in his cowled face. Batman had swiftly shut off all form of emotion as he had offered her his hand, his usual stoic expression taking its place. It had been business as usual right after that.

It had only added to the murky enigma that wore a cape and cowl and went by the name Batman. It made her that much more fascinated with him and determined to learn everything she possibly could about him. She’d never backed down from a challenge and he would be no different.

XXX

_Diana savored the feel of his strong jaw, the five o’clock shadow that was beginning to grow and was prickly beneath her fingers as she caressed him. . “I don’t ever want to hear you say that again,” she sharply reprimanded him. “You’re not expendable to me.”_

_Despite his eyes being concealed behind the cowl, she could feel the piercing intensity of his gaze as he stared at her, drinking her in and demanding more. “You aren’t expendable either, Princess,” he replied in that deep baritone that she swore she felt clear to her very core._

_She continued to caress his jaw, her gaze falling to his perfect lips that she ached to taste. Without a second thought, she leaned in and tentatively swept her lips across his. He didn’t react at first, but as she continued to kiss him, he suddenly seemed to come alive. He began to return her desire with a fire of his own, igniting something so pleasurable low in her pelvis._

_His gauntleted fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer to him as he pressed her back against the wall. He kissed her with a hunger that made her dizzy, his tongue exploring her mouth and causing her to moan in response. It seemed to only rouse him even more, his hands roaming over her body and further heating her blood._

_Close wasn’t nearly close enough as Diana lifted her leg and hooked it over his hip, pressing herself against him as he worked to remove her breastplate. She reached for his cowl, desperate to finally see his face…the man who had managed to capture her attention and kindled her desire._

Diana woke up with a sharp gasp, her eyes flying open. She swiftly sat up, holding her head in her hands as she attempted to calm her racing heart. She was breathing hard, her entire body flush with desire and a need so powerful she could scarcely believe it had all been nothing but a dream.

She quickly looked around, finding herself all alone in her quarters on the Watchtower. She could have sworn that Batman had been here with her, kissing her…touching her. She felt a shiver race up her spine as she recalled the passion that had ignited between them. It did little to quench the burning desire that coursed through her veins and pooled in her core.

“Sweet Aphrodite…I’m in trouble,” she murmured to herself with a ragged breath as she flopped back in her bed against the pillows, wondering what she was getting herself into.

XXX

_“You’re not expendable to me.”_

_Bruce began to lose himself in the ocean-blue eyes staring back at him, the emotion that he found swimming there. It caused his breath to hitch to think that she could possibly feel something for him. She was truly a goddess among men, the most breathtaking woman that he’d ever laid eyes on._

_She aroused things inside of him that he was finding difficult to control, feelings that he had worked so hard to ignore and suppress. She made him long for more in his life; crave things that he had denied himself in order to focus on his mission…his sworn duty to Gotham._

_Her hand came to rest against his jaw, her touch so sensual and yet so innocent. It created a sense of peace in him that had long been missing. Before he could say anything, she was closing the distance between them, her lips pressing against his in a heated kiss._

_For a second, he froze, his mind telling him to stop this. His body had other ideas as his gauntleted hands found her hair, fisting it and holding her close as he returned her kiss with equal desire. He pulled her to him, grinding his hips against hers and showing her how he much he wanted her._

_Her fingers caressed his jaw line, her tongue tangling with his as they fought for control. The taste of her on his tongue was heavenly, the feel of her in his arms so natural…so right. He wanted more of her…all of her. His hands began to explore her deadly curves that had been beckoning him since the moment he’d first laid eyes on her._

_She removed her breastplate, his hand moving to her breast and stroking her through her uniform. Her throaty moan fueled his desire for her as he picked her up, wrapping her long legs around his waist. He pressed her against a nearby wall, the heated passion that had flared between them only growing hotter as he began to kiss along her throat._

Bruce sat straight up, his heart racing and his chest heaving with the arousal coursing through him. He found himself in a very uncomfortable state, desperately needing some sort of resolution. Looking around, he found himself all alone in his bedroom, no sign of the beautiful Amazon who had haunted his lust-filled dream.

He rubbed his face with his hands, raking his fingers back through his damp hair as he attempted to regain some sort of control over his body again. He couldn’t shake the overwhelming desire that still pounded through him, remembering all too well how it had felt flying with her on New Genesis.

His arm had been wrapped firmly around her waist, her body pressed firmly against his side. It had been more than difficult to focus on their mission with her very feminine frame next to him, her intoxicating jasmine scent that continually assaulted him.

He told himself that the only reason he was dreaming about her now was because he had worked so closely with her today during their mission. There couldn’t be anything more to it than that. He couldn’t allow it to become something more. They were teammates…friends.

Chalking it up to nothing more than a normal male fantasy, Bruce flopped back in his bed, doing his best to tamp down on the arousal still pumping through his body as he ran through a meditation exercise. Deep down, though, he knew it was more than just a physical reaction to being around a beautiful woman today.

He was beginning to feel something for her, this Amazon princess that seemed to feel he was worthy of her attention and respect. She was starting to get through his defenses, methodically breaking them down one by one. No one had been able to do that in a very long time, no one having such an overwhelming effect on him quite like this.

“Dammit,” he muttered under his breath in frustration as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eye sockets. “I’m in so much trouble.”


	9. Cross my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Tabula Rosa, Batman begins to realize that Diana crosses his mind more often than he had first believed and he’s not sure what to do about it.

Cross my Mind

Batman stood at the edge of a rooftop just as still and lifeless as the stone gargoyle silently perched next to him. A sudden breeze caused the edges of his black cape to lightly lift and tug as his cowled gaze surveyed the scene below him, patiently waiting for something to happen. He hoped this tip that J’onn had received about someone trying to revive Intergang paid off. It could to be a huge takedown if everything went well.

He glanced to his right, using his night vision lenses to spot Flash hiding out behind a dumpster on a side street below. He was tapping his left foot at supersonic speed, clearly growing edgier with every passing minute. The speedster’s patience was clearly waning. It was only a matter of time before Flash showed up beside him on the rooftop, wanting to know how much longer they had to wait.

Batman wanted to go down there and tell him to stand still, but he couldn’t without the risk of giving their presence away. He just hoped that Flash didn’t do anything that would alert anyone that they were there. While the scarlet speedster had clearly proven himself as a valuable member of the Justice League, Bruce feared his young age and impulsive tendencies were going to turn out to be a detriment.

Glancing to his left, he was just able to make out Diana’s perfect feminine frame among the shifting shadows, her hands resting on her hips. He could practically picture the look of annoyance that no doubt adorned her face, the irritated purse of her lips and the knitting of her brow that were always clear indicators of her current mood or thoughts.

He knew the impetuous Amazon princess was probably fairing about as well as Flash was at that moment, but, with any luck, there would be movement here soon.

He forced himself to look away from her, focusing instead on the building below, but his mind refused to bend to his typically dominant will. He found his thoughts lingering on her and the mission they had just finished the other day to stop the enhanced android. 

Amazo had given the team the fight of a lifetime, proving to be a very formidable opponent. All of them had been left tending to various injuries except for J’onn. Thankfully, none of them had proven to be very serious, most of them fully on the way to recovery. He, on the other hand, was still nursing a couple of cracked ribs and some contusions.

He absentmindedly rubbed his wrapped ribs, remembering the worry that had spiked inside of him when Lantern had contacted him and Superman about Amazo. Warning them to stay away from the fight had proven to be absolutely worthless, Superman racing in to help save their teammates.

While Bruce had been worried about all of his colleagues, he found his thoughts had swiftly shifted to one more so than the others. He had instantly grown alarmed, worried about how Diana was fairing against the enhanced android that Ivo had created. 

He knew if the droid had been able to replicate Diana’s abilities then they were going to be in for a very difficult battle. She didn’t really have an Achilles heel to speak of save for her tenacity and refusal to ever give up in a fight. It made her a formidable opponent if she ever went rogue.

The corner of his lips twitched in amusement as he thought back to their first meeting a little over a year ago. He had been highly suspicious of her from the very beginning, going so far as to follow her every move and learn everything that he possibly could about her and the Amazons. He’d had no idea back then that she would grow to become a trusted ally.

He was somewhat taken aback by how much she had actually come to mean to him, how often she managed to cross his mind even when he wasn’t anywhere near her. It was almost like she had some sort of Meta power that no one knew about, achieving the seemingly impossible—the ability to infiltrate his thoughts at any given moment, constantly lingering there in the recesses of his mind.

He wasn’t certain what to make of it…or he knew but he didn’t want to admit it. Even though he wasn’t ready to admit certain things to himself when it came to her, he couldn’t deny how much watching her being attacked by Amazo had infuriated him.

It had inflamed his anger being forced to helplessly watch as Luthor grabbed her from behind and shocked her senseless, dropping her lifeless body on that rooftop. He’d tried to break free from the debris surrounding him, tried to make his body obey his commands in order to get to her, but it refused to work at that moment.

He still felt the rage that had ballooned inside of him, wanting to get his hands on Luthor and make him pay for hurting her like that. On the surface, she had appeared to recover for the most part, but he’d later learned that she’d received several broken ribs as well as a nasty concussion.

He’d been hesitant about asking her to join him on this mission, but she had insisted that she was fine. It still wouldn’t stop him from keeping a close eye on her just to be certain she was all right. Though she was more than capable of holding her own in a fight, he didn’t want her getting hurt because of him.

“Are you sure about this tip, Batman?”

The sound of her voice in his ear caused an unexpected sensation of warmth to flood his system, one that brought a measure of peace along with it. The note of annoyance that filled her voice caused the corner of his mouth to tick up in response.

“Patience, Princess,” he responded with his trademark grating rasp.

He heard her sigh on the other end of the communication, her impatience clearly conveyed in that barely perceptible huff of air. “Fine…but you owe me an iced mocha when this is over.”

“Deal,” he readily agreed. “If it’s any conciliation, I don’t think Flash is fairing much better.”

“I can hear his foot tapping from here,” she bit out.

“I’d threaten to break it, but we need him for this mission,” he told her.

A soft chuckle followed, causing his heart to lighten with the melodious sound. “Don’t think I haven’t considered it.”

Batman smiled in response, his lips actually curling. He quickly stifled it, his expression returning to its usual near-scowl. How did she always manage to do that to him? “We’ve got incoming,” he announced, spotting two black vans approaching the warehouse. “Flash, be prepared.”

“It’s about time,” he grumbled with unmistakable exasperation. “I was about to go crazy.”

“Stay on your toes,” Batman ordered him.

“Always, Bats,” Flash cockily replied.

Batman could practically hear the smirk in the Flash’s voice, but he ignored it. He kept his attention locked on the two vans as they pulled to a stop outside of the warehouse, watching as four men exited from each van before heading inside. There was definitely something sinister going on here.

He pulled out his grappling gun, preparing to make a surprise entrance when the time came. “Wait for my cue,” he told his teammates.

Despite her Amazonian pride, he knew that Diana would defer to him and follow his lead in this. They tended to work very well together, practically reading each other’s mind during a fight. They often thought alike, sharing a similar mentality when it came to battle. 

It was the main reason that he had chosen her for this mission, knowing that he wouldn’t have to give a lot of instructions. While they seemed to be complete opposites on the surface, it was times like these that reminded him they were more alike than he had originally believed.

He hoped Flash wouldn’t be a wild card.

They waited for several more minutes to see if anyone else would make an appearance. He wanted to make certain that they were able to capture all involved in whatever was going down here. “Diana, can you get closer to see what’s going on without being seen?”

“Do you really have to ask?” she countered.

He lightly shook his head in amazement as he studied the warehouse, hoping that they would get some sort of an idea. He had a few ideas in the back of his mind, but he didn’t want to give voice to those suspicions until they had more information.

“There are at least fifteen men inside,” Diana softly reported. “It looks like they’re making counterfeit money.”

Batman’s lips thinned into a grim line. It was just as he had suspected. Now, it was time to make their move. “Move in when I give the signal,” he ordered, firing his grappling gun. “Flash, you take the front. We’ll handle it from above.”

“With pleasure,” Flash agreed.

Batman flew through the air, landing silently on the roof next to Diana. She grinned at him, clearly anxious for a fight. While there was excitement on her face, her bright blue eyes revealed her razor-sharp focus. He couldn’t help but smirk in response.

He’d never met anyone quite like her, a woman who enjoyed the fight as greatly as he did. They both took great pleasure and pride in shutting down evil and righting the scales of justice once more. It was something that they thrived on.

“Move,” Batman barked.

Diana kneeled, using her fist to create an enormous hole in the roof. The sound of startled voices quickly rose up out of the gaping void in the roof as Diana entered first, followed by Batman who used his cape to control his descent into the warehouse. He landed on the ground with a thud, turning to find Diana already taking on two large men.

Flash seemed to appear out of nowhere, swiftly getting to work by running circles around a couple of henchmen who were trying to make an escape. As he circled them, he threw some punches that had them disoriented and falling to their knees.

Batman didn’t have time to decide who he was going to take on first as a behemoth of a man started to lumber towards him, his meaty fists raised and ready to fight. He stood stone still as he waited for the man to approach and make his first move.

“You’re goin’ down,” he bellowed.

“You can try,” Batman calmly retorted as he surreptitiously slipped on his electrified brass knuckles.

The man roared in anger, his wide face turning a furious shade of red as he took a swing at the Dark Knight. Batman ducked at the last second, coming up and slamming his fist directly in his chest. The man cried out as an electrical current flowed through his body, causing him to shake and shudder.

He swung weakly at Batman, struggling to stay upright. Deciding to move things along, Batman delivered a right hook that immediately drew blood, dropping the beast of a man to the ground like a bag of sand. Batman quickly turned and lifted his boot, slamming it directly into the gut of a man coming at him with a knife and causing him to stumble several feet back into the waiting arms of Flash.

Batman fought his way towards Diana, hoping to keep her in his sights just in case. He knew she was the most powerful woman in the world, the best warrior that Themyscira had ever produced, but it was the extraneous factors that were beyond his control and the unknown what-ifs that continually nagged at his paranoid subconscious mind. 

He knew that he could never be one hundred percent certain that she would emerge from a battle alive and intact. She may be immortal, but she wasn’t invincible. He’d had to remind her of that fact on more than one occasion over the last year plus. He dreaded the day that he would be proven right.

He dropped low as Diana struck her opponent with an uppercut, Batman sweeping his legs out from under the stunned man and following up with a bone-shattering punch to the jaw. He straightened up only to instantly duck as a hail of bullets began to rain down on them from a catwalk above. 

He dove for cover behind one of the printing presses, grabbing a batarang from his utility belt and peering around the corner to get a look at who was doing the shooting. Bullets continued to shower down on them, ricocheting and pinging off machinery. He noticed Diana using her bracers to try to divert as many bullets as possible, but they were coming faster now from multiple directions.

“Stay down! I’ve got this!” she ordered him, trying to push her way in the direction where the majority of the shooting was coming from in order to stop it. She was moving her arms with incredible speed and proficiency, fury etched on her face as she gritted her teeth and pressed on.

“Flash!” Batman growled, knowing he needed to get Diana out of there. It would only take missing one stray bullet and there would be no more Wonder Woman. He wasn’t about to let that happen, not while he was still breathing. “Shut those guns down!”

“Got it!” Flash yelled back, taking off in a red blur.

Hearing Diana curse in Ancient Greek, Batman moved to check on her. There was blood running down her right leg, but she was still managing to deflect bullets that were coming at a dizzying pace, moving with a tenacity that only managed to further intensify his respect and awe of her. 

At the same time, he hated the fact that she was out there in the middle of all those bullets risking her life to protect him. He didn’t need protecting and he was going to make damn sure he reminded her of that fact whenever they got out of this. 

The sound of a scuffle followed by grunts and yells filled the air as the shooting abruptly ceased. Batman quickly moved out from behind the printing press, making a beeline for the Amazon princess who was leaning forward with hands resting on her knees.

Leaning over, he placed a gauntleted hand on her shoulder, his other hand moving to brush her hair back away from her face as he tilted her chin up to look at him. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” she reassured him with a faint smile, her blue eyes meeting the white slits of his cowl narrowed with concern. “Let’s finish this.”

He frowned in response, wishing he could just force her to sit this one out while he and Flash took care of things, but he’d already learned long ago not to even waste the breath trying. “Fine,” he relented, “but then you’re going directly to the infirmary.”

“If you think you can make me,” she countered in effort to lighten the mood.

“Got ‘em!” Flash yelled as one by one he swiftly dragged out four mobsters who he’d already manage to bound and gag.

Batman turned his attention to the four men lying on the ground before him, his anger simmering just beneath the surface as he moved to crouch beside the man that he knew all too well to be Benny “The Weasel” Whicker. He was an up-and-coming mob boss trying to make a name for himself.

“What are you up to, Benny?” Batman asked as he pulled the cloth away that covered his mouth.

“You’ve got nothing, Bats,” he spat out with a hateful glare.

“I think we’ve got plenty,” Flash interjected, standing behind Batman with his arms crossed against his chest. “We’ve got Abraham, Ulysses, William, and Benjamin to back us up.”

Benny snarled at Flash as he held up the counterfeited money, waving it at him. “I ain’t talkin’ and you can’t make me,” Benny ground out. “I know my rights.”

Batman grabbed the front of Benny’s shirt, roughly pulling him in close to his cowled face. “I know you’re trying to resurrect Intergang,” he growled low and dangerous. “We’ve got you for counterfeiting. Now, what else are you involved in?”

Benny’s dark eyes narrowed, a sneer twisting his lips. “I want my attorney.”

Just as Batman was about to haul Benny off for a personal discussion about what he was actually involved in, a golden lasso appeared out of nowhere and latched onto Benny’s wrist. “Answer Batman’s questions.”

Benny’s angry scowl diminished somewhat as he struggled against the lasso’s magical abilities, but ended up failing in the end. “Mostly just some money laundering and racketeering…illegal weapons dealing,” he confessed. “We were just getting started with the counterfeiting when you three showed up here.”

“Is this your only hideout?” Batman asked.

“We have another one in Gotham down at the docks that we just set up last week,” he revealed. “It’s warehouse number three.”

Batman stiffened with the news. He knew they had begun to set up shop in Gotham, but he’d been unable to pinpoint where yet. Thanks to Diana, he now had the location and information that he needed to shut them down. “Is there anyone that you answer to? Any partners?”

“No way,” he snapped. “I ain’t working for no one but me.”

Batman gave a slight nod of satisfaction as he stood to his feet, Diana releasing Benny from her lasso. He turned away from them, tapping his commlink. “Batman to Robin,” he called his partner. “I need you and Batgirl to head to warehouse number three down at the docks. Benny the Weasel has a hideout down there. Secure it until I arrive.”

Flash rubbed his hands together as Batman turned back to his teammates. “Let’s finish getting these guys tied up and hauled away,” he told them.

“I’ve contacted the local police,” Batman revealed as he finished tapping keys on his gauntlet. “They should be here soon.”

“Wondy, you’re really bleeding,” Flash commented. “You need to get back to the infirmary and have J’onn patch you up.”

Diana looked down at her bloody leg, barely registering the pain. She’d been too consumed with stopping these crooks to even notice it. “It’s not that bad,” she maintained as she hooked her lasso on her hip. “It’ll be healed in a couple of days.”

“You’re still going back to the Watchtower, Princess,” Batman stated in no uncertain terms. “That bullet has to be dug out of your leg.”

“I’ll finish up here so you two can get back to the Watchtower,” Flash offered.

Batman felt his every muscle grow tense with the suggestion. As badly as he wanted to get Diana back to the Watchtower and make sure she was all right, he didn’t think it was a good idea being alone with her. Their little encounter in the hallway on the Watchtower three weeks ago had been rather heated and not just because Diana had been angry with him for risking his life to get Superman out of there.

He’d confessed his desire to protect her, how much he valued her. She made him do and say things that he normally wouldn’t, his control slipping from his grasp when he was around her. Watching her being beaten by Amazo and electrocuted by Luthor…seeing her shot while protecting him. It had been a wakeup call. The feelings those incidents provoked in him only served to remind him how much of an affect she was beginning to have on him.

She was getting too close to him, he becoming too comfortable with her. He needed to put some distance between them, erecting some much needed boundaries especially with the recurring dreams that he’d been having that revolved around her. 

Looking at her now, though, he found the will to do it waning.

“It’s okay, Batman,” she reassured him as if sensing his indecision. “I’m fine. You need to get back to Gotham.”

After a long moment of indecision, Batman finally spoke. “I’ll get you to the infirmary and then I need to return to Gotham.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Diana retorted with a frown.

“No, you need medical treatment before you bleed to death,” Batman countered as he closed the distance between them.

Diana crossed her arms defiantly as she glared at her teammate. “Thank you for your concern, but I’m fully capable of getting myself back to the Watchtower without losing consciousness,” she insisted. “Take care of Gotham. I’m fine.”

Against his better judgment, Batman relented. “Fine,” he bit out with obvious irritation as he turned his back to her. “I’m heading back to Gotham.”

“Do you need any help?” she offered.

The sound of her voice offering her assistance caused him to abruptly stop in his tracks. This woman never ceased to amaze him, consistently taking him by surprise at almost every turn. “No,” he replied, turning his head slightly to the left to acknowledge her. “Don’t worry about me, Princess. Take care of yourself.”

He heard a sigh pass through her lips, feeling her frustration and sharing in it. He knew she only wanted to help him. That was just the way that she was—always thinking of everyone else instead of worrying about herself. He didn’t think she even knew how to put herself first even in a dire situation. There wasn’t a selfish bone in her entire body.

“You still owe me an iced mocha,” she reminded him.

Batman turned his head, giving her slight smirk and a nod before marching out of the warehouse, turning his focus towards Gotham and stopping the rest of Benny’s gang before they could do anything to harm Gotham. 

Making his way to his Batwing, he tapped his commlink. “J’onn,” he called him.

“What can I do for you, Batman?” he inquired.

“Wonder Woman is injured,” he informed him. “She should be returning to the Watchtower soon. She’ll need immediate medical treatment.”

There was a long pause before the Martian Manhunter responded, one that caused Batman to grind his teeth. He could only imagine what was rolling through J’onn’s head at that moment. “I will be ready for her return.”

Without further response, Batman ended the transmission as he climbed into his Batwing and starting it up. While he tried to focus on Gotham and the task that awaited him, he found his thoughts were lingering on the Amazon princess.

He felt a tug of guilt on his heart for not personally accompanying her back to the Watchtower, but he really needed to get back to Gotham. He reminded himself that his city was his first priority as Batman, not his fellow teammates within the League.

Diana would be fine, fully healed within a few days without any sign that she had been injured tonight, but he knew. He heard her curses, saw the bright red blood running down her leg, felt the panic that had lanced through him knowing that she was injured.

He needed to revisit the meditations and exercises that he’d learned long ago that had helped him learn supreme control over his emotions and his body. If he was going to continue to spend any length of time with her, he was going to have to regain some much needed dominance over his feelings.

Heading towards Gotham, Batman couldn’t help but wonder if Diana had picked up on any of his feelings and, if she had, did she actually share them? If she did, why did he care?


	10. Sound Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of “Only a Dream”, Diana returns to the Watchtower after a mission to find a sleeping Batman.

Sound Mind

Diana landed her invisible jet in the Javelin Bay of the Watchtower, unable to stifle the yawn that sought escape. She sat back in her seat for a moment, closing her eyes as she tried to gather her thoughts. It had been a stressful four days with little sleep and far too much diplomacy. After the third day of trying to smooth over a volatile situation, she’d been more than ready to start smacking some heads together.

Thankfully by the fourth day, cooler heads had finally prevailed and negotiations had been smooth sailing from there. Now that she was back, she just wanted to get some much needed breakfast and collapse into her bed for the next day at least.

Exiting her jet, Diana was greeted by a red steak known as the Flash followed by Green Lantern.”Wondy!” Flash cried, pulling her into an exuberant hug. “I’m so happy that you’re back!”

Diana confusedly returned the embrace, looking to Lantern for some sort of explanation. “What’s going on?” she asked as she disengaged herself from the speedster.

“You missed out on quite the catastrophe,” John revealed with a grim expression on his face. “Dr. Destiny had me, Shay, Flash, and Supes trapped in our dreams. Bats and J’onn had to rescue us.”

“Batman sent me a text message telling me not to fall asleep, but I had no idea what was going on,” she replied.

“It’s all good now,” Flash told her. “We’re heading out to help with a huge rebuilding project in Haiti. We’ll be back later.”

“Where is Batman?” she asked.

“Sleeping in the infirmary,” John replied over his shoulder as they headed towards the Javelin.

“Hey, Supes went on a breakfast run,” Flash informed her. “There’s a whole buffet of goodies in the kitchen.”

“Thank Hera,” she murmured, her stomach rumbling at the mention of food.

She quickly made her way through the Watchtower, a particular destination firmly in mind despite her hunger. Kal comes out of the kitchen at that moment, a large croissant in one hand and cup of coffee in the other. “Hey, welcome back,” he greeted her with a warm smile that turned into a frown. “You look exhausted. Did everything turn out okay?”

“Trying…very trying,” she replied with a frown of her own. “Neither side wanted to back down or make concessions of any kind, but I finally convinced them that it was in their best interest.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re back,” he said. “You missed out on a doozy of an attack.” 

“I heard,” she responded. “Everyone okay?”

“Yah, Bats is sleeping in the infirmary, J’onn’s resting in his quarters, and Shay took monitor duty,” he told her. “I’m gotta run now. I’ve got to be in Metropolis in fifteen minutes for an important meeting.”

“See you later,” she said as she continued on to her destination.

“Bye, Di,” he called as he flew down the hall.

Passing the kitchen, Diana continued on to the infirmary, anxious to see Gotham’s Dark Knight. She found that she had missed him while she was away and wanted to see him even if he was asleep. Entering the med bay, she found Batman asleep in a chair in the far corner. He looked uncomfortable, but she knew that attempting to move him would no doubt wake him.

Going to one of the cabinets, she pulled out a blanket before silently making her way over to him. She carefully spread it out over him, adjusting it around his shoulders. She smiled affectionately as he snored softly. She was rather surprised that he hadn’t woken up, proving to her just how exhausted he truly was.

She settled into a chair across from him, finding she was just as exhausted as he appeared to be. She sank back with a groan, quickly drifting off to sleep and dreams filled with a certain dark vigilante.

XXX

Batman woke about an hour later to find someone had covered him with a blanket. Groaning softly as he shifted in his chair, he surprisingly discovered that same person sleeping in a chair across from him. He sat there and stared at her for several minutes, drinking in her beauty and discovering that he had missed her these last few days.

It was a somewhat startling discovery for him to make. He’d been away from the League at times for a couple of weeks or more and never really felt this profound sense of longing for her. Of course, he’d always known she was on the Watchtower when he returned so it didn’t bother him as much as it did now.

This time, however, she’d been sequestered away in a remote country for the last four days helping with peace talks. No, he knew that wasn’t entirely the truth. He couldn’t lie to himself. The fact was that he cared for her more than his other teammates and in a much different way…a way that he knew that he shouldn’t.

It was dangerous.

It would never work.

She’s immortal.

He’s dark and she’s light.

She was pure and he was broken and tainted.

The reasons why not continued to parade through his mind as he tried valiantly to steel himself against these unexpected feelings. He knew that it wouldn’t be hard to do. He’d become very good at shutting off his heart and walling himself off from feelings that he didn’t want to have. Now would be no different.

Still, it couldn’t hurt to enjoy her presence for a little while longer. He’d been lonely lately, missing their flirty banter and the way that her blue eyes seemed to actually dance with amusement. Then, she would laugh and he swore it was almost angelic.

With a sigh, Bruce sat forward, the gray blanket slipping off him to pool in his lap. There could never be anything more past this attraction he felt towards her. That’s all he would call it at this point—attraction. To call it anything else would be too dangerous, allowing things to go in a direction he couldn’t let himself think about despite the fact that his dreams took him there several times a week now.

Standing to his feet, he silently made his way to the sleeping princess, his desire intensifying. He resisted the urge to stroke her hair or to kiss her soft lips. Instead, he gently laid the blanket over her, pausing to push a raven curl that had fallen across her brow out of the way.

Standing this close to her, Bruce found her heavenly scent assaulting him full force. He swallowed hard in an effort to harden himself to return to Gotham soon, forcing him away from her once more and reminding him all over again why it wouldn’t work out between them.

Gotham always has and always would come first even before her.

It was a glaring truth that would never change…could never change. Gotham had become his everything in the wake of his parents’ murder. Protecting Gotham was his way of atoning for the fact that he hadn’t been able to protect his parents that dreadful night in that dark alley.

Many would call it survivor’s guilt. He called it his mission—a tearful promise made to headstones that would serve as the face of his parents for the rest of his life. The thought made his throat constrict, knowing that he couldn’t allow anyone into his private hell, especially her.

He carefully adjusted the blanket over her, his fingers lingering against her jaw a moment longer than necessary. As he turned to go, an unexpected hand captured his, forcing him to stop. His stomach dropped into his boots as he stood there for a moment before finally turning to confront those azure eyes that seemed almost able to see past all of the masks that he wore. 

It seemed at times as if she knew him inside and out, better than most could ever hope to. Now was one of those times that he had to remind himself that she didn’t know his true identity, didn’t know that he really was the famous billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

“Batman,” she sleepily murmured his name, her fingers tightening around his hand and keeping him there with her.

He turned to face her, keeping an emotionless mask on his face despite how his heart was thumping beneath his breastbone. “Princess,” he stoically answered her.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine,” he responded with a slight nod, pulling his hand free from her hold on him.

“I heard you had quite the case to solve,” she said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

He moved his arms to his sides, allowing his cape to drape around him in a dramatic fashion that lent an air of intimidation. He used it often to keep people away from him, making them take a step back. To his surprise, though, it never worked with her as she stood to her feet.

She stood before him, folding the blanket before setting it aside on the chair she had just vacated. It never ceased to amaze him unaffected she was by his imposing stance, the scowling expressions or the brusque, dismissing tone of his words.

“Dr. Destiny proved to be a formidable opponent,” he admitted, folding his arms across his chest as he assessed her present condition.

Her raven hair was slightly mussed from sleep, her blue eyes lined with fatigue and lacking the usual sparkle that they held and still she was absolutely beautiful. He quickly tried to banish the thought as curiosity about how her diplomatic mission went rose to the surface.

“How were you able to take him down?” she asked.

“I stayed awake and blocked him out of my mind,” he responded.

A smile broke across her face as she studied him, her hands finding her hips. “You are the most strong-willed man I have ever met,” she replied with an affectionate tone. 

A small smirk formed on his lips as he stared at her. “You should talk, Princess,” he teased. “I’m not the only one notorious for being strong-willed.”

“Well, someone around here as to stand up to you when you’re wrong,” she flirted, sliding her arm through his before leading him from the infirmary.

“I’m never wrong,” he insisted, curious as to what she was up to. “Where are we going?”

“The kitchen,” she replied. “I’m starving and Kal made a breakfast run. Now, how were you really able to defeat this Dr. Destiny?”

Batman had to admit that he was rather famished himself. All he’d had since the battle against Dr. Destiny had begun was a large cup of coffee. “I told you that I defeated him with my mind.”

“Batman,” Diana uttered in exasperation as she handed him a cup of hot coffee. “You’re not exactly a man with a particularly sound mind.”

Batman nearly choked on his coffee with her words, wiping his chin with a napkin before settling into a chair at the table. “Are you calling me crazy, Princess?” he asked, amusement lacing his voice. Did she really think he wasn’t in his right mind? Her perception of him piqued his curiosity.

She gave him a mischeivious grin as she sat down at the table beside him, placing a large bagel on her plate. “No, but you have to admit that you’re mind probably isn’t the nicest place to spend time in.”

Bruce leaned forward slightly, his forearms coming to rest on top of the table as he appraised her. “Oh, really?” he questioned her, taking a bagel as well. “And what makes you think that?”

Diana rolled her eyes as she shook her head in amazement. “You dress like a bat, swing from one roof top to another by a thin cable, completely petrifying everyone you meet all while taking on some of the worst that the world has to offer,” she pointed out as she began to spread strawberry cream cheese on her bagel. “You have to admit that’s not exactly the sanest thing for a mortal man to be doing.”

The corner of his upturned lips twitched, captivated by her perception of him. “So you are saying I’m insane.”

“No, definitely not insane,” she maintained. “Just…quirky.”

A full-fledged laugh escaped the Batman’s lips much to his own surprise as well as hers. “Quirky?” he repeated. “I have to admit that I’ve been called many things over the years, but ‘quirky’ is definitely a first.”

She giggled in response, her hand moving up to cover her mouth as she attempted to chew her food without choking on it. She decided that she definitely loved the sound of his rich, full laughter. It fit him perfectly. It was something that she certainly wanted to hear again and very soon.

“Okay, so quirky might not be the best word to use to describe you,” she confessed with mischief dancing in her eyes. “You do have to admit, though, that it is a little strange. You’re definitely not like any of the other heroes.”

“Who said we all have to be alike?” he challenged her, leaning in a little closer to see how she would react to his proximity. “Isn’t that boring, Princess?”

Diana nearly swallowed her tongue with how close he was to her. She noticed the scruff of hair growth that adorned his chin and jaw, wanting to run her fingers over the dark stubble that had appeared there. She could feel the faint brush of his breath as he studied her with an intensity that made her stomach do flips.

“Very boring,” she admitted in a low voice that conveyed her desire at that moment, her gaze briefly flickering to his lips. “I never actually said it was a bad thing…just unusual.”

“I never claimed to be normal,” he told her.

“I never thought of you as abnormal,” she found herself confessing things that she would’ve sooner kept secret at this point.

“What do you think of me?” he pressed, his own gaze dropping to her lips that he wanted to kiss.

“You’re stronger than all of us combined,” she replied, her breakfast completely forgotten. “You’re the bravest man I’ve ever known with a heart full of immense compassion, but you don’t want anyone to know that about you. You chose to work and hide in the shadows to conceal who you really are beneath the mask that you wear in order to protect your heart as well as your identity. 

“You shy away from commendation, choosing rather to stay behind the scenes and let others take the praise that you rightly deserve. You care about others far more than you let on because you fear it’ll be a determent to the formidable image you need to portray in order to protect Gotham.”

Bruce felt his chest constrict. He was right. She did know him far better than most and yet she had no clue as to his true identity. It was almost scary. “That’s…enlightening.”

“It’s also true,” she insisted, placing her elbow on the table and cupping her chin as she studied him.

“I don’t know about that,” he commented. “You don’t even know my real identity.”

“No, but I’ll figure it out,” she confidently informed him with smirk.

Bruce smiled to himself with her self-assured statement. “Oh, you think so, Princess?”

“I know so,” she confirmed. “It won’t be long before I discover who it is that’s hiding behind that mask.”

With an assertiveness that surprised her, Diana reached out to touch his face, her fingertips grazing along his cheekbone and sending a shiver of desire racing up his spine. He held his breath as her fingernails gently slid beneath the edge of his cowl. She wasn’t trying to unmask him, just explore him for as long as he allowed her to.

And right now, he wanted nothing more than to let her explore every single inch of him for as long as there was breath in his body.

She studied him intently as her fingers caressed his cheekbone, slipping out from beneath his cowl to stroke along his jaw. She knew she was having an effect on him. She could tell by the way his breathing had grown shallower, his heart beating faster. She was feeling the exact same way.

She ached to kiss his lips, but didn’t want to push him too far. Besides, she wasn’t quite certain she was ready for that next step. While she knew he who was on the inside, she had no idea who he was on the outside. Until he was willing to share such an intimate detail of his life, she wouldn’t push for anything more past this mutual attraction they seemed to share.

She couldn’t help wondering what it was that he thought about her. Unfortunately, she didn’t get a chance to ask. “So how did negotiations go?” he asked, breaking the steamy tension that permeated the room in an attempt to get a firm grasp on his desire.

It took her a moment to register that he’d asked her a question and another moment to formulate a response as she retracted her hand. She was disappointed the intimate moment was over, but deep down she knew that it couldn’t go any further than this right now.

 _“Soon,”_ she told herself.

“It was a real battle,” she confessed, annoyance returning to her face as she turned her attention back to her bagel. “Neither side wanted to back down. I thought I was going to have to start threatening bodily harm by the third day if they didn’t start negotiating.”

Batman chuckled softly with the image that popped into his head. He could imagine how the Amazon princess’s patience had been pushed to its very limits. “That’s why they sent you instead of me,” he replied, pausing to take a drink of his coffee. “I wouldn’t have been able to hold out that long without pulling out the brass knuckles at least once.”

Diana laughed in response. “It probably was for the best,” she agreed. “Someone else will have to attend the next diplomatic mission. I’m all out of diplomacy for the time being. Right now, I just need a few villains to beat up.”

His face grew solemn…concerned. “You look like you need to get some sleep.”

She gave him a crooked smile as sighed wearily. “I have to admit bed is sounding pretty good about now.”

“Get some sleep, Diana.”

“Are you sure it’s safe now?” she lightly teased.

“Dr. Destiny won’t be haunting any more of our dreams,” he reassured her.

She couldn’t stop the flutter that occupied her stomach as she stared at him. The thought that popped into her head immediately escaped her lips without even realizing it as her gaze fell to his lips once more. “And what does the big, bad Batman dream about when he sleeps?”

Bruce felt warmth creeping up his chest to his neck. He tried to tamp down on it before it reached it face. If she knew what he had been dreaming about the last few weeks, she’d probably shoot him out of the nearest airlock right after tearing him limb from limb.

Still, he felt the playboy swiftly rising to the surface. “I guess that’s just something else that you’ll have to try to find out about me,” he flirted.

“Don’t worry,” she reassured him as she stood to her feet. “I’ll find out all there is to know about the mysterious Dark Knight of Gotham one way or another.”

“You sound pretty confident,” he replied as he stood to his feet as well.

“I never give up until I get what I want,” she told him, pulling her long raven locks behind her shoulder.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, intrigued by this enigmatic Amazon warrior who was larger than life. She was definitely unlike any woman he had ever met before and he had met far more than his fair share.

“I’ll see you later,” she said, fighting the pull of sleep. She didn’t want to leave him yet, but knew that it was inevitable. He needed to return to Gotham and she needed to get some sleep.

“Sweet dreams, Princess,” he replied, drinking in the warm smile that she graced him with before leaving him all alone in the kitchen.

He stood there for several long moments before finally heading for the Javelin bay. He released a ragged breath as he attempted to temper the desire that still simmered within his core for her. He knew this was a very dangerous game that he was playing by allowing her to get so close to him, but he couldn’t seem to help himself at the moment. She drew him in like a siren’s song, enticing and beguiling him like no other woman had ever been able to do.

While the Bat screamed at him to run away…to shut her out, the man in him only wanted to pull her closer. The war was on, a fierce battle between man and vigilante, logic and desire…between heart and mind. He had no idea what was going to win, but, for the first time in his life, he actually hoped that his heart won out in the end.

Buckling himself into his Batwing, he started up the engine in preparation for the flight back to Gotham when the sound of Alfred’s voice filled his ear. “Batcave to Batman.”

“This Batman,” he responded with a rasp. “Go ahead.”

“You wanted me to notify you if the princess sent in her reservation for that event in Paris in a couple of weeks,” he replied. “Her response to attend the party was just sent in via email.”

The corner of Bruce’s lips twitched as he thought about the prospect of spending time with the princess without her knowing it was really Batman who was in her presence. “Send in my acceptance for the party as well,” he told him.

“Consider it sent.”

“Thank you,” he stated. “I’m heading home now.”

“See you soon, sir.”

Batman cut the communication, allowing thoughts of her to occupy his mind as he made his way home. He was more than anxious to see how she would visit him again tonight in his dreams, knowing that Dr. Destiny couldn’t interfere ever again.


	11. Can't Get Her Off My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the JL episode Maid of Honor, Batman and Wonder Woman make discoveries about each other that draws them closer to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this awesome episode the justice that it deserves. I will tell you that this episode will get another update focusing on what I think happens after the end of Maid of Honor. I think there was far more that happened in Paris after the end of the ep so I'm going to explore it in full in the next update. Hope you guys don't *mind*....pun intended! :)

Can’t Get Her off My Mind

Bruce Wayne surreptitiously adjusted his bowtie once again, wondering where this rush of excited anticipation was coming from. He’d been to thousands of these things during his adult life, navigating the elite social crowd with undeniable magnetism and a sense of poise that had long been ingrained into him since he was a young boy.

He knew she was going to be here at any minute, arriving with her incomparable grace and confidence. She could light up a room with her smile alone, her beauty and elegance only adding to that radiance that she so easily emanated. Her expressive countenance and warm spirit unconsciously drew everyone to her including him.

He ran his hand over the back of his head, doing his best to keep his emotions at bay, but it was proving to be more difficult than he had initially anticipated. He had dated countless actresses and models and yet none of them had ever caused such intense emotions to rise up inside of him like a crushing tidal wave.

He tried to remind himself that he worked with her on a regular basis, a trusted teammate and friend, but none of that was working either. Diana didn’t know his secret identity and he hoped to keep it that way for a little while longer. Despite the feelings that she awakened within him, he wasn’t ready for her to find out that he was none other than the infamous cad that had been rumored to have bedded nearly half of the women in the Eastern seaboard.

While most of it was greatly exaggerated and the number of women that he had actually been in bed with was not as large as purported, he’d still had his fair share of lovers and more than enough heartbreak to last him two lifetimes. It was one of the countless reasons he was so wary about even considering pursuing Diana romantically.

Reasons why it would never work continued to parade through his mind like an old time newsreel, each outcome more horrific to him than the last. Reaching for a glass of champagne, he internally shuddered with the thought of the Joker getting his hands on her. Scarecrow could mentally cripple her with his fear toxin and the thought of Ra's al Ghul anywhere near her almost made him physically ill.

And yet he was here…at a gala that he knew she’d be attending the moment she sent in her reservation, risking his secret identity just to be near her outside of the Bat suit if just for a little while. What in the world had he been thinking?

Deciding this was the worst mistake that he could possibly make, Bruce turned to set his glass down and leave when an undulating wave of murmured gasps abruptly permeated the room. Heads turned, cameras flashed, men ogled and women turned positively green with envy.

She was here.

He set his glass down, shoving his hands into his pants pockets in an effort to dispel the faint tremor of excitement that vibrated through him. He hated the way that she always made him feel so weak in the knees and his vaunted self-control completely paralyzed. He never thought there would ever be a woman who could make him so wanton like this and yet here he was experiencing feelings that he had worked over the years to dominate and bend to his will.

Bruce watched with a perceptive gaze as a swarm of people descended like vultures on someone that he knew had to be her, but from here all he could make out was a fleeting glimpse of a silky raven mane that he was itching to bury his fingers in. He silently growled to himself, annoyed that he wasn’t more in control of his thoughts and physical reactions to her.

He stayed back, curiously wondering how she would handle the overt attention she had garnered with her appearance. As he watched, he was somewhat taken aback that she actually seemed to be overwhelmed by it all, but it was to be expected with the way they were circling her like a pack of ravenous lions descending on a graceful gazelle.

They were hammering her with questions, everyone trying to speak at one time. He felt an overwhelming need to rescue her, to protect her from these scavengers that were practically attacking her from every side. She wasn’t accustomed to these kinds of high-society functions.

With a wave of annoyance cementing his playboy image, Bruce confidently made his way towards the crowd that had gathered around her, determined to rescue the princess. Drawing closer, he heard her attempt at being polite, her uncertainty endearing to him, but the questions about the Man of Steel inflamed his ire.

“May I have this dance?” he asked as he offered her his hand.

Overwhelmed by the attention, Diana somehow managed to pick out the deep baritone voice that cut through the clamor of voices assaulting her. She spotted a large hand appearing out of nowhere, feeling it was her beacon of salvation from the people pressing in around her.

“Yes!” she readily uttered.

Without a second thought as to whom the hand might belong to, Diana abruptly took the welcomed offer of rescue, slipping her smaller hand into his. His fingers immediately wrapped around hers in an almost possessive fashion, but she hardly cared at that moment. This man was whisking her away from an oppressive situation that she had no idea how to navigate through and she couldn’t be any more grateful for it.

Before she knew it, she was pulled into the strong arms of a man she didn’t know, finding herself staring into the piercing blue eyes of the most handsome man that she had ever seen. She felt an instant fluttering drift through her entire being, making her flush warmly as he expertly moved her around the dance floor in time to the music. 

“Thank you, Mister…uh…”

“Wayne…Bruce Wayne,” he revealed with a rapacious smile.

“I appreciate the rescue,” she replied with a smile, surprised to find herself completely taken with the man dancing with her.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” he lied, hoping she wouldn’t pick up on it. “From what I’ve seen, this isn’t really your sort of affair.”

“I’ve decided to get out more…have a little fun,” she found herself revealing. She was surprised with how at ease she felt with him as if she’d known him her whole life. She’d never felt this way with another man…except for a certain hero who dressed in a black costume.

“Enjoying yourself so far?” he flirted with her, unable to contain the desire that he felt surging through him like an electrical current. She was incredibly beautiful; her eyes sparkling like the finest sapphires with the excitement of embarking on a new adventure. It was truly infectious.

“More than I expected,” she easily flirted back, enjoying this little repartee they were sharing. It stirred in her feelings that were similar to what she experienced when flirting with Batman. “How about you? What brings you to the City of Lights?”

Bruce was somewhat taken aback by her ready banter, the way her confidence so easily slid back into place now that he had her all to himself. She never ceased to amaze him, turning his world upside down and inside out. It left him lightheaded with feelings of happiness and contentment that he hadn’t experienced in years or at least never to this degree with a woman.

He hated the fact that he had to show her this playboy side of his image, wishing he could just be himself with her. He found he wanted that more than anything, to show her the real Bruce Wayne that hid somewhere deep inside of him, hovering somewhere in the middle of the two extreme parts that he played. He was afraid that she wouldn’t like him very much. Right now, he wasn’t even certain who the real Bruce was anymore.

“I never miss a good party,” he replied, losing himself in the vivid blueness of her eyes that drew him in. “I may also have to attend to some business while I’m in town.”

Diana felt as if she was falling, losing herself in the baritone of his voice and the piercing blue eyes that seemed to probe every single part of her as if he knew her. There was such a familiarity in him like finding a kindred spirit, making her feel as though he had been missing from her life all this time only to be found.

She couldn’t deny the flame that he had somehow manage to ignite inside of her, leaving her wanting to know more about him. She loved listening to him talk about his company, noticing every single detail of his face, his striking azure eyes, from his perfect lips down to his angular jaw…that jaw. 

Bruce found himself drawing her a little closer than was considered appropriate, but he couldn’t help himself. She was positively enchanting, charming every fiber of his being just like she had been doing over the last year and a half since meeting her. 

To think that he had been so suspicious of her in the very beginning, firmly believing that she had ulterior motives for coming to Man’s World. Now, he couldn’t possibly dream of trusting someone more than he trusted her.

He felt as if he was floating a foot off the floor as Diana began to share her plans for her short time in Paris, realizing that he was truly falling for this amazing woman whether he was ready or not…whether he wanted to or not. It both stunned him senseless and scared the hell out of him. He couldn’t afford these intense feelings that she created within him. He felt like his heart and mind were in a constant war, an endless pulling and pushing between emotion and logic…between what he wanted and what he knew he could never have.

He didn’t have a chance to dwell on it much longer as glass abruptly crashed down around them, men entering the ballroom from the skylight above. His entire body tensed, ready spring into action as the Bat shoved the man aside. He muttered an “excuse me” at the same time his dance partner did, his razor-sharp focus on the men who had interrupted his dance with Diana.

He reached for his bowtie as he took off to change into his uniform, glancing back over his shoulder to find Diana already ripping the bottom of her skirt off. Fortunately for him, Diana was already one step ahead of him, not needing to change into her uniform to take care of the problem.

In less than a blink of an eye, she deftly grabbed a knife and threw it with deadly precision that caused a shiver to race up his spine. It easily sliced through the rope that was taking Princess Audrey up and away from the congregation of people. Diana took to the air, capturing the falling princess before she could hit the ground and whisking her away to safety.

Bruce decided to take this unexpected opportunity to sit back and enjoy the incredible show that was known as the famous Wonder Woman. He adjusted his bowtie, reaching for the hors d'oeuvres. His eyes never left the amazing Princess of the Amazons, completely taken by the beautiful warrior who was handily dealing with the intruders.

She was a sight to behold, her raven mane flowing like an inky waterfall behind her. Her torn dress revealed a generous view of her toned legs that he found himself aching to touch. There was just something extremely sexy about seeing Diana in a torn dress manhandling the soldiers who had tried to kidnap Princess Audrey.

He almost felt sorry for these men who had dared to intrude on their dance and her evening away from the League, knowing that Diana would not go easy on them just because she had an audience. He stood with a drink in his hand, watching as one man went sailing past him only to crash land on the table next to him.

He studied her with great admiration as she used her bracers to skillfully block a hail of bullets intent on stopping her. Despite the measure of worry that he always felt when she was in a fight, he didn’t feel the need to don his uniform just yet. She had it all under complete control. Besides, he knew how greatly she enjoyed a good fight and there was no need to interrupt her fun.

Bruce winced when the painful blow she dealt one soldier who had dared to fire at her. As she flew through the hole in the ceiling to chase after the helicopter the soldiers had arrived in, he decided that was his cue to leave. 

As much as he enjoyed spending time with Diana, he still had work to do tonight. Time for Batman to make an appearance.

XXX

Sitting alone in the silent solitude of her hotel suite, Batman watched as shafts of early morning light began to filter into the room, his jaw clenched painfully just as it had been for the last two hours. His mind was a virtual beehive with every imaginable thought racing through it. None of them were good at that moment as he waited for her to return, his impatience rapidly growing into frustrated anger. 

Diana was out there in Paris doing only heaven knew what with a known raucous princess who had an unlimited supply of money. He knew Audrey had absolutely no qualms about doing whatever it was she damn-well pleased with little regard for anyone else. Even though she’d been in Man’s World for over a year and a half, Diana was still somewhat naïve about certain things, unfamiliar with the ways of the world and especially men.

The thought of his innocent Amazon princess out there cavorting with the not-so-innocent Kasnian royalty did absolutely nothing to settle the emotions swarming in his chest at that moment. Audrey had a reputation that was not so dissimilar from his own playboy status that he’d carefully crafted over the years, making him that much more worried about what she was getting Diana into. 

Where his was mostly a façade generated to protect his nightly pursuits, he had no doubt that Audrey’s was true in every sense of the word. He didn’t like the idea of the frivolous princess influencing Diana in any way or opening her up to a whole new world that could completely obliterate her innocence in one fell swoop.

He found his fingers wrapping tightly around the armrests of his chair as he waited, his nostrils flaring with the righteous indignation coursing through him. He’d seen the early morning news reports and papers this morning showing Audrey and Diana at several clubs, men hording around them like leeches just itching to get their hands on them.

If he hadn’t had to follow up on that lead about a potential robbery at S.T.A.R. labs tonight, he would’ve followed them in order to make sure Diana stayed out of trouble. The thought of those vile men ogling her…trying to touch her…only made his blood boil hotly in his veins. He found himself wanting to punch something.

The sound of someone at the door forced him to relax his tense muscles, his fingers releasing the death-grip they held on the armrests. He refused to appear as if he cared where the hell she’d been all night long. He didn’t need her to know that it irked him to no end that she’d been out until the wee hours of the morning.

Bruce drew a calming breath, crossing his leg so his ankle rested on his opposite knee. He waited as she entered; casually making her way deeper inside, completely unaware that she had a visitor awaiting her arrival. She hooked a raven lock behind her ear, stealing his breath all over again as he stared at her in dumbfounded amazement. 

Streams of pale morning light created a subtle glow around her as she paused to remove first one high-heel and then the other. The illumination only seemed to add to the stunning sight of her in that flaming red dress that showed off her long legs and toned figure. 

She was lean muscle and feminine curves, all warrior and yet definitely all woman in every sense of the world. She looked magnificent standing there, awakening his desire for her all over again. It took him a long moment to finally make his voice work, but he knew he needed to very soon before she began removing anything else.

“You’re keeping late hours,” Batman stoically said, alerting her to his presence.

Her surprised expression morphed into a pleased smile as she appraised him, her earlier suspicions finally confirmed by his presence. “You should talk,” she replied, her hands finding her hips. “Checking up on me?”

She had no idea what it did to her figure or to him when she stood like that…or maybe she knew all too well. “Not especially, but I do read the papers,” he flippantly told her, not wanting her to know how she managed to get under his cowl all the time. Tonight had proven no different.

“Your point?” she countered, refusing to back down. He had invaded her territory now. It was time to get some answers.

“You’ve been running in rarified circles,” he said as he stood to his feet. He hoped his formidable stature and cloak-and-dagger appearance would intimidate her at least a little, giving him the advantage once more. Of course, it hadn’t worked in the almost two years they’d known each other. Why would it suddenly work now? “I thought you should know that some of those people aren’t always what they appear to be.”

Diana moved to sit down in a nearby chair, a measure of her fatigue making itself known as she looked up at him. “If you’re talking about Princess Audrey, she’s a sweet girl…spoiled rotten…but sweet,” she told him, her affection for the younger woman showing through.

“Several hours ago, I captured a burglar…part of a team stealing classified weapons technology from S.T.A.R labs…among other places,” he revealed, forcing himself to get down to business. Trying to protect the naïve Amazon hadn’t actually been part of his original mission here.

“So?”

“He’s a Kasnian Special Forces Officer,” he stated, carefully studying her face for her reaction and wishing he was in her hotel room for a much different reason.

“I don’t believe Audrey would knowingly be involved in anything like that,” she angrily retorted, unhappy with the unspoken accusation about her new friend. She forced herself to swallow back her anger, knowing deep down that Batman did have a valid point. Damn him. She thoughtfully touched her chin as she tipped her head in consideration. “But it wouldn’t hurt to ask her.”

“See what you can find out, Princess,” he said before moving to the balcony doors. “Get some sleep in the meantime. This party nightlife doesn’t suit you.”

Diana whipped her head to the side to level him with a disdainful glare, a stinging retort dancing on her tongue only to find him gone. She growled a Greek curse as she stormed towards her balcony doors, pulling them closed with a slam and locking them.

She turned her back to them, folding her arms across her chest as she angrily thought about the unexpected revelation. Batman was Bruce Wayne…Bruce Wayne was Batman. Did he really think that she wasn’t smart enough to figure it out or had he wanted her to finally know his secret identity?

The man made her head spin and her heart pound wildly in her chest. There was no denying now that the man that she had danced with last evening had been Batman. She’d know that jaw line and that imposing muscular physique anywhere. It only cemented in her mind why she had felt such a draw to him last night. It was because of what she felt for Batman.

The question now was what was she going to do about these feelings for him that had been gradually developing over the last year and a half?

XXX

Her blood still boiled like lava in her veins as she changed into her uniform. Audrey was marrying none other than the monster known as Vandal Savage. He had tried to deny that he was Vandal, but it had to have been him. She knew she had to let Bruce know right away.

Her hand went to her commlink as she walked out onto her balcony, fastening her lasso at her hip. “Wonder Woman to Batman.”

“This is Batman,” he rasped in her ear, causing a momentary smirk to flit across her face. “What did you find out?”

“Audrey is marrying Vandal Savage,” she informed him, her anger returning in full-force. “At least, I’m pretty sure it’s him. He swore he wasn’t, but I swear it’s Vandal.”

“Savage,” Batman growled with unmistakable disdain. “I should’ve known he’d be involved in this somehow.”

“I’m still not sure it’s really him,” she admitted, her hand to her commlink as she stood out on the balcony of her hotel room. The wind played with her long raven locks as she thought about what she’d learned so far, her worry for Audrey rising.

“But if Savage is still alive, the pieces begin to fit.”

“I don’t know,” she replied, frustration lacing her voice. “I had J’onn look up his birth certificate and school records. It looks like it all checks out.”

Bruce typed on his keyboard, pulling up the files that he had accumulated so far on Vandal Savage. “Papers can be forged,” he told her as he sat back in his seat, propping his elbow on the armrest of his chair as he considered the new information. 

“Well, whether he’s our Savage or a sequel, he makes me nervous,” she confessed.

“He should,” he said. “Look at what we’ve got so far —a Kasnian operative stealing military secrets…Kasnia is spear-heading the International Space Station.”

“Good cover to circumvent the weapons embargo they’re supposed to be under,” she added. 

“If that’s all Savage is up to, we’re lucky,” he grumbled, the news bulletin on the TV capturing his attention. A reporter was standing outside of the royal palace in Kasnia. “Hold on a minute.”

He quickly reached for the remote, turning the volume up. He listened as news broke that Audrey’s father had suffered a serious stroke. “Serious and convenient,” Bruce spat out in disgust. “You get all that, Diana?”

“I’m on my way to warn Audrey,” she stated as she flew from her hotel like a bullet.

“Meet you there,” he replied as he immediately headed to his bedroom to change into his uniform, anxious to back her up.

If Vandal Savage was involved in this like they both believed, then she would definitely need support. He didn’t trust the tyrant for one second. If Savage was here, then he was involved and it was not going to be anything good. The thought of Diana flying headlong into trouble involving Savage made his stomach churn, but he attempted to push it aside. He couldn’t allow his feelings for her to get in the way of the mission.

As he stripped off his clothes, Bruce couldn’t help wondering if Diana had made any connections between Bruce Wayne at the gala and Batman appearing in her hotel room. A part of him hoped that she figured it out, but the more logical side of him yelled at him for being so foolish and careless.

He knew he trusted her with his life which meant his secret identity, but the Bat in him wasn’t budging. No one could fully be trusted, especially not a Meta. He was reminded again of the countless times that Diana had helped him, always watching his back in battle and doing whatever was necessary for the good of the Earth as well as her teammates. She was the most selfless person he’d ever met, always worrying about everyone but herself.

Slipping into his uniform, Bruce grabbed his cowl and gauntlets, preparing to leave when Alfred’s voice filled his ear. “This is Batman,” he answered.

“Might I inquire when you will be returning home, sir?” Alfred questioned him.

“Not sure,” responded Batman with a clipped tone. “Something’s come up. Diana and I might be tied up for another day or two.”

“Ah, Miss Diana,” he said, a smile in his voice that Bruce couldn’t help but notice. “How are things going with the princess?”

Bruce’s shoulders slumped slightly as he exited his suite. “Nothing is going on with Diana,” he insisted as he headed towards his Batwing.

“Might I remind you who you’re speaking to, sir?”

“All right,” Batman barked with annoyance. “I can’t get her off my mind…I can’t stop thinking about kissing her or what a life with her might be like. Is that what you want to hear?”

A soft chuckle was Alfred’s lone response at first which only added to his mounting irritation and frustration. “Love is not to be considered a hardship or a burden. It’s to be cherished and nurtured.”

“It’s not love,” he snapped. “It’s simple, physical attraction—nothing more.”

“Whatever you say,” Alfred replied, sounding slightly condescending.

“I’m serious,” Batman bit out with growing anger. “Nothing more can ever happen between us. You know that better than anyone.”

“I know nothing of which you speak,” he maintained with a sniff of indignation. “That is merely conjecture on your part, a delusional thought manifested in the dark recesses of your mind that is pure bull-rubbish. You don’t believe it either or you wouldn’t be in Paris right now.”

“I had a lead to follow up on,” Bruce claimed as he climbed into the cockpit of his Batwing.

“A lead that required you to attend the exact same gala that the princess was going to be making an appearance at?” Alfred pressed. “How very inconvenient for you it seems.”

“I don’t have time for this,” he ground out. “Diana is flying right into danger. I have to get there to back her up.”

“Well, then...by all means,” Alfred said. “Please do whatever it takes to bring her highness back to us safe and sound.”

“I plan on it,” Bruce stated with clenched teeth. “Batman out.”

XXX

Batman pushed the Batwing harder as he checked Diana’s location for the hundredth time. She wasn’t moving and hadn’t been for several excruciatingly long minutes. His jaw was clenched tight like a steel trap, his mind full of various circumstances of what could’ve happened to her.

It didn’t matter if they were together or not, just friends or passionate lovers. The choking fear was the same regardless of their relationship status. He couldn’t imagine a life without her being a part of it in some way, without seeing her beautiful smile or hearing her infectious laughter.

As he approached her location, he spotted a large hole in the roof of a barn. He quickly landed, leaping out of the cockpit and racing into the barn. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of her lying on the ground and not moving.

“Diana!” he yelled, receiving no response as he ran towards her.

He dropped to his knees beside her, carefully brushing locks of hair from her forehead and fearing the worst. He cupped the side of her face, more than relieved to find that she was alive. As far as he could tell, there didn’t appear to be any serious injuries that he could find.

A soft groan caused him to quickly retract his hand, doing his best to conceal his worry as her blue eyes fluttered open. “Easy,” Batman warned her, offering her his cantina of water as she slowly sat up. “That’s quite a shot you took.”

Diana took the offered water, trying to regain her bearings as she sat up. Her head was pounding mercilessly, her vision still trying to clear as she tried to remember the events leading up to her landing in a barn. “Did I miss anything?”

“Plenty,” he revealed, keeping a close eye on her to make sure was indeed all right. “Your friend Audrey has moved up the wedding. It’s happening right now.”

Diana angrily shoved his cantina back into his hands as she got to her feet with fierce resolve gracing her face. “Like Hades it is,” she ground out, her sapphire eyes darkening with rage.

“You go there uninvited you’ll be breaking international law,” Batman heatedly reminded her, still concerned about her.

She glanced back at him, her raven hair falling over her shoulder. “I get my hands on Savage that’s not all I’ll be breaking,” she told him. She took to the air, yelling back at him, “you coming?”

Batman watched as she flew through the hole in the roof of the barn, a smirk dancing on his lips and a warm fire burning in his heart that he was too afraid to give a name to. Her fierce tenacity and fiery spirit was what had initially drawn him to her, his feelings only building and growing from there. She was a kindred soul in that regard, a fellow warrior in the battle for justice.

In that moment, he knew there was nowhere he wouldn’t follow her.

XXX

Jumping over the edge of a very deep trench, Batman roughly pulled Audrey down with him, pressing her up against the edge of the dirt wall and shielding her with his cape and body. Diana was right behind him, pressing herself against them and using her body to protect them as the palace went up in flames.

It had been quite the adventure they’d had that had led to this moment—Vandal Savage, a wedding, a deadly battle, and an unexpected discovery that still stunned her senseless. The only man in the world who could create these ineffable feelings inside of her was none other than the infamous playboy Bruce Wayne.

He certainly had a lot of explaining to do.

She forced herself to pull away from him, hoping he hadn’t noticed how hard her heart had been pounding in her chest. It definitely had nothing to do with the near-death explosion and everything to do with the man she’d been fully pressed against.

Batman turned to face her, his breathing labored as he took in her appearance. She didn’t appear to be injured, a sense of relief drifting through him. He began to lift his arm, wanting to touch her face to reassure himself that she was all right, but quickly thought better of it.

Diana seemed to sense his uncertainty, giving him a small smile. “Are you all right?” she softly asked.

“Fine,” he evenly stated, straightening his shoulders. He had forgotten all about Audrey until she spoke, breaking the trance that Diana currently held him in.

“Well, that was certainly not the wedding night that I had dreamed of,” Audrey announced as she made her way to the burning ground where the palace had once stood.

“You’ve got a great deal of rebuilding to do,” Diana told her.

“I never liked the palace anyway…drafty,” Audrey replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “But maybe this is a chance for me and Kasnia to make a new start.”

All the sudden, Vandal Savage’s arm burst through the rubble, attempting to extract himself from the debris. “You sure can pick them,” Diana told Audrey.

“Seize that thing!” Audrey ordered her guards as she closed the distance between them, a sneer on her lips. “I don’t know how you survived, but I promise that you’ll pay for your crimes in full.”

“Do your worst, child,” Savage growled. “I’m immortal. I can’t be killed.”

Audrey met his wicked glare with one of her own, refusing to back down from the maniac who had tried to destroy everything that she loved. “We’ll see.”

Batman and Wonder Woman stood side-by side, watching as Audrey and the guards escorted Savage away, leaving them alone. Diana decided now would be the perfect time to reveal that she knew his true identity and that she didn’t care about his party-boy reputation.

“You know…we never did get to finish our dance,” Diana teased him as she turned to face her teammate, her hands on her hips, her raven hair whipping in the wind.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Batman maintained, his expression emotionless despite the way his stomach was doing back flips. 

She knew. Diana knew that he was Bruce Wayne. The thought had his heart and mind racing. He could not begin to understand how she managed to have such an overwhelming affect on him, practically decimating his self-control while doing so very little.

“If you say so,” Diana replied with a smirk as she wrapped her arm around his,” but you’re still taking me dancing.”

Bruce couldn’t deny how much he loved the feel of her arm wrapped so securely around his as they began to walk away. It just felt so right. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do now. He had no contingency plan for Diana finding out his secret identity. Denying it was clearly not working with her.

“So how are you planning on getting home…Bruce?” she asked with a lilting tone that conveyed her amusement and breaking through his panicked thoughts.

Damn. He forgot that he had trashed the Batwing in order to protect Diana from those soldiers and buy her time to get to Audrey. Now, he was pretty much trapped in Paris with the beautiful Amazon and no immediate means of transportation home.

She leaned in close and he was immediately taken with her jasmine scent, the warmth of her breath against his exposed jaw line. “You know I could take you back to your hotel room,” she seductively offered.

He nearly swallowed his tongue as he struggled to remain in control of his body’s reaction to her. He was in a no-win situation no matter how he looked at it. “Fine,” he relented. “If I let you take me back to my hotel room, what do you want in return?”

The seductive smile that spread across her face nearly caused his legs to give out on him as she unexpectedly picked him up and took to the air. “You’ll see,” she teased. 

He had been right all along. He was in so much trouble…all because he couldn’t get her off his mind.


	12. Mind over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Maid of Honor, Diana gets to finish her dance with Bruce.

Mind over Matter

 _“Mind over matter,”_ Bruce silently reminded himself, staring at his reflection in the mirror as he tied his necktie. _“Logic over emotion.”_

He growled and grumbled to himself as he put on his shoes. He still couldn’t believe that he had agreed to this. He should be back in Gotham right now, not staying an extra night in Paris with the Princess of the Amazons. It was a waste of time. Nothing could ever happen between them beyond friendship.

It was also incredibly dangerous. This was new territory that they were treading into and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like how she made him feel so vulnerable…so willing to do anything for her, things that he normally wouldn’t do for anyone else. Instead of his will bending to him, he found his will falling on its knees at her feet and worshipping at the altar known as Diana.

There was no way he could get out of it now, though. No matter how badly he wanted to return to Gotham, he didn’t want to hurt her by standing her up. He was going to have to be on guard against her this evening. The problem was that he knew that she didn’t even realize the effect that she had on him every time she was near him. She wasn’t intentionally trying to bind him up into tight knots on the inside.

Putting on his watch, he paused to draw a deep breath, remembering the look of excitement that had graced Diana’s face when she had told him her plans for this evening in great detail. The corner of his lips twitched in amusement, his annoyance momentarily forgotten. He couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to give her every bit of the happiness that her excited anticipation had conveyed.

Bruce found himself thinking about all the times that he had noticed her lingering stares at him, wondering what she was thinking about when she looked at him. Did she feel the same attraction that he felt every time he looked at her…experienced the same intense magnetic pull? Did she feel the way the area around them seemed to almost crackle with the fiery sparks that filled the air?

He rubbed his face with his hands, knowing that he was in a fight that he would never end up winning. How was he going to be able to fight these feelings for her every single day for the rest of his life? After tonight, he was going to have to put distance between them again. She’d loose whatever interest she held for him and move on to someone else and then it would be over for good.

The thought caused his throat to clench, his gut twisting painfully. The idea of seeing her with another man inflamed his jealous anger and caused his fingers to curl into fists. He knew, though, that this was the way that it had to be.

After tonight, they both just needed to move on—he with his mission to protect Gotham and she with another man…one that could truly give her everything she deserved and so much more. No matter how much it would hurt him, he knew it was what was best for her.

He paused to adjust his cufflinks, glancing down at a Paris newspaper. Right there on the front page was a full colored picture of Diana and him dancing at the gala minutes before the soldiers had invaded. He was immediately struck by the expressions that graced both of their faces, how happy they looked together…how happy he actually looked.

_“The Playboy and the Princess…”_

The title above the picture caused his lips to twist into a sneer. He hated the contemptible persona that he’d had to cultivate over the years in order to protect his secrets. It dishonored his parents, tainted Diana’s reputation. She was guilty by association. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

He knew that being seen out again with her tonight would only create a media firestorm that neither would be able to escape. That same picture staring back at him now had already hit every single newspaper around the world, generating a very prickly conversation with Clark early today.

If he hadn’t known that the Boy Scout was in love with Lois, he’d swear the Kryptonian held a torch for Diana. The notion of it caused resentment to burn through his veins. The world already tried to play matchmaker by pairing the two of them together without Clark getting involved with her for real.

He forced himself to relax as he reached for his suit jacket. He found himself hoping that she wore the flaming red dress that she had been wearing yesterday morning when she arrived in her hotel room. He knew he shouldn’t be looking forward to spending time with her tonight and yet he couldn’t help it.

He growled to himself as he adjusted his collar. He was a complete mess, worried one minute about the media attention, fearing he was giving Diana false hope. The next minute he was anxious to see her, to feel her in his arms as they danced.

He knew that he needed to get his head on straight before meeting her. He couldn’t afford any mistakes tonight, saying something that he would only end up having to take back. Hurting her was the last thing that he wanted to have happen tonight. He just had to make sure that she understood that tonight was nothing but time spent between friends and colleagues.

He felt an unexpected wave of sorrow wash over him, threatening to drown him in its wake. He wished things could be different. If he wasn’t Batman and she wasn’t an immortal princess…if he wasn’t broken and constantly battling demons that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Maybe then he could’ve had a happily-ever-after like those that he fought so hard for on a nightly basis.

Diana deserved so much more than the damaged pieces that made up Bruce Wayne. She deserved nothing but love and happiness, all of the devoted attention that a man could possibly give her. He wished it could be him more than anything in this world.

Maybe for just tonight he could pretend that he actually had a chance with Diana, the dreams that greeted him every night becoming a reality. It couldn’t hurt to enjoy himself just this once, to be a little bit selfish tonight and believe that could have a life with her.

An unexpected rap at his balcony door caused him to turn around with a frown. Pulling back the heavy drapes, he found Diana standing on his balcony wearing the red dress that would invade his dreams every night for months to come.

“What are you doing out here?” he demanded far more harshly than he’d anticipated as he opened the door for her.

He immediately regretted the angry bite behind his question as her smile faltered. He couldn’t help noticing the way her cerulean blue eyes dulled, worry creating little creases between her eyes. It was always a telltale sign that made his insides sink with regret and triggered an inexplicable need in him to make whatever was wrong right again.

“I’m sorry,” she replied with an unexpected air of nervousness as she pulled a raven curl behind her ear. “I was too excited about tonight. I couldn’t wait any longer so I thought I’d come to your suite to wait for you.”

Bruce felt every single shred of annoyance, fear, and doubt that he’d been battling completely seep from his body. He reached out without a second thought, taking her hand in his and pulling her inside his suite. “No, it’s okay,” he attempted to reassure her as he closed the balcony door behind her. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you on my balcony.”

“Sorry,” she sheepishly apologized again. “I’ve never really had the opportunity to go out like this since leaving Themyscira over a year and a half ago. I guess the anticipation got the better of me.”

He felt a pang of regret as he stared at her, enchantment causing warmth to invade every inch of his body. He’d never realized how lonely she must have been at times on the Watchtower, spending the majority of her time on missions or the floating satellite that was her only home now.

“You really need to get out more, Princess,” he told her with a disapproving frown.

“Well, I tried, but my evening was cut short,” she explained with an impish grin. “You see I was enjoying a lovely dance with a very interesting man that I had just met and—” 

Bruce held up a hand to halt her story, a crooked smile forming on his face. “Wait…let me guess,” he interrupted her. “Rebels invaded the ballroom in an attempt to kidnap the Princess of Kasnia. If I had a dollar for every time I heard that story.”

Her red lips quirked as she studied him, amusement glinting in her eyes. She found she really enjoyed this unexpected playful side that he kept so well hidden. She wanted to see more of it. “So do you have a plan to ensure we don’t get interrupted tonight?”

“Guess we’ll just have to risk it and see what happens,” he flirted with her.

He offered her his arm, flashing her his playboy smile. His piercing blue eyes danced with confidence that only made him that much more attractive to her. She stared at his offering for a long moment before finally accepting it. 

She knew it was a custom in Man’s World, one that she didn’t quite understand, but she decided she liked it. It gave her a chance to be close to him, to savor his masculine scent and feel the sculpted muscles beneath his shirt and suit jacket.

As they left his suite, she could hardly wait to see what the evening would bring, more than excited about getting to spend it with the man who had captured her attention from the start.

XXX

“So then mother had to dismiss the entire council in order to have the throne room cleaned,” she told him with tears of laughter brimming in her eyes. “There was mud everywhere—on the floor, the pillars, mother’s throne. It was horrible.”

Bruce didn’t think that he had ever laughed so much in his entire life as he had tonight. His cheeks actually ached from smiling and laughing so much, her countless stories from growing up on Themyscira amusing him. “I wish I could’ve seen the look of horror on your mother’s face,” he replied with a deep chuckle. “How in the world did they catch the muddy pig?”

“Well at first, Phillipus chased it with her spear,” she revealed. “I was sobbing hysterically because I didn’t want her to kill it. My mother was chasing me, but I kept slipping through her fingers because of all the mud on me. The guards finally corralled the poor piglet and got it out of the palace.”

Bruce shook his head, trying to stifle his laughter.”So how much trouble did you get into?” he questioned her, reaching for his glass of wine.

“Besides having to help the cleaning staff scrub all the mud from the throne room?” she asked. “Nothing more than a thorough bath and a sworn promise to never bring any more animals into the palace.”

“You were quite the precocious five year old,” he commented with an affectionate gleam in his eyes. “I never would’ve guessed the innocent Princess of the Amazons was such a wild child growing up.”

“I’m sure you’re not innocent either, Bruce,” she countered. “I’ll bet there are quite a few stories that you could tell from your childhood.”

Diana instantly regretted her words the moment a dark storm of emotion passed over his face, obliterating the happiness that had just been there. She knew that she had just made a dreadful error as a rather dramatic transformation took place right before her eyes. It was as if the black of his cape and cowl had abruptly appeared out of thin air, attempting to mask his emotions and shield him as walls shot up all around him.

She felt a shiver race through from the chill that had abruptly invaded their intimate table for two. It felt as if there was a huge divide between them, separating them and making him feel as if he were miles away from her. She didn’t know what to do or how to respond to the abrupt change in him.

“My parents were murdered right before my eyes when I was eight years old,” he stated with an icy edge to his voice, avoiding making eye contact with her.

Tears instantly pricked her eyes, her hand moving to cover his resting on top of the table. “Bruce…I’m so very sorry,” she murmured. “I didn’t know.”

He quickly pulled his hand out from under hers, placing it in his lap where she couldn’t touch him. His entire posture was rigid like a statue as he stared at the table with hard eyes. “It’s okay…you didn’t know,” he coolly uttered.

Diana drew a deep breath, attempting to calm the overwhelming sense of anguish that permeated her with the news. It explained some things, but created a whole new set of questions and curiosities about the enigmatic man who dressed like a bat and kept to the shadows.

Bruce swallowed back the acidic burn of nausea that filled his throat, the pounding ache that filled his chest beginning to wane slightly. He knew that Diana had no clue about his past. She’d only just discovered his true identity. Still, he couldn’t ignore the way the pain hit hard as if it’s just happened yesterday instead of twenty-five years ago.

The unanticipated feeling of a hand gently coming to rest against his cheek caused him to finally meet her eyes. What he discovered there stunned him senseless. Instead of the dreaded pity that he loathed and expected to see, he found absolute compassion and tenderness.

Her thumb gently caressed his cheekbone, her expression composed. “No, it’s not okay, Bruce,” she firmly replied. “I can’t begin to imagine the horror of what you experienced, but I do know one thing with absolute certainty—your parents would be so very proud of the remarkable man that you’ve become and all that you have done for Gotham.”

He didn’t realize that he’d been holding his breath as he felt himself drowning in those blue orbs that seemed to wrap him up and give him the unexpected strength that had abruptly deserted him. “Thank you, Diana,” he murmured, afraid to test his voice any further.

She smiled softly at him, allowing her hand to linger far longer than was necessary. She forced herself to pull her hand away, already missing the contact with him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him, but she could tell that he would not welcome it.

He drew a shuddering breath, reaching for his glass of ice water. He was having a difficult time trying to control the emotions that she seemed to be able to awaken within him. It left him feeling exposed…defenseless. It wasn’t something that he was accustomed to experiencing. He was always the one in control, the advantage in his court and everyone else feeling off-balanced. She completely turned the tables on that concept and it rattled him to no end.

“Did you have anyone growing up?” she ventured, hoping that he would feel comfortable enough to open up to her.

“Yes, a butler…Alfred,” he informed her, relaxing minutely. “Alfred is more of a surrogate father than a butler, but he’s taken care of me since that night.”

“I’m so happy that you had someone,” she admitted. “It would’ve hurt me deeply to think you were all alone.”

He was taken aback by her words, her empathy wrapping him up in a warm blanket of comfort and peace that he’d been missing for so very long. “Alfred is great,” he agreed with a small smile. “He’s saved my life more times than I can count.”

“So…he knows?” she cryptically asked.

Bruce nodded with a small smile. “In fact, he’s the one that taught me some of what I know.”

“I hope I get to meet him some time.”

“Me too,” he said, standing to his feet and offering her his hand. A dashing smile and intense gaze cemented his decision to give her as much as she had just given him tonight. “I believe I still owe you a dance, Princess.”

Diana looked up at him, glancing down at his hand. She slipped her hand in his with a smile, standing to her feet and finding herself standing very close to him. “Do you think we’ll make it all the way through this one?” she teased.

He tightened his hold on her hand, his eyes roaming over her face…her lips. “Only one way to find out.”

He led her to the dance floor, the eyes of everyone in the restaurant completely focused on the stunning couple. He turned to face her, finding the feel of her in his arms rather addicting. They began to move to the gentle strands of the music, their eyes locked only on each other as if no one else existed.

Diana found it difficult to make her mind work, her heart beginning to pound a little harder…a little faster as they danced. Tonight was turning out to be everything that she had hoped that it would be, save for the part about finding out about Bruce’s parents. If she could’ve, she would’ve done anything in her power to take his pain away for him.

It was more than evident to her that he still carried their deaths with him, bearing the burdens of it deep within his soul. It was obviously sacred ground, one that no one dared tread on. The fact that he had allowed her to get as close as he had spoke volumes to her. It gave her hope that maybe he would let her in even further.

Warning bells went off in her head, knowing that she was entering very dangerous territory as an Amazon in Man’s World. Falling for a man was considered heresy of the worst kind by her mother, a belief upheld by all of her sisters. She would be a disgrace to her heritage, an unspeakable shame upon her people. 

Of course, it wasn’t like she was the Princess of Amazons anymore. She was banned from returning home by her own mother. When she’d come to Man’s World to help, she’d never dreamed it would cost her the title she’d held for a thousand years or her heart, but, dancing here with him now, she decided it had been worth it.

Bruce’s head was swimming with feeling of contentment and peace that he didn’t quite know how to handle. He hadn’t enjoyed himself with a woman like this in a very long time. He found that he didn’t want it to end as he pulled her a little closer to him, Diana going willingly.

He tilted his head slightly, his nose lightly brushing against her silken raven mane. His breath caught in his throat with the sudden infusion of jasmine that assaulted him. A small voice in the back of his head kept telling him that he couldn’t allow himself to fall for her, but he silenced it. He just wanted to enjoy this for as long as humanly possible.

He glanced up to find a man watching them from the edge of the dance floor, his sights clearly set on Diana. The way that he looked at her aroused his anger, his jealousy getting hotter as the man began to make his way towards them.

Bruce gave him a lethal glare that caused the man to stop dead in his tracks. He visibly blanched before abruptly turning around and leaving. Bruce wasn’t going to give her up for anyone. No one was going to interrupt this evening with her, no other man cutting in to dance with her and no villains stealing this once-in-a-lifetime moment.

Right now…right here in this moment, they weren’t Batman and Wonder Woman. She wasn’t an immortal princess, blessed by her gods or exiled from her home. He wasn’t a womanizing playboy by reputation or a scared little boy at heart with more issues than his billion dollar bank account could possibly begin to repair.

They were just Bruce and Diana, a man and a woman losing themselves in one another as they moved to the music. It felt like magic entwining them, wrapping in and around them and bringing them closer together. He’d never felt like this with another woman, never experienced the depths of these emotions and it terrified him.

A shiver raced up his spine as Diana leaned in a little closer, her nose brushing against his jaw and causing his heart to stutter. He needed to stop this now. Even though he never wanted it to end, the reality of who they were kept intruding in on them.

At that moment, the music changed to a tango, forcing them to put a little distance between them. A playful smirk appeared on her red lips, a bright spark lighting her blue eyes and making them look electric. “Do you know how to tango?” she asked with a taunting tone.

Assuming the position necessary for the dance, Bruce met her challenging look with one of his one. “The real question, Princess, is do you?”

“We’re about to find out,” she flirted, causing a new wave of heat to rake over his skin. He had been right from the very beginning—he was in so much trouble when it came to this woman.

They swiftly began to move to the beat of the music, both performing the moves flawlessly. Bruce’s heart began to beat a little harder, the passionate heat of the dance quickly taking over. The sparkle in Diana’s eyes only grew brighter, more tantalizing as they danced. She was like a drug he couldn’t get enough of.

A slight flush colored her cheeks as she wrapped her long leg around his hip. A bolt like lightning lanced straight through him with the sensual move, his arousal growing stronger with each pounding beat of his heart. The absolute pleasure that lit her beautiful face only fueled his desire to bring her as much happiness as possible. She practically radiated like the sun, laughing with glee as Bruce abruptly dipped her.

Bringing her back up, Diana found herself nose to nose with the handsome billionaire, both breathing hard from the vigorous dance that had now slowed to a slow, sensual rhythm. Her gaze fell to his lips as she slowly ran the tip of her tongue along hers. She’d never felt more alive in her entire life than she did tonight in his arms.

Fire shot through his veins with the way she was looking at him, the slow drag of her tongue along her bottom lip. He knew he had to put a stop to this before he lost what little bit of self-control that he was still clinging to with all his might.

“I need something to drink,” she softly murmured as she stared into his eyes, a sudden rush of nervous energy coursing through her. 

She’d never been in a situation like this before, still uncertain about these overwhelming emotions that were besieging her. Just because these feelings for him felt so right didn’t mean that it was something that she should act on…did it?

He swallowed hard as he nodded his head in agreement, taking her hand in his and leading her from the dance floor. Returning to their table, Diana reached for her glass of ice water, knowing that she needed to slow things down a little.

“Where did you learn to dance the tango?”

A beautiful pink blush suffused her cheeks as she dipped her head in embarrassment. “Television,” she confessed.

“What?”

“Shayera likes to watch this dancing show on television,” she explained. “I became fascinated with the various dances and quickly learned them by watching them.”

He shook his head in amazement. “You never cease to amaze me, Princess.”

“I could say the same about you,” she replied.

“So what’s next on the agenda for tonight?”

“You’ll see,” she teased with a grin.

XXX

If Bruce Wayne would’ve been a betting man, he would have lost horribly on what the princess wanted to do next tonight. There was so much to see, do and experience in Paris and yet he was eating an ice cream and walking along the Seine.

No one was quite like Diana. There was no pretense in her, no guile or agenda. She was just herself no matter what anyone thought. She enjoyed the simplest pleasures in life with gusto, causing him to see things in a whole new light. When he was with her, it was like experiencing things anew through her eyes, leaving him with a sense of awe and wonderment.

He heard a heavenly hum of delight emanate from his date for the evening, causing him to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She had an expression of pure pleasure gracing her face, her eyes closed as she savored her ice cream.

Diana caught the look of amused astonishment on his face. “What?” she asked somewhat sheepishly.

“I guess I never realized how much you enjoyed ice cream,” he admitted.

She shrugged a shoulder, unconcerned with what he might think of her. It was so unlike any other woman he’d ever been out with, always so consumed with appearances and trying to impress him. With her, there was none of that. He didn’t have to play the fop and she never pretended to be something other than who she was.

She licked the chocolate ice cream from the corner of her mouth with her tongue before finally responding. “It was one of the very first things I tried when I came to Man’s World and I fell in love with it.”

“I can’t remember the last time I had an ice cream cone,” he distantly said, his mind taking him back to when he was a kid and his parents would buy him a cone at the zoo or the park. He quickly suppressed the sharp ache that surged through him, wanting to enjoy this time with her.

Diana shot him a surprised look. “And I’m the one who needs to get out more?”

“I’ve been…busy,” he cryptically responded as he averted his eyes.

“Bruce, you’re always busy,” she chided him as she slipped her arm through his and leaned against his shoulder. “Don’t you want to enjoy what you’re fighting for…what we’re trying to protect?”

“I do,” he lied, refusing to meet the skeptical rising of a single raven eyebrow. “I go to social and charity events.”

“To promote your image,” she clarified. “Don’t you want to meet someone, settle down and have a family?”

He swallowed back the answer that he wanted to give her, how he wanted nothing more than to pursue her and make her his. Instead, he felt the Bat slip neatly back into place, answering for him. “You know I can’t…not with what we do.”

“That’s nonsense,” she replied, finishing her cone before continuing. “You have every right to be happy, Bruce.”

“I am happy,” he insisted as his gaze drifted to the river, his thoughts moving faster than the currents of the water.

“I don’t believe that,” she softly said. “I believe on some level you think you’re happy, but you have to want more in your life than just the cape.”

“It’s all I can have, Diana,” he told her with an undercurrent of sorrow that did not go unnoticed by her.

“I don’t think that’s true and, deep down, I don’t think you believe it either,” she countered.

“I’m sorry, but it is true,” he claimed. “There is nothing more for me. My future was set in stone the moment that gun went off in that alley.”

“Well, then,” she began, pulling him to a stop to fully face him. “I guess I’m just going to have to try to convince you otherwise.”

The corner of Bruce’s lips quirked with her comment, somewhat taken aback by her decision. “I don’t know, Princess,” he said with a shake of his head. “I have a feeling I’m a lost cause.”

Diana’s face grew serious as her hand came to rest against his check. “Now that I know is not true.”

Staring into her eyes, he swore he could see the pure lightness of her soul, the truth in her words shining right there for him to see. How could this beacon of truth and goodness actually find something worthwhile in him? It made absolutely not sense.

As if sensing his apprehension, Diana released a sigh, her hand slipping from his face. “I shouldn’t keep you out any longer,” she told him. “You need to return to Gotham in the morning and I’m due back at the Watchtower.”

Bruce checked his watch with a frown to find that it was well past two in the morning. He had no idea they’d been out for well over eight hours. He felt his heart sink with the realization that his perfect night was ending, reality was waiting for him to return.

“I’ll walk you to your hotel room,” he said, sad resignation creeping up on him.

“You really don’t have to,” she maintained with a shake of her head. “My hotel is just a couple of blocks from here.”

Bruce gave her a look that told her it was no use arguing with him. “You may be a Meta, Princess, but Alfred would have my head if I let a woman walk back to her hotel all alone in the middle of the night.”

“Well, I guess I had better save you from the wrath of Alfred,” she surrendered.

They walked in silence towards her hotel, both of them lost in their own thoughts and neither wanting the night to end. Reaching the hotel, Bruce walked her up to her room, taking her key card and using it to unlock her door for her.

Handing her back her key card, his fingers lingered against hers a moment longer than necessary as he wrestled with the overwhelming urge to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless…to ask her out on another date. He knew he couldn’t do any of those things.

Staring at her, he couldn’t help wondering what she was thinking about, silently hoping she’d ask him to come in, but he knew how inappropriate that offer would be. She surprised him, however, when her hand came to rest on his forearm, a smile touching her lips.

“Thank you for a wonderful night, Bruce,” she softly said as she leaned in towards him.

He felt his entire body grow tense with hopeful expectation only to feel unexpected disappointment flow through him when she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek instead. It was similar to the one she had graced him with in Gorilla City, but this time it held so much more meaning to it.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “Sleep well.”

“You too,” she said, giving him a smile before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

Bruce stood there staring at her door for what felt like an eternity, his hands in his pants’ pockets and indecision keeping his feet planted firmly where he stood. He wanted nothing more than to knock on her door and tell her how he was falling for her, but he knew he couldn’t. 

The reasons why not were growing longer in his mind, compiled over time and reinforced with obstinacy and firm resolution fueled by a promise made to headstones so many years ago. This was the way it had to be, the way that it had to stay whether he liked it or not.

And right now, he damn-well hated it with every fiber of his being.

Diana leaned her back against the door, releasing a long slow breath as she tried to temper the pounding of her heart. She had wanted so badly to invite him in, but had feared how inappropriate that might seem. She didn’t want to appear too forward or end up pushing him away by moving too fast.

She stayed there for a few more moments, finally forcing herself away from the door. She needed to get some sleep. She had monitor duty in the morning at eight and there was no telling what sort of trouble had been brewing during her short time off.

As she began to remove her heels, she was reminded of how she had found the enigmatic Batman sitting right here in her hotel room waiting for her. It had been a rather unexpected discovery, but definitely not unwelcomed. It had cemented in her mind what she had suspected while she had been dancing with him the night Audrey was almost taken.

Her feelings for Batman were real and had only grown stronger with the discovery of his secret identity. Now, she just had to figure out what she was going to do about it.


	13. Always on My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes after the ep A Better World. Diana struggles with what she finds in the alternate universe. BMWW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love the update! I know this is a slow build and everyone is anxious for them to get together, but I'm following the JL/JLU animated series and filling in the missing BMWW gaps that they failed to do for us. I promise they WILL get together. In the meantime, sit back and enjoy the ride. :)

Always on My Mind

Diana stared out at the vastness of space that spread as far as the eye could see, the endless sea of stars looking back at her. She’d been standing there thinking for only Hera knew how long, her thoughts conflicted and her heart heavy. It made no difference that they had won the battle against the Justice Lords just four days ago or that everything was right in the world again. It didn’t even help that Shayera was almost completely recovered though Diana was definitely relieved by the news.

She was having a difficult time reconciling what she had seen in the Justice Lord’s universe with what she had felt she had known about herself. She never in a million years would’ve guessed that she was capable of becoming anything remotely close to that other woman. That Diana had been barely recognizable.

It was unimaginable, unthinkable that she would just outright kill someone like that. Even though she’d been raised a warrior, Amazons don’t just kill without provocation or without trying to find some other way to stop someone first. It was always a last resort unless they were under attack.

It made her nauseated the more she thought about it, causing her to second guess herself as well as every decision she made. Today, her hesitancy a most cost her a teammate’s life. If she’d waited a moment longer to act, Bruce could’ve been severely injured or worse.

Her chin fell to her chest, the guilt and shame too much to bear. She had been too horrified to hang around after, leaving the moment that the chaos had died down. She hadn’t even stuck around to help with clean up, too ashamed to face him. She was a warrior and she had failed him.

It was hard enough to not think about him as it was without this happening. She found he was always there, always on her mind especially since Paris, but she hadn’t seen him since returning home. He’d avoided the Watchtower and therefore her since that night leaving her feeling hurt and more than a little confused.

It had been the most wonderful night of her life, one that she would never forget and was eager to do again. She’d truly believed that Bruce had enjoyed it too, but he never made any attempt to contact her after that. It left her wondering what she had done wrong, filling her with doubts that she was not accustomed to experiencing. Had she completely misread what she had been feeling or what she had sensed from him?

She’d reached for her commlink at least a couple dozen times or more to contact him, needing to see how he was doing only to retract her hand with a scowl on her lips. She was acting like some sniveling female pining away after a man and she refused to do that. Instead, she had thrown herself into her duties, biding her time and tying not to hope that he missed her or was thinking about her too.

Diana pressed her forehead against the viewport window of her quarters, her eyes falling closed. She had been a complete fool to have believed that something could truly happen between her and the Dark Knight of Gotham or that he might actually feel something for her too.

He preferred the darkness and solitude not happiness and love. It went against his mission, so incongruent with the foreboding persona that he’d worked so hard to cultivate for himself. Now that she knew his secret identity, that feeling of foolishness only intensified.

She felt tears well up as she recalled everything that she’d learned about Bruce Wayne after returning from Paris. His parents, their horrifying murder committed right before his eyes, the turmoil and self-imposed prison of guilt all made complete sense now. It had been the missing piece of the puzzle that she had needed and yet there was still so much more to learn and discover about the enigmatic man that she was falling for.

She swore she could hear her mother’s voice now, ashamed of how she had betrayed the Amazon way by allowing herself to have feelings for a man. She would be considered a disgrace to her people if they ever found out. Of course, it wasn’t as if they were claiming her now anyway. She was an exile, an ex-princess who would never be allowed to return home to see her family and now she had failed as a warrior and teammate today.

Hearing an alert that she had a visitor, Diana didn’t even bothering turning around to answer her door. She didn’t really feel like seeing anyone right now. She just wanted to be left alone. With any luck, whoever had come to see her would realize that and…

The door slid open without her unlocking it, causing her to whip her head around to see who had the secret code to her quarters not to mention the utter audacity to enter without her permission. She froze when Batman walked into her suite, a stoic expression on his face as the door slid closed behind him.

“How dare you…you…you insolent man!” she spat out, her hands curling into fists at her sides. “You have absolutely no right to just come barging in here and—”

“What happened today?” he demanded to know with a frown, unfazed by her haughty tirade.

She folded her arms across her chest, her blue eyes flashing dangerously as she challenged him with an impressive glare. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, Princess,” he barked, his gauntlets creaking as his fingers curled into his palms. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Look, I’m sorry,” she ground out. “I hesitated and I nearly got you killed today. It won’t happen again so you can leave now.”

“I’m not leaving until you talk to me,” he stubbornly stated.

All the emotions that she’d been doing battle with over the last few weeks finally came to a head as she stormed towards him. “There’s nothing to talk about,” she yelled. “You could have gotten hurt today because I failed. I know it…you know it. There’s no sense talking about it. Now, leave. I’m sure your city needs you more than I do.”

Batman was stunned by the angry swell of emotions that assaulted him, but it was her last words that stung far more than he cared to admit. She never really needed him, didn’t need anyone. She was the most powerful woman in the world, more than capable of taking care of herself. Why did he even think for one second that she would ever truly need him or that he had to protect her?

Nonetheless, his own fury burned through him with her words. He closed the distance between them in three quick strides, his hands finding her upper arms and gripping her almost possessively or at least far more tightly than he should. “Talk to me, damn it,” he growled. “It’s not like you to hesitate like that in the middle of a fight.”

“What do you want me to say?” she asked, her chest heaving with emotion, trying not to notice his close proximity or the way her insides were growing very warm. “I failed, Bruce…I failed you. That’s not something that I can ever forgive myself for doing. You could have died today and it would’ve been my fault.”

“I don’t care about myself, Princess,” he growled, his nostrils flaring with ire. “I want to know what is wrong with you. You haven’t been yourself since dealing with the Justice Lords. I want to know what is going on.”

“Why do you suddenly care?” she spat out. “It’s not like you’ve been around the last three weeks. Stopping Luthor was the first that any of us have even seen or heard from you since dealing with Savage in Kasnia.”

Stunned, Bruce released his grip on her arms, taking a step back in an effort to calm himself. “I’ve been busy,” he muttered, averting his eyes.

It was his standard line along with “I’m fine” and “stay out of Gotham”, but there was a small ring of truth to it. He had been busy. Since returning from Paris, he’d been tied up dealing with a drug smuggling ring for the last three weeks, but that wasn’t the whole truth.

The truth was that he had been avoiding her, doing his best to forget the magical evening that he had spent with her in Paris. It had terrified him how easily he could have given in to what he wanted with her, how willing he had been to do whatever it took to make her happy. He feared there were no lengths that he wouldn’t go to just to see that smile on her face, what he was capable of becoming if he let her in only to lose her.

He had distanced himself from her, hoping that she would forget about how close they had become that night in Paris. He couldn’t let her or himself believe that something could actually come from their growing attraction to one another. Nothing but friendship could ever pass between them.

“Look, Bruce, I understand Gotham comes first and that you might not be around for weeks on end, but could you at least give those who care about you the common courtesy of letting us know you’re still alive and not dead in some alley?” Diana scowled darkly, giving the infamous Batglare a run for his money.

Bruce was taken by her request, but did not let it show. He thought for sure she’d be mad at him for not contacting her after what happened between them in Paris, not be understanding and worried about him. She never ceased to surprise him. Every time he thought he had figured her out, she’d say something or do something that left him reeling on the inside. Now was proving to be no different.

The eye slits of his cowl narrowed as he studied her. “What’s really going on, Princess?” he questioned her, changing the subject back to the real reason he was here in her quarters. “This is more than just me not contacting the League for three weeks.”

He hoped she didn’t point out the fact that he didn’t really answer her about contacting them. He didn’t want to make any promises that he couldn’t or wouldn’t keep. There were times when Diana and the League had to take a backseat to Gotham. If she couldn’t accept that, there was definitely no reason in pursuing this attraction any further, adding weight to his growing list of reasons why they would never work.

Diana turned her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself. She’s already failed him today. Admitting she was feeling lost and confused wasn’t something she wanted to reveal to him. It would only add to her humiliation and she couldn’t handle that right now.

Seeing her looking so fragile completely unnerved him as he studied her, his anger vanishing. He’d never been truly angry with her or over what had happened today. He’d only been worried about her, knowing that something was very wrong. He wanted to help her no matter what.

He silently walked towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Diana, talk to me…please,” he softly said. “Does it have to do with the Justice Lords?”

Diana’s shoulders slumped, knowing that she wasn’t going to get out of this. His “please” melted her resolve in a matter of seconds. “I just can’t seem to get past what I saw in the Justice Lord’s version of me.”

Bruce let his hand fall to his side, knowing that touching her for any length of time was dangerous especially seeing how they were alone in her quarters. He could feel her struggle and the heartache that came with it. “It’s not outside the realm of possibility you know.”

Diana whirled on him, fire blazing hotly in her sapphire eyes. “That’s what scares me,” she confessed with an unmistakable edge of panic. “I looked into her eyes and what I found there terrified me.”

“What was it that you saw?” he asked with bated breath, wondering if what she had experienced with her doppelganger had been anything like his own. It had been terrifying to behold.

“Her eyes were so dead…so cold,” she hauntingly replied, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed. She drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them as she thought back on the events that had drastically changed her perception of things. “She was filled with nothing but hatred and bitterness. What if I become like her, Bruce? What if I somehow lose who I am…what I came here to accomplish?”

Had she really been so naïve to believe that she could never become a cold-blooded killer, so heartless and devoid of all warmth and compassion?

Bruce slowly made his way to her bed, sitting down next to her. He pulled his cowl back, revealing the face that had taken her breath away when their eyes had first met that night in Paris. “Seeing what I could become if I ever crossed that line chilled me to the bone,” he admitted. “I would love to tell you that there’s no chance of that happening, but I can’t, Diana. There’s always going to be that risk with what we do. That’s why we have to constantly be on guard against it.”

“When she threw you across the floor…stood over you with that piece of rock…so ready to crush you, I wanted to destroy her,” she confessed, staring straight ahead. “Then today when I saw Copperhead going for you, I was furious. Those same feelings came rushing back again with a vengeance. I wanted to destroy him too. I hesitated because I was afraid I was going to seriously hurt him…that I was going to cross that line. It scared me, but I was more scared of you getting hurt so I acted.”

“I’m glad you did,” he quipped, giving her a crooked smile. “Regardless, you still saved my life today and you didn’t cross that line, Diana. You did what you had to do without compromising who you are.”

Diana drew a deep breath, meeting his intense gaze and finding a sense of comfort in his smile. She had missed this since Paris…missed him. “I’m glad I did too,” she lightly said. “Who else would I have to argue with around here if you were gone?”

“I’ll always be here to argue with you, Princess,” he promised her. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I’m glad,” she softly said, her gaze falling to his lips.

“We’ll just have to watch out for each other…make sure that we never become like them,” he told her. “That’s what friends do for one another.”

“So I look out for you and you look out for me?” she suggested with a little smirk.

Bruce swallowed hard as he stared into her eyes filled with such warmth. It was so unlike the way the Justice Lord’s Wonder Woman had looked at him. There had been nothing but cold, sadistic hatred in her eyes. It had rattled him to his core. “That’s what teammates do for each other.”

Diana allowed her legs to hang over the side of the bed, feeling much better after talking to Bruce. “You know I was sort of thinking that I did like her hair,” she commented, playing with a curly lock and allowing it to wrap around her finger. “What do you think about me cutting my hair?”

“Don’t you dare, Princess,” he growled out the words with a ferocious edge that surprised them both. “Your hair is perfect just the way that it is.”

Diana’s lips curled into a pleased smile, happy to know what he actually thought about how she looked. “If you say so,” she nonchalantly replied, releasing the raven curl as her face grew serious. “Thank you, Bruce.”

“Always, Princess,” he said, his brain screaming at him to run while his body demanded he stay here with her. Logic ultimately won out. “I need to return to Gotham.”

“I’d ask if you needed any help, but…well, we both know the answer,” she said, trying to hide the disappointment that would no doubt come with his response. “My offer of assistance still stands, though.”

Standing to his feet, Batman pulled his cowl back over his face, the corner of his lips twitching ever so slightly. “We’ll see,” he murmured before turning on his heel and heading to the door, leaving a stunned Amazon princess sitting on her bed. “Good night, Diana…sleep well.”

He completely missed the dazzling smile that lit her entire face as he passed through her doors, but he could feel the warmth of it against his back. He knew that he couldn’t let anything romantic evolve between them, but it was far too late to take any step backwards in their relationship. She already meant so much to him now and losing her friendship was unimaginable.

_**Justice Lord’s Universe** _

Diana stood in her quarters on the Watchtower staring out the window at Earth. She had somehow forgotten how breathtaking the view really was from the floating satellite. In the midst of losing Wally, she’d lost herself somewhere along the way.

She unfolded an arm, propping her elbow on her forearm as she absentmindedly played with a short lock of hair. How had she lost her sense of humanity…her compassion along the way? Meeting her other self had been eye-opening to say the least.

At first, she had pitied her, even despised her for being so naïve and viewing the world through rose-colored glasses. She had once been just like her, but then Wally had died and everything had changed…even her relationship with Bruce had changed.

They had been growing closer, the attraction to one another becoming harder and harder to ignore. Then Wally had died and Kal killed Luthor and everything changed…they changed. Nothing was ever the same after that. It was as if she and Bruce had been too afraid to believe that something good could ever possibly exist when things seemed so bleak and hopeless.

They just seemed to turn to their duties instead of to each other in the midst of their heartache, losing themselves along the way as well as what they had begun to mean to one another. Would-be lovers became nothing more than professional teammates, friendship lost in the midst of the pain and the unspeakable horror of what they were all becoming.

Seeing the other universe’s Batman and Wonder Woman had only served to inflame her fury, reminding her of what could have been…of what she’d never have. It was obvious in that brief moment when Batman had tried to stop her from hurting his Diana how they felt about each other.

She hadn’t been able to think of anything else these last few days since returning to their universe. Bruce was always on her mind now, wondering where he was and if they could ever back to the way things had been before life had gone so terribly wrong.

She’d been furious with him at first, refusing to talk to him or even make eye contact with him, but now she realized what a blessing this had actually been. By helping to defeat them, Bruce had broken the chains that had kept her heart bound; destroying the walls she’d built about her to keep herself from feeling anything ever again.

Hearing the alert at her door, she ignored it, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. She felt so lost with no powers, no League and nowhere to go. She had absolutely nothing and no one. Ignoring the alert again, she closed her eyes, willing whoever it was to leave her alone.

To her surprise, the lock on her door was overridden, bidding her unwanted visitor entrance to her quarters. Diana whirled around in fury, stunned to find Batman standing there in the doorway. “How dare you!” she growled. “Get out!”

“I’m not going anywhere… _Princess_ ,” he calmly told her.

Her heart melted hearing him use the term of endearment for the first time since everything had changed. It almost felt like everything was right in the world again. “What do you want?” she asked, her voice losing a small measure of her anger.

“I came to see how you were doing.”

“How do you think I’m doing?” she bit out, still angry with him. “I have nothing—no powers, no life, no home, nowhere to go. I have nothing.”

His heart hurt for her, but he didn’t let it show just yet. “You know that’s not true, Diana,” he calmly stated. “It just feels that way right now.”

Her anger got the better of her as she stormed towards him. “You destroyed everything,” she yelled, pounding her fists against his chest with little effect. Her powers were gone now, never coming back. Nothing would ever be the same again and she had no idea what to do about it. “Now, it’s all gone. Wonder Woman can never come back and… Wally’s never coming back.”

Bruce gently enveloped her in his arms, pulling her close to him. She resisted at first only to succumb to the pain that had been building since they’d lost their teammate. Tears that had not been shed for far too long began to stream down her face as she buried herself in his embrace, clinging to him.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head as he repeatedly stroked her hair, hoping that this was the new beginning that the two of them had so desperately needed. God, he’d missed her, missed her smile and the warmth that used to fill her sapphire eyes. He missed his Diana, the one that he had fallen in love with.

Seeing the other Diana had hit him like a ton of steel, reminding him of what he’d lost…what the two of them had lost through all of this and he wanted it back more than anything. Now, they finally had that chance and he wasn’t about to let it go this time. 

He wasn’t going to let _her_ go this time.

He stood there holding her for several minutes, just letting her cry and providing her the comfort that she needed. He’d purposefully left her alone since her return, giving her time to come to terms with everything that had happened, but he hadn’t been able to wait any longer to see her.

Diana finally pulled back to look into his face to find that he’d pulled his cowl back, revealing blue eyes filled with emotion. Hera, she’d missed those eyes. “What am I going to do, Bruce?” she tearfully asked. “I’m all alone now.”

“No, you’re not,” he told her. “You have me…you always have me.”

Her bottom lip trembled as his gauntleted hand came to rest against the side of her face. His lips slowly descended on hers, brushing softly…gently against hers. He silently begged her to let him in, to not give up on them again. He couldn’t bear it.

Just when he thought she was going to pull away, Diana drew him closer, her lips connecting with his with a heated passion that he’d been aching to feel for far too long. He fully returned her kiss, deepening it with a throaty moan as her fingers found purchase in his hair, gripping it tightly.

Her tears came anew for a whole new reason now, happiness she hadn’t felt in over two years taking root in her broken heart. Her hands searched for the fasteners of his uniform as he began to kiss along her throat, finding forgiveness and salvation in one another at a time when they’d needed it most.

He began removing her uniform as his cape and cowl landed on the floor, her boots quickly following. It didn’t take long before she was beneath him on her bed, sharing in what they had both needed and wanted almost from the very moment they’d first met.

Rolling him onto his back, Diana kissed him with abandon, desperation rising up within her. She was afraid this was nothing more than a wonderful dream, one that she would wake from at any moment. She kissed him breathless as his hands roamed over her body, each of them memorizing every single detail and imprinting it in their minds.

“I’ve wanted you…for so very long,” he breathlessly confessed as she slowly kissed a scar that ran across his chest, his fingers buried in her short hair. “I love you, Princess.”

“Hera, I’ve missed you…loved you for so long, Bruce,” she replied, finding his lips once more. “I don’t ever want to go back to the way things were.”

Bruce sat up, kissing her hard as he rolled her beneath him once more, setting over her and pinning her to the mattress. His hand gripped her thigh, pushing her leg up further as he made love to her. “They never have to,” he murmured against her ear between kisses. “You’re coming home with me.”

A soft smile formed on her lips as she pulled his face to her once more, kissing him deeply. “I’d love nothing more.”

He smiled down at her, his heart nearly bursting with the emotion that was thrumming through him. She’d always been on his mind even from the very beginning and now she’d forever be his no matter what came their way.


	14. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the events of JL episode Secret Society, Bruce and Diana both struggle with their anger and developing feelings for each other.

Out of Sight, Out of Mind

With a roar of vengeance, Diana slammed her fist into the punching bag, taking it clean off its reinforced hinges. The sound of her exerted breathing filled the training room, her chest heaving with the extent of her anger that coursed through her veins like lava.

How dare that insolent man jump in and destroy those droids in front of her like that. Did he really think that she couldn’t handle herself? Did he believe that she was incapable of taking out those droids just because she was a woman?

She growled furiously as she turned her attention to another punching bag. She pictured it was Bruce’s face as she attacked it with a renewed sense of retribution. Just because he was out of sight didn’t mean he was out of mind. She was more than eager to get her hands on him.

He had not only ignited her ire into a simmering volcano but he’d also wounded her pride. He had made her look like a fool in front of their teammates, inept and weak…unable to pull her own weight on the team. She was not some helpless female, a frail damsel in distress in need of saving or being protected by anyone.

She slammed her fist again, following it up with a vicious kick. She was an Amazon warrior born and raised, instilled with countless gifts from the gods to be a Champion to the world. She had been training with a sword since she was old enough to pick one up, long before Bruce’s great grandparents had even been born.

She did not need some mortal man stepping in to save her or to show her how to take down the enemy. She was just as effective in the field as the great Dark Knight of Gotham was. She didn’t need to be taught anything by him, shown that his ways were better or supposedly more efficient.

He’d already preached to her about her lack of patience more times that she could count, telling her she needed to think with her head instead of her fists, to stay back and assess a situation before flying headlong into it. She swore if he told her that one more time she was going to show him her fist up close and personal.

Just because she wasn’t someone who liked to hide in the shadows or work in the darkness didn’t make her any less of a warrior than he was. There was nothing wrong with choosing to fight evil head on, meeting it out on the battlefield instead of waiting and watching. Not everything required stealth.

Her fists repeatedly slammed into the punching bag as sweat slowly trickled down her chest and back. She couldn’t believe that she had actually been developing feelings for this impudent man. She had honestly believed that he respected her and thought of her as an equal, thought that he trusted her.

How could she have been so foolish as to believe that Bruce actually felt something for her…possibly cared for?

Mother had been right all along. Men were swine, full of deception and only interested in creating turmoil in the lives of women. She had been foolish for listening to Shayera who had told her not to knock it until she tried it. Her friend had led her astray.

Her friend…

Could she really call Shayera her friend anymore? She had called her a stuck up princess. Her words had ignited her anger, but she also had to admit that those same words had stung far deeper than she wanted to admit. Did Shayera really believe that she was stuck up?

She had considered Shayera to be her sister, the closest thing she had to her Amazon family that she dearly missed but couldn’t see. Now that very same sister had turned on her as well, all of her friends stabbing each other in the back. She was losing the only family she had left, her heart fractured by the very man that she had thought cared about her…respected her.

Straightening up, Diana attempted to calm her labored breaths, a furious scowl etched on her face. She forced her fingers to uncurl from the fists that had done considerable damage to the Watchtower training room. It looked as though a battle had occurred in here.

She needed to get a shower, try to clear her head. She had no idea what she was going to do now or where she was going to go, but she knew that she could no longer stay here. She couldn’t stay in a place where friends turned on one another, where she would be reminded of the one man who had truly began to mean something special to her.

Turning on her heel, Diana stalked out of the training room and down the hall towards her quarters. She hoped that she didn’t run into any of her so-called friends…friends who were now considered to be former colleagues.

_“Call me when it’s important and not before…”_

She swore she could still hear Batman uttering those derisive words before storming away from that ghost town just minutes after stepping in to take out those droids for her. It caused the tightness in her chest to intensify, her anger flaming hotter all over again.

He’d acted like working with them was nothing but a waste of his time…as if they were all beneath his notice including her. His sheer audacity and arrogance had never infuriated her more than it had today, his lack of respect for her making her wonder what she had ever seen in that man in the first place.

She was having a very hard time reconciling the man that she had done the training exercise with today with the man that she had gone out with in Paris. It was as if he was two separate people, his personality changing like the flick of a switch.

Who was the real Bruce and who was the real Batman? Who was the person who had held her in his arms as they had danced in Paris? Who had been the man who had come to her quarters to check on her after meeting the Justice Lords a couple of weeks ago?

The man was so confusing, so infuriating. She was beginning to think that she had been wasting her time and energy trying to be his friend or to hope for something more with him. It was ludicrous to think that the man who had treated her so heartlessly today was the same man who had managed to occupy her heart and mind.

Turning the corner, Diana noticed Shayera walking down the hall towards her. She refused to even acknowledge the Thanagarian’s presence, keeping her gaze straight ahead of her, her jaw clenched as tightly as her fists. Shayera seemed to feel the same way. Both women passed without a single word being uttered by either of them, the tension in the corridor oppressive.

Passing by Batman’s quarters, Diana’s gaze lingered on his door for a moment longer before coming to a stop before her own right next to his. She wanted to punch a hole through his door, but knew it was pointless. Bruce hardly ever used his quarters up here. Besides, he had made it abundantly clear that he wanted no part in the League unless it was absolutely necessary…wanted no connection to them.

Entering her quarters, she locked door, glancing around her room. Almost everything in here reminded her of Bruce, the furniture paid for by him. She swore at times she could still smell his aftershave from the last time he’d been in here to check on her.

Now, she found she wanted nothing to do with him.

XXX

Alfred descended into the Batcave with a tray of coffee and sandwiches. He’d been surprised by Master Bruce’s early return home, but only mildly. He had not expected his surrogate son to spend time with his teammates or partake in their team-building exercises for very long.

Being a team player was not in Batman’s vast array of skills and talents. Alfred was actually quite surprised that Bruce had agreed to show up for the exercises at all. Gotham and his mission always came first in his life, the Justice League a distant second.

Despite the dimness of the cave, he was able to spot the infamous Batman working on his computer, typing at a furious pace as he punched keys with an obvious angry air. He could tell by the set of his shoulders that he was in a surly mood at best.

Alfred released a weary sigh, wondering when Bruce was going to ever let any light or happiness into his life. He’d hoped that things between Bruce and the princess would progress to the point of him actually allowing her into his life, possibly backing off his mission a little and making the Amazon a priority in his life.

Looking back on it now, he knew that was nothing more than wishful thinking. It was clear now that things with the Amazon princess had cooled some, no doubt because of something that Batman had said or done. He’d likely perceived that Diana had been getting too close to him, his fear getting the better of him and dictating his life once ago.

If his past had taught him one thing it was that being alone was far safer than lowering his walls and trying to let someone into his life. It was a lesson that Alfred had tirelessly attempted to prove to him was not necessarily true, but he had obviously failed in that futile endeavor.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred greeted him as he set the tray down on a nearby desk. “I take it your team-building exercises finished early.”

Bruce grunted in response, refusing to make eye contact as he continued to type. “You could say that.”

Alfred gazed up at the ceiling as he clasped his hands before him. “Please don’t tell me you intentionally thwarted the exercises so you could escape them.”

“I participated in the training exercise, protecting my teammate in the process,” he evenly stated. “There was no point in sticking around to prove myself more than capable of being a team player so I left.”

“Protected your teammate?” Alfred questioned him. “And who pray tell needed protecting?”

“Diana,” he muttered, his gaze narrowing as he skimmed through a file on an open murder case in Gotham.

Alfred couldn’t begin to contain his amusement with Bruce’s response. “Miss Diana?” he incredulously asked as if not believing his ears. “You had to protect Wonder Woman?”

“She was outnumbered by droids,” Bruce defended himself. “I had destroyed mine so I stepped in to destroy hers as well.”

“My aren’t you the knight in shining armor,” Alfred drolly replied, deciding that for a man with genius level intellect Bruce wasn’t very bright when it came to handling women…especially Meta powered women. “I’m sure Miss Diana was more than pleased that you stepped in and saved her from certain peril.”

Bruce didn’t miss the mocking tone of his butler’s voice. “Actually, she was pretty furious,” he revealed, still refusing to make eye contact. He didn’t need to. He knew what was coming next.

“Did you two have a fight?”

“I didn’t stick around long enough to let her say much,” he stated. “I’d made my point clear.”

“So let me get this straight,” Alfred said, doing his best to get Bruce to understand what an idiot he had been. “You intentionally ruined a team-building exercise and infuriated an Amazon warrior capable of breaking every bone in your body just to prove what? That you don’t need anyone, especially her?”

“Exactly,” he bit out. “It was a ridiculous waste of time. I have more important things to do than hang around playing nice with superheroes that are more focused on themselves and their egos than getting the job done. Besides, Diana was getting to close.”

Alfred slowly shook his head, wondering once again where he had gone wrong raising this young man. He’d obviously done something wrong over the years for his surrogate son to be like this. “Forgive me for saying this, Master Bruce, but you’re a complete arse.”

Bruce’s head shot up from his work to stare in shock at the man who was like a father to him. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Alfred sternly replied with a frown. “You are a complete arse. You have alienated teammates and friends in your effort to prove that you don’t need anyone and in the process infuriated the very princess who has actually brought a small measure of happiness to your life.”

“Diana and I are just friends—nothing more,” Bruce snapped. “You know as well as I do that nothing more could ever come from our friendship. It’s best that she find that out now before she really gets hurt.”

“Somewhere along the line I failed you, Master Bruce,” Alfred softly said, regret lacing his voice. “God help me figure out where that point was, but I failed you and your parents in raising you.”

Bruce stared in stunned disbelief at the elderly man who suddenly seemed to look older than he had yesterday. “Alfred, you did not fail me or my parents,” he argued. “I am doing all of this because I failed to do anything to save my parents’ that night. It’s the least I can do now for them.”

“Survivor’s guilt isn’t a very good reason for running from rooftop to rooftop, taking on the worst that Gotham has to offer all the while isolating yourself from the slightest bit of happiness or love,” Alfred countered. “If I were you, I would think long and hard on that before just writing off any chance of happiness with Miss Diana. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have duties that I need to attend to upstairs.”

With that, Alfred turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving Bruce alone to consider what he had just told him and not allowing him to get any sort of response in. It left Bruce feeling more than a little bewildered by the British butler’s outburst, his words hitting him as sure a punch to the gut.

He thought for certain that Alfred would understand better than anyone why he did what he did, would support him in his need to carry out the promise that he’d made to headstones the day they’d buried his parents. Instead, he was trying to talk him out of continuing his mission, to settle down with a wife and start a family…to be happy.

Why couldn’t Alfred see that he wasn’t meant for such a happily-ever-after fairytale life? His life had been destined for loneliness and pain the moment that gun had fired in that dark alley that fateful night. It had been etched in stone, his future unavoidable.

It had been nice to believe for a time that he and Diana could actually have a future together…that he could find love and contentment in the arms of the Amazon princess. She of all people would fully understand his need to protect Gotham, could accept both sides of his life, but he knew deep down it would never last. She would eventually succumb to the darkness that consumed him or he would end up driving her away. That was, of course, if she lived long enough without his enemies getting their hands on her.

He knew that he had infuriated her today, basically telling her with his actions that he didn’t believe that she could take care of herself in a fight. While he had done it mostly to prove that he didn’t need to be there, a part of him had done it in order to push her away. She had been getting far too close, closer than most had gotten and it terrified him.

He couldn’t let her into his world. It was safer for her this way. Wasn’t it?

XXX

They stood there staring at one another, trying to figure out where they would go next now that Grodd’s Secret Society had been defeated. The cheer of the crowd was deafening, but so was the unspoken resentment that had settled over all of them. The tension was thick enough it would take GL’s powerful ring to cut through it.

Batman stared at Diana from behind the white slits of his cowl, noticing the stiff way that she held herself…the way she avoided making eye contact with him. She was still furious with him and he could hardly blame her. While he was doing his best to keep her at arms’ length and put a little distance between them again, he found that he didn’t want her completely removed from his life.

He missed the warmth of her blue eyes whenever they settled on him, the way they danced and sparkled with amusement or mischief. He longed for the blinding smile that she gave him for absolutely no reason at all. He missed her friendship, their easy banter and flirtatious comments.

He knew that this was going to take some work to repair the damage that he had done. He had basically told her in no uncertain terms that he didn’t trust her in a fight, didn’t feel that she was capable of defending herself…that she was in need of protecting and looking out for.

In his attempt to prove a point to the League that he didn’t need to be at the exercises, he’d singlehandedly hurt the person that he cared most about.

He wished that Diana would turn around and look at him instead of standing there with her back to him, her hand grasping her opposite arm. He could practically feel her anger and resentment from here, could taste her anger and frustration.

“Yah, but that was all mind control,” Flash pointed out.

“We meant every word,” J’onn reminded him.

“So what do we do?” Shayera asked.

“All we can do is say we’re sorry and move on,” Green Lantern said.

They all began to walk out of the stadium, Batman finding himself falling in step beside Diana. She was staring straight ahead, not making eye contact or speaking a word to him. Her frosty demeanor had not thawed in the least with this tentative resolution.

_“A lot of things were said…”_

Diana’s words continued to linger in his mind. Had she directed those words to him? His parting words had been cutting and icy at best, basically telling them all that they weren’t important to him and therefore neither was she.

Despite Grodd’s unseen mind control efforts, the gorilla had managed to manipulate thoughts and feelings that had already been there inside all of them. It was no secret that he preferred to work alone, his refusal to allow any of his teammates to step foot in Gotham a hard and fast rule.

He knew he needed to make some sort of an effort to be a team player whether he liked it or not. Hurting Diana wasn’t something that he had enjoyed. In the end, it had made him feel worse, not better. Now, he needed to do something to make it right again.

He felt her shoulder brush against his, causing him to glance at her out of the corner of her eyes. Everyone had pretty much paired off—John and Shayera talking quietly, Flash, J’onn and Superman talking about getting something to eat. That left him and Diana.

He turned to face the Amazon, steeling him against the furious assault he was about to be besieged with. He knew he had it coming. He decided to diffuse the situation before she had a chance. “Meet me in the training room tomorrow, fifteen hundred hours,” he told her.

The anger and hurt that had been simmering in those ocean blue eyes of hers was swiftly replaced with curiosity. “Excuse me?”

“Meet me in the training room tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours,” he evenly repeated.

“What for?” she asked.

“We’re going to start training together,” he revealed. “I believe we could both learn some things from each other that could benefit us in a fight.”

The corner of her mouth quirked in amusement, her hands finding her hips as she tipped her head slightly. “So you think there’s something that even the great Batman could learn from me…a mere woman?”

He knew that he deserved the dig and far worse. He couldn’t stop the smirk that formed on his lips as he moved to stand a little closer to her. “You are definitely not a mere woman, Princess,” he replied, his voice far huskier than he had anticipated. “You are far above any woman I know and yes, I’m sure there must be some morsel of skill that I might be able to learn from you.”

“And how exactly are we supposed to train together?” she questioned him. “I mean I am a Meta. I’d hate to break you into little Bat pieces…by accident of course.”

“Of course,” he said, “but I doubt you’ll be able to land a punch.”

A raven eyebrow cocked in response to the challenge. “Arrogant aren’t we?”

“And confident…don’t forget confident.”

“You’re going to be eating those words when I beat you,” she countered.

“You can try,” he smugly teased.

“Is that a challenge?”

“You can take it anyway you want, Princess,” he rasped, folding his arms against his muscular chest. “Just don’t come crying to me when I have to pick you up off the training room floor.”

Diana’s lilting laughter was a welcome sound to his ears, warming his heart and letting him know that things were all right between them again. While he couldn’t have her as a lover, he was more than determined to keep her as his friend.

“I take that back,” she replied as she tried to stifle her laughter. “You’re not arrogant, you’re delusional.”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself won’t you?”

“I’ll be there,” she promised. “I look forward to sweeping up the floor with you.”

“It’s mopping up the floor and I think it’ll be me who will be doing the mopping,” he informed her. “I’ll set up the rules and parameters for our sparring sessions. Just be there at fifteen hundred hours sharp.”

“Fine,” she agreed, “as long as you don’t plan on using any of the punching bags in the training room.”

“Princess…” he said with sigh, knowing exactly what she had done without even needing to see it.

“Maybe next time you won’t feel the need to come to my rescue,” she pointed out.

“That wasn’t what I was doing,” he tried to tell her.

“Hey, you guys wanna grab some burgers with us?” Flash yelled at them.

“I could go for something,” Diana decided, turning her attention back to the Dark Knight. “Coming?”

The hope that sparkled in her eyes was unmistakable, making him want to say yes, but he knew that he couldn’t. “Rain check, Princess,” he replied. “I need to get back to Gotham.”

“See you tomorrow then,” she said as she took to the air, hovering above him like a perfect angel with that dazzling smile that was brighter than the sun itself. “Be prepared to get your ass handed to you.”

Before he could even respond, she was taking off with the others, leaving him standing stunned by her words. She’d definitely been spending too much time with Flash and Shayera. He watched until she had disappeared from view, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

Diana may be out of sight, but never out of mind.


	15. Blow my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after Out of Sight, Out of Mind, Batman and Diana meet in the training room for their first sparring session together. With the sexual tension beginning to run high, how will they handle being this close?

Blow My Mind

Batman stalked through the empty halls of the Watchtower with a certain destination in mind as well as a certain teammate. He was wrestling with whether or not this was a good idea. It had been a spur of the moment decision to ask the Amazon princess to train together, but now that the time had come he was beginning to wonder how wise that decision actually had been.

The attraction between them had been steadily growing, something that even he had been forced to acknowledge. It had been becoming too strong to ignore it any longer even for him. What he was actually going to do about it still remained a mystery to him.

How she managed to blow his mind at any given moment was beyond all logic, making him to wonder if maybe she had some new found gift from her countless gods that she hadn’t made them aware of. It was certainly something that he should look into someday. It would definitely make things easier to explain…like how she had managed to have such a hold on him, making him feel things he’d never felt before.

His gauntleted hands balled into fists as he turned a corner, his anticipation rising. He had taken a couple of hours to run through several meditation exercises to help him stay focused on the training and not on her or her gods-given assets. He didn’t want to be caught staring at her legs when he was supposed to be focused on winning the match.

Coming to a stop before the training room doors, Bruce drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He could handle this. He was the Batman…he was vengeance, he was the night he continually reminded himself as he pushed the button, the training room doors sliding open to reveal Diana bent over adjusting her red dominatrix boot.

“Damn,” he grumbled under his breath as a scowl formed on his face.

“What?” she asked as she straightened up, flipping her long raven hair back over her shoulder.

“Nothing,” he rasped as he forced himself to put one black boot in front of the other, taking him further inside the room.

“You’re right on time for getting your ass whipped,” she commented with a smile as she began performing some stretching exercises.

Bruce couldn’t help the smirk that took over his mouth, despite his apprehension. “Pretty confident, Princess,” he decided, amused. “You’ll be eating those words soon.”

“Not likely,” she confidently replied, stretching her arms over her head.

Bruce had to look away at that moment. He was pretty certain she had no idea what doing that move did to her breasts…or maybe she knew all too well. He decided that she likely didn’t. She was too innocent and without guile to realize that she had just made the training room a hundred degrees hotter.

He cleared his throat as he began removing his utility belt, setting it aside. Turning around he found Diana removing her breastplate. “What are you doing?” he demanded to know, nearly stunned senseless.

“Are we not sparring?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Yes, but just how much are you planning on removing, Princess?” he questioned her, his heart beginning to hammer a little harder in anticipation of her answer as she removed her tiara.

“Everything,” she replied as if it was more than obvious. “Why?”

“Whoa…hold it right there,” he stated, holding up a hand as she began to reach for the bodice of her uniform. “What do you think we’re doing here?”

“Sparring,” she told him, growing exasperated. “What are you talking about?”

“Okay, we obviously have very different ideas about what sparring is,” he said. “Without taking any more clothes off, tell me what sparring is like on Themyscira.”

“Hand-to-hand combat,” she revealed. “We do it without any clothing to get in the way.”

“All right, that is not what I was expecting when I suggested we spar together,” he clarified.

Diana’s brow furrowed in thought as she studied him. “Oh, okay…what did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of keeping our clothes on first of all,” he told her, not believing that he had actually just said that. “As far as sparring, I was thinking of starting out with simple hand-to-hand fighting before transitioning into Jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, Aikido, or Capoeira. We could then expand to other things like training with Bo staffs or using my weapons against your powers once we get comfortable training together.”

Diana seemed to consider it for a moment, deciding it would be nice to learn various fighting techniques from him. She was certain that learning other forms of combat could only help enhance her mission. She was also anxious to teach him things that would not be known past the shores of Themyscira.

“You’re on,” she decided, her hands finding her hips. “I’m still going to kick your ass.”

Bruce shook his head in amazement as he attempted to suppress a smile. “You have no idea what you’re in for.”

“I could say the same thing about you,” she taunted as she slowly began to circle him.

The mischievous glint flashing in her sapphire eyes was unmistakable, intriguing him even further. She had no idea how positively enchanting she was. That’s what he thought added to her allure. He knew in that moment he was in for an adventure of a lifetime with her no matter where their relationship took them.

“Are you stalling, Princess?” he questioned her as he moved into a crouching position, the white slits of his cowl narrowing as he studied her. “Just remember…I’m a mere mortal man. Try not to break me.”

A full, lilting laughter spilled from her lips as she assumed a fighting stance, fists help in front of her. “Mere mortal man?” she repeated. “Bruce, you may be a mortal, but there is definitely nothing mere about you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he replied.

“Are we going to keep talking or are we going to finally play?”

“Just waiting on you to bring it, Amazon,” he taunted her. “Let’s see some of that warrior skill of yours.”

She cocked a raven eyebrow in response to his challenge, knowing that he was attempting to provoke her into making a mistake, but that wasn’t going to happen. She was an Amazon, trained and skilled in combat. She was a warrior, born to be the Champion of the Gods and she would not fail even in something as trivial as this.

Besides, she wanted to prove to Bruce that she was a skilled warrior, one who didn’t need to be protected or shielded. He had a tendency to stay close to her on missions, always looking out for her and there to protect her. It annoyed her to no end.

Deciding to make the first move more out of impatience than anything else, Diana lunged at him only for him to evade her at the very last second. She found herself grabbing hold of nothing but air as her momentum continued to carry her forward. Righting herself, she swiftly spun her heel only to have an elbow connect with her gut, taking her by surprise.

The unexpected blow caused more indignation than actual pain as she unexpectedly found herself on the defensive, a series of blows coming at her with unbelievable speed for a mortal man. She’d always known he was highly skilled in martial arts, proving himself time and again on the battlefield. He’d continually amazed her with his abilities, but now he was just flat out irritating her.

With a growl of frustration, Diana blocked his strikes, a couple of kicks connecting with her midsection and pushing her backwards. She decided it was high time to show him what she could do instead of just trying to keep him from pinning her into the corner.

She crossed her arms in front of her to block his fist, shoving him hard…probably a little harder than she should have. Batman stumbled backwards, momentarily taken aback by her burst of aggression. She had been doing a very good job of defending herself, but had obviously had enough. Hopefully, he could use her temper against her.

“No powers, Princess,” he reminded her.

A smirk graced the Amazon’s red lips. “That was all me…no powers, Batman.”

He had to admit he was a little startled by the extent of her strength if she was truly holding back, but he refused to admit it to her. He didn’t have to time anyway. She was actively on the offense, forcing him to focus on keeping up with her assault on him.

He ducked just in time to avoid a fist to his head, coming up with an uppercut that caused her head to snap back. A small trickle of blood escaped from the corner of her mouth causing him worry, but it was quickly replaced with something else as her lips curled into a smile.

Her tongue snuck out to lick the blood away, her blue eyes sparkling with an intensity that sparked his arousal. She pulled her hair back over her shoulder before feinting with a swing at his ribs with her left while her right came straight at his head.

Batman raised his arm, blocking her strike as his other hand connected with her abdomen. She grabbed hold of his wrist; spinning him around pinning his arm against his back as her other arm came around his throat in an effort to hold him back against her body.

Before she could fully complete the hold, though, Batman was already maneuvering out of it to her great amazement and consternation. He swiftly turned, slamming his elbow into her back that only served to inflame her anger. 

With a growl on her lips, she kicked her leg, connecting with his thigh and causing him to go down on one knee. She tried to follow up with another kick, but he was waiting for it. He ducked and rolled, coming up behind her and grabbing hold of her.

An ancient Greek curse filled the air as she struggled to escape, Batman breathing in exhilarating scent as he pulled her hard against his body. “Do you yield, Princess?” he asked somewhat breathlessly.

“Never,” she ground out.

She threw an elbow back into his gut, forcing him to loosen his hold just long enough for her to turn things back around to her favor. She began with a series of strikes and kicks that immediately put him on the defense and forcing him back against the wall.

He blocked her fist, his gauntleted hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her fully against him. It took her by surprise to find herself nose to nose with the man who had been meeting her in his dreams. It momentarily flustered her, both breathing hard.

Batman took the opportunity to flip their positions, pinning her against the wall. She immediately slammed her forehead against his, breaking free from his hold on her. He stumbled back, momentarily dazed only for her to grab hold of his wrist, pulling him towards her. She dragged him with her into a roll, throwing him over her shoulder.

Bruce was up and on his feet within the next moment, clenching his jaw and jumping out of the air as Diana swept her leg out at him. She leapt onto her feet, pushing her attack with a fierce vengeance that smelled of impending victory…or at least she believed.

As she lifted her leg to kick him, he lunged at her, grabbing her by the ankle and swinging her off balanced. She landed hard on the mat, knocking the wind from her lungs. Before she could recover, Batman was on top of her, his hands pinning hers to the mat.

Opening her eyes, Diana found herself staring up into the smug face of Batman, the smirk on his lips fueling her simmering anger. He opened his mouth to pronounce his victory when she used all her strength to flip him over onto his back, leaving her on top.

Despite the fact that he had a very sexy Amazon straddling him, he was not about to concede victory. He forcefully raised his hips, throwing her off him. She tucked and rolled, coming up on her heels and the fingers of her right hand lightly balanced on the floor as she carefully studied her opponent.

“Nice…move,” she conceded between exerted breaths, admiration shining in her eyes.

“I don’t go down easy, Princess,” he rasped, discovering a whole new level of respect and appreciation for the princess’s skills.

He had watched how highly proficient she was in a battle, a true warrior in every sense of the word, but it was something all together different to be facing it head-on himself. She was definitely one of the best that he’d ever faced-off against, but there were some areas where he knew he could help her improve.

He had to admit there were some things that she might be able to show him from all her extensive training on Themyscira. She had a couple of moves that had caught him completely by surprise that he was interested in learning more about.

Right now, though, he had a feisty Amazon on his hands, one that was hell-bent on his demise.

They slowly began to circle one another, gazes solely locked on each other. Diana carefully sized him up, noticing not for the first time his muscular physique that she was anxious to see out of all that black Kevlar material. She wished now that she’d been able to talk him into fighting Themyscirian style. It definitely would’ve made things very interesting.

Batman noticed as she slowly raked her teeth over her bottom lip as she appraised him, a shiver of sexual longing to shoot up his spine. She was staring him down like a predator would her prey, a meal to be devoured. It only served to inflame his desire for her, his dreams roaring to the surface of his mind. So far, he’d been able to keep a tight leash on it for the most part, but now it was becoming a little more difficult with how she was looking at him.

Things were about to become very heated in a way that he wasn’t certain he was going to be able to control.

Before he had barely finished that thought, Diana was already coming right at him like a deadly missile moving almost as fast as the Flash, shoulder lowered and head down. All he could do was brace himself for impact as she slammed into him, taking him down onto the ground. She had him pinned to the mat before he could draw in the air that had just been sucked out of his lungs.

Opening his eyes, he found a very sexy Amazon leaning over him, her chest grazing his and a fire in her bright blue eyes that heated his blood unlike anything he’d ever known before. She shifted her hips on his groin, a strangled moan sticking in his throat as he tried to think of anything other than the aggressive Amazon on top of him.

Not even listing off all the inmates currently in Arkham was going to help him now.

This was far too similar to the countless dreams that he’d been having about her for the last several months. He felt himself growing more and more aroused as she leaned in close, a sensual smile spreading across her face as her long raven hair fell over her shoulder to tickle his jaw as he struggled to catch his breath.

“I w—,” she began to purr something sultry.

Before she could finish that sentence, Batman rolled her onto her back, looming large over her. “I don’t think so, Princess,” he growled, leaning in close.

Their lips were just inches apart, their warm breaths mingling as one as they stared at each other with an overwhelming sense of longing that demanded to be sated. The air practically crackled with the sexual electricity that heated the room, neither of them moving in that moment.

It was as if they were frozen in place, both locked in the grip of desire that had been steadily growing since their first meeting. Fascination had soon become mutual respect and admiration, gradually growing into something…something stronger and deeper as attraction drew them closer together like magnets trying to fight against an immutable force.

Batman found himself drawing closer to her, her inviting lips begging him to kiss her. “Bruce,” she whispered his name as her hands slid from his sides, under his cape and over his back to hold him to her.

She felt as though her heart was about to pound right out of her chest as she stared up into his cowled face, wishing she could see the penetrating blue eyes that remained hidden from her view. Her gaze fell to his lips that were right there waiting to be taken by her…to be tasted and ravished like she’d dreamed of doing for so long now.

His gauntleted fingers gently traced the curve of her face as he struggled with the overwhelming desire that ran in waves just beneath his skin. He wanted this beautiful woman beneath him, his body demanded it. His mind told him it couldn’t happen, but his body and heart were rebelling against it.

All sense of logic was rapidly fleeing as a fierce battle was being waged deep inside of him. All the reasons why they shouldn’t still attempted to rage through his mind, but what he wanted was right there for the taking. Could he really have both Gotham and Diana?

The decision was made for him as his commlink went off, Clark’s voice filling his ear. “Superman to Batman.”

Batman swiftly pulled away from her, cursing under his breath. “What?” he angrily growled, his hands curling into fists. He wasn’t certain if he was more furious with Clark for interrupting or with himself for allowing things to get this heated.

“Um, I just got an incoming call,” Superman revealed. “You’re needed in Gotham. Two-Face just escaped from Arkham.”

“On my way,” Batman responded, getting to his feet. “Batman out.”

Diana got to her feet as well, looking at Batman with worry swimming in her eyes. “What is it?”

“I’ve got to return to Gotham,” Batman evenly stated, cursing himself for allowing his desire for her to cloud his thinking.

“Bruce,” Diana called as he stalked towards the doors. “What about…?”

He paused as her voice trailed off, her confusion more than evident in the unspoken question. He stopped, turning his head to the left, but not fully facing her. He couldn’t right now. He’d let himself lose control, leading her to believe that something could happen between them.

“Rain check on the training session,” he rasped, the Batman fully in place once more, his heart shielded safely behind the Kevlar and his alter ego.

“But…I thought we—” she pressed, her brow furrowing in frustration as her hands found her hips.

“Sorry, Princess,” he stated, steeling himself for what he was about to say to her. “I don’t have time for anything else right now. Gotham comes first above all else.”

She knew there was more meaning to his words than just their training session. She felt her heart sink, confusion and hurt storming inside of her. Had she misread everything? Had she imagined something was between them that wasn’t even there?

The heavy silence caused him to pause at the training room doors, his chin falling to his chest as the ache inside of him grew stronger. All of this had been his idea, his lack of self-control over his heart. Gotham was his reason for leaving her now and it always would be. Gotham was his mistress that would forever take him away from all of his relationships—even her. It was just one of a multitude of reasons why they shouldn’t pursue what was so obvious growing between them.

He forced himself to turn and face her, his face an emotional mask that disguised what was truly going on in his heart. “I’m sorry, Princess,” he murmured before turning and vanishing through the training room doors, leaving her all alone.

Diana frowned as she stared at the spot that he had just been, contemplating his words. She knew what she had felt, recognized the desire that had been right there between them. She may be somewhat naïve about romantic relationships between a man and a woman, but she hadn’t imagined it. 

He had felt it too. He’d gazed into her eyes, caressed her face…almost kissed her. He could run away from her, try to deny that he felt something for her, but she knew. She had felt it in the way he had touched her cheek, the moment that he’d almost kissed her.

Her lips curled slightly the more she thought about it. He did feel something for her, an attraction that could no longer be denied or ignored. Now, she just had to see if this might actually go somewhere.

“You can run, but you can’t hide, Dark Knight,” she murmured to herself with a smirk dancing on her lips as she exited the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know everyone is super anxious for these two to get together already and, to be honest, so am I. If I had my way, they would've gotten together in this update, but I am following the JL/JLU animated series. It would be very hard to have them get together now and then have to try to explain why Diana is basically asking Bruce out on a date in "This Little Piggy" on that rooftop. I promise they will definitely get together soon after that episode so hang with me! In the meantime, I plan on making their progressing romance very interesting! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Next up: Hereafter


	16. Peace of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Hereafter, Diana gains a better understanding about the man behind the cape and cowl, but will it draw them closer together or push them apart? BMWW

Peace of Mind

Bruce paused to rub his tired eyes with his thumb and forefinger, attempting to alleviate a measure of the burning. Alas, it did little to help him. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the microscope he’d been hunched over for the last couple of hours.

Without looking, he grabbed his cup of coffee, taking a drink only to find it empty. With a growl, he slammed the cup back down on the desk, clenching his teeth with anger. Ever since Clark had been hit by that energy beam, he’d been working non-stop to prove that the Man of Steel wasn’t dead despite everyone’s insistence that he was.

Unfortunately, it was proving beyond difficult at the moment. He had run countless tests on the small scrap of red cape that had been left behind. His tests had come back inconclusive so far, testing his belief that Clark was actually alive, but he knew it to be the truth. People don’t just disappear like that.

Memories of that horrible moment continually played over and over again in his mind as he tried to figure out what had really happened to their friend. He had been so worried about getting to Diana at that moment, knowing that she was injured. Then Toyman had aimed that energy beam straight at them.

Bruce knew in his heart he’d been more than prepared to sacrifice his life in order to protect her, to keep her from being killed. Instead, Clark had flown straight into the path of that energy beam, taking the full brunt of it and disappearing into thin air.

He could still hear the deafening silence that had followed that incomprehensible moment, the shock that had seized each and every one of them. Then Diana had reacted, tearing apart that machine and clutching Toyman by the throat. He remembered the anguish that had lit her eyes, the tears that had dripped down her face in the rain.

He’d wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her close, but his own grief and disbelief had kept him firmly planted where he stood. Public displays of affection were not his strong suit even on a good day. Besides, he’d had a case to solve and a friend to find.

He’d had no sleep, no peace of mind since his best friend had disappeared from sight. He’d cut off all communication with his teammates, paying no heed to their countless messages and calls. He’d even ignored Diana. She attempted to contact him multiple times, but he’d refused to acknowledge her hails.

He felt a pang of regret and guilt over that fact, knowing that she was hurting deeply, but there was nothing he could do about it. He’d have to try to make it up to her later. Right now, he had to find proof that Superman was still alive and a way to bring him home from wherever he currently was at.

His belief that Superman had been merely displaced instead of killed held firm despite the fact that he’d hit one dead end after another, but he absolutely refused to give up. Clark was alive and he wasn’t about to stop until he’d found him.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred called to him.

“What is it, Alfred?” he growled.

“Miss Diana called again for you,” he revealed. “She’s quite worried about you not to mention quite upset about Superman’s passing. She believe that she could really use a friend right now.”

“I know, but I can’t,” he gruffly replied. “I’m busy trying to prove that Superman is still alive.”

“She wanted me to remind you that his funeral is this afternoon,” he continued. “She was hoping that you would make an effort to attend.”

“I’m not going,” he snapped.

“I beg your pardon, sir?” Alfred responded, clearly stunned by his surrogate son’s decision. “As Batman and a member of the Justice League, you will be expected to attend the funeral and present a united front with your teammates. What kind of message will you be sending with Batman’s absence?”

“I don’t care what everyone expects of Batman,” he bluntly stated, his jaw clenching tightly. “All I care about is proving that Superman is not dead and bringing him home.”

Alfred drew a deep breath, slowly releasing it before attempting another approach with his stubborn ward. “Bruce, I know you want to believe that Mister Kent is alive, but—”

“It’s not that I want to believe it,” Bruce snapped, finally looking up at his British Butler. “It’s the truth, Alfred. Clark is alive. I just have to find the proof that I need and then I can get to work on finding a way to bring him back.”

Alfred knew that he was fighting a losing battle. Bruce was obstinate and near impossible to deal with when he had his mind made up about something. It was obvious that he was determined to prove his theory regardless of what anyone said. He just hoped that he found what he was looking for. He didn’t think he would handle the loss of his friend very well.

“I will bring you more coffee then,” Alfred said before turning and leaving him to his work. “You’re going to need it to keep you going if you’re going to find Mister Kent.”

Bruce glanced over his shoulder at the retreating form of his father figure. He released a weary sigh as he stared into the microscope once again. He was not about to go to a funeral for a friend who was not dead. He refused to accept it could be a reality until he had definitive proof.

He glanced at the computer, checking the time. The funeral was five hours away, but he would not be going. He could not attend, being forced to sit through a service praising Clark’s heroic efforts and celebrating his life when his friend was still alive. He would not do it…refused to do it.

Clark was alive and he would find him no matter what it took.

XXX

Diana continually looked over her shoulder, checking every few minutes to see if Batman had arrived yet. Even though she hadn’t seen him during the memorial service, she’d hoped that he had been at the very least hiding in the shadows like he had such a penchant for doing.

Unfortunately, she had seen no sign of him anywhere. Her heart was breaking over the loss of her best friend, Kal’s death bringing her a great deal of pain. She had needed Bruce now more than ever, but he still refused to accept that Superman was gone even now.

While she wanted to be angry with Bruce for his refusal to come, she knew in her heart that she couldn’t be. He had a hard time dealing with his feelings and this situation was proving no different. Kal was his best friend too and he had been snatched out of their lives. 

She just wished that Bruce would let his walls down and let her in. She wanted to be allowed to be there for him and maybe even find a measure of comfort in one another in the midst of their immeasurable loss. Unfortunately, he refused to talk to her or take any of her calls.

She wanted to give him his space, realizing how difficult all of this must be for him. She had come to understand some things when it came to Bruce. His brusque, icy exterior was used to promote his forbidding aura as the Batman, but it was also one of his tools in his arsenal to keep people from getting too close to him.

Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Bruce, her heart consumed with grief over the loss of her best friend. Her fingers curled around the brass handle of the empty casket, her eyes falling closed with the anguish that nearly choked her as they began the slow processional.

Walking down the street, Diana held her head high, determined to honor the fallen warrior from Krypton. While his death was devastating to everyone, she was so proud that her friend had died in battle. He truly was a hero of Themyscira.

She stared straight ahead, her focus on the memorial looming large and solemn before her. She felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickle, something telling her that he was there with them, watching them. She could feel the eyes of all those gathered along the streets to pay their respects to the fallen hero, but this was different. This was Bruce and she felt it deep in her bones that he was there.

Glancing up to her right, Diana spotted Batman standing on a roof, partially hidden in the shadows watching the proceedings. His black cape whipped in the wind, giving him an almost haunting air like Thanatos himself. She swallowed hard, quickly looking away from him as tears built behind her eyes.

He had come…Bruce was here in the only way he felt that he could. It warmed her heart knowing that he was there watching from above like the silent sentinel that he always was, almost standing guard like he would do for his own beloved city.

Hopefully, with any luck, he’d begin to let his walls down around her after this night, but she knew it was going to take a great deal of patience and persistence. It was going to be an uphill battle, but she was prepared to do whatever it took. She had been developing feelings for him ever since their first meeting, her attraction to him only growing stronger despite her best efforts to feel nothing more than friendship towards him.

Right now, though, she couldn’t allow herself to think about him any longer. Her friend deserved her attention right now and she would give him all that she had just as he had given her his all in death.

XXX

Diana tilted her head back as she tried take in the enormity of Wayne Manor that towered before her. It was rather dark and foreboding, but then again so was Gotham so she shouldn’t have been surprised. Drawing a deep breath, she walked the rest of the way to the front door, hoping that Bruce didn’t throw her out for showing up here uninvited.

She lifted her hand to push the doorbell only to have the door open before she even got the chance. She found herself standing face to face with a gray-haired man dressed in formal attire, a warm smile on his face. “Good afternoon, Princess Diana. I’m Alfred Pennyworth,” he greeted her. “Won’t you please come in?”

Stunned speechless, all she could do was nod her head before following him inside. She began looking around the massive foyer, trying to take in every single detail, but it was beyond difficult. Between the woodwork, the marble floors, the antiques and the artwork, it was quite the scene to behold.

She could definitely see Bruce in some of the décor, but it was obvious that not all of it had been by his hand. It had to have been from his parents, especially his mother with some of the feminine touches that she spotted here and there. She found herself completely in awe, feeling as though she had just stepped inside a museum that she was dying to explore from top to bottom.

“May I get you a cup of tea, miss?” Alfred offered her as he led her into the library.

“I don’t want to be an inconvenience,” she replied. “I only wanted to talk to Bruce for a few minutes if he’d be willing to see me.”

“It’s not an inconvenience at all,” he reassured her. “I just made a pot for myself.”

“Thank you, Mister Pennyworth,” she politely responded.

“Please, call me Alfred,” he insisted. “Master Bruce will be up to see you shortly.”

“Thank you,” she said as she began to explore the expansive library, her hands clasped behind her back.

She found herself completely fascinated by his vast collection of classical literature as well as various other works that she was interested in reading. The problem was finding the time. Their responsibilities were going to increase greatly in order to make up for the enormous hole Kal’s death had left. With her now being the strongest member of the League, a lot of responsibility was going to fall on her shoulders.

“What brings you here, Princess?”

The baritone of his voice nearly made her jump out of her skin, causing her to whirl around on her heel to find Bruce standing there with his hands in the pockets of his khaki’s. He had a frown on his face that told her he wasn’t exactly happy about her being here, but he was obviously willing to give her a couple of minutes of his time.

“I’m sorry to intrude like this uninvited,” she sheepishly began as she closed the distance between them. “It’s just that I had to see you.”

“Why?” he bluntly asked, his lips thinning into a disgruntled line.

“Why?” Diana repeated, stunned by his question. “Kal is dead, Bruce. I wanted to see how my friend was doing…to maybe be of comfort to each other.”

“He’s not dead, Diana,” he angrily snapped, wishing everyone would stop saying that.

Her expression fell, her eyes reflecting her anguish as well as her mounting anger. “Bruce…”she began, her voice trailing off.

“No, Diana,” he cut in. “I don’t have time for this. I’ve got work to do.”

Diana watched in stunned disbelief as he turned his back to her, preparing to walk away from her. She knew that he was struggling, but she’d had more than enough of this behavior from him. She reached out without a second thought, grasping hold of his wrist.

“Bruce, stop and talk to me,” she ground out through clenched teeth.

Bruce stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at her hand wrapped firmly around his wrist. Her audacity had somewhat taken him by surprise, but he knew he really shouldn’t be. Diana wasn’t one to be trifled with and he had more than done so with the way that he had pushed her away and ignored her since the moment Clark went missing. Not to mention, he was being a complete ass to her now.

He released a weary sigh before finally turning around to face her, causing her to release her grip on him. He folded his arms against his chest, his scowl darkening and his blue eyes narrowing. “Fine,” he spat out. “What do you want?”

Diana couldn’t believe he was acting like this. They had been growing so close over the last several months, giving her hope that maybe he felt something for her too. Their sparring session on the Watchtower had gotten quite heated, a definite air of attraction permeating the room. Now, he was acting as if he didn’t care the least bit about her.

“I want to know if you’re all right,” she began. “I know you believe that Kal is still alive, but you’re going to have to start accepting the fact that he’s not coming back to us.”

“This is what you wanted to talk about?” Bruce immediately regretted his brusque behavior, seeing the hurt that reflected in her eyes. Softening his tone, he tried again, doing his best to not unleash his anger on her. She wasn’t the source of it and definitely didn’t deserve it. “I’m fine, Diana. I appreciate your concern, but I have a lot of work to do if I’m going to figure out what really happened to Superman.”

Her shoulders slumped slightly, her grief with losing her best friend and her confusion and anger with Bruce mingling into a violent cyclone inside of her that demanded to be released. “Have you found anything out yet?”

“No, not yet,” he confessed, averting his eyes. “I’m not giving up, though.”

Diana’s hand came to rest on his crossed his arms, noting how taut his muscles were. “Is there anything I can do to help you? Do you want me to watch over Gotham for you so you can work?”

His eyes settled on her once more, drinking in her beauty and compassion and finding himself falling a little more. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her, to comfort one another and share in their grief, but he knew that could never happen. He wasn’t meant for a life like that and especially not with her.

“No…but thank you for the offer,” he softly said, unfolding his arms and taking hold of her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, a small smile forming on his lips. “I promise I’ll let you know as soon as I find something.”

Her face lit up with his reassurance, the brightness of her smile mesmerizing him. “Thank you, Bruce,” she replied. “I really appreciate that.”

He nodded before releasing her hand and exiting the room, leaving her standing there all alone. Alfred appeared in the next moment with tray of tea in hand. “Care to join me for a spot of tea, Miss Diana?”

Diana looked to Alfred as he set the tray down, feeling perplexed and more than a little confused by Bruce’s behavior. One moment he was angry that she had shown up uninvited and trying valiantly to push her away. The next he’s holding her hand and promising to contact to her. It made no sense to her.

At times, she felt that she understood him and his difficulty with handling his emotions, but then something would happen that would totally change everything. He would become an enigma to her all over again, a complex puzzle that she couldn’t begin to figure out. It was a dizzying dance that was making her head spin.

“Please join me, miss,” Alfred gently prodded her.

Deciding that it couldn’t hurt to share a cup of tea with him, Diana made her way to a high-back chair beside the British butler’s. “How do you take your tea?”

“A spoonful of sugar please,” she softly said, feeling as though she had just walked into a surreal dimension when she’d passed through the front doors of Wayne Manor. It made her wonder if she had done the right thing by coming here.

Alfred handed her a cup of tea before preparing his own cup. “I really must apologize for Master Bruce’s abrupt behavior,” he uttered with a sigh before taking a sip of his tea. “He often gets like this when he’s buried himself too deeply in a case.”

“I always knew that he was intense about his work,” she admitted, taking an offered sugar cookie. “I guess I just hadn’t anticipated him being so adamant about Kal being alive. I thought that his appearance at the memorial was a sign that he was beginning to accept it.”

“I’m afraid that Master Bruce becomes quite consumed to a fault when it comes to his investigations,” Alfred said with a nod. “When it’s personal, he gets even more obsessive if that’s even possible.”

“I knew that he and Kal had known each other long before the formation of the League,” Diana replied.

“Quite,” he agreed. “I would venture to say that Mister Kent is probably the closest to a best friend that he has had, though I’m sure Master Bruce would say differently. He’s not one for developing emotional attachments. Dealing with feelings, especially matters of the heart, is not his forte. In fact, it’s something he does his best to shy away from at all cost.”

Diana frowned, disheartened by the revelation. She had honestly felt as though they were developing a deep friendship, a special connection that could possibly to lead to something more. “I assume that it’s because of what happened to his parents?”

Alfred nodded as he took another sip of his tea. “I’m afraid that is the core of it, but there have been several past relationships that have served to further cement those feelings.”

“What happened?” she found herself asking before thinking that maybe she shouldn’t have broached the subject.

“Let’s just say that the women that have managed to capture Master Bruce’s attention haven’t always had the best intentions in mind,” he ventured without giving away too much. “His romantic relationships have caused him quite a bit of heartache. It has made him rather gun-shy about venturing down that path again.”

The more Alfred spoke the more Diana found herself hurting for Bruce, realizing the reason why he seemed to pull her in only to put distance between them later. He was trying to guard his heart, afraid of getting hurt again. It seemed to only strengthen her feelings for him as well as her determination to not give up on him.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Diana murmured, pausing to finish her cup of tea. “You have been most helpful.”

“It is my pleasure, Miss Diana,” he replied with a smile. “Please do not take offense to Master Bruce or his behavior. He seems to firmly believe that Mister Kent is still alive. He’ll stop at nothing to prove it.”

“Do you think he’s still alive?”

Alfred seemed to contemplate the question for only a moment before responding. “Let me put it this way,” he began. “I have seen Master Bruce perform many miraculous things over the years, solving hopeless crimes and seeming to accomplish the impossible. If Master Bruce believes that Mister Kent is still alive, then I would bet my life that he is.”

Diana felt her resolve and spirits lifted. She reached over and took hold of Alfred’s hand, squeezing it. “I can’t thank you enough, Alfred,” she told him as she stood to her feet.

Alfred stood as well, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he escorted her to the front door. “It’s obvious that you care about Master Bruce,” he knowingly told her. “Please do not give up on him. He needs a good friend that he can count on whether he wants to admit it or not.”

Diana smiled in response, her eyes dancing with mischief. “I’m an Amazon, Alfred,” she reminded him. “I’m not so easily driven away. Besides, I love a good challenge.”

“I’m very happy to hear that, miss,” he said with a conspiratorial grin as he bid her goodbye.

Alfred sensed that her feelings for his surrogate son might run deeper than just mere friendship. He already knew that Bruce was rather taken with the Amazon beauty, especially with the way that mentioned her in the few times that he did talk about the League and their missions. 

He felt a spark of hope begin to take root inside that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He had a feeling if there was anyone who could possibly get past all of Bruce’s defenses; it was most certainly going to be her.

XXX

Diana hummed softly to herself as she made her way towards the Monitor Womb with a drink in each hand. All was finally right in the world again…or at least it was for the present moment. Superman was alive and back with the League where he belonged and Lobo was long gone, hopefully to never be seen or heard from ever again. 

She swore to herself as she thought about that insolent beast. It had taken every bit of restraint that she had possessed not to break his face and send him packing back to wherever hole that he had crawled out of. She swore he had come from the Pits of Tartarus itself.

Now, things could get back to normal around here at long last.

Entering the Monitor Womb, she found the object of her search working on a computer while also doing monitor duty. She had learned a lot throughout this whole experience—the value of friendship, how any one of them could be taken away in less than a heartbeat despite their seeming invulnerability, to make the most of the time that is given to each of them.

She had known all of these things already, but she had found a deeper understanding. Along the way, she’d also discovered an even deeper level of trust and respect in the man behind the cape and cowl that had captured her attention from the start, thanks in part to Alfred.

“Princess,” he greeted her without even turning around.

His deep baritone rasp seemed to echo throughout the Monitor Womb, giving it an almost haunting effect. It never ceased to amaze her how he always seemed to know she was there long before anyone should be able to and always without looking. It was something that completely mystified her. She hoped that he’d teach her his secret someday.

“Batman,” she pleasantly replied, setting a hot cup of coffee down on the desk right beside him. “Thought you could use some caffeine.”

“Thanks,” he muttered as he reached for the cup, wondering if the Amazon princess had suddenly developed the ability to read minds.

Diana turned to lean against the edge of the desk so she could face him, taking a sip of her iced mocha. “You’re welcome,” she said. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you the other day, but you have a magnificent home. I enjoyed meeting Alfred. He’s a very sweet man.”

Bruce felt guilt prick his conscious, knowing that she didn’t get a chance to tell him because he hadn’t given her the chance. He had been abrupt and just downright rude. Despite that glaring fact, she was bringing him coffee and being her usual kindhearted, smiling self full of such forgiveness. It made him feel like such a heel.

“He’s invaluable,” he found himself admitting. “I’d have been dead long ago if it weren’t for him.”

“Then, I’m very thankful for him as well,” she replied.

“Something I can do for you, Princess?” he asked, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with talking about his personal life with her.

Despite how much her unexpected appearance at the manor the other day had actually lifted his spirits and renewed his resolve to find Clark, he wasn’t sure he was ready to have her invade his other life just yet. Alfred, on the other hand, was already hounding him about when he would be inviting the princess back to the manor. He swore that he’d seen wedding bells shining in the old man’s eyes.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” she confessed, somewhat nervously hooking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“For what?” he asked, stunned.

“Despite everything, you never stopped believing that Superman was alive,” she explained. “You never gave up trying to your friend even though the rest of us had lost all hope. You gave me faith when I had none.”

Before Bruce could begin to form a response, Diana stood up and closed the distance between them, leaning in towards him. His heart nearly stopped beating altogether, her close proximity as well as her jasmine scent causing his breath to catch in his throat.

“You don’t get near the credit that you deserve,” she softly murmured, her mouth just mere centimeters from his. “You’re truly a remarkable man, Bruce.”

At the last second, Diana bypassed his lips to kiss him softly on the cheek. She lingered there a heartbeat longer than necessary, her nose brushing against his as she pulled away from him. She gave him a warm smile, her blue eyes sparkling like diamonds before straightening up and walking away.

Diana was almost to the Monitor Womb doors before Bruce was finally able to draw a breath or form a coherent sentence. “Princess,” he growled far harsher than he had intended.

Diana stopped at the door, turning to face him. “Yes, Batman?”

“Training room tomorrow, sixteen hundred hours…don’t be late,” he practically ordered her.

Her lips curled into a dazzling smile that seemed to illuminate the entire floating space station. “I look forward to it,” she said with a nod. “I noticed the last time that there were quite a few moves that you could improve upon. I’m anxious to teach you a better way.”

Bruce sat straight up in his chair, more than prepared to tell her how wrong she was. The twitch of amusement on her face, however, told him she was trying to rile him up. Well, two could play that game. “I don’t know about that,” he rasped almost threateningly. “I believe we have more than enough to work on with your skills that we won’t have time to work on me.”

The look of pure indignation that filled her face caused the corner of his lips to tick up, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously. “Just come prepared to have your ass kicked, Dark Knight,” she taunted him.

His smirk grew into a full-blown grin as she whirled on her heel and walked out, leaving all alone again. “There’s no one else I’d rather have try, Princess,” he murmured to himself as he turned his chair back to his work, finding himself looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I felt bad that there weren't any Bruce/Diana moments in the Thief update I posted yesterday, but they're there to investigate and catch a thief. This chapter needed to focus on the real reason they're there or this fic will go on forever! To make up for it, I'm posting this update to hold you over until I post Chp 24 of To Catch a Thief. :)


	17. Hope You Don't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after Comfort and Joy, Diana visits Gotham to deliver Batman’s Christmas present.

Hope You Don't Mind

She flew through the night sky, her silken strands flowing like an ebony river over her back. She kept a firm grip on her treasure, her excitement growing as Gotham's brightly lit skyline came into view. Along with that excitement came a measure of apprehension knowing that she was going to be treading on very dangerous ground.

She was going to be entering Batman's guarded domain, embarking on a treacherous mission that she never would have considered doing a year ago, but things had been steadily changing since then. Something had changed since she had first arrived in Man's World, not only in her but between them.

She could hardly believe this intense attraction that she had developed for her teammate. She had not come to Man's World looking for a man or for love. She hadn't felt the need for a man to fulfill her or her life. There was only herself and her mission, much like Batman and his mission to protect Gotham.

Falling in love had been the furthest thing from her mind, her mission of peace and love her foremost concern. In fact, if anyone had told her when she'd first arrived that she'd develop feelings for a teammate let alone Gotham's Dark Knight, she would've thought they'd lost their mind.

Now, she couldn't picture wanting anyone else in her life but him.

Batman had intrigued her from the beginning, from the moment that she had first landed on that rocky ledge to meet her future teammates. He had stood off to the side and a few feet away from them, a silently observing sentinel so terrifying and sinister in his appearance it should have repelled her from the very start.

He hadn't even offered so much as a smile or a word of welcome, but he had quickly proven himself to be a remarkable hero, one who frequently shied away from praise and the spotlight. He had soon gained her respect on top of her fascination. Now, she found herself looking forward to tracking him down tonight.

He'd proven himself to be a very formidable opponent in their sparring sessions on the Watchtower. He was the best warrior that she'd ever gone up against and that included Phillipus. Hunting for him now was going to prove to be a rather enjoyable adventure, the princess pursuing the knight.

And Diana could hardly wait to get her hands on her prey tonight.

XXX

Batman stood on a rooftop overlooking the heart of Gotham, his jaw set like steel. His city was unusually quiet as a light snow began to fall, adding to the already two feet plus that blanketed Gotham. His gaze carefully roved over his city, thankful that Christmas night was actually proving to be peaceful and calm for a change.

He tilted his head slightly as his right boot came to rest on the stone ledge of the roof, his forearm moving to rest on top of his thigh. The abrupt change in the direction of the wind caused the edges of his cape to lift like a sail, creating an even more threatening air about him.

He frowned to himself, wondering how long Diana was planning on waiting before finally making her presence known. She'd been following him since twenty-third street, nearly sixteen blocks and over thirty minutes ago. His curiosity had finally gotten the better of, leading him to this ledge to wait for her.

He grew more irritated with every passing moment as he studied the empty streets below, wondering what it was that she wanted tonight, causing his already surly mood to grow even darker. She was here…in his city…no doubt dressed as Wonder Woman…on Christmas night of all nights.

The list of charges against her was piling up by the second the longer he waited for her. He was more than prepared to unleash a lecture on her, one that began by reviewing each one of her offenses and ended with telling her to get out of his city. He was no mood for the cheerful Amazon princess to be invading his domain on Christmas no less—the one holiday that he detested the most.

With all of the carols and festive decorations came painful memories, heartache and bitterness. It always resurrected memories of Christmases past…the way Christmas would never be again. His parents were gone and so were his dreams and his hope for the future along with them, his desire to celebrate holidays that only made him foolishly wish for the way things had once been…for the way things should be now.

His throat clenched tightly as snow began to fall again, fat fluffy snowflakes that clung to everything that it touched. It had been a quiet day spent covering monitor duty on the Watchtower, allowing him the excuse to avoid family dinner at the manor with Alfred and the boys. It was better off this way for everyone.

His guilt prickled knowing that he wasn't being the parent that Dick and Tim needed, but how could he be a father when he couldn't even put his own broken past back together let alone his heart. It was difficult to be what they needed when he spent almost every waking moment trying to wall off all emotional attachments in order to protect himself from getting hurt again.

How could he ever offer any sort of emotional support when he was inept at being able to deal with his own?

He knew, though, that his sons had managed to work their way inside of him…along with the Amazon princess that was landing on the roof several feet behind him. He bit back the sharp reprimanding retort that danced on his tongue, not wanting his churlish mood to ruin her Christmas. Still, she was invading his territory and he needed to put a stop to it before it became a reoccurring event.

"Princess," he rasped with a dangerous edge that carried a definite warning to it. "What are you doing here?"

Diana could feel the tension that abruptly filled the air with his brusque greeting, his anger roiling off him in hot waves that created a reawakening of the apprehension in the pit of her stomach. She was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.

What in Hera had she been thinking?

She should have waited until next week instead of coming here uninvited on the one day that most likely brought him the greatest pain, but it was too late now. She was here and he was waiting impatiently for an explanation. She just had to come up with a good one and fast.

Not receiving an answer, Batman turned around more out of curiosity than any real anger on his part. She looked so beautiful standing there before him with the snow falling down around her, clinging to her silky ebony hair, her long eyelashes and her uniform. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink from the cold temperature, but it didn't seem to be bothering her otherwise.

"Batman," she greeted him with a shy smile.

All his anger seemed to melt away in that moment as he stared into her ocean blue eyes, noticing the trepidation that clouded them. She nervously tucked a curly lock behind her ear, biting at her bottom lip. The movement gave him pause as realization drifted through him—he could make Diana feel unsettled and vulnerable just like she always seemed to do to him at any given moment.

The sudden, unexpected knowledge caused his lips to twitch in amusement and a definite surge of male pride to flood his system. He'd never seen anyone make the confident Amazon princess react like this and yet he had just been able to. It left him feeling a little lightheaded with this unexpected influence that had over this powerful woman who could bench press a tank.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice rough as it seemed to scrape from his throat and across her skin.

"Hope you don't mind," she began to finally speak again, glancing down at the brightly colored bag dangling from her fingers. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulder with the movement as she carefully chose her words, hoping to ease his anger with her. "I know you're busy patrolling Gotham and you don't like any of us being in your city…especially a Meta, but I promise I won't interfere. It's just that I had to see you…I mean I wanted to bring you your present before Christmas was over."

She was rambling. The confident, poised Princess of the Amazons was rambling. Diana silently cursed herself, pausing to draw a deep breath to calm her nerves. She raised her head, holding it high as she squared her shoulders in an effort to display every single ounce of regal bearing that she could possibly muster.

Why did this man always make her so anxious inside?

She could take on Cheetah without batting an eyelash, battling the worst that the world had to offer, but put her in front of Bruce and she was babbling like an idiot. It was time to tap into her poise and grace, her royal upbringing that had been drilled into her in order to navigate this situation.

Bruce found himself falling a little more with every rambling word that slipped past her red lips. She was completely endearing and she had absolutely no idea. Without even realizing it, his legs began to move of their own accord, closing the distance between them.

"What is it?" he asked a little huskier than he had intended.

"It's really not much," she replied, averting her eyes under his intense probing gaze. Even though hidden behind white slits of his cowl, it was still unsettling. "You're a very hard man to shop for you and I don't actually do a lot of shopping so I snuck home to get this for you."

Bruce froze in stunned disbelief as his brain attempted to process her words. "Diana, you're banned from returning home," he earnestly reminded her, his heart beginning to beat a little harder in anticipation of what she had done and the trouble she had no doubt gotten herself into.

"I know," she said with a nod, "but I wanted you to have this so I returned to the island at dark and snuck into my bedroom to retrieve it for you."

"Diana, they could've tried to kill you for trespassing on the island if they had discovered you were there," he stated in annoyance, reeling on the inside from the great risk she had taken just for him.

"No, they couldn't," she replied with a frown that slowly turned into an impish smirk as she returned his steady gaze. "My sisters would've had to have caught me first. Besides, I've learned a few things about stealth from a certain Dark Knight since leaving Themyscira two years ago."

"You still shouldn't have risked it for me," he chided her with a frown.

"I wanted you to have it," she insisted.

Bruce glanced down as she reached into the bag and pulled out a very old-looking leather bound book. His brow furrowed as he took the book from her, his gauntleted fingers gently caressing the aged leather cover. It was obvious that it was at least as old as she was.

"What is this?" he asked, glancing up at her to find a tender expression gracing her face.

"It's my book," she revealed. "It is what I believe people here in Man's World call a personal journal. I wrote in it every day when I was young, sharing my thoughts and dreams for the future…all the things that I had learned, the things that I yearned to learn about and know. You are actually in there."

Bruce's head snapped up with her revelation, his grip tightening on the small book. "Me?" he questioned her, the white slits of his cowl narrowing. "We've only known each other a couple of years, Princess. How could I be in here?"

"Well, not you specifically, but more like the notion of you," she explained. "When I was younger, I used to have dreams about what lay past the shores of Themyscira, the things that I could learn about and experience. I had a recurring dream about meeting someone like me that was a true warrior, willing to fight for justice no matter the cost in an effort to make the world a better place.

"I never actually saw your face in my dreams, but I truly believe that my goddesses were preparing me for coming to Man's World…for being a part of the Justice League." Her gaze fell to the journal, her hand moving to cover his. "I feel a kinship with you, Batman. You have shared your vast knowledge and skills with me and I wanted you to have something of mine…from one warrior to another."

Bruce swallowed hard, her words affecting him far deeper than he had ever dreamed possible. He was truly touched that she was willing to share such a personal part of herself with him. He wasn't someone who opened up to others. He barely opened up to Alfred and he'd known him his entire life. He didn't revel in his feelings or shared his heart with others.

He was closed off and brusque, more than difficult to get to know at more than just a superficial level and yet this remarkable woman was standing before him, willingly offering a piece of herself to him and asking for nothing in return except his friendship. It staggered his mind, allowing him to see her in an even brighter, warmer light than he had ever seen her before.

"I…I can't accept this, Princess," he softly said with a shake of his head, feeling like a filthy pauper standing before pure royalty.

She was everything he wanted to believe in and hope for, the embodiment of the very faith that he lacked and the strength to keep going when he wanted to give up. How could she possibly want to have anything to do with someone so dark and broken, a brilliant goddess associating with a demon of the night?

She tightened her hold on his hand before finally retracting it, causing him to look up to meet her ocean blue eyes only to find them lit with such a warmth and confidence that he couldn't help but draw unremitting peace from it.

"Bruce, are you refusing to take my gift?" she challenged him, a raven eyebrow arching and her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "I believe that would be considered quite rude to deny someone the joy of giving a gift to a good friend at Christmas."

"Diana, I'm honored that you would chose to give this to me," he managed to utter. "I promise to take good care of it."

"I hope you can read Greek," she replied.

"I actually learned Greek about two years ago," he cryptically told her, his thoughts retreating to the countless books that he had bought in order to learn as much as possible about the Amazons. His suspicious mind and fascination with her had led him to learn to read and speak Greek.

"Good," she said with a satisfied nod. "Oh, I brought you something else."

He watched as she reached into the bag once more, wondering how much more this amazing woman could possibly give him. Her gift already had him feeling as though he was walking about three feet off the ground. His lips twitched into a reluctant smile as she pulled out a large cup.

"Thought you could use something warm out here in the cold," she told him.

He took the offered cup, taking a sip. He was surprised by the unexpected sweet taste that assaulted his taste buds. "Hot chocolate, Princess?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sorry…wait," she said, reaching into the bag again. "That one is mine. This one is for you."

He couldn't suppress the amused chuckle that escaped nor did he want to at that moment. She had managed to pierce another piece of his seemingly indestructible armor, lightening his mood and lifting his spirits like no other had ever been capable of doing in more years than he could count.

Switching cups, Diana smile softly at him, fighting off the slight chill that was settling into her bones. While the cold didn't typically affect her, it was exceptionally cold in Gotham tonight. She told herself that it had to be the temperature that made her shiver and not the fact that Bruce was staring at her through the slits of his cowl in that penetrating way of his that always seemed to make her flush inside.

"I've kept you long enough," she told him. "I know you need to get back to patrol."

"Stay," he readily replied. The words were out of his mouth before he even realized that he had uttered them. For some reason, he found he didn't mind that he had asked her to stay with him just a little longer. "I mean at least long enough for me to drink my coffee."

"I'd love to," she agreed with a dazzling smile that rivaled the brilliance of the Christmas lights that added an extra glow to Gotham.

He turned, leading her to sit on the stone ledge of the roof. Their legs dangled over the side of the building, each of them seemingly lost in their own thoughts as they took a drink of their hot beverages. Bruce carefully tucked her gift into his utility belt before finding the compartment he was looking for.

"I actually have something for you too," he revealed much to her surprise. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

Diana took the small box from him, opening it to find smart phone. "A phone?" she asked, somewhat confused and taken aback by his gift.

"It's so you can call or text whoever you want to," he informed her.

"Like you?" she coyly asked, casting a sidelong glance at the man sitting next to her.

Batman stared straight ahead, taking a long sip of his coffee. "Already programmed into the phone," he revealed, refusing to meet her amused gaze.

"Thank you," she said as she began scrolling through the contacts section, a sense of warmth filling her and not from her cup of hot chocolate.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce noticed the way her lips curved down and her brow knitted together. It was a telltale sign that something was bothering her. "What is it?" he asked. "If you don't like it, I can get you something else."

"No, that's not it," she revealed as she looked up to find him staring at her now. "There isn't a picture of you to put with your contact information."

Bruce was relieved that was all that was bothering her. At the same time…

The flash of the camera on the phone came a few seconds later and before he had a chance to tell her not to take a picture of him. "Princess," he growled, trying to sound angry, but it sounded more like a cross between infatuation and annoyance.

"Found the camera button," she excitedly revealed. "I just have to make sure that you smile for the next picture that I take of you."

"There won't be a next—" he began only to be halted by another flash of the camera from her phone. "Princess!"

Diana's lilting laughter filled his ears as she checked to see how the picture turned out. "This one is better than the last one," she decided between bouts of laughter, holding it up for him to see.

Batman suppressed a smirk as he looked at the picture of himself, shaking his head in amazement. How this woman had managed to make this Christmas one of the best that he'd had since he had lost his parents was beyond him. All she had done was share a part of herself with him, turning what was normally one of the hardest days of the year into one he would never forget.

She had shined her light on him, illuminating his dark world and bringing with it a sense of warmth and comfort. It was far more than he felt he deserved, but it was a gift that he would carry with him wherever he went.

XXX

Carrying Diana's journal with him, Bruce settled into his warm bed, more than anxious to get some sleep. Ever since Diana had given him her personal journal several hours ago, his curiosity had been running rampant, more than anxious to read the adventures and dreams of a young Amazon princess.

Because of Diana's visit tonight in Gotham, he had returned to the manor in a better mood than he had in a long time. She had stayed for nearly half an hour, trying to learn how to use her new phone. After several more pictures on her part and threatening growls laced with curses from him, she had finally settled on a picture of him that she liked.

It had been hard to watch her leave him after that, but he knew that he had to let her go. She couldn't remain in Gotham with him. It was too dangerous…she was dangerous to him. She was working her way further and deeper into his heart. She made him want to lose all control, to give into what his heart and body wanted, but he knew that he couldn't. At the same time, he didn't know if he could let her go.

Settling back against the pile of pillows in his bed, Bruce opened to the first page of her journal, the corners of his lips curling with the sight of her precise, neat handwriting. He gently ran his thumb over the worn papyrus, feeling closer to her than he ever had before.

_"Today was my first day training with my very own sword. It was so exciting learning to fight like my sisters, to carry my sword with pride and honor like a true Amazon warrior. I hope that I can make my mother and sisters proud of me."_

_"I'm so mad at myself today. I dropped my guard on my left and Phillipus took advantage of it. Her sword sliced deep through my thigh. It hurt like Hades, but I won't make that same mistake again. I will repay her for it and teach her a lesson. I am the Princess of the Amazons after all. I won't be beaten by anyone."_

Bruce chuckled to himself, warmed clear to his toes by the words that had been written by a young Diana a thousand years ago. He could picture every single scene playing out in his mind's eyes—the way the sun played on her raven curls, the fierce determination in her cobalt blue eyes, her small hands tightly fisting her sword.

He found himself falling even more in love with her the more he read, seeing so much of her played out on every single page. His eyelids grew heavy as he turned to the page, a smile playing on his lips as sleep began to take hold of him.

Images of a beautiful little girl with raven curls and his piercing blue eyes, her infectious smile and his nose began to dance through his dreams, forcing the nightmares that usually haunted his sleep back to the recesses of his mind.

She had told him tonight that she hoped that he didn't mind that she had invaded his city, interrupting his patrol. He found that he hadn't minded at all, especially when she invaded his dreams as well.


	18. A Mind of Her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the events of Starcrossed, Bruce is on a suicide mission, but finds that his last thoughts seem to revolve around her.

A Mind of Her Own

Batman tightly gripped the main controls of the Watchtower, doing his best not to think of anything else except for what had to be done right now. His mind had been made up the second that he had realized it was the only way to save the world. His steel-like determination didn’t allow for any other alternatives. There were no other options. No one but him could do this.

He was not only the most capable person to guide the Watchtower and keep it from burning up on reentry but he was the most expendable of the six remaining members. The others were too invaluable, but he…he would not be missed. Anyone could take up the mantle of the Batman and carry on his mission to protect Gotham, but the others were irreplaceable…especially a certain Amazon.

He had made damn sure no one else knew he was about to embark on a suicide mission. He had kept a tight lock on his mind from J’onn’s telepathic abilities and had kept eye contact with Diana to a bare minimum with her innate ability to know when he was up to something that she wasn’t going to like.

Diana.

The mere passing thought of her was enough to nearly make his heart skip a beat, but he couldn’t allow himself to think about her now as he flipped switches and took control of the floating satellite. He had a Thanagarian generator to destroy and a world to save and yet she still lingered right there at the periphery of his thoughts.

He could hardly believe how a tip about a possible terrorist incident had led to this living nightmare that they found themselves in now. He shuddered as he remembered watching helplessly as Diana and John had taken a violent hit by that Gordanian ship. It had scared the hell out of him, not knowing if they would survive the alien technology that had hit them.

Hawkgirl…Shayera…their teammate and friend. She had double-crossed them, giving away all of their secrets to her people in an effort to take down the Justice League and take over the world. They had trusted her and she had turned right around and stabbed them all in the back as if they had meant nothing to her.

Bruce glanced at the time, knowing that they were going to be cutting this close. He tightened his grip on the controls, checking the monitors for the hundredth time to make sure that the Watchtower was doing what he needed it to do.

“Come on, Diana,” he muttered under his breath.

He knew as sure as he knew that the sun would rise tomorrow that Diana would come through for him. She was one of a handful of people that he fully trusted with his life. She had never let him down, never failed the team and he knew that she wouldn’t disappoint him now.

She had been the one who had tricked the Thanagarian guard, goading him into drawing closer to her. That had been his biggest mistake. Diana was a highly intelligent woman, a true warrior at heart that never conceded defeat no matter the risks or the odds.

Hearing her break free…watching her as she had singlehandedly battled the soldiers had caused an unexpected surge of desire to flood his system. She had been so fearless as she had fought for their freedom, taking on the whole squadron of guards without a single ounce of hesitation.

He had found himself wanting to kiss her senseless when she had freed him from his cell, but that had definitely not been the time or place. Little had he known that he’d eventually get that kiss that he’d wanted so badly then.

Batman quickly flipped a couple of switches, altering the environmental controls to help compensate for the building heat on the inside of the Watchtower. He punched some buttons, trying to lessen the stress being exerted on the satellite as Earth loomed closer and closer. They were only going to have one shot at this and they had to make it count.

There was no one he trusted more than Diana to get that force field down despite her previous flash of doubt. It was to be expected after everything that had recently happened, even in a proven warrior like her…that brief wavering of doubt that flickered inside when the world around was crumbling.

It hadn’t made him think any less of her. At the time, she’d actually endeared herself even more to him.

 

_Keeping to the shadows, the six heroes stealthily made their way through the darkness, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible in the shadows. No one dared to speak, each one lost in their own thoughts about the horrifying turn of events._

_Each of them was struggling with feelings of anger and betrayal, but the overwhelming emotion at that moment was instinctive. It was survival. They were going to have to fight against one of their own if they were going to be able to save the planet from the Thanagarians._

_Bruce allowed himself a fleeting glance at Diana was beside him as they methodically worked their way through the city. Looking at her now, he could see the toll all of this was beginning to take on her. A fight had already taken place before she’d been captured on the Watchtower and then again fighting for their freedom on the Thanagarian ship. He also knew Diana well enough to know that she was personally carrying the betrayal of their friend close to her heart, using that pain to give her strength now._

_He wasn’t worried about whether or not she could hold up. Diana was a fighter in every sense of the word. She would never give up no matter what it took and it was definitely going to take a miracle this time. They were going to have to work fast in order to stop the Thanagarians before they destroyed the planet._

_Right now, though, they needed to get off this street and find cover._

_“For the time being, we’re going to have to go underground,” Batman informed them as they stood in the darkness of the department store._

_“How exactly do we hide when the entire planet is looking for us?” she asked._

_“They’re looking for the Justice League,” J’onn pointed out as he shape-shifted into the form of a human man. “Without our costumes, we’re merely ordinary citizens.”_

_“Hold on a second here,” Flash piped up, holding his hands up in defense. “What about the whole secret identity thing? I mean I trust you guys, but I’m not sure I’m ready to—”_

_“Wally West…Clark Kent…Bruce Wayne,” Batman growled as he pulled back his cowl to reveal his face. His eyes briefly met Diana’s in that instant; her intense stare causing an unexpected shiver to race through him._

_“Show off,” Flash grumbled as he removed his mask with a frown._

_“Red hair,” Diana commented, ruffling his red locks. "It suits you.”_

_“You think?” Flash replied with a boyish grin._

_“Change…now!” he angrily growled, tossing a shirt at Wally’s head as he stalked by._

_He didn’t want to call it actual jealousy that had torn through him at that moment as Diana ran her fingers through Wally’s red hair, but it had definitely been more than just annoyance. He hadn’t liked it one bit. He knew that nothing romantic would ever occur between Diana and Wally, but the attention she had just given the speedster irked him nonetheless._

_He made his way to a selection of men’s clothes, flipping through the hangers until he found his size. Picking out what he needed, he followed Diana towards the dressing rooms, taking the one beside her. It was beyond difficult being this close to her, knowing they were both undressing._

_He needed to tamp down on his desire and focus on the danger looming large before them. They definitely needed a plan if they were going to find a way to survive this and stop the Thanagarians before they destroyed the world._

_“Bruce?” she softly called his name._

_“Yes, Princess?”_

_A long period of silence followed as Bruce held his breath, his sweater clutched tightly in his fist as he fought to keep his heart from racing. He didn’t know whether she was going to respond now or not, but just the sound of her voice uttering his name brought him a sense of calming peace that he had so desperately needed at that moment._

_“Never mind,” she ultimately replied with a sigh._

_The dejection in her voice was more than evident, her heartache nearly palpable. He knew a myriad of thoughts and emotions were running rampant in all of them right now, making it nearly impossible to think straight, but they had to if they were going to save Earth._

_“We’ll find a way through this, Diana,” he told her with a gentleness that surprised even him._

_“I know we will, Bruce,” she agreed, her voice sounding stronger…more resolved than before._

 

After they had left the department store, he hadn’t even had to ask Diana to come with him when they’d decided to break off into pairs to avoid being discovered. Her coming with him was as natural as breathing, almost an unspoken expectation requiring absolutely no thought at all.

They’d always worked well together, functioning seamlessly as a well-honed unit. Despite their fierce stubbornness and strong wills, they were single-minded when it came to their duties. They were also quick to back each other up especially when the impetuous princess flew into action without thinking of the consequences…

 

_“Diana, no!” he hissed, grabbing her by the arm and keeping her firmly at his side._

_Diana glared daggers at him, indignant with his refusal to help. “You would stand here and do nothing?”_

_“We can’t risk a confrontation here,” he softly reminded her, hoping to sway logic over emotion at that moment._

_Two men on the roof above started throwing rocks at the soldiers, yelling at them to leave. One of the Thanagarian soldiers shoot at the roof, knocking large chunks of it loose. Without a second thought, Diana flew to the couple’s rescue, saving them from the large pieces of rock falling from the roof._

_Bruce instantly reacted, kicking the two soldiers in the back and stopping them before they could hurt Diana. He quickly grabbed her, taking off running as more soldiers spotted them. “So much for blending in,” Bruce grumbled._

 

His princess definitely had a mind of her own. While angry with the situation itself, he could hardly blame her for reacting. She had acted on instinct, her deep-seated need to help others too overwhelming for her to ignore. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her from the very beginning. 

If he were completely honest with himself, he really couldn’t have sat back and done nothing either. Of course, because of her impulsive actions, they’d had to hide in that Indian restaurant to avoid being captured. It was her quick thinking that had saved them. It had been far better than any of his dreams, causing a fantasy to become a reality.

 

_Before he realized it, her hands were on his face, drawing him to her. Her lips pressed against his with a fierce urgency he shared at that moment, but there was something else there too as he willingly returned her embrace. Though he felt the tension in her shoulders, he also felt her relax into the kiss as emotions rapidly took over._

_It suddenly became less about survival in that moment and more about surrendering to the attraction and longing that had steadily been building between them over the last two years. While a part of him was still aware of his surroundings and the sounds of the Thanagarians’ voices, he found himself wanting this to never end._

_He was aware of everything, his every sense heightened as they kissed. He reveled in the feel of her fingers lightly stroking his hair at the nape of his neck, the feel of her hand gripping his shoulder, the softness of her lips and the honeyed sweetness of her taste, her almost imperceptible moan that he swore he had heard._

_His hands moved to her shoulders, gripping them tightly. He didn’t want to let her go as he began to lose himself to her and the feel of her lips against his. She briefly pulled back only to claim his lips all over again, the heat of their kiss growing with every passing second. Desire began to flame like an inferno begging to be unleashed inside of him, stealing his breath and making his heart race._

_He’d never shared a kiss like this before. It was distracting and passionate, making his head swim with lust and pleasure. All too soon, though, Diana was pulling away, the kiss over far too quickly for his liking. He found himself staring into azure eyes shining with mutual desire._

_“Sorry,” Diana shyly apologized, a faint glow warming her cheeks._

_“Don’t be,” he replied with a roguish rasp to his voice, his lips curling with that playboy smirk he was notorious for. He found himself wanting to kiss her again, but they needed to get to Gotham._

 

Batman released the controls long enough to wipe away some of the sweat that was running down his face. The temperature was steadily rising and it was only going to get a lot hotter before all was said and done. The Watchtower was already beginning to shake and shudder, causing his worry to spike that it wasn’t going to hold together at this velocity.

As Earth rapidly grew closer, he allowed himself to reflect on the ones that he cared about most—Alfred, Leslie, Dick, Barbara, Tim. Memories of shared moments spent with each of them flooded his mind, but he found that the Amazon princess somehow managed to outshine them all.

While he loved all of them, what he felt for Diana had become something special to him. It was more than just a passing crush, becoming far more than he had ever dreamed was possible to feel for a woman. He had fought hard not to let it happen…had railed against the feelings steadily growing inside of him.

It had proven to be a futile endeavor in the end. Even he was not immune to falling for the Amazon princess. His love for her was deeply imbedded in him despite his best efforts otherwise, managing to spring up out of the deep cracks and crevices of his damaged heart. Only she had been the one able to make something miraculous like that happen.

And now, he was going to die without ever telling her how he felt. She’d never know or truly understand what she had come to mean to him. He wasn’t going to be able to see tell her how she had changed his life for the better just by being a part of it.

He’d never get to see her beautiful face or her dazzling smile that rivaled a sunrise. He’d never again hear her voice or the contagious laughter that caused him to smile against his will. He wouldn’t be able to feel her soft skin or kiss her again.

Bruce felt an overwhelming sense of anguish settle in his soul, threatening to destroy what Diana had caused to grow in his heart. He tried to force her from his mind, but he was beginning to find it hard to think straight.

The heat was growing unbearable inside the Watchtower, finding it harder to breathe. He gritted his teeth, holding the controls in a death-grip in order to keep the satellite steady and on course. There were running out of time. He needed that force field down now.

It made him worry about what trouble Diana and the others had found themselves in. They were no doubt involved in the battle of a lifetime, trying to complete the most important mission of their lives…the last one of his life.

“We’re cutting it a little close,” Batman stated into his commlink. “Have you shut off the force field?”

“Not yet,” Superman told him. “Where are you?”

“Aboard the Watchtower guiding it to the target,” Batman revealed, sweat pouring down his face, his breathing ragged.

“That’s insane,” Superman yelled. “Get out of there!”

“Negative,” Batman replied. “I’m staying…”

The transmission ended in a burst of static. This was it. The time had come.

Bruce swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his ears. In that dire moment, all he could think about was her and all the things that he was going to miss with her…all the special moments they’d shared. She was going to be absolutely furious with him when she found out what he had done, but she’d be alive and that is all that mattered in the world to him.

Countless memories of her raced through his mind, each appearing like a bright flash of color only to morph into another.

…the first time that he’d seen her when she had first landed on that rocky ledge in those red dominatrix boots.

…her appearance at the government gala in the dress that he had secretly bought for her and thinking that he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

…the soft press of her lips against his cheek after trying to dig her out from under that missile.

…waking up in the infirmary to the feel of her curious fingers gently exploring his body after Aresia’s plan to destroy the male population.

…trying to cheer her up after her visit with Steve Trevor at the nursing home.

...Diana placing a blanket over him as he slept after defeating Dr. Destiny.

…a Kasnian princess and an interrupted dance in Paris.

…spending a magical evening with the princess after defeating Vandal Savage and finding himself falling for her.

…sparring together on the Watchtower and finding it more than difficult not to kiss her.

…looking so elegant and regal as she helped carry Superman’s casket in her ceremonial dress.

…appearing on that rooftop in Gotham to give him her Christmas present.

Her personal journal that she had given him had meant everything to him. He’d already read through the entire journal four times by New Year’s Eve. The corners of his lips curled as he remembered the endless string of text messages he’d received soon after Diana had learned how to use the cell phone he had given her for Christmas.

 

_Batman sat at his computer in his dank sanctuary, a scowl fixed on his face. The cowl and gauntlets rested on the desk to his left, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he updated files. It had been a difficult night to say the least, one that he’d sooner forget about, but knew that he wouldn’t be able to._

_It was already proving more than difficult._

_The annoying buzz of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts, forcing him to check his cell as he wondered who was up at this ungodly hour. Picking it up, he found a text message from Diana. His frown deepened as he read her message._

_D: Hi_

_D: What are u doing?_

_D: Are u done with patrol?_

_With a sigh, he punched in his response._

_B: Working. What are u doing up at this hour?_

_D: Monitor Duty. I’m bored. I thought I’d see what ur up to._

_Bruce really didn’t have time for this nor was he in the mood to be chatting with the princess right now. He definitely didn’t want to be cheered up either._

_B: I’m busy._

_There was a long pause giving him hope that she had gotten the hint. His hope was abruptly dashed in the next breath._

_D: Busy doing what?”_

_He released a long, slow breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his temper with her._

_B: Updating files._

_D: Did you know my new phone can play any music I want?_

_Bruce’s eyebrows knitted together as he read and reread the last text._

_B: Yes._

_D: Did you know I can also watch movies on it?_

_B: I’m aware of that fact._

_D: Did you know I secretly got another pic of u when u were busy talking to J’onn yesterday?_

_Bruce sat forward in his chair, his mind taking him back to yesterday afternoon when he had been talking with J’onn about some much needed upgrades to the Watchtower. He’d been so focused on discussing the specs he’d somehow managed to miss the Amazon princess sneaking into the Monitor Womb._

_B: Delete it._

_D: No way._

_B: Delete it!!_

_D: I like it. I’m going to keep it in ur pic file._

_B: DELETE. IT. NOW._

_D: Never!_

_B: DELETE IT!!!!_

_D: Make me!_

_Bruce growled low in his throat, a sneer twisting his lips. She was one of the very few that he couldn’t intimidate now matter how hard he tried. It was charming and irritating all rolled up into one beautiful Amazon princess._

_B: You’ve already taken four pics of me. I think that’s more than enough._

_D: Actually, I have ten. You just didn’t know about the others._

_B: PRINCESS!_

_D: Relax! I’m not going to send them to anyone. They’re for my own personal use._

_Curiosity somehow got the better of him in that moment despite his best efforts to stay angry and moody._

_B: What exactly is that supposed to mean?_

_D: Wouldn’t u like to know?_

_B: Frankly, yes I would._

_D: Don’t worry so much. I have plenty of pics of the others too._

_Bruce felt his heart sink a little with the revelation. He had actually liked the idea that she had so many pics of him compared to everyone including the Man of Steel. Now, he felt a twinge of jealousy._

_B: You do? How many of the others do u have?_

_D: Just a couple of the others._

_A smirk quickly formed on Bruce’s lips. Ten pics of him…two for everyone else. He knew he was being completely foolish, but he couldn’t help the surge of arrogance that filled him with this knowledge._

_B: Just be careful, Princess. I have pics of u too._

_Another long pause before Diana responded, his smirk broadening with her response._

_D: What pics and just how many do u have?_

_B: Wouldn’t u like to know?_

_D: YES I WOULD!! WHAT PICS DO U HAVE OF ME?_

_B: No shouting, Princess. It’s considered rude._

_D: U WERE YELLING EARLIER!!! WHAT PICS, BAT?_

_B: Relax. You’re fully dressed…in most of them._

_D: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!_

_B: JK_

_D: JK?? What does that mean????_

_Bruce chuckled softly with her naiveté. How one woman could be so endearing was absolutely lost on him, but she had managed to pull him in and banish his dark mood._

_B: Just Kidding._

_D: Oh. Sorry. I’m never going to learn all these abbreviations._

_B: You’ll get there._

_D: Got to go. Flash is here for his shift. I still want to see these pics u have of me._

_B: Someday. Sleep well, Princess._

_D: U too. _

_Bruce shook his head as a chuckle escaped his lips. Great…Diana had figured out how to use the emoji button. This was going to be interesting._

 

A soft smile formed on Batman’s face as he swiftly began to lose consciousness, finding it more than difficult to hold his head up any longer. He’d never be there to see her experience new things in Man’s World or be there to help her learn. It felt like a stab to his heart, but she would be safe.

Darkness began to grab hold of him, ready to take him away just as Superman broke into the Watchtower to rescue him, saving him just in the nick of time. Shoving some rocks and debris away, Batman and Superman stood to their feet, gazing at Bruce’s handiwork. 

“Always have to be the hero, don’t you?” Superman said with a shake of his head, his lips quirked into a disbelieving smile.

“Right back at you,” Batman said with a grin as he climbed out of the rocky debris.

He was more than relieved to be alive, thankful that Clark had gotten to him when he had despite his willingness to die in order to save the world. They began to sort through what was left of the Watchtower when he sensed someone approaching at a high rate of speed.

Turning, he found himself coming face to face with an Amazon princess. She landed in front of him, slowly makes making her way towards him. Her eyes were ablaze with fury as well as fear. She came to stand in front of him, her eyes roaming over him.

Before he could form a response, Diana’s hand came into contact with his cheek, causing his head to snap to the side. “How dare you?” she seethed, tears shining brightly in her eyes.

Bruce rubbed the side of his face, noticing the tears brimming in her eyes. “Diana, I’m sorry—”

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Batman returned her embrace, holding her tightly in his arms as he glanced at Clark who was trying desperately to make himself scarce.

“It’s okay, Princess,” Batman murmured into her hair. “I’m all right.”

“You _ever_ try to do something like this again and I’ll kill you myself,” she threatened him, tightening her hold on him.

Bruce smiled to himself, finding it difficult to breathe with how tightly she was holding him, but he found he didn’t really care at that moment. “Sorry, I destroyed your home,” he said as he reluctantly pulled back, not wanting to give Clark any ideas about him and Diana. "I guess you and J’onn will have to stay at the manor until the Watchtower is built.”

A smile curled her lips as she studied him, her hands on her hips. “I guess it is the least you can do.”

“I guess it is,” Batman agreed with a nod of his head, casting a sidelong glance at Clark. “Let’s go meet up with the others. We have some decisions to make.”

All three of us know what we need to do now, but none of us want to give voice to it. It's time to decide what to do about Hawkgirl and focus on rebuilding the Justice League. It was going to take a lot of work, but he knew they could do it…together. He wasn't exactly a team player, but he had seen how much could be accomplished when they worked as a team. This time would be no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, there is the episode Starcrossed. There have been so many amazing writers over the years who have done a phenomenal job of retelling this episode so I decided to go about it a little differently. I hope that you enjoyed it!
> 
> Check out my new fic What Lies Beneath. While it's darker than what I usually write, there are still some sweet BMWW moments that will help balance it all out...and of course it'll have that Lotsy happy ending. :)
> 
> Family Ties is coming along. Hope to start posting it soon so hang tight! It's almost here.
> 
> UP NEXT: The JLU episode "For the Man Who Has Everything".


	19. Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the ep “For the Man Who has Everything”, Bruce is forced to face his past while struggling to decide what he wants for his future. BMWW.

Mind Control

Bruce gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw, his fingers clutching the armrests of his seat in a death grip. His mind was desperately trying to figure out how the Amazon Princess had managed to talk him into this. Right now, though, he was just trying to make sure that his lunch didn’t make a reappearance.

He had been fairly certain that the words “no” and “not going to happen” had been uttered multiple times and yet he still found himself in her invisible jet as his way to the Fortress of Solitude, hoping against hope that he survived the flight. 

He was beginning to wish that he had insisted on flying them there instead of relinquishing full control to her. She always managed to do that to him, getting him to do things that he normally would never do or that no one else was capable of getting him to agree to…except for maybe Alfred.

He swallowed back a startled groan as Diana suddenly veered to the right, his stomach heading directly into his boots. He was beginning to think that she was doing this to him on purpose as some sort of payback for something that he had done to make her mad. That was always a definite possibility.

She was probably testing him to see if she could scare senseless, but he refused to play her game. He was going to remain calm and collected even if she was trying to kill him for some indiscretion that he couldn’t rightly recall at that moment.

He closed his eyes, performing a couple of meditation breathing exercises in hopes of calming his racing heart. It didn’t work, especially as she made a hard turn with the plane. “A little sharp on the turn don’t you think?” he uttered, his voice stoic.

“Sorry if I scared you,” she teased with a playful lilt, pursing her lips.

Bruce looked at her with an unimpressed glare, Diana glancing back at him with a small smirk dancing on her red lips. She turned her attention back to the flight, her plane slicing through the water with ease before finally rising to the surface inside of Superman’s fortress.

Unbuckling their seatbelts, Diana reached for her wrapped gift before exiting her plane, Batman following close behind. “What did you get him?” Batman asked her as they made their way through the Fortress of Solitude.

“I’m not saying anything,” Diana told him with a low voice as she cast a sidelong glance at him. “He’ll hear and spoil the surprise.”

“He can hear that too,” Bruce reminded her.

“How about you?” she asked.

“He’s not the easiest person in the world to buy birthday presents for,” Bruce told her, producing an envelope from inside his cape.

Diana stared at the white envelope in stunned disbelief, her jaw falling open. “Bruce,” she scolded him. “You didn’t get him a gift certificate?”

“No,” Bruce claimed as he slipped the envelope back into his utility belt. “Cash.”

Diana momentarily stopped, surprised by his choice of gifts before following him up the steps. “I mean what do you buy for the man who has everything?” Bruce asked her.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Diana and Bruce found their friend standing there staring straight ahead of him with a glassy look in his eyes, a purple creature attached to his chest. Diana dropped her gift without a second thought, running towards him with Batman right beside her.

“Looks like some kind of plant…seems to be growing through his costume…and into his body,” Batman surmised as he quickly surveyed the situation, the detective fully kicking in.

“Is he breathing?” she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Barely.”

“Someone must have breached the fortress,” she decided.

“Agreed,” he said, his mind already processing the scene. “Have a look around.”

Diana flew off, anxious to find some much needed answers as to what had happened to their friend while Bruce continued to examine Clark. He withdrew a flashlight from his utility belt, flashing it in Superman’s eyes. “Pupils aren’t contracting even slightly,” Batman muttered to himself. “He must be cut off from all sensation.”

“Kent…where are you?”

Not receiving an answer, Batman began to look around the area, finding a container lying on the ground at Superman’s feet. “So…it was a gift,” Batman said to himself as he picked up the container to inspect it. “Teleported here from some alien culture…some grateful world…or someone wanting you to think they were grateful.”

“How remarkable,” a voice suddenly pierced the silence of the Fortress of Solitude. “You animals really are almost intelligent, aren’t you?”

Batman looked up to see Mongul standing at the top of the stairs, Diana’s limp body gripped in his left hand. The sight nearly stopped Bruce’s heart beating altogether, desperation to get to her rising up from within and threatening to cut off his air, but he knew he had to play this right or he’d kill her before he could even reach her.

“That’s exactly what happened,” Mongul confirmed in that repulsive tone of his.

“Mongul,” Batman said with a biting sneer.

“You recognize me,” Mongul drawled, his free hand coming to momentarily rest on his chest in mock gratitude. “I’m flattered. I suppose Superman told you all about our previous encounter.”

“You mean how he humiliated you?”

“A jaundiced account,” he spat out as he continued to hold Wonder Woman’s limp body in his hand, up her up to show Batman how easily he defeated her. “What inferior specimens he surrounds himself with. I took her down before she even knew I was there and I’ll take this planet just as easily.”

Diana’s eyes pop open at that moment, her left boot connecting with Mongul’s chin. He instantly dropped her as he hit the floor, Diana landing gracefully on her feet. “Maybe not as easily as you think,” she spat out with disdain. “We inferior specimens call it ‘playing opossum’.”

She immediately assumed a battle stance, ready to take him down when Batman abruptly ran in front of her to block her. “No,” he firmly stated.

“No?” she questioned him in shock.

Mongul slowly walked closer to them, a smug grin on his face. “Clearly the males on this world are the smart ones. He wants to know about the plant. The Black Mercy is a telepathic species,” he explained. “It reads the heart’s desire and feeds the individual a totally convincing simulation.”

“So, he’s dreaming,” Batman surmised.

“Oh, far deeper than any dream,” Mongul continued, taking Superman’s chin in his large hand and gripping it firmly as he gazed into his glassy eyes. “I wonder where he thinks he is. Sitting on a throne…ruling the universe, all you human garbage falling at his feet. More honest don’t you think then this pretense of being a selfless hero?”

With a cry of pure rage, Diana flew like a missile straight at Mongul, her fists repeatedly slamming into his face and causing Mongul to stagger back. Diana groaned as she looked down at her hands, stunned by the horrific pain that coursed through her. Batman was at her side in an instant, his hand on her arm as they looked down to find all her fingers broken.

“You don’t understand,” Mongul said as he stalked towards them. “He was the only obstacle in my way. The rest of you are already dead.”

Diana wasn’t about to let a few broken bones keep her from stopping this monster or from saving her friend. She flew into action, taking on Mongul and dodging his wild swings at her. Unfortunately, she was unable to dodge every punch as his fist connected with her jaw, a sickening crack echoing throughout the fortress.

Batman wasn’t about to let Diana fight alone, afraid of what the alien would do to her. He raced into the fight, jumping on Mongul’s back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Mongul grabbed him by the head, flipping him off his back like he would swat away an offensive bug. Batman rolled across the rocky ground several times before coming to a stop against the back of Superman’s legs. 

Bruce grabbed his sides with a groan, trying to catch his breath as Mongul stalked towards him. He didn’t think that his ribs were broken, but they were definitely bruised…possible hairline fractures. If he wasn’t careful, though, they would be the least of his worries if Mongul got his hands on him again.

Diana charged at Mongul from behind, refusing to allow him to lay another finger on Bruce. She grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. Batman watched in amazement as Diana bent completely backwards in a suplex move, throwing Mongul behind her and into the ground. Unfortunately, it did little to slow him down.

“How nice of you to volunteer…to be the first of your race to die,” Mongul said with an evil gleam in his red eyes as he focused on Diana.

With a growl, he raced towards her, backhanding her hard across the face and sending her flying into a stone pillar that crumbled into a million pieces on impact. It did little slow her down, however, as she continued to fly through a rock wall before disappearing from sight.

Batman grunted softly as he lifted himself to his feet, his worry for Diana skyrocketing as Mongul started to make his way towards the hole in the wall that she had just been thrown through. Bruce knew that not even Diana was going to be able to survive this fight with Mongul much longer. He had to find a way to stop the ruler of War World before he killed her.

He made his way back around to Superman, knowing he was the only one capable of stopping Mongul. He pulled out a laser from his utility belt, attempting to burn the Black Mercy off his friend’s chest only to have his attempt fail. 

The sound Diana’s pain-filled cry and the feel of the fortress shuddering from the battle being waged in the next room caused Bruce’s heart to leap into his throat. He had to stop this now before Mongul took her away from him forever.

“He’ll kill her, Clark,” he furiously growled, helplessness clawing at his insides. “Then, he’ll kill us all. Shake it off…come back to us…please.”

Another violent hit by Mogul sent Diana flying back through another rock wall and into the weapon’s room. Gathering her senses, she quickly reached for the gun she found lying on the ground, picking it up and pointing it directly at Mongul.

“Oh dear,” Mongul taunted, holding his hands up in mock surrender and fear. “Is that a Neural Impactor? I didn’t know they were still making those. I’d advise you to try the plasma disrupter. It’s more of a woman’s weapon.”

“Go…to…” Diana began ground out, unable to finish the sentence as the gun discharged, hitting him square in the chest.

Mongul crossed his arms, pushing against the force of the powerful beam. He was more than intent on getting his hands on the Amazon and making her pay dearly. Diana was stunned as he slowly inched his way closer and closer, a wicked grin plastered on his face. Nothing she tried was working.

Batman tried everything he could think of, using every weapon in his utility belt in order to bring Superman out of the simulation he was currently trapped in. He needed to free him before Mongul killed Diana. He was already afraid of the extent of the injuries she’d sustained thus far. They needed to get her out of here and back to the Watchtower for help before it was too late.

“Nothing’s working!” Batman yelled in frustration, throwing his instrument on the ground in a fit of fury.

A loud blast captured Batman’s attention once more, causing him to look up with a faint tremor of relief. “She’s in the Hall of Weapons. That’ll buy her time, but not enough,” he muttered to himself, knowing that he had to act quickly if he was going to save her.

“She’s fighting for her life, Clark,” Batman told him, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders. “You have to fight too.”

Mongul ripped the weapon out of Diana’s hands, swiftly grabbing her by the throat with both hands. She got a single punch in, but it wasn’t nearly enough as he began to choke her. She delivered a kick to his chest, but it did little to slow him down. He tightened his grip on her throat as he slammed her down into the stone floor.

“First, I’ll kill you…and the Bat,” he taunted her. “And then I’ll take this planet.”

“You…won’t…win…” Diana managed to choke out as he tightened his hold on her throat, robbing her of precious air as he slowly choked her. She grabbed hold of his forearms in an attempt to stop him, but it was useless. He was going to kill her and then he was going to kill Bruce. She couldn’t allow that to happen.

“Of course, I will,” he told her.

He picked her up by her head, lifting her high up in the air before slamming her hard into the floor again. She cried out as the heel of his boot came crashing down on her. The feel of her bones breaking from the assault was a faint echo in the back of her mind as she tasted blood in her mouth, darkness quickly taking her away from the fight.

Batman pulled at the Black Mercy’s tentacles, gritting his teeth and noticing the sudden change in Clark’s expression. “Yes…that’s it,” he encouraged him, hope springing anew. Unfortunately, it was deathly quiet in the other room, causing panic to pound through his veins. “Fight it, Clark. Fight it!”

Batman yelled triumphantly as the Black Mercy suddenly released its victim…only to immediately latch onto a new one. He cried out as the tendrils of the Black Mercy latched onto him, piercing his uniform and skin. He stumbled and fell to his knees as he was abruptly sucked into the grips of his deepest heart’s desire. 

His parents came into view as well as his eight-year-old self as they left the movie theater that he knew all too well. The fierce excitement of the movie still thrummed wildly through his veins as they turned down the dark alley. 

“Beware of my terrible sword!” young Bruce cried as he made slashes at the night air with his imaginary sword.

The gunman suddenly appeared in the alley, but this time, his dad fought back. Bruce cheered him on as his father began to beat the punk with a gun, taking him down with punishing blows. As he stood with his mother watching his father take down the gunman, he knew in his heart that this was the way that it should’ve been.

Superman felt as if he was awakening from a surreal dream, one that he never wanted to leave, but somehow knew that he must. Hearing the sounds of battle, he turned and flew through the hole in the wall as Diana struggled to lift herself up out of the broken ground on trembling limbs, her broken body threatening to betray her.

She gritted her teeth, the desperate need to keep Mongul from getting to Bruce and Kal driving her every move, her every breath, driving her past the searing pain and broken bones. She was an Amazon and she would fight to the bitter end, never surrendering in the face of adversity.

She attempted to clear the lingering cobwebs from her brain, her hand coming to her forehead as she tried to gather herself. Mongul loomed large over her, a deadly spear raised over his head in preparation of going for the kill. He was more than anxious to end this so he continue on with his plans for world domination. 

Seeing Mongul standing over Diana ready to end her life further inflamed Superman’s anger, causing him to fly faster. He slammed straight into Mongul, saving Diana as he took on the alien monster that was now his to stop.

Diana slowly crawled her way over broken stone and gravel, clawing her way out of the weapons’ room with what little strength she had left. She had to find Bruce and make sure that he was all right. If anything happened to him, she’d never forgive herself. 

She finally spotted him kneeling on the floor, locked in a trance. Holding her sides, Diana managed to get to her feet, stumbling towards Batman. Fear quickly began to build inside of her, worried about what she was about to find.

As she drew closer, she spotted the purple tentacles wrapped around his chest, the dreamy smile on his cowled face that was so incongruent with the man and the hero that she knew. “Hera, no,” she gasped in shock before determination and fury filled her blue eyes. 

She began pulling on the tendrils, refusing to allow him to be taken away from her. She screamed his name, her desperation and panic rising with every second that passed by. She had a feeling she already knew what his heart’s desire was. It hurt her deeply knowing she was going to have to tear him free him it, erasing that smile that adorned his face.

Diana groaned as she pulled on the tendrils with all her might, silently praying that Hera would give her the strength she needed to save the man that she cared for the most. She gritted her teeth against the pain that lanced through her body, refusing to give up as the tendrils began to release its victim.

Bruce fell to the ground with a grunt, coming out of the dreamlike state to find a battered and bloody Diana fighting against the Black Mercy intent on ensnaring its next victim. He raced towards he as he shoved aside the overwhelming sense of sorrow and anguish that held him in its tight grip. He was not about to let Diana go through the pain he had just endured.

Diana managed to leap to her feet, keeping the Black Mercy away from her body. She staggered to the hole in the wall that lead to Superman and Mongul, more than determined to put an end to this nightmare. “Excuse me…but I think this is yours,” Diana called, throwing the Black Mercy directly at Mongul.

Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman watched as Mongul succumbed to the simulation created by the Black Mercy, each lost in their own thoughts about what had transpired here today. It had definitely not been the birthday gathering that they had thought it was going to be.

Diana gingerly walked over to her gift, opening it up and removing the present that she had brought him. He probably didn’t want anything to do with it now. “This…this was your birthday present…a new breed of rose called the Krypton,” she tentatively told him, carefully holding the pink flower in her hand. She wished now that she had gotten him something else for his birthday. “But…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kal told her with a smile, taking the beautiful flower and holding it to his nose before gazing up at the statues of his parents. “I promise you…I’ll never forget.”

The trio turned their attention to Mongul lying on the ground with a serene expression gracing his face. “I wonder what he’s seeing,” Diana murmured more to herself than the other two.

“Whatever it is…it’s too good for him,” Batman growled with a razor-sharp edge to his voice, the fury coursing through him vying with the overwhelming anguish he still felt.

Glancing at the Amazon beside him, Bruce knew that he needed to rein in his own feelings, burying them and locking them away to deal with later. She needed help right now. She could barely stand, her legs threatening to give out on her. 

“Come on, princess,” he softly said, his left arm slipping around her waist. “You’ve had more than enough fun for one day. Let’s get you back to the Watchtower.”

“I’m…really sorry, guys,” Superman apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I should’ve known it was some sort of trap.”

“You had no way of knowing, Kal,” Diana gently told him, placing her hand on his forearm.

The gesture along with the name of endearment prickled Bruce’s anger, his jaw clenching with jealousy. “Let’s hope next year’s birthday is less exciting than this one was,” Batman said, turning Diana away from the Kryptonian and towards her waiting jet.

“We can come back later to help you clean up,” Diana offered as Clark escorted them back to her plane.

“No, you guys saved my life,” he replied. “I can take care of all of this. Besides, I need to get rid of Mongul first.”

Bruce helped Diana into her invisible jet, being careful of her countless cuts and bruises. He was pretty certain she had several broken bones as well as internal bleeding, but they wouldn’t know the extent of her injuries until he got her back to the infirmary.

“Thanks, guys,” Clark said. “I’ll see you at the Founders’ meeting tomorrow.”

Batman silently nodded in response as he pushed the button that closed the hatch of the plane before turning his attention to the Amazon. “I’m flying home,” he stated, his voice broking no room for argument.

“Bruce,” she began with a sigh as he helped her into the passenger seat that he had occupied on the flight here. “I’m still capable of flying us back to the Watchtower.”

“First, you nearly got me killed on the way here,” he reminded her. “Second, you nearly got yourself killed fighting Mongul. I’ll fly us back.”

Bruce slid into the pilot seat and started the plane, his mind consumed with too many thoughts and emotions…too many things that he typically kept locked away now swarming through him. He guided the jet out of the fortress before setting the coordinates for the Watchtower, turning on the automatic pilot.

Retrieving the med kit that he’d seen earlier, he settled into the backseat across from Diana. She was leaning back in her seat, her eyes closed. Despite the brutal beating she’d taken, she still managed to steal his breath and stir his desire.

He watched her for several long moments, memories of his experience with the Black Mercy assaulting him like continual crashing waves attempting to drown him. He had seen his parents. They were alive and with him, but it hadn’t been real…none of it was real except for her.

She was the most real thing in his life, anchoring him when he felt as if he was adrift. The sound of her voice pleading with him to come back had broken the Black Mercy’s mind control. She had saved him. Even though she was badly injured, Diana had risked everything to save him.

“Princess,” he softly called her name.

Her eyelids fluttered open, her sleepy gaze falling on him. “I’m sorry,” she murmured with a faint smile. “I just have dozed off.”

“I’m going to clean up some of these wounds,” he told her, his voice and expression emotionless.

“It’ll be okay,” she attempted to reassure him as she shifted in her seat to turn towards him, grimacing with the movement. She hurt from head to toe, not one part of her immune from the pain. “I’m sure I’ll be better in a couple of days.”

“I don’t care if you’ll be better in a couple of hours,” he replied. “I’m still going to treat your injuries.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a very stubborn man?” she asked in annoyance, but the twinkle in her tired eyes belied her harsh tone.

The corner of his lips twitched minutely as he began to dab antiseptic on the cut on her right cheekbone. “Never,” he deadpanned without missing a beat despite the knot of dread that still swam in the pit of his stomach. “You’re the first.” 

Diana chuckled in response, immediately regretting it as her arm moved to brace her sides. “Bruce, don’t…make me…laugh,” she told him, trying to catch the breath the pain stole from her.

“Sorry,” he murmured with a frown. He hated seeing her in pain like this. Mongul had really worked her over and yet here she was with a smile on her lips, still looking as beautiful and attractive to him as ever before.

“Don’t be,” she teased with a grin, remembering the kiss they’d shared in that Indian restaurant. It was almost all she could think about since then. “I’ve had worse, Bruce.”

“You took one hell of a beating, princess,” he evenly stated, refusing to make eye contact with her. He didn’t want her questioning him about what he had seen in the simulation nor did he want her to know how deeply it had affected him…or how much it hurt him to see her so battered like this. “You’re lucky to be alive.”

“I’m sure your ribs are screaming at you too,” she pointed out. “Want to compare bruises?”

Bruce couldn’t help but stared at her. She truly was an incredible woman, one that had been steadying working her way through his every defense and into his heart. He could feel his anger and pain begin to lessen as he cleaned the wound on her forehead, the anguish of losing his parents all over again diminishing a little. Only she could ever do something like that for him.

“Maybe later,” he muttered.

He did his best to focus on cleaning her injuries and taking care of her, but it was growing more than difficult with her close proximity and the way that she was intently watching him as he worked. He couldn’t help wondering if she had been thinking of that heated kiss they’d shared when they had been on the run. It continually filled his dreams and haunted his sleep, making him long for more of her…much more.

He gently brushed her long, raven curls back over her shoulder so he could treat the deep abrasion on her shoulder. Noticing bits of stone imbedded in the wound, he pulled back, removing his gauntlets and shoving his cowl off to rest against his back.

“I think we’re going to have to up our sparring schedule,” he told her as he took a pair of tweezers from the medical kit.

“Why is that?” she asked, hoping that he couldn’t hear how her heart was starting to hammer in her chest as he leaned in close and began digging the tiny bits of stone out of her wound.

“I need to teach you how to duck and roll more,” he replied with a husky rasp that had been unintended.

Diana couldn’t suppress the shiver that rolled through her with the feel of his warm breath fanning across her skin, his free hand coming to rest against the side of her neck and jaw. Without even thinking, she found herself leaning into this touch as he dug out the pieces of rubble, fighting the urge to close her eyes.

“I know…how to duck and roll,” she insisted with an airy quality to her voice that made Bruce’s uniform pants tighten.

Bruce struggled against the overwhelming urge to turn his head even a fraction, knowing that if he did his defenses would completely crumble and he’d give in to what he wanted—his second heart’s desire. He wanted her.

“I’m sorry, Bruce,” she softly said.

Taken aback by her words, he turned to look at her, his brow furrowing. Her lips were a breath away from his, causing a shiver of desire to race up his spine. “For what?” he asked her.

“For not getting the Black Mercy off you sooner,” she replied. “I know what you saw must have hurt you deeply. I’m so sorry that I had to tear that world apart in order to save you.”

Bruce stared at her in stunned disbelief, his eyes falling to her lips that he was aching to taste again. He felt his grip on the tweezers tightening and snapping them in two, rendering them useless. Her hand moved to cup his cheek, causing what little self-control he still possessed to snap in two.

Later, he’d blame his desire to kiss her on the emotional toll that the Black Mercy had taken on him, but right now, he had to taste her, to feel her soft lips once again and know sweet comfort that only she could give him if but for only a few short moments.

He slowly closed the distance between them, their lips lightly grazing in a tentative brush that only hinted at the blinding heat that simmered beneath the surface, desperate to erupt and set them both aflame with what they felt for each other. He kissed her gently, almost reverently, afraid of scaring her off and yet knowing deep down nothing more could ever come from this.

He tried to tell himself it was just an innocent kiss shared between friends, a kiss of gratitude and reassurance that she was safe, but he was lying to himself as well as to her. There was absolutely nothing friendly about he was feeling or thinking as he allowed himself this one moment of weakness, this guilty pleasure.

Instead, his mind was filled with lust and desire and passion and…love.

“Watchtower to Wonder Woman,” Steel hailed them. “You are cleared to board the Watchtower.”

Bruce and Diana pulled apart, both of them quickly looking about as if forgetting where they were. Bruce immediately put some much needed distance between them, pulling his cowl back over his face to conceal his identity and shield his emotions from her. 

It was also a silent yet visible sign to Diana that his walls were going up in rapid succession. She immediately reached out as he began to stand to his feet, putting her hand on his arm and stopping him from moving away from her. “Bruce…” she softly said his name.

He paused to look at her, guilt swelling in his chest as he noticed the confusion and hurt that lingered in her blue eyes. In his selfish attempt to find some sort of comfort in her, he had led her on and hurt her, made her believe that there could be something more between them.

“I need to get you to the infirmary, princess,” he evenly stated, swallowing hard as he squared his shoulders, lifting his chin. “Then, I need to return to Gotham. I’ve been gone for too long.”

Her hand fell away from his forearm as she fought back her disappointment. He was going to brush this aside, pretend that nothing had just happened, but she knew different. He had kissed her this time, showing her that there was definitely something growing between them.

She hadn’t dreamed up the passion that she had felt when he had returned her kiss in that Indian restaurant, hadn’t imagined the attraction that they shared was so electric. While his refusal to acknowledge it now frustrated and angered her, it also gave her a measure of hope. She was not about to give up on him now.

“I’m fine, Bruce,” she firmly stated as she forced her battered body to her feet, her legs threatening to give out on her, but she ignored it. “Go ahead and return to Gotham.”

Stunned, Bruce watched her as she slid into the pilot’s seat, guiding the jet into the Javelin Bay. Turning the engine off, she opened the hatch, using her power of flight to lift herself out of the plane. Batman followed her with a frown, not liking this one bit.

“Diana, I’m taking you to the infirmary,” he insisted. “You’re in shape to—”

“No, thank you,” she coolly interrupted him, doing her best to keep the physical pain that she was feeling from reaching her face as she turned to look at him. “I’m going back to my quarters to get a shower and some sleep. I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow.”

Batman watched in silence as she exited the Javelin Bay, wondering what had just happened. He could tell that she was trying to mask her pain from him, to keep him from worrying about her, but why? She didn’t even try to argue with him when he refused to talk about the kiss they’d just shared. 

Had the kiss meant so little to her…or had it only cemented in her mind that she needed to pursue this with him?

Shaking his head, Bruce made his way to his waiting Batwing, knowing that he could never allow himself to falter like this ever again. He couldn’t think about her right now despite how much that kiss had affected him. He had too much going on in Gotham. He needed to focus on his mission, not the Princess of the Amazons that was beginning to consume his heart and mind.

The Black Mercy had been in control of his mind, but he knew that she was beginning to gain control over his heart and he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have been dying to get to this episode as well as Kids Stuff and This Little Piggy. This is where things are really going to ramp up between Bruce & Diana and I can hardly wait!!! I hope you enjoyed this version of For the Man Who Has Everything. I was really happy with how it turned out and hope you are too! :)
> 
> UP NEXT: You pick - Do you want me to write a fic based on the ep Hawk & Dove with a jealous Bruce not the least bit happy about Diana going on mission with the brothers OR do you want me to skip it and move on to Kids Stuff? Let me know! :)


	20. Make up Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the episode Kids Stuff, Batman struggles to come to terms with his feelings for the Amazon Princess and decides it’s time to put some distance between them, but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, gang! Just a little note. I make reference to Diana going on a mission with Hawk and Dove in this fic update, but it's not the Hawk and Dove ep that follows Kids Stuff. It's a different mission I'm referencing here.

Make up Your Mind

Batman stalked through the Watchtower with his usual petrifying deportment, a fierce sneer fixed firmly on his lips. His boots made a distinctive stomping sound as he stalked down the hallway, his hands balled tightly into fists hidden beneath his black cape. 

There was a definite air of intense fury surrounding him that caused everyone to clear a very wide berth for him to pass by. He had just come from the commissary, his coffee completely forgotten about as he made his way to the Monitor Womb to review mission reports…specifically one from yesterday that involved a certain Amazon and a pair of brothers.

While heading towards the coffee maker to get a cup of much needed caffiene this morning, he had overheard a conversation that he wished now that he hadn’t. He had passed by a table consisting of Plastic Man, Waverider, Thunderbolt, Booster Gold as well as Hawk, and Dove who were telling the others about the mission they had been on yesterday with Wonder Woman.

“It was the best moment of my life being paired with Wonder Woman for a mission,” Hawk gushed, a dreamy expression on his face as he propped his head up with his hands.

“It was pretty awesome,” Dove agreed with a silly grin. “She’s totally amazing and so cool to be around.”

“I can’t believe you two got to go with the Wonder Babe on a mission,” Booster whined. “I’d give anything to go on a mission with her. She’s totally hot. She has a body to die for and a rack that—”

Batman crushed his coffee cup, coffee dripping from his gauntleted fist as he listened to Plastic Man and Booster Gold go on and on about Diana and her amazing assets. He reached for another cup as Hawk interrupted the two men in their less than respectful dialogue about the Amazon princess.

“Anyway, Diana said that she would love to be our training sponsor,” Hawk continued, clearly uncomfortable with the way Plastic Man and Booster Gold were talking about Wonder Woman. Thunderbolt and Waverider wisely kept their mouths shut.

“She what?” Booster yelled, sitting straight up in his chair. “I asked her to be my training sponsor and she turned me down flat. Why would she be willing to help you two and not me?”

“I don’t know,” Dove replied with a shrug. “Maybe because you constantly ogle her and start drooling over her every time she’s within a hundred yards of you.”

“He’s got you there, Boost,” Plastic Man confirmed.

“And the fact that she has probably heard how you talk about her all the time like she’s nothing but eye candy,” Hawk added.

“Yah, but each Founder is only responsible for training so many rookies,” Booster moaned. “I wanted her to be my sponsor so I could show her how awesome the Booster Gold really is.”

“Do you honestly think you’re going to make her fall for you?” Dove asked.

“She is so sweet and so beautiful and so out of your league, Booster,” Hawk told him.

“Hawk and I are supposed to have lunch with her tomorrow so we can plan out our training sessions,” Dove bragged.

“I’m going to talk to her again,” Booster decided, straightening his shoulders with more confidence than actual sense. “I’m going to get her to be my training sponsor. If you guys hear the training room a-rockin’ when we’re in there, then don’t come a-knockin’.”

“Dude, you need some serious help,” Thunderbolt said with a disgusted frown before getting up and leaving the conversation that he wanted no part of.

“All I know is that Diana is totally incredible,” Hawk announced. “When she put her hand on my shoulder and told me I did a wonderful job, I could’ve melted into a puddle.”

“Yah, me too,” Dove dreamily agreed. “She told me I did great too and all I could think about was how beautiful she was. I was completely tongue-tied.”

“You two are so smitten,” Plastic Man said with a shake of his head.

“Are you kidding me?” Waverider exclaimed. “Every male in the League is totally in love with her and would are dreaming of a chance to be with her.”

Batman growled under his breath, his jealous anger flowing mightily through his veins now as he stalked out of the commissary sans coffee. He wanted to know exactly what happened on that mission yesterday with Diana, Hawk, and Dove. He was also going to personally see to it that he made Booster Gold’s life miserable from now on.

Storming towards the Monitor Womb to pull up the mission report, he was unexpectedly forced to change directions. “Batman to Transport One,” J’onn said. “Cheetah, Copperhead, Blockbuster and KGBeast are trying to rob a vault full of gold.”

“On my way,” Batman confirmed as he raced towards Transport One.

Entering the transporter room, he found Superman waiting for him. “Just in time,” he told him. “Diana and John are already down there. Let’s go.”

The walls of the Watchtower faded away, the fight taking place inside the vault surrounding them and drawing them right into the middle of it. Diana was going head to head with Cheetah, using her bracers to deflect her deadly claws while Green Lantern engaged Copperhead. That left KGBeast and Blockbuster.

Batman and Superman raced to join the fray, anxious to help their teammates stop the villains from stealing the gold. Instead of shoving aside the anger that had been thrumming through his veins just moments ago, Batman channeled it into the fight and using it to aid him in taking down his opponent.

He was still going to look into this mission that Diana had gone on with Hawk and Dove yesterday as well as ways to make Booster Gold’s life absolutely miserable. He definitely did not like the way that he leered at Diana nor how he talked about her to the other Leaguers. Unfortunately, it was all going to have to wait for now. 

He cast a fleeting glance at the Amazon princess, finding her handling Cheetah with her typical grace and superior skill. She summarily finished off Cheetah, leaving them to finish off the other three. It didn’t take long to subdue the rest of the villains, Diana wrapping her lasso around the defeated criminals.

“Guess that’s a wrap,” GL said as he came to stand with his teammates, his smile fading. “Sorry, been hanging out with Flash too much.”

An unexpected burst of violet light suddenly began to sweep across the room, racing towards them at a rapid pace. Using his ring, Green Lantern quickly created a shield around them to protect them from the unusual light. Unfortunately, his shield couldn’t keep them from being transported to a strange dimension. 

“It was judgement day and we got sent to the bad place,” Copperhead lamented, grabbing his head as hysteria gripped him. “The bad place!”

“Snap out of it, Copper,” Cheetah growled, slapping him hard across the face.

“Yah, calm down,” GL told him. “We’re probably just in another dimension.”

“I don’t see any children,” Batman stoically took note of the situation.

“That is because a child is responsible,” Morgaine informed them as she floated towards them.

“Morgaine Le Fay,” Batman icily stated.

“I mean you no harm,” she told him. “My son Mordred has wrought this treachery, banishing all adults to this shadow realm….even me, his own mother and after I spent a millennia feeding him, bathing him, preparing him to be king. Where did I go wrong?”

“You’re a sorceress,” Diana pointed out. “Can’t you just undo his spell?”

“No,” she replied, turning back around to face them. “He’s got the Amulet of First Magic. He’s too powerful, but if we all work together…”

“You want us to defeat your own son,” Batman spat out, incredulous.

“So don’t trust me,” she snapped. “Let him rule the world and all your children. Here we will stay forever.”

“But what can we do?” Diana asked. “We’re stuck here, aren’t we?”

“Not exactly,” Morgaine revealed. “The spell only banishes adults.”

“I don’t like where this is going,” John groused, shaking his head as a sinking feeling washed over him.

“It’s the only way,” she told them.

“We have to do it,” Superman said.

John released a long, low breath as he stared at Superman, dread filling his eyes. He kept his mouth shut, though. Not posing any argument against the plan that was taking shape.

“Excellent,” Morgaine said, her eyes shining brightly with power.

She began to utter the magical spell necessary to transform the Justice Leaguers into children, a green stream of magic swirling up and around them. It wrapped them, blinding them from view only for them to be transported back to Earth.

“This better be temporary,” Batman stated, glancing down at himself to find a boy standing where a man once had been. 

“You sound weird,” Superman said, flinching with the sound of his own voice. “Whoa! So do I.”

“I kind of like this,” Diana decided, placing her fists on her hips as she looked down at her slightly shorter friends. She couldn’t help noticing how adorable Bruce looked.

Batman glanced at his teammates, immediately noticing how cute Diana was as a young girl. He forced himself to take his eyes off her, finding it more than difficult, but he knew they needed to focus on the reason for being here. Looking past her, he noticed John making a strange face.

“What’s the matter?” Batman asked John.

“I wore glasses as a kid,” John revealed, squinting as he looked around. “Guess I need them again.”

A pair of green glasses unexpectedly appeared on his face, startling the Green Lantern. “Wow! I didn’t even try to make these!”

“I hope not,” Batman commented with a frown as Clark began to laugh, holding his stomach at the sight of the nerdy looking glasses on John’s face. 

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, John used his powers to transform his glasses into something far more stylish, grinning at his teammates with what he was able to accomplish. “Cool!” Superman exclaimed, impressed.

“Will you stop messing around,” Diana said, smacking Clark on the back of the head. “We’ve got to find Mordred.”

“Bet the little punk’s in there,” Batman announced, taking off in a dead run towards the palace. Everyone followed him, flying past him as Diana hovered close beside him with a grin on her face. “It’s not a race!”

Entering the castle, they found the person they’d been looking for. Mordred looked up, stunned by what he saw. “The Justice babies!” Mordred said, breaking into fits of laughter as the superheroes stood before his throne.

“What are you laughing at, precious?” Batman snarkily asked.

“You,” Mordred stated as he stood to his feet. “Mother sent you, huh? She shouldn’t send a boy to do a man’s job.”

Using the magic of the amulet, Mordred transformed a boy’s toys into warriors. Batman immediately raced towards Mordred as John and Superman began taking on the warriors. One of the beasts stepped in his way and blocking his path, slashing its long claws at Batman. Ducking, he climbed up and over the creature, throwing his batarang at Mordred.

Mordred ducked, laughing in response at the failed attempt to capture him. Batman pulled hard on the wire attached to the batarang, causing the throne to topple over on Mordred and pinning him to the ground. With the use of magic, Mordred lifted the throne off him, rising up into the air and directing his powerful magic directly at Batman.

Batman swiftly leapt out of the way at the last minute, Mordred’s magic taking out one of his own beasts. He risked a glance at Diana who was fighting against another creature firing hundreds of crystals at her, using her bracers and fists to block the attack.

“I’ll make a laser cannon…no, no a missile launcher…oh, oh! I know…” Green Lantern said, thinking through the extensive possibilities as a creature with an ax chased after him.

“Just pick something,” Batman yelled at him as John came to stand beside him, desperate to stop these creatures before Diana got hurt.

Using his power ring, John created a giant boxing glove, hitting the creature and throwing him back into a wall. Superman used his heat vision to take care of his attacker. Meanwhile, Diana crossed her arms, using her bracers to block a spear coming straight down on her.

Seeing her in trouble, Batman quickly launched himself on the creature, wrapping his arms around the creature’s neck and using his batarang to try to stop the beast from hurting Diana. The creature reached behind him in annoyance, picking Batman up by his cape and holding him out and away from him as if he was nothing but a pesky insect.

Batman continued to fight, furiously kicking his legs and swinging his fists in an effort to take down the beast that had tried to hurt her. The creature brought the spear in its left hand around, pointing it straight at Batman. 

Seeing Bruce in trouble, Diana raced towards them, slamming her fist into the leg of the creature, causing it to crack and crumble into thousands of pieces. Free from the creature’s hold on his cape, Batman immediately began to plummet to the ground, Diana stepping in beneath him and catching him in her arms. 

A tender expression graced her face as she gazed him, touched that he had risked his life to try to save her. “You okay, tough guy?” she asked, her bright blue eyes revealing what beat in her heart for him.

Finding himself being held in the princess’s arms, Batman swiftly pushed his way out of her embrace to stand on his own two feet, humiliation thrumming through him. “Let go…I’m fine,” he spat out, thoroughly embarrassed by the fact that Diana had saved him. It was supposed to have been the other way around.

Sulking, he turned his back to her, his shoulders hunched. He allowed his cape to drape around him like a protective cocoon that shielded him against outside hurts and mortifying situations that he didn’t want to deal with or just couldn’t.

Diana sighed as she watched him stalk away, wishing more than anything that he wouldn’t close himself off to her. She had believed that they were growing closer over the last several months. Every time she thought that she was getting through his countless defensive layers, he would throw another wall up in her face.

“That’s not fair!” Mordred raged as the Justice Leaguers came to stand before his throne once more.

“Get him!” Batman yelled, all four of them racing towards the boy king.

Mordred held up his hand, encasing all four of them in blocks of ice. “Play time is over,” he ground out with a furious sneer on his face. “You’ll share the fate of all my enemies…execution.”

The amulet began to shine brightly with the powerful magic contained within it as he touched it. The stone tiles of the floor glowed beneath them, disappearing altogether and depositing them in the dungeon below. Hitting the ground hard, the ice that encased them shattered into a million pieces, releasing the heroes from their prison.

Superman immediately flew towards the large hole in the floor only for Mordred to create a lattice work of magic, keeping them trapped in the dungeon. Hitting it, Superman cried out as an electrical charge shot through him, sending him plummeting back down to the dungeon floor with a groan.

At that moment, a large wrought iron door inside the dungeon began to rise, causing all four heroes to watch with bated breath as to what was about to enter through the opening. “What did he do to the demon?” Green Lantern asked, stunned by Etrigen’s childlike appearance.

“Etrigen?” Batman said, stunned as he made his way towards him. 

A stream of fire shot from Etrigen’s mouth, forcing Diana to grab Batman under his arms. She flew him out of danger at the last possible second, feeling the heat of Etrigen’s flames on the bottom of his boots. John threw up a green shield to block the flames as Superman wrapped an arm around Etrigen’s waist and pulled him away.

Landing on the ground, Diana released her hold on smaller version of the Dark Knight. “Don’t hurt him!” Batman told him, raising his hand towards them.

Wanting his freedom, Etrigen used his razor-sharp teeth to bite down on Clark’s arm. “Ow!” Clark yelled, tossing the little demon aside to stop him from hurting him.

“Don’t hurt him!”

“Tell him that!”

Getting to his feet, Etrigen shot a ball of flames right at Superman’s face, causing him to stumble and fall backwards. John instantly stepped in, using his ring to encase the demon in a playpen which he promptly crawled out the top of, slamming himself head-first into GL and knocking him backwards onto the ground.

John created a shield to protect himself just as Etrigen leapt on top of the shield, jumping up and down on it in an attempt to break through. Removing his cape, Batman snuck up behind him, wrapping his cape around the demon’s head. 

“Etrigen, cut it out!” Batman ordered him.

Using the cape, Etrigen flipped Batman over his head, causing Bruce to land hard on his back. The little demon slowly closed the distance between them, ready to attack Bruce when Diana finally stepped in, clearly having had enough of the demon’s antics.

“Etrigen!” she yelled, mustering every single bit of her princess authority and channeling it into her voice. “You stop right there! I mean it, you naughty monster! Bad…bad, Etrigen!”

To everyone’s shock, Etrigen suddenly burst into tears. “Hey, little guy…it’s okay,” she reassured him as she knelt down in front of him, taking him into her arms to hold him. “I won’t hurt you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Bruce grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach, staring up at Diana with Etrigen in her arms.

He couldn’t help wondering how in the world the Amazon princess had just accomplished something that John, Clark, and he hadn’t been able to do. It was one more facet of the princess’s personality that completely amazed him.

“He’s just a baby,” she informed him as she patted Etrigen’s back, the demon belching fire. “That’s all he needed.”

John wrinkled up his nose in overt disgust. “Aw, man…that ain’t all he needs,” he muttered, waving his hand in front of his nose.

“Now that is a job for Superman,” Batman readily decided, backing up.

“I’m going to go punch our way out of here,” John announced, making a quick escape from the nasty situation.

Diana quickly handed the baby demon over to a bewildered Clark. “I’ll help,” she said, racing away to leave her friend to deal with the smelly demon.

Clark sniffed, the stench from the baby causing him to hold Etrigen out away from him in disgust. He couldn’t believe that he had gotten stuck with the task of cleaning and changing him. Diana was the best one to take care of the baby. She had gotten him to settle down after all.

XXX

Racing into the town square, Superman discovered children playing everywhere, noticing two boys playing with wooden swords. “You two! Knock it off!”

“What are you going to do?” one of the boys mockingly asked. “You’re just a kid.”

“I’m the kid with laser beams coming out of his eyes,” Clark shot back, using his heat vision to prove his point.

“That’s enough!” Diana yelled at the top of her lungs, capturing everyone’s attention.

“You can’t tell us what to do,” one little girl said, pointing her finger at the Amazon princess. “You’re not our mom.”

“No, but I promise you we will find all your moms and I’m going to tell,” Diana stated, glaring haughtily at the children as she took control of the chaotic situation.

“Well, what do we do?” the little girl asked.

“Go outside and wait for your parents,” Diana ordered them, her hand on her hip. “Now!”

Diana stepped down to join Green Lantern and Batman who were staring at her in stunned disbelief. She flashed them a cocky grin before turning and walking away. Batman was completely smitten by her, impressed with how she had handled the situation and took full control. He found himself falling a little harder for her despite his best efforts not to.

“Wow, your girlfriend sure is bossy,” Green Lantern told Batman.

“Shut up,” Batman told him, his expression morphing from adoration into agitation. He shouldn’t be feeling this way or thinking about her romantically. First, they were children and second, they had to stop Mordred. They had a mission to complete.

Hiding behind some rocks, they watched Mordred as he rested on a chaise lounge. “He’s almost asleep,” Diana whispered to the others. “We can take him.”

“I can make a lawnmower and chew him up,” Green Lantern suggested.

Everyone paused to look at him, clearly disagreeing with his ludicrous idea. “I say we get that amulet away from him first,” Batman said, drawing out his plan in the dirt with his forefinger. “We’ll split up and sneak behind him then Lantern can do his thing…but no mowers.”

“Why?” John asked, clearly disappointed.

“Because it’s stupid,” Clark told him.

“I guess I’ll go with Clark,” Diana announced, wanting to go with her best friend. She tapped her chin with her forefinger, her blue eyes shining with adoration as she looked at Bruce. She had hoped that he’d be jealous of the fact she had suggested she go with Clark, stepping in and telling her that he wanted her to go with him. Unfortunately, he refused to say anything about it. “Unless I should go with you.”

“Whatever,” Batman murmured.

“I’m fine to go with Diana,” Clark commented with a genuine smile.

“So Bruce and I are good to go?” John asked.

Diana was not happy with Bruce’s lack of disapproval over the fact she had chosen to go with Clark. He had yet to talk about the kiss they had shared on the way back from the Fortress of Solitude after battling Mongul and the Black Mercy. Panic began to set in, forcing her to make the decision that Bruce was stubbornly refusing to make. 

“I changed my mind,” she abruptly decided, clasping her hands before her as she gazed lovingly at the miniature version of her Dark Knight. “I’ll go with Bruce and John can go with Clark.”

“Whatever,” Bruce spat out as if he’d been chewing on gravel, silently wishing she would make up her mind.”

Bruce was completely mortified that Diana was behaving like this in front of John and Clark, making her crush on him so obvious. He would no doubt be on the receiving end of infinite questions and tormented teasing by John because of this.

Diana quickly reached out and grabbed Bruce by the hand, dragging him with her. “What’s with them?” Clark asked, confused as he watched them leave together.

“Man, for someone with like fifty different kinds of vision, you are so blind,” John said as he lifted up into the air, wondering how Clark could miss the obvious attraction between the two.

As adults, the sparks that Bruce and Diana generated every time they were anywhere near each other was always electric. Now as children, it was still plainly obvious. How Clark managed to continually miss it was beyond him.

Superman looked up at John and back at Bruce and Diana who were sneaking into position, completely perplexed by what had just taken place. “What?” he said, a little hurt that Diana had chosen Bruce over him.

Bruce and Diana snuck into position, Batman nodding to John who was in position on the other side with Clark. John kissed his power ring for good luck before forming a giant set of pinchers to retrieve the amulet, grasping hold of it and nearly dropping it in the process.

“Easy,” Batman muttered under his breath. 

Diana leaned forward, holding her breath and placing her hands on Bruce’s shoulder as she watched John work to retrieve the amulet. Bruce did his best to ignore the feel of her pressing up against his back, the warmth that her body radiated as he focused on Mordred, but it was more than difficult. Even as a boy, he found that he still wanted to kiss her.

A little girl unexpectedly wandered up behind John, stuffed rabbit clutched in her hand. “Whatcha doing?” she asked, causing John to release the amulet.

“Mother,” Mordred sleepily muttered.

“Get the amulet!” Bruce yelled, Diana taking off after Mordred with him close behind her.

Mordred sat straight up, Superman flying like a missile directly into him and knocking him to the ground. All four Leaguers pinned him down on the ground, straining to hold him down. “He’s just a little kid,” Bruce reminded them as Mordred’s eyes began to glow.

“Man, I hate magic,” John grumbled as Mordred’s fingers wrapped around Batman’s throat, his other hand snaking around Diana’s throat as well.

He tossed Batman and Wonder Woman like they were nothing more than rag dolls, causing them to roll and skid across the ground. As they pushed themselves up, Mordred grew in size right before their very eyes. “Now, who is little?” Mordred demanded to know, Superman clutched tightly in his fist.

He threw Superman down, causing him to bounce off the hard ground. He struggled to get up on all fours as the little girl drew near once again. Mordred’s foot began to come straight down on Superman and the little girl, Clark’s eyes blazing red as he used his heat vision on the bottom of Mordred’s foot.

Mordred cried out, hopping as he held his burned foot. Afraid, the little girl backed up, falling over the cliff, but Clark was there to catch her, flying her to safety. John quickly fashioned a surfboard, pausing by Batman. “Come on!” he yelled, taking off as soon as Bruce was on board.

Mordred swiped at them, narrowly missing grabbing them. Using his magic, he caused two stone dragons to come to life, one of them capturing Diana in it’s claws. She struggled to escape, resorting to using her lasso to get free. The lasso wrapped around the snout of the dragon, allowing her to swing the beast around. Her fist connected with its head, causing it to crumble into dust.

The second dragon flew after Green Lantern and Batman, chasing them through the town until GL flew them under a viaduct. The beast slammed hard into the construction, his stony head snapping off. John gave Bruce the thumbs up, but it was premature as Mordred tried to grab them.

The four Leaguers ran into the safety of the castle, barring the large doors closed. “Come out of my castle,” Mordred yelled, slamming his fists against the barricaded door. “Your king commands it!”

“I got a plan,” John announced. “I can make some giant handcuffs and…”

“Forget it,” Batman growled in frustration, his analytical mind working through the situation at a high rate of speed. “We’ve got to focus on…never mind what I just said. We’ll take care of everything else. Lantern, you go crazy.”

Mordred burst through the doors at that moment, landing hard on the ground. “Hey, junior!” John hollered to him.

Mordred turned around to find Green Lantern in a giant super robot suit. “How about picking on someone your own size?” John taunted.

“You’re so dead,” Mordred threatened as he cracked his knuckles with delight.

Lantern began firing at Mordred with all the weaponry that he had constructed, none of it causing any damage. The smoke began to clear, revealing Mordred in a medieval construct of his own, a large ax in his hand. He immediately charged at John, slamming him into the ground with his ax.

Unable to keep the robot construct together, Lantern looked up from beneath Mordred’s weapon. “Thought you could beat me in that piece of junk?”

“Wasn’t really trying,” John replied with a grin as Superman swooped in behind Mordred and began pulling on the amulet around the boy’s neck.

“Treachery!” Mordred cried as Superman pulled the amulet free.

Mordred immediately grabbed Superman, causing him to drop the amulet. Batman quickly swung in, grabbing the amulet only to be snatched out of the air by Mordred’s other free hand. Batman quickly flung the amulet like a frisbee right at Diana who caught it in mid-air.

She took off running only for Mordred to capture her with his magic and draw her up in front of his face. Diana flung the amulet to Etrigen who bit into it, destroying it and causing it to blow up. All four Leaguers looked down on the baby demon, hoping he was all right. Diana knelt down and placed a hand on his back to help him sit up, worry gracing her face.

“Nice try, but I already absorbed too much of the amulet’s power,” Mordred taunted them, using his magic to pick the five of them up in the air and turn them upside down. “Now, I’ll take care of my kingly duty myself.”

The little girl wandered up to Mordred, distracting him. “What?” he barked.

“I’m scared,” she told him, tears welling in her eyes. “I want my mommy.”

“You don’t need a mommy,” he spat out with disdain. “You’re better off without one. Trust me.”

The little girl began to cry, further enraging Mordred. “Stop it!” he yelled. “Stop it!”

“Some king,” Clark muttered.

“I’m not impressed,” Diana agreed.

“What’d you expect?” Bruce asked. “He’s a boy doing a man’s job.”

“You don’t know what it’s like being stuck as a kid,” Mordred stated, pointing an accusing finger at Batman.

“Since you’ve got all that power, you could’ve been a man any time you wanted,” Batman pointed out. “I think you’re too chicken to grow up.”

“Yep,” John agreed. “Big chicken is what you are.”

“Face it, precious, you like being a little mama’s boy,” Batman taunted him with a smirk on his face.

“I’ll show you!” Mordred yelled. “I’ll show you all!”

Using his magic, Mordred transformed himself into an adult, the Justice League falling from the air. Turning, Mordred revealed his older self to them. “I’m older than you now,” he told them. 

“You sure are,” Batman agreed with a smug grin as Mordred began to vanish right before their eyes.

A bright glow of blue and violet light spread over the world, returning all the adults to their rightful places. Morgaine Le Fay appeared before the Justice League, floating towards them. “A bargain is a bargain,” she said, using her magic to transform them all back into adults.

“Mommy,” Etrigen said with a grin at Diana who was holding him in her arms. She summarily dropped him onto the ground in utter disgust.

Morgaine turned away from them, opening a portal. “Wait,” Batman stated. “What happened to Mordred?”

“My spell gave him eternal youth, but now that he’s broken it, all he has is eternal life,” she hauntingly revealed before disappearing through the portal.

They watched as children were reunited with their parents, a sharp pain blossom in Bruce’s chest knowing that he would never be reunited with his parents. It threatened to break the ironlike control he held on his emotions in that moment, his heart hammering a little harder.

“Circumstances aside…it was kind of enjoyable to be a kid again,” Diana told him with a soft smile.

“I haven’t been a kid since I was eight years old,” Bruce darkly replied, his focus on a father and mother hugging their child.

Diana felt overwhelming sadness well in her chest for him, wishing more than anything that he would open up to her. She ached to pull him into her arms and hold him close…to kiss and comfort him, but she knew that he would be furious with any physical display of compassion. He would push her away and bury himself even further behind his emotionless mask. He felt it was a sign of weakness on his part to show vulnerability or emotion, but it wasn’t.

Turning, she walked away from him, her mind and heart heavy with the anguish that she felt for him. It was only a matter of time before he would transport back to the Watchtower only to escape to the safe confines of his Batcave. It would be days or weeks till she saw him again.

She could hear Clark and John talking about the experience of being a kid again, but it was a distant murmur. One way or another, she was going to get through to him…was going to make Bruce see that he deserved and could have love in his life without sacrificing his mission.

Bruce could tell by the way that Diana was walking that she was thinking of ways to make him feel better, but there was nothing that she could do…nothing that he wanted her to do. He wanted to be left alone with his pain. It was his alone to endure, not hers.

He never wanted her to be exposed to the loathsome darkness that lived inside of him, the sheer fury that always simmered in the bleakest depths of his soul. As badly as he wanted her, he couldn’t have her. Friendship was all that could ever be between them. Her light was far too bright, her heart far too pure. She deserved so much more than he could ever begin to hope to offer her.

“Watchtower,” Batman hailed as he stopped beside Diana. “Four for transport.”

“Transporting now,” Steel informed him.

Appearing on the Watchtower, all four heroes stepped off the transport pad, Clark and John still talking about their childhoods. Batman was more than intent on making a quick escape before Diana could corner him into a conversation that he didn’t want to have about his childhood or the things that had taken place today.

Exiting the transport room, Batman was all set to disappear around the corner and head towards the Javelin bay. Unfortunately, Diana had other ideas on her mind. “Batman, a moment please,” she firmly requested.

He sighed heavily as he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that tone of voice of hers. While there was an underlying gentleness, there was a definite authoritative edge that was a nod to her royal upbringing. He was going to have to navigate these treacherous waters very carefully or risk finding himself floating in outer space beside the Watchtower.

“Yes, princess,” he rasped, forcing himself to turn around to face her when all he wanted to do was run away.

Diana could tell by his rigid stance and fierce scowl that he was trying his very best to intimidate her, to make her believe that he was perfectly fine. She knew that he was far from it. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him into an empty conference room.

“I don’t have time for this,” Batman growled with a threatening tone, mentally reinforcing himself against the argument that was about to take place. 

He was more than prepared to end all discussion about a relationship despite the fact that he knew he was going to hurt her when he did it. It was far better to put an end to this now than to destroy her later by allowing her to get close to him. Breaking her spirit would kill him.

Diana drew a deep breath as she turned to face him, her eyes swimming with such intense emotion it caused his breath to catch in his throat and taking him off guard. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m here for you,” she began, more than determined to get out what she wanted to say before he could begin to throw up objections or shut her down and storm out of here. “I know you, Bruce. I know that you won’t talk to me about what you’re going through or how deeply today affected you. You’re going to return to your gloomy cave and lock yourself away in that darkness…burying yourself in your cases in Gotham in an effort to avoid having to face your hurt. 

“I won’t see you for several days or weeks as you try to deal or not deal with it. You won’t answer my calls and you’ll probably miss our sparring session scheduled for this Friday. It’ll be fine if you do because I know that’s the only way you know how to handle your pain, but I am going to make damn sure that you know there is someone who cares about you whether you like or not…whether you accept my help or not.”

Folding his arms against his chest, Batman’s eyebrows shot up behind his cowl as he listened to Diana’s lecture, her cursing somewhat taking him by surprise. He felt a measure of stunned amusement begin to slowly push aside the hurt and fury that had been storming inside of him just moments ago.

He froze as Diana slowly closed the distance between them, coming to stand right before him. His heart stuttered in his chest as she leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. "You need to make up your mind and decide how you’re going to deal with today,” she told him. “Because despite being completely infuriating and obstinate to a fault, I care about you, Bruce Wayne.”

Before he could utter a single word in response, Diana turned and walked out of the conference room leaving him standing there slack-jawed and stunned senseless. His lips tingled from the kiss that had been all too short for his liking. He finally drew a deep breath, forcing his legs to work.

As he stalked towards the Javelin bay, he clenched his hands into tight fists, determination set in his jaw. Despite the overwhelming feeling that told him that he needed to run away from her and not look back, he found himself feeling a little better. He was actually looking forward to their sparring match on Friday.

Right now, though, he had to look into that mission Diana went on with Hawk and Dove yesterday. He wasn't certain he liked the idea of her being paired with the brothers, but they were hardly a threat. He also had some plans in mind to make Booster Gold's life a living hell. He felt the corner of his lips quirk slightly with the thought as he entered the Javelin bay.

Yes, he was definitely feeling better already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, there's Kids Stuff. I really hope you enjoyed it. It's difficult to know if I should write the episode and fill in the gaps or write something that takes place right after the episode. Hopefully, it did the episode justice.
> 
> UP NEXT: This Little Piggy


	21. Closed-Minded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the episode This Little Piggy, Batman struggles to come to terms with the decision that he has made and how it will affect his life.

Closed-Minded

Bruce slowly opened his eyes, shaking off his sleepy state and gradually becoming quite aware of a warm body pressed firmly against him. A leg was hooked over his, an arm wrapped around his torso and silken strands of raven hair splayed over his chest and shoulder. He breathed deeply, drinking in her heady scent that stirred something deep inside of him he had long ago thought buried or locked away.

The corner of his lips twitched as he thought about how the evening and their mission had started out. It was definitely not how he’d planned it to go, never expecting to end up here in her quarters. When J’onn had told him about the Intergang tip, Diana had been the first person he’d thought of to accompany him on the stakeout, knowing how well they always worked together.

Even though he had been desperately trying to rein-in his feelings for the Amazon princess, he had arrogantly told himself that he could handle going on this mission with her. He could be professional, keeping his desire for her firmly in his grasp and focusing solely on the mission.

Arrogant indeed…

_“Patience, princess,” Batman told her as he gazed at the street below, his boot resting on the roof’s ledge and his left hand on his hip. He was desperately trying not to notice the way that she sighed or how the wind kept tugging at the ends of her raven hair, but it was next to impossible. “Intergang moves in mysterious ways.”_

_Diana sat down on the ledge, her right arm resting on the head of a gargoyle. “Tell me about it,” she muttered in annoyance. “What use could they possibly have for the Rosetta Stone?”_

_“We’ll find out soon enough,” he replied, turning his attention away from the enchanting Amazon and her long, toned legs that were only inches away from him now. All he had to do was reach out and… “And in the meantime,…”_

_“I know…patience,” she interrupted him._

_Diana’s chin came to rest on top of her hand resting on the gargoyle’s head, her gaze focused on the city street below. She watched as couples walked down the street, one couple exiting the Iceberg Lounge. They shared a kiss before the man assisted the woman into the back of a taxi cab._

_Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Bruce knew what she was thinking before she ever uttered a single word. He had been rehearsing his response to the conversation he knew was coming ever since their mission had forced them to become children in order to stop Mordred. While he appreciated her efforts to try to help him through a difficult moment, friendship was all that he could ever offer her…and even that wasn’t much coming from someone like him._

_“Don’t you ever wish you were down there?” she wistfully asked, allowing a small measure of her loneliness to fill her voice._

_“I’m down there all I need to be,” he evenly stated, trying his best to keep his eyes off her legs that he couldn’t help imagining being wrapped around his waist. It was also difficult not to feel her loneliness or allow it to prick his heart. He shared that loneliness but refused to admit it to anyone._

_“Yes, but it’s just a job to you,” she told him, interrupting his thoughts. Her frustration seeped through into every syllable as she lifted her head to look at him. “I’m talking about going down there and having some fun…maybe with someone special.”_

_Batman watched as Diana gazed at him with longing and loneliness in her eyes as she hooked a raven lock behind her ear. This was it…the conversation that he had known was coming. It had been steadily building and gaining steam over the last year or more. It had only been a matter of time before Diana would grow tired of their continuous banter and flirting, wanting far more than just a fleeting kiss shared in a moment of weakness on his part. She wanted more than he was capable of giving her and it broke his heart._

_She didn’t even give him a chance to respond, her impatience winning out in the end as he momentarily lost himself once again in his thoughts. “No…no dating for the Batman,” she said with a frown as she propped her head up with her fist, her elbow resting on the gargoyle’s head. “It might cut into your brooding time.”_

_Bruce turned to look at her, taken aback by her comment. Despite her attempt at amusement, her sadness and disappointment were unmistakable. He had mentally prepared himself for this conversation, knowing that he was going to have to stand strong in the face of her desire for more despite the fact that he shared that very same desire._

_It just could never be…not without risks that were far too great to even entertain the notion seriously. He couldn’t risk her life over his selfish desire for a relationship with her…for something that would probably never last. He’d only end up destroying her himself in the end…that was if his enemies didn’t get to her first._

_“One…dating within the team always leads to disaster,” he began to rattle off like a grocery list that he’d assembled. “Two…you’re a princess from a society of immortal warriors and I’m a rich kid with issues…lots of issues. And three…if my enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn’t rest until they’d gotten to me through her.”_

_Bruce had barely gotten the last word out of his mouth before Diana’s hand effortlessly crushed the head of the poor gargoyle she’d been leaning on, effectively capturing his attention and halting his next reason…which he’d suddenly forgotten. This woman was truly remarkable, a captivating sight to behold._

_“Next,” she stated, her left hand on her hip as she stared him down with defiance dancing in her bright sapphire eyes and a slight smirk on her red lips._

_Point proven._

_Bruce left a shiver of desire race up his spine, one that was refusing to be ignored despite his best attempts. Her visible display of strength and power coupled with her beauty was all serving to make him feel quite warm on that rooftop, his mind wandering into very dangerous territory that he’d told himself was off limits. His body was defying against his mind at that moment._

_The unexpected ringing of an alarm sounded across the street, interrupting their long-awaited conversation. “There!” Batman said with a tremor of relief, pointing to a shadow in the side alley._

_He fired his grappling line, taking off without another word and leaving Diana behind along with the conversation that had been too long in coming. As he flew through the air, he heard her mutter, “saved by the bell.”_

_This conversation was far from over or forgotten._

Bruce smiled to himself as he replayed Diana crushing that gargoyle’s head in her hand, stone crumbling into nothing more than dust in the wind with little effort on her part. She had more than proven her point, completely annihilating his third reason as easily as she had decimated the poor gargoyle.

Now that he’d actually voiced them, he realized how lame his excuses had actually sounded in the face of an Amazon warrior and Champion of the Gods, but they still held a small amount of merit to them…didn’t they? Dating within the League was still a bad idea. She was still an immortal princess and he was still a rich kid with a lot of issues.

He didn’t see how these obstacles could possibly be overcome and yet here he was in her bed in her quarters on the Watchtower, holding her in his arms. Yes, there were so many difficulties and deadly risks that filled their path, but then again, she wasn’t just some ordinary woman. She was Wonder Woman…Diana…his princess.

His.

He’d been so closed-minded to the notion of them without fully taking into consideration the woman that he was falling in love with. He’d also been so focused on the “what-if’s” of Joker or Scarecrow finding out about Diana that he’d never once considered his own reaction if one of her rogues attacked her. That had truly been the breaking point for him.

So very closed-minded…

_He threw a batarang at the alarm, a shower of sparks raining down on the thief as they landed on the ground behind their burglar, somewhat taken aback by what they discovered. “Just a common thief,” Diana noted in stunned disbelief, hands finding her hips. “What happened to Intergang?”_

_“J’onn must have gotten a bad tip. It happens,” Batman commented, turning his focus to their robber. “I’ll take the crowbar.”_

_“Whatever you say,” the thief replied, throwing the crowbar at him as it suddenly turned into a viper._

_Batman dodged out of the way of the snake at the last minute, narrowly avoiding the attack. “That trick always went over big in Egypt,” the thief drawled with a sexy lilt to her voice, transforming herself into her true appearance._

_“Circe,” Diana growled in fury. “Be careful…she’s—”_

_“Yah, I read the Odyssey,” Batman interrupted her, drawing his cape up around himself only to whip out two batarangs which he swiftly flung at her._

_Circe held out her hand towards the approaching objects, turning them into a pair of doves. “That it for you?” she taunted, grabbing a dove’s snow-white feather between her thumb and forefinger._

_“What are you doing here, witch?” Diana spat out, hands fisted and ready for a fight. “You were banished.”_

_“They needed more space down below so they paroled me,” she informed her. “Of course, I had to promise to leave your mommy dearest alone before they’d let me out.”_

_“Mother sent her to the Pits of Tartarus,” Diana revealed to Batman. “Circe has a nasty habit of turning innocent people into animals.”_

_“I’m real good at it too,” she flaunted._

_“So I’ve read,” Batman ground out. “Let’s not give her a chance.”_

_Batman and Diana immediately ran towards Circe, prepared to stop her only Circe was more than ready for them. Raising her hand, she released a burst of magic that sent both heroes flying backwards, Batman colliding into some trash cans as well as the brick wall behind him._

_Diana raced towards Circe again, a large hand growing out of the stone wall behind her and wrapping around her. She struggled against its grip on her, but it was no use. The more she fought against the hand, the stronger it’s hold became on her._

_“I promised to leave your mother alone, little princess, but no one said anything about you,” she told her. “Rest assured—once I’m through with you Hippolyta won’t want you for a daughter and your pointy-eared boyfriend here won’t want you for anything.”_

_Circe’s hand began to glow as she directed her magic at Diana, Batman struggling to gather his senses as he got up on all fours. Turning to check on her, he was momentarily blinded by a burst of bright light. He felt his heart clench tightly in his chest as the light began to dissipate._

_“Diana!” he yelled._

Bruce internally shuddered as he thought about the fear that had torn through him like a bolt of lightning in that moment, not knowing for certain what Circle had done to Diana. He had silently cursed himself for not having been better prepared, for not having done more to stop the witch. He should’ve known that if Circe couldn’t take her revenge out on the Queen of the Amazons she was going to pour her retribution out on Diana.

When the light had faded to reveal a little pink pig, his heart had leapt into his throat. It had fueled a desperation in him to get Diana back to herself. He knew the humiliation that the princess would feel if anyone found out what had happened to her and he had refused to allow that to happen.

That was why he had turned to Zatanna for help, not realizing at the time that his magician friend would pick up on his feelings for the Amazon princess.

So much for trying to hide them…

_“What was it? Some kind of hologram or was it the real thing?” Batman asked Zatanna who was reviewing her performance in her crystal ball._

_“It’s called sorcery, Bruce,” Zatanna told him as she stood to her feet. “Usually I play it straight, but for the big closer I throw in a little dazzle, but enough about my secrets. What have you been up to? I haven’t seen you in so long.”_

_“Can we discuss that later?” he asked, wanting to get down to business as soon as possible so he could help Diana. “Someone’s in trouble.”_

_“Who?” she asked, sitting up a little straighter. “What kind of trouble?”_

_“Well…” he began, deciding that showing her would be far better._

_Batman led Zatanna out the backdoor of her dressing room to the Batmobile. He pressed a button that caused the top to slide back, revealing a chubby piglet in the passenger seat. “Ewww…Circe, huh?” Zatanna muttered as she propped her head up with her fist under her chin. “It was all over the mystic ethernet that she made parole. I’ll see what I can do.”_

_Bruce gently picked Diana up, carrying her in his arms as he followed Zatanna back into her dressing room. The magician tried every single spell she could think of as the little pig ate the fruit out of a basket on the floor. “Well, I’ve given it my best shots,” she said with a frustrated sigh. “I guess my powers run a distance second to those of a goddess.”_

_Unable to bear it a moment longer, Batman crouched down beside the little pig, gently rubbing her head and back. He just wanted his Diana back. He was furious with himself that he hadn’t been able to stop Circe before she had turned her vengeance on Diana._

_“We could call in one of the other League magicians,” Zatanna thoughtfully suggested. “Doctor Fate maybe?”_

_“No,” Batman emphatically stated a little harsher than he had intended, causing him to look away and focus his attention on Diana in her current state. He drew a deep breath before continuing, doing his best to bury his emotions. “I mean…let’s keep this between us.”_

_“Why?” Zatanna asked, confused. “If there’s any chance to help Diana shouldn’t we tell everyone in the Ju…wait…wait. You and her? Are you two…?”_

_Bruce refused to make eye contact with her as he struggled with the warring emotions teeming within him, his heart and mind in a fierce tug-o-war for control. He couldn’t let anyone find out that he had feelings for Diana…not even Zatanna. Diana didn’t even know yet._

_“No, just good friends,” he stoically maintained._

_“No,” Zatanna said, closing the distance between them as she attempted to keep the sadness she felt from reaching her voice. “You and I are…just good friends. There’s something more between you and Diana.”_

_“Well…maybe there was,” he found himself confessing as he glanced down at the piglet, his worry for her coursing through his veins._

_“Don’t worry, Bruce,” she reassured him. “I’ll find a way out of this for her…and you, but I’m beginning to think that only Circe can turn our chubby friend back into Wonder Woman and Lord only knows where she is right now.”_

Bruce swallowed hard as he began to run his fingers through Diana’s raven curls, remembering how desperate he’d become at the time when Zatanna hadn’t been able to help her. He had stroked the piglet’s back, hoping that in some small way Diana would know that he was there for her and going to take care of her no matter what.

Diana shifted in his arms at that moment, murmuring Bruce’s name in her sleep as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and tightened her hold on him. She released a contented sigh, causing his entire body to tingle with reawakened longing, his pulse beginning to race. Even in her sleep, she knew he was there with her, holding her and watching over her.

And he always would because he was falling in love with her…

_Batman found himself entering Curio’s with Zatanna and Diana the pig, hoping they would have something to help him get his princess back. He knew that finding Circe was going to be problematic, but it was more than likely their only hope at this point._

_“Come on, Sid,” Zatanna pressed him. “Are you going to sell me the Chimera scale or not?”_

_“You know the rules,” he told her with a scowl. “The elements of magic always come at a price and I don’t take cash or plastic.”_

_“So what do you want?” she asked, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation._

_“Hey, is that thing housebroken?” he demanded to know, pointing at the pig who was currently nosing through a box of magician supplies._

_“I’ll take care of her,” Batman quickly said, making his way to her. She was his to take care of, no one else’s._

_“Now, about that final ingredient I need for my locater spell,” Zatanna continued._

_While Zatanna bartered with the store owner, Batman knelt down and gently picked Diana up in his arms. All the things that he wanted to say to her were lodged in his throat, making it difficult to breathe at times. If only he hadn’t been such a coward up on that rooftop, rattling off a list of reasons that were as lame to him as they must have sounded to her._

_He should have known that he couldn’t fool her. She was far too intelligent for that. She had seen right through his list of reasons, recognizing them for what they were—a fool’s way of protecting his heart, keeping himself from ever getting hurt again._

_He carefully placed a rope around her neck, wishing that he didn’t have to do this to her, but he knew it was for her own safety. He couldn’t risk anything more happening to her. He couldn’t handle that. He tenderly stroked her head, hoping to calm and reassure her. Despite being an Amazon, she had to be afraid in the current state she was in. He found himself being afraid for her._

_“We’ll be done here soon,” he softly told her, hoping that she would somehow know what he was saying._

_He hoped that the special bond that they seemed to share with one another, the one that he had tried for so long to pretend was not there, would allow her to understand that he was trying to help her. He wanted her to know that he wouldn’t stop until she was safely back where she belonged._

_Getting up, Batman made his way to the table where Zatanna and the store keeper stood. Zatanna used her magic to light the candles, all the necessary items lying on the table. “I call upon the spirits of Earth and air to reveal our enemy and make her whereabouts known,” she chanted. “This invocation works between frontwards then backwards.”_

_“Whatever,” Batman muttered, just wanting her to just get on with it so Diana could be returned to him. He began to fear that this might turn out to be a permanent spell if it wasn’t reversed any time soon._

_Bright swirling lights of magic began to circle around them, scaring the little piglet who started chewing frantically on the rope holding her hostage. “Circe!” Zatanna loudly called. “Show yourself.”_

_A great burst of magic shot up from the center of the table, blinding everyone with the light and smoke. Zatanna used her black top hat to clear the smoke, angry at the lack of results. “Well, that was a lot of nothing,” she grumbled._

_“Circe is pretty powerful,” the store owner reminded her. “If she doesn’t want to be found, there’s not much anyone can do.”_

_“Then what was the point of all this?” Zatanna demanded to know. “Give me my coin back.”_

_“Sorry, kid,” the man smugly said. “No refunds.”_

_“Why you slimy little…”_

_“Zatanna!” Batman yelled, pointing at the open door as fear gripped him. “She’s gone!”_

_Batman raced towards the door, panic already beginning to claw at his insides. He had to find her before she got hurt. If anything happened to her, he’d never forgive himself. Turning back to the sore, he grabbed Zatanna by the shoulder, needing her to come with him to help him find Diana before something happened to her._

Bruce drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he closed his eyes against the haunting images that arose in his mind. The sight of that chewed up rope and the opened door had nearly stopped his heart altogether. He had been outside of his mind with worry as he and Zatanna had searched all over the city for her.

An endless list of possibilities had paraded through his mind as they had searched everywhere for her and none of those possibilities were good. His anger with himself and his fury with Circe had only escalated with every minute that had slipped by without any sign of her.

He had known in that moment that trying to keep the League out of this was going to be next to impossible. Despite the fact he didn’t want anyone to discover his feelings for the princess or what had happened to her, Diana’s safety had taken precedence over everything else.

He tightened his hold on her, relishing the feel of her face against his neck, the warmth of her breath against his skin. The gentle rise and fall of her body as she slept against him soothed him, washing away the fear that had gripped him while she had been missing.

She had been completely at the mercy of anyone she crossed paths with, unable to defend or protect herself and unable to comprehend what was happening around her. It had been an unsettling feeling to say the least, creating a painful knot of dread that had sat in the pit of his stomach like a rock.

It was that moment that his decision began to be made for him…

_“Well, that’s it,” Zatanna wearily said, sitting on a park bench and rubbing her sore feet. “From mud hole to sty, we’ve looked everywhere.”_

_“Obviously we haven’t because we haven’t found her yet,” he angrily growled at her, his insides coiled into tight knots as he studied their surroundings for any sign of her. She was nowhere to be found and it scared the hell out of him._

_“Don’t get snippy with me,” she shot back, annoyed. “Not many other girls would go this far out of their way for a cold, insensitive…”_

_“Yo, Bats,” B’Wanna Beast greeted him as he landed on the back of the park bench next to Zatanna, causing her to jump with a shriek._

_“Relax,” Batman told her, a small tremor of relief drifting through him. Help had arrived. “He’s one of us.”_

_“B’Wanna Beast,” he introduced himself, offering his hand to her. “How you doing?”_

_“My legs are fine…as is the rest of me,” she stated in irritation, her hands finding her hips in disgust. “Up here.”_

_“Whoa! She’s got the fire of the cheetah in her,” Beast said, growling at her in appreciation._

_“Why are you doing this to me?” Zatanna asked Batman._

_“Apart from being an expert tracker, he can communicate with animals,” Batman informed her, relieved that he had someone here who could not only find Diana but could also communicate with her. “I called him in to help search. We’re looking for a lost pig—pink, about sixty pounds, wearing two silver bracelets…used to be Wonder Woman.”_

_“Right on…I’ll yank in some of the other guys,” Beast replied._

_“Let’s keep this circle small…very small,” Batman ordered him, not wanting any more aware of the situation than absolutely had to be._

_B’Wanna Beast nodded his head in agreement before taking off, leaving Batman and Zatanna to look for Circe. They headed for the Batmobile, Batman already working on formulating a plan to put an end to this nightmare once and for all._

_It didn’t take long for B’Wanna Beast to contact him, though Bruce’s relief had been very short-lived. “Bats…Beast,” he hailed him. “Got a fix on your girl.”_

_“Good work,” Batman responded, the tightness in his chest dissipating slightly with the welcomed news._

_“I’ll have her ready for pick up in—” Beast began only to pause. “Hey look, Bats. I think I may have jumped the gun when I said I found the pig.”_

_“Keep looking,” he told him, the tension returning with a vengeance. “Zatanna and I are going after Circe.”_

_“How?” Zatanna asked. “The locater spell didn’t work.”_

_“It’s time for one of my tricks,” he informed her. “We need a snitch.”_

_Batman had been more than grateful that Themis had been willing to help them. He was rapidly running out of patience as well as ideas on how to find Circe. He was having a tough time focusing on Circe, knowing that Diana was out there somewhere that he couldn’t get to her._

_“Thank you for setting this up,” Zatanna told Themis._

_“Please, your League has done much good in my name,” Themis replied. “When you summon me how could I refuse?”_

_“Here comes our stoolie,” Batman noted, spotting an approaching boat._

_“Don’t look at her directly,” Themis warned, Zatanna and Batman placing blindfolds over their eyes._

_“Medusa, you have a chance to earn leniency if you help our visitors,” Themis informed her. “You were Circe’s cell mate, weren’t you?”_

_“C-girl and me did some time together back in the Pit of Eternal Torment,” Medusa confirmed. “That’s where they hang you by your ankles and weasels come each night to eat your fingers. They grow back the next day but trust me. It gets old real quick.”_

_“Did she ever mention Hippolyta?” Zatanna asked her._

_“Are you kidding?” Medusa cried. “Hippolyta…Hippolyta…all the time Hippolyta. When I get my hands on her…yada…yada.”_

_“That much we know,” Batman bit out, growing angrier by the second. He didn’t have time for this…Diana didn’t have time for this. “We’re wasting our time.”_

_“Wait…wait!” Medusa yelled. “There was one other thing. Circe said she always wanted to headline at the amphitheater. The amphitheater…on Mykonos...duh. Seems Circe was wicked jealous of her cousins the Sirens and swore someday she’d get her turn on the band stand. Sophocles got a start there…Aristophanes…all the big names. You know those statues at the entrance? Mine.”_

_“Thank you, Medusa, and know that you have earned three hundred years off your sentence,” Themis announced._

_“Freedom in forty-ten,” Medusa spat out. “Ring-a-ding-ding.”_

_“Uh, there’s a small service charge,” Themis told them as Charon stood there with hand held out towards them._

_Batman took a couple of coins from his utility belt, placing them in Charon’s hand. “When you see Circe, tell her I want my curling iron back,” Medusa yelled as the boat began to take her away._

While it ranked up there as one of the oddest experiences of his life, it had definitely provided them the information they had needed to find Circe. The fact that he hadn’t heard anything more from B’Wanna Beast had not set well with him, eating away at his sanity, but he’d been forced to shove those thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind as they had raced towards Mykonos.

He could hardly believe what had awaited them there, but as he glanced down at the woman sleeping in his arms, he knew that she was more than worth it. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for her, no lengths that he wouldn’t go to save her if she were in trouble.

Bruce looked down at his cowl, gauntlets, and uniform top lying scattered on her floor, knowing that he was going to have to leave soon. Real life was going to be calling him back to Gotham soon as well as meetings at Wayne Enterprises, but he found himself not wanting to answer that call. Being here with her like this was better than he had ever imagined it would be.

While he still held worries and concerns about pursuing this with her, there was a measure of peace that had settled over him that he knew that he couldn’t ignore. He had gone to Mykonos and back for her, willingly paying the price to save her life and it had been more than worth it.

And he knew he’d do it all over again for her…

_Batman and Zatanna raced into the amphitheater to find Circe on the stage ready to perform again. “Are there any requests?” Circe asked, Zatanna shouting a spell backwards. “I’m not sure I know that one.”_

_A table suddenly came flying directly at Circe, splitting into pieces as Zatanna sent another table flying into her. “Insolent trickster!” Circe yelled. “You dare to strike…you dare to strike…you dare to strike…quit! Oh, no…”_

_The grand piano flew straight into the witch, but it didn’t keep her down for long. “Well, defend your mistress,” she snarled at the men gathered there, turning them all into ferocious animals that immediately leapt on Batman._

_Batman threw the lion off him, throwing smoke bombs at the other animals before firing his grappling gun to take him up and away. “You’re both beginning to remind me of Sisyphus after a hard day of pushing his boulder up the mountain, but me…I could keep this up all night,” Circe taunted them._

_“Wait,” Batman yelled, holding up his hand to her. “It seems that magic always has a price.”_

_“And your point is?” Circe asked, hands raised in preparation for another attack._

_“What would I have to give to make you lift your spell on Diana?” he asked, more than willing to pay whatever price to save her._

_“Well, now you’re getting interesting,” Circe decided, lowering her hands. “I want something from you that’s very precious…something you’ve worked very hard to conceal…something when gone you can never regain…something soul shattering.”_

_Before he knew it, Batman found him on stage before a microphone with a spotlight on him singing “Am I Blue?”. He poured his heart into the song, allowing his long ago buried emotions to find their way to the surface and into every word of the song. The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as soon as it was over, hoping that Circe kept to her promise to lift the spell on Diana._

_Descending from the stage, Batman made his way towards Zatanna. “Remember when Penguin tried to kidnap that singer?” he asked her._

_“Ricky what’s-his-name?” she questioned him. “So?”_

_“I spent a month on stakeout,” he informed her. “Must have heard that song a hundred times.”_

_“Is there anything you can’t do?”_

_“There is one thing that I’ve never been very good at,” he awkwardly admitted. “Saying thank you.”_

He had been more than anxious to return to the Watchtower after that to see Diana, his worry not subsiding until he’d been able to see her alive and well with his very own eyes. He’s quickly returned to the Watchtower, finding Diana transporting up at about the same time.

They had fallen in step together, heading down the hallway to file their mission reports. He had forced himself to keep his eyes focused straight ahead of him despite the overwhelming desire to touch her, to stare at her and make sure that she was truly safe.

He had been struggling mightily with his feelings for her at that moment—his desire to tell her what he felt for her warring with his fear of letting her get close to him. What if he destroyed her or drove her away? What if he crushed her spirit or she discovered that she really didn’t have feelings for him?

Fear had been the biggest obstacle, but Diana had been even stronger…

_“And truthfully, it’s all pretty much just a blur to me,” Diana said, holding her hands out at her sides in confusion. “Did I miss anything?”_

_“Not really,” he evenly replied, looking away from her and hoping she never found out the lengths that he had gone to save her. She would know how much he truly cared for her. Was he really ready for that? “The important thing is you’re safe.”_

_“Yah…of course, that’s not the only important thing,” she said with a warm smile, Batman glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as she began to hum the tune to “Am I Blue?”._

_Batman stopped dead in his tracks as Diana continued walking while humming the tune of the song that he had sung to save her. His lips quirked into a crooked smile, his heart beginning to beat a little harder as he studied her, watching her as she disappeared around the corner._

_She knew…she knew what he had done, the lengths that he had gone to in order to save her life. He quickened his pace, indecision and doubt swarming in his mind as his legs began to subconsciously carry him to her quarters. He followed her inside, uncertain of why he was there or what he was going to do next._

_He knew what he wanted, but did she really want it to…and did he deserve her?_

_Diana turned to face him, her lips quirked into a smile as she tilted her head slightly, but uncertainty swam in her eyes. “Why did you do it, Bruce?”_

_He averted his eyes, not wanting to delve into all the emotions that were still pounding through him. “You were in trouble, princess,” he simply stated. “I had to do whatever it took to save you.”_

_Diana slowly closed the distance between them, causing him to swallow hard as she stopped right in front of him. She slowly reached up, pulling his cowl off and tossing it to the floor. “Why did you do it, Bruce?” she repeated her question, clearly not accepting his answer. She wanted more and he knew it._

_He drew a deep breath as he gazed into her eyes that were bluer than the ocean and filled with such hope it caused his breath to hitch. Before he realized what he was doing. he reached out a gauntleted hand, his fingers caressing her cheek. “You were in trouble, princess,” he repeated his answer again, but this time, he allowed his emotions to fill his eyes as well as his words. “I had to do whatever it took to save you…no matter the price.”_

_The corners of her red lips lifted slightly as she slowly leaned in, her mouth a breath away from him. “What about your foolish list of reasons?” she softly murmured._

_“They aren’t foolish,” he claimed, his voice losing all confidence as her nose brushed against his, her lips still lingering so dangerously close to his as they shared the same breath._

_The Bat was yelling at him to run away and never look back. He could still walk out of here with his heart intact, telling her that they could only be friends. His heart cried louder, though, his body demanding her and effectively silencing the Bat once and for all._

_“Yes, they are,” she maintained in a hushed, seductive tone that only drove his desire higher. “They’re…”_

_He silenced her with her with his lips, capturing her mouth with his. She tasted just as sweet and amazing as she had the last time they had kissed like this on her invisible jet after facing Mongul. He ripped off his gauntlets tossing them to the ground next to where his cowl lay, his hands now free to touch and to explore at will._

_His fingers found the hidden clasp of her breastplate, the armor falling to the ground as well. She sighed into his mouth, her fingers raking through his hair as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. He cradled her head as his tongue explored the sweet cavern of her mouth, a groan of pleasure rising in his throat. He knew they needed to slow this down, especially when he suddenly discovered his uniform top being tossed aside._

_Retreating, he began to kiss a tortuous path down along the column of her neck, along her jaw to her ear. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he found himself confessing._

_Diana moaned softly with his admission, her arms circling his neck. “Me too,” she murmured._

_He backed her towards her bed, laying her down and settling on top of her as they shared passionate kisses that had been held back for far too long. Breathing ragged, he drew back to gaze into eyes dark with desire for him, making this all the more difficult._

_“I think…we should wait,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose with hers._

_She reached up to caress his cheek. “You’re probably right,” she agreed with a disappointed frown._

_“Emotions are running too high right now,” he said, kissing her softly as he tried to calm the hammering of his heart._

_Diana sighed, leaning up to brush her lips against his. “It has been a very long day.”_

_He could see how fatigued she was. He still shuddered to think how very close he had come to losing her. A few seconds longer and there wouldn’t have been any spell to worry about. She would’ve been gone from his life forever. “I want to take things slow,” he told her. “I care about you, Diana. I don’t want to do anything to mess this up.”_

_She smiled softly up at him, brushing his jet-black hair from his brow. “I care about you too, Bruce,” she confessed. “And I promise I won’t let you mess anything up.”_

_He gave her a crooked grin as he rolled off her, laying down on the bed beside her. She shifted onto her side to look at him as he brushed a raven curl behind her ear. “Can we keep this a secret for now?”_

_Her eyebrows furrowed with concern. “Why? Are you ashamed of me?”_

_“No, I just don’t think it’s a good idea for anyone to know that Batman is dating Wonder Woman,” he explained. “We need time to figure this out for ourselves, decide what’s best for us before making our relationship known whether it’s going to be Batman and Wonder Woman or Bruce and Diana.”_

_He leaned in and kissed away the furrow between her brow. When he pulled back, she was smiling again. “I can do that,” she agreed as she cuddled up beside him._

_Bruce shifted onto his back, Diana’s head coming to lay against his chest. She hooked her leg over his, her arm slipping across his torso to hold him closely to her. She tilted her head, pressing a kiss to his chest causing Bruce to chuckle softly._

_“You’re killing me, Diana,” he warned her._

_“Sorry,” she sleepily murmured as she attempted to stifle a yawn._

_“Sleep, princess,” he told her as he stroked her hair._

_“Will you be here when I wake up?”_

_“Depends how long you sleep,” he teased her._

_“Bruce…”_

_“I’ll stay for as long as I can, but I have meetings at Wayne Enterprises that I have to attend this morning.”_

_“Okay,” she sleepily murmured._

Laying here now with her, he knew in his heart that he had made the right decision despite the lingering fears and doubts that still seemed to refuse to be ignored. Hopefully, those would disappear over time, allowing him to fully enjoy the peace that being in her presence always brought him.

Checking the chronometer on the wall, Bruce knew that this sweet reprieve from the real world was coming to an end. He’d had no idea when he’d gone on this mission with her that he’d end up in bed, holding her and sharing promises of a future together.

She truly cared for him. He had always known on some level, but he had refused to allow himself to fully accept or embrace that fact, afraid that it was nothing more than wishful thinking on his part. Now that she had actually voiced it, confirming it with passionate kisses and unspoken desire for far more with him, he found himself over the moon with giddiness.

No…not giddiness. The Batman did not do giddiness, but he was most definitely the happiest man on the planet…or floating above it.

He tilted his head to kiss her forehead before carefully attempting to extricate himself from her hold without waking her up. She’d been through a lot with Circe’s spell and he wanted her to get as much rest as possible before being called out for another mission.

“Bruce?” she sleepily murmured as she reached out for him.

“Go back to sleep, princess,” he softly told her, kissing her on the cheek. “I’ll see you at the Founders’ meeting Friday afternoon.”

“Okay,” she agreed.

Bruce quickly dressed, casting a long lingering look at his sleeping beauty. “Unless you’d like to come for dinner at the manor tonight,” he suggested.

A grin spread across her face, her eyes still closed. “I’d love to,” she said.

“Seven,” he told her. “Don’t be late.”

“Bye, Bruce,” she replied, pulling his pillow close to her body and wrapping her arms around it.

Bruce smiled at the sight of her, bending down and kissing her softly. “I’ll see you tonight.”

He forced himself to leave quickly, knowing that if he lingered there any longer he would never leave. Exiting her quarters, he noticed Superman coming around the corner. “Hey, Bruce,” he greeted him. “I heard you had a run-in with Circe. Everything okay?”

“Perfectly fine,” Bruce stated as he made a hasty retreat towards the transporter room.

“Well, okay,” Superman said as he glanced at the door to Diana’s quarters and then back again to Bruce’s retreating form. He called to Bruce before he could disappear around the corner, “see you at the meeting Friday.”

Bruce just waved an annoyed, dismissive hand at him without bothering to turn around. Clark just shook his head as he headed towards his quarters, somewhat surprised that Bruce didn’t have a fierce scowl on his face so early in the morning. Something must have happened to put him in such a good mood. He couldn’t help wondering if maybe Diana had something to do with it.

Glancing at the door to Diana’s quarters, he remembered what John had told him about being so blind when they had been turned into children. He began to wonder if something more was going on between his two best friends that he had completely missed.

He knew Bruce was too closed-off…too closed-minded to allow anyone to get close to him. While Diana did have a certain way with him, he doubted if even the fierce Amazon princess could get past those barriers the Dark Knight kept firmly in place.

“Nah,” Clark muttered under his breath as he entered his quarters to catch a few hours of sleep before returning to Metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, folks here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to do something a little different for it and I really hope it turned out well.
> 
> Side note: I just finished the epilogue for What Lies Beneath yesterday so I'm hoping to start working on Deadly Intentions next while I work on Family Ties.
> 
> UP NEXT: Either I'll do an update focused on their dinner date or I'll go to the ep "The Greatest Story Never Told". Let me know what you think! :)


	22. Frame of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana goes to the manor for a date with Bruce. How will their first date as a couple go? BMWW

Frame of Mind

Bruce frowned as he stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, his piercing blue eyes narrowing into a patented Batglare. His frown only seemed to deepen as he adjusted the sleeves on his shirt, deciding to roll them up to his elbows. 

This was his first real date with Diana and he wanted it to be perfect from start to finish. He had planned it all out with Alfred this afternoon, satisfied with what he had come up with. Now, he was having second thoughts and lingering doubts about those very plans. 

Would she like what he’d planned or would she have preferred something far more formal and romantic? He knew that she had never dated anyone in Man’s World and had likely never been with a man in the physical sense so she had nothing to compare tonight to. Still, he didn’t want to mess this up.

Bruce leaned forward as he gripped the edge of the marble sink, his arms straight as he hung his head. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t dreamed about having her in his bed…making every single fantasy with her a reality, but he wasn’t certain that they should be moving that fast.

He was more than a little worried about screwing this relationship up. All his previous relationships ended in a broken heart and sworn promises to never allow himself to have feelings for a woman again. The problem was that he hadn’t accounted for a certain Amazon princess to enter his life and turn his entire world and everything he knew upside down.

He greatly feared destroying her or ending up with a heart shattered beyond any hope of repair. She had come to mean so very much to him. Losing her meant losing his life, his reason for existing. The thought staggered him. How in the world had she ever come to mean so very much to him…to become such a deeply ingrained part of him?

Scowling, Bruce drew a deep breath, unrolling his sleeves again before raking his fingers back through his hair. He knew he was being ridiculous about it, but this was Diana…and he loved her. He’d never felt quite like this about anyone before in his entire life. No woman had been able to do to him what she had, changing a part of him that he had walled off from absolutely everyone and still she had managed to find her way inside.

He performed a couple of deep-breathing exercises in an effort to clear his mind of all outside distractions, trying to calm the emotions storming inside of him. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows again, reminding himself that this was just Diana.

But it was Diana.

His Diana…his princess. She was finally his.

“This is ridiculous,” Bruce growled in frustration. “It’s just a date.”

Bruce cursed to himself as he suddenly noticed Alfred standing in the bathroom doorway with an amused smirk playing on his lips. “Is there a problem, Master Bruce?” he coyly inquired, hands clasped before him as if awaiting his orders.

Bruce sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “What am I doing, Alfred?” he asked, his voice rough with emotion and doubt.

“I believe it’s what most people these days call going on a date, sir,” Alfred cheekily responded.

“You know what I mean,” Bruce grumbled in annoyance.

“No, I’m afraid I don’t,” he told him. “Care to expand on it, sir?”

“I shouldn’t even be having this date with Diana,” Bruce told him, turning around to sit on the edge of the bathroom sink, crossing his arms against his chest. “I’m going to end up ruining everything.”

Alfred gave his surrogate son a sympathetic look as he studied him. He looked utterly defeated before Diana had even arrived. “You’re not giving yourself or Miss Diana very much credit, Master Bruce.”

“You know my track record, Alfred,” Bruce challenged him with a frown. “It’s not pretty. I don’t know if I want to go through the pain again. I swore after I ended things with Selina to never let myself feel anything again.”

“But then a stunning Amazon princess set foot on that cliff and—”

“Yah,” Bruce softly admitted, the corner of his lips curling slightly and his blue eyes brightening as he thought back on that day two and a half years ago.

“You felt something that you thought you would never feel again or wanted to feel again,” Alfred finished for him.

“Yah,” Bruce confessed, feeling his heart beat just a little bit harder with the memories that rose in his mind and the intense emotions that came with them. A felt a sense of warmth and peace begin to invade his entire being as he thought about her. “I tried so hard not to feel anything, but it’s only grown stronger since that day.”

“Then, don’t you think you and her both deserve the chance to find out if this will work?”

“Yes, but what if—”

“Tosh, Master Bruce,” Alfred interrupted him with a scowl. “To hell with all those ridiculous reasons that I know you’ve concocted in that analytical brain of yours. It’s all rubbish when you try to apply them to an Amazon princess.”

Bruce scowled like a petulant child as he averted his gaze. “They aren’t ridiculous,” he grumbled as he glared at his butler. “They’re legitimate concerns.”

“Yes, if Miss Diana was a normal woman,” Alfred pointed out. “But Miss Diana isn’t like all the others now is she?”

Bruce’s expression turned reflective as he thought about his princess, longing filling his eyes that caused his heart to beat a little harder. “No…no, she’s definitely not.”

The love that his ward felt for the Amazon was unmistakable, enveloping his entire countenance. It was something that Alfred had thought he’d never seen. It was something that only the Amazon princess had been able to do, temporarily banishing the darkness and brooding and providing a sense of peace long sought after.

“Now, you better hurry up then,” he encouraged him. “Miss Diana will be here any minute.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce replied, feeling better than he had a few moments ago.

The doorbell rang at that moment, both men glancing at each other. “That would be her now,” Alfred said with a smile.

“I’ll be right down,” Bruce told him.

Alfred nodded in agreement before exiting the bedroom, hurrying down the winding staircase to the foyer and their guest waiting beyond the front door. He straightened his jacket before opening the door to reveal a stunning, raven-haired woman standing on the front steps.

“Miss Diana, it’s such a pleasure to see you again,” Alfred greeted her, stepping aside to allow her entrance inside the manor. “Please, come in. Master Bruce will be down in just a few moments. Is there anything I can get for you while you wait?”

“No, thank you, Alfred,” Diana replied with a warm smile.

Alfred smiled to himself, sensing that the princess was filled with just as much apprehension as Master Bruce. He took Diana’s hand in his, startling her as he squeezed it. “Everything will be just fine, Miss Diana,” he softly reassured her, giving her comforting smile. “Just be yourself and follow your heart.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Diana murmured with a nod, releasing a low breath.

“Alfred, are you trying to steal my date?”

Diana looked up to find Bruce coming down the stairs, looking very handsome in a pair of khaki pants and a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She felt her breath catch in her throat with the way that he was gazing at her, longing filling his eyes.

Alfred smiled at the pair of young lovers that were obviously oblivious to the fact that he was even there with them in the foyer. They were too entranced with each other to be aware of anything else at that point. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have some things that I need to attend to downstairs in the cave,” he announced. “If you need anything, please let me know.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce said, his piercing gaze never leaving Diana for one second.

He thought she looked absolutely perfect in a violet colored halter dress that hung to midthigh. Her raven hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, revealing her long slender neck that he found himself anxious to kiss and to taste as he pleased.

He slowly closed the distance between them, taking her hand in his. All the butterflies that were flittering around in his stomach just moments ago were doing so for a very different reason now as his thumb caressed the back of her hand.

“You look lovely,” he told her.

Diana glanced down at her sun dress, relieved that he seemed to appreciate it. “Thank you,” she replied. “I wasn’t sure what to wear when you said dress casual. I hope it’s okay.”

“It’s perfect,” he reassured her, dipping his head slightly to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

“So, what do you have planned for us this evening?” she asked as he began to lead her towards the kitchen. “You were pretty vague on the details.”

“You’re about to find out,” he told her, escorting her out of the manor through the glass doors.

The air was warm, the sun still shining and casting shadows across the landscape surrounding them. Holding her hand, they began to walk along the grounds of Wayne Manor, heading towards his mother’s beloved rose gardens.

“Bruce, it’s so beautiful out here,” Diana told him, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as she leaned over a crimson rose bloom.

Bruce drank in her serene expression as she smelled the rose, noticing the sweet appreciation that she had for the simplest things in life. It was something about her that had always struck a cord in him, opening his eyes to things that he had always taken for granted and helping him to see things in a new light. It was also something in Diana that she shared with his mother and it warmed his heart.

“This was my mother’s favorite place,” he revealed. “She planted all of these rose bushes…even creating some news breeds of roses.”

“That’s amazing,” she replied as she straightened up, turning her attention towards him. “Did you ever help her?”

“Sometimes, but not often,” he said with a shake of his head, wishing now that he had. “I was more interested in riding my bike or playing than planting and pruning rose bushes.”

Diana chuckled softly, leaning against his shoulder. “I can imagine a five-year-old boy wouldn’t be very fascinated by bushes covered in thorns.”

Bruce shared in her amusement as he continued to guide her through the rose garden. “All it took was one stab of a thorn and I was pretty much done with it,” he confirmed. “What did you do growing up on Themyscira?”

“I rode my horse Alexia, trained with my sword and basically ran all over the island creating havoc for my mother and sisters.”

Bruce laughed with her unexpected answer, bumping her shoulder with his own. “You? Creating havoc?” he said with a chuckle, his expression turning into mock disbelief. “Here I thought you were so sweet and innocent.”

“I am,” she swore, her melodic laughter like sweet music to his ears. “I was the only child on Themyscira. There weren’t any other children to play with, so I had to create my own fun.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine what trouble you got yourself into.”

“Nothing too serious,” she replied. “Running around the island…jumping off rooftops and cliffs…swimming with dolphins…capturing snakes.”

“Wait…jumping off cliffs and rooftops?” he questioned her. “Did you have your enhanced abilities yet?”

“No,” Diana admitted with a sheepish grin. “I was quite adventurous.”

Bruce shook his head in stunned disbelief. “You probably gave your mother a heart attack on an almost daily basis.”

“You have no idea.”

“I have a stable with some horses,” he revealed. “Would you like to see them?”

“I’d love to,” she said, excitement filling her voice. “I haven’t gotten a chance to ride a horse in so long. I…I really miss it.”

Bruce and Diana walked hand-in-hand towards the stables, Diana regaling him with stories of her childhood. She readily decided that she loved the sound of his deep laughter and was determined to make certain she heard it more often.

Opening the door to the stables, they walked inside, the horses whinnying and stomping their hooves at the sight of the unexpected visitors. Diana immediately released Bruce’s hand, excitedly walking over to the first horse and offering her hand for the stallion to sniff it.

Bruce stood back with his hands in his pants’ pockets, watching her as she nuzzled her nose against the horse’s. She talked gently to the stallion, telling him how handsome he was as she stroked his mane. The stallion seemed to respond to her, repeatedly brushing his nose along the palm of Diana’s hand and creating a plethora of questions in his inquisitive mind.

“Diana, are you seriously communicating with that horse?” he asked, taken aback by his observation.

“Yes, I can communicate with animals,” she confessed, glancing back at him. She reached out her hand to him which Bruce readily took before she pulled him to stand beside her. “Here…lift your hand up to him.”

She whispered to the horse as she took Bruce’s hand, holding it out for the stallion to sniff. The horse suddenly dragged his wet tongue along the palm of Bruce’s hand, startling him and causing him to pull it back. Diana giggled as she stroked the nose of the stallion, telling him he did a good job. 

Bruce rubbed his hand on his pant leg in disgust, wrinkling his nose. “Did you tell him to do that?”

“Yes,” Diana confessed, laughing.

“You’re going to pay for that, princess,” he huskily responded, abruptly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her firmly against his body.

His lips caught hers in a heated kiss as he pinned her up against the stable wall, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers slipped up into his hair as a moan escaped her throat, holding him close and returning his kiss. The could have stayed like that forever if it hadn’t been for the stallion deciding that he wasn’t getting enough attention from the amorous couple.

The stallion nuzzled his nose against their faces, forcing them apart when his tongue interfered with their passionate exchange. They both chuckled, Bruce wiping the slobber off the side of his face. “Okay, I am definitely over this horse licking me,” Bruce readily decided, releasing Diana long enough to grab an apple from a nearby bag on the wall. “Here you go, Ghost. You get the apple and I get Diana. Deal?”

The stallion stomped its hooves in agreement as it nibbled on the apple, clearly pleased with the bargain. “I’ll be back to see you soon, Ghost,” Diana promised him, kissing his nose.

“Hey, all your kisses belong to me, princess,” he sternly reprimanded her, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. He kissed the spot behind her ear before kissing her temple. “And I definitely don’t like to share.”

“Dually noted,” she murmured, trying to calm the fluttering of her heart.

He always seemed to have such a powerful affect on her, making her want so much more of him. She didn’t know where things would actually lead tonight, if they would end up making love, but she knew that it would happen when the time was right. 

Right now, she was with him and that was all that mattered…all that she’d ever wanted.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“I’m starving,” she admitted as she wrapped her arm around his. “I didn’t get a chance to eat lunch today.”

“Good,” he said with a grin. “I’m pretty sure Alfred prepared a feast for us. He was pretty excited about making your favorite dishes.”

Diana’s gaze roamed over the grounds of Wayne Manor, relishing the beauty of the day. “It’s just so beautiful here,” she wistfully said. “I miss this so much with living on the Watchtower. I’m used to being outside and surrounded by Gaia. Living on the Watchtower is still an adjustment at times.”

Bruce picked up on the underlying loneliness that invaded her voice as they headed towards their destination. He knew how much she missed her home…how deeply it hurt her to be cut off from everything that she’d ever known. It inflamed his anger all over again.

As much as this place brought back painful memories at times, he couldn’t imagine leaving Wayne Manor or never seeing it again. This was the only home he’d ever known just like Themyscira was to Diana. It felt as though it was the only thing still connecting him to his parents sometimes. Losing it would be like losing his parents all over again. Diana didn’t even have that.

“Diana, I want you to know that you can come here anytime,” he offered. “I wish I could promise that I’d always be here or be able to join you, but you’re always welcome here anytime you like.”

She pulled him to a stop, her lips seeking out his and finding him more than willing. “Thank you, Bruce, she murmured. “That means a lot to me.”

“I just wish I could always be out here with you instead of in the cave or on patrol,” he told her, brushing a raven curl out of her face. “I’m afraid that there will be times that Gotham will take me away.”

“It’s okay,” she reassured him as they continued walking again. “I understand, Bruce. I don’t want to change you or take you away from Gotham. I know how much it means to you. I’m just happy to be with you whenever I can.”

Bruce momentarily closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss to her temple, breathing in her scent. He was more than amazed that this woman would want to be with him. It was something that obliterated all logic and reason and yet here she was wanting to spend time with him. 

And he had tried to scrutinize it, dissecting it from every angle without ever making any sense out of it.

“Hope you’re hungry,” he said as they approached a steam that ran through the property. Beside the water was a blanket spread out on the grass with a basket awaiting their arrival.

“Bruce, this is perfect,” she replied as she sat down on the blanket.

“I have to admit I was a little worried,” he confessed as he reached into the basket and pulled out a plate of fruits and cheeses as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Why?” she asked with a curious furrow of her brow.

“I thought maybe a formal dinner with candles and dancing would’ve been far better,” he replied as he poured her a glass of wine.

She took the offered glass, setting it down before turning her attention to him. Her hand captured his as she lost herself in his deep blue eyes. “I don’t care what we do or where we are as long as I get to do it with you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

He tugged on her hand, pulling her into his lap as his lips greeted her. His large hands splayed on her back, holding her close to him. They shared a slow, smoldering kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more, but neither was sure the other was quite ready for that next step despite how much they wanted it.

“We should probably eat something,” Bruce tentatively suggested, his nose brushing against her cheekbone as she kissed and nipped at his earlobe. It caused him to groan deeply in response to the arousing, focused attention.

He tightened his grip on her waist as if trying to hold on to her for dear life. She was rapidly driving him crazy, his ability to think clearly quickly diminishing as a thick fog of lust mingled with pleasure began to consume him. She was the most intoxicating woman that he’d ever been with and, if she didn’t stop doing that erotic thing with her teeth and tongue, he was not going to be able to stop himself from taking her right here on this blanket.

As if reading his mind, Diana pulled back to gaze at him with eyes dark with longing. Finally grasping hold of that last thread of control, he softly kissed her again before releasing his hold on her. He reached past her to the plate of fruit, taking a strawberry and holding it to her lips.

She slowly opened her mouth as she held his gaze, taking a bite before gently pushing it towards Bruce. He readily ate the rest of it before kissing her deeply. His tongue languidly probed her mouth, savoring the sweetness of the strawberry that mingled with her natural honeyed taste. It was definitely not cooling things down between them in the least.

“Maybe we should see what else Alfred made us,” she proposed, retreating to check the basket.

She needed a moment to regain some sort of semblance of self-control again, her heart thrumming like a hummingbird’s wings. She pulled out two small bowls of Alfred’s famous pesto pasta caprese salad along with two forks, handing one to Bruce.

“Whatever you pay that man you need to triple it,” Diana said before taking a bite of her favorite salad.

“Don’t worry, princess,” he reassured her, reaching for his glass of wine and already missing the feel of her in his lap. “He is handsomely paid and has everything he could possibly need or want…well, except of course for the sound of Wayne children running through the manor.”

Diana dipped her head slightly, biting at her bottom lip as she swallowed. She felt a hot flush sweep through her with the insinuation. “I think you would make a remarkable father someday,” she told him as she met his lingering stare.

He gave her a soft smile, one that held a hint of sadness. “I’m not so sure about that, princess,” he replied. “I’ve had a chance at being father three times and I’ve failed every single time.”

She reached out, taking his hand in hers. “You have not failed, Bruce,” she attempted to assure him. “Dick is a fine young man, Jason’s death was not your fault, and you still have a chance with Tim.”

“Dick hates me…barely talks to me, Diana,” Bruce admitted, gazing down at their joined hands. It was more than difficult to confess his failings to the woman that held his heart, fearing that she’d end up hating him if she truly knew the extent of his failures. He pulled his hand free from hers as shame rose up in an attempt to choke him. “Jas…Jason died because I took him in. He’d still be alive if he had never met me. It’s only a matter of time before I end up driving Tim away…or worse.”

He stared down at his hands resting in his lap, his appetite vanishing in the wake of his confession. The unexpected feel of hands on either side of his face forced him to meet electric blue eyes that never ceased to make his breath hitch.

“Even if you think Dick hates you, he’s still doing everything that you taught him…fighting as Nightwing in Blüdhaven to make his city a safer place just like his father does with Gotham every single night. Don’t give up hope to repair your relationship with him,” she told him. “We cannot know what would’ve become of Jason if you had not taken him in, but I believe with all my heart that he had a much better life than if Jason had never met you.

“Tim is still young, Bruce,” she continued. “You have a chance to continue to influence and shape his life. That’s what you’ve already been doing by teaching and training him to be Robin. You’ve provided him the skills he needs to be a very honorable man. To me, that is the making of a great father even if you don’t see it.”

Her words acted like the sharp blade of a dagger, slicing through the guilt and shame and igniting his love for her in a deeper way that took him by surprise. His hand slipped around to the back of her neck, moving to cradle her head as he pulled her to him.

His lips lightly grazed hers a couple of times before converging with a renewed wave of desire that demanded far more. He kissed her with a heated passion, savoring the feel of her in his arms and the way that her curves fit so perfectly against him. He never wanted this to end and neither did she.

Returning his kiss, Diana gently pushed him back down on the blanket, settling over him. He wrapped one arm around her, his other hand cradling her head as he began to lose himself to her. His whole frame of mind that had been set on waiting to make love with her completely crashed in that rapidly escalating moment. Self-restraint crumbled in the wake of the breathtaking visage of the Princess of the Amazons…hesitancy giving way to a hunger that could no longer be contained.

The feel of her perfect feminine form pressed against his was amazing…better than anything he’d ever dreamed about with her. The softness of her lips moving against his, the exhilarating taste of her, the way her hands were seductively roaming over him was all combining to drive him wild with an overwhelming need for her.

Diana slowly ran her hands over the muscular planes of his chest, relishing the feel of his hard body beneath her. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss even more as she shifted her knees to either side of his hips. She ground her pelvis against his, feeling his hardening arousal that caused her to moan with building desire.

She unexpectedly found herself on her back, Bruce looming above her and breathing heavily. Piercing blue eyes clouded with lust gazed into her eyes, more than ready to take that next step they’d been teetering so dangerously close to since confessing their feelings for each other. Their desire for one another had continued to grow stronger over time, that tightly-leashed restraint on the verge of unraveling. The strength of it…the intensity of that desperation was becoming all-consuming.

She smiled softly up at him with eyes hooded with longing and love, her fingers trailing along his cheek. It was all the confirmation he needed as he crushed his lips to hers, the weight of his body fully settling on top of hers. She spread her knees to accommodate him, willingly cradling him between her legs.

Bruce moaned with the feel of her body pressed beneath the length of his, her long legs against his sides embracing him. Nothing had ever felt more right in his life as his hands began to explore her curves, his mouth devouring hers as they finally surrendered to what they had both wanted for so long.

“Watchtower to Wonder Woman.”

“Watchtower to Batman.”

Bruce growled furiously, cursing with the interruption. He drew a ragged breath, his forehead coming to rest against her shoulder. Diana drew a deep breath in an effort to calm her racing heart and the throbbing ache between her thighs.

“This is Wonder Woman,” Diana responded with a somewhat breathless voice laced with irritation.

“What do you want?” Batman ground out with a deadly edge.

“Um…yah…sorry, Bats,” Flash responded. “We got trouble. Afraid we need you up on the ‘Tower like pronto.”

“Sorry to interrupt your evening, Diana, but we’ve got trouble brewing in Metropolis,” John informed her. “Super is calling in the heavy-hitters for this one.”

“On my way,” Diana reluctantly replied, closing her eyes in disappointment.

“Fine, I’ll be there…Batman out,” Bruce snapped with a ferociousness that took Wally off guard.

Bruce pressed his forehead against Diana’s, releasing a frustrated sigh. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, causing him to quickly end the transmission.

Her hands moved to his jaw, lifting his head to look at her. “This evening was perfect, Bruce,” she reassured him, kissing him sweetly as her thumbs caressed his cheeks. “And our next date will be even better yet.”

He smiled softly down at her, trying to get some sort of grip on the desire still coursing through his entire body. “I will be making love to you one day very soon, princess,” he told her, kissing her once more. “And we will not be interrupted.”

Diana felt a shiver race up her spine with the intensity of his gaze and the desire she found simmering there for her as well as the determination in his words. “I look forward to it.”

Bruce sat up, pulling her up with him. She graced him with another kiss before pushing her commlink. “Ready for transport, John,” she said, reaching out to squeeze Bruce’s hand. “See you soon, Dark Knight.”

Bruce sighed heavily as Diana disappeared from sight, more than a little frustrated with how their date had ended so abruptly. He raked his fingers back through his hair, still trying to squash the desire that roiled through him. He quickly made his way towards the manor to change into his suit before beaming up to the Watchtower, more than anxious for the next time he was alone with Diana and the sweet promise that it held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little "in-betweener" for those who wanted their first date. Let me know what you think and if you guys want to keep this series rated "T" or want this moved up to "M". Most popular vote will win. I'm leaning towards "T", but I'm just the writer. I will bow to the will of the readers. :)
> 
> UP NEXT: The Greatest Story Never Told (I know it's mostly about Booster Gold, but I'm making it about Wonderbat of course!)


End file.
